Fate Serenade
by sherry-me
Summary: Kisah kita, takkan selesai begitu saja. Iya kan? -Final Couplet: Not An Ending, Just A New Beginning- RoyfemEd, AlWin, JeanRiza
1. First Couplet

AKHIRNYA!!

Walau awalnya ragu, saya publish juga fict ini. Habis saya gak yakin bisa tetep stay d fict ini, sementara saya masih punya utang d Fate Sonata. Bisa2 nanti ada yang terhiatus...

Whatever-lah... yang penting nulis! Ya gak? -senyum sok polos-

Motivasi saya menulis fict ini lebih karena obsesi saya pada lagu Someone Like Me-nya Ian Carey. Memang tidak di first chapter ini (rencananya, sih, di final chapter nanti). Juga obsesi saya bahwa Ed itu cewek!!! (Selain saya agak gak sreg dengan yaoi). Salah sendiri pengarangnya menggambarkannya begitu imut…

Disclaimer:

Pengarang asli Fullmetal Alchemist. Siapa lagi, sih, selain si Oom Hiromu Arakawa…

Karena saya cuma tahu band penyanyinya, Orange Range, barang siapa tahu lebih jauh lagi tentang lagu "Hana" ini, tolong beritahu saya.

Total summary:

Ini kisah tentang manusia. Sepasang manusia yang terbelit takdir. Mereka tak bisa lagi mundur. Hanya bisa maju. Walau fakta merajam dan kenyataan tak lagi jadi kawan…

First Couplet summary :

Awalnya hanya candaan. Tapi mungkinkah itu semua jadi kenyataan?

Fate Serenade

First Couplet

_Will this sun be above us forever?_

_Will I be able to protect you forever?_

_Your expressions of you cry laugh and anger_

_If everything is going to fade one day_

_We should appreciate each other more_

_That time, that place, when that miracle occurred_

_It will bring about another miracle_

_(Translation of second couplet of "Hana" by Orange Range)_

Dia menghela nafas panjang. Lagi. Usahanya sia-sia. Philosopher Stone terasa makin jauh dari jangkauan. Tak hanya itu, lagi-lagi ia harus merana terbaring di rumah sakit. Baju zirah Al juga hancur lagi, membuatnya harus memperbaikinya lagi. Dan itu akan membuat baju zirah di mana jiwa adiknya bersemayam itu akan makin tipis. Membuatnya makin merasa bersalah. Makin merasa berdosa.

Jujur saja, ia tak lagi peduli dengan apa pun selain bagaimana cara mengembalikan tubuhnya dan Al kembali. Tak masalah meski harus kehilangan masa remaja yang indah. Tak masalah jika ia harus selamanya menyembunyikan jati dirinya sebagai seorang wanita. Tak masalah, asalkan semuanya kembali. Dan ia bisa melihat senyum Al lagi. Senyum saudara laki-lakinya satu-satunya. Senyum satu-satunya keluarganya yang tersisa. Dan ia akan merasa lebih baik. Mungkin…

Sekarang ia memang sudah keluar dari rumah sakit tapi ia belum bisa meninggalkan Central. Laporan bulanannya menanti. Membuat helaan nafasnya makin panjang.

"Sekali lagi, dan kau akan kutraktir makan siang"

Suara yang familiar membuatnya kembali dari simulakrumnya. Ia menoleh, dan menemukan sosok yang amat familiar dengannya, dengan senyum menghias di wajah.

"Kau bisa bangkrut kalau mentraktirku, Kolonel." ujarnya dengan nada sebal.

Walau ia merasa ada kedamaian aneh yang selalu menyelusupi hatinya kala melihat Kolonel playboy yang 12 tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

Roy yang sedang menenteng setumpuk paper work itu tersenyum simpul.

"Well, itu resiko. Daripada kau suntuk lalu iseng menghancurkan markas ini…"

"Guyonan yang tidak lucu."

"Aku tidak bercanda. Kita sama-sama tahu kau bisa melakukannya hanya dengan menepukkan kedua tanganmu."

"Dan kau juga bisa melakukannya dengan hanya menjentikkan jarimu."

"Kurasa kau tak perlu mengingatkanku tentang hal itu."

"Kau juga tak usah mengingatkanku tentang hal yang sama, Kolonel."

Keduanya berpandangan dengan tatapan sebal. Tapi tak lama kemudian, keduanya tergelak. Membuat orang-orang sekoridor menoleh pada mereka. Mungkin sebagian heran, apa gerangan yang ditertawakan 2 alchemist muda jenius itu.

"Ke kantin?" tawar Roy.

"Kalau kau mentraktirku" ujar Ed sekenanya.

"Oke."

Ucapan ringan Roy itu membuat Ed menoleh, hampir ternganga.

"Kenapa?" tanya Roy seolah pernyataannya tadi bukanlah suatu peristiwa langka.

"Serius?"

"Aku memang sedang ingin membangkrutkan diri, kok" ucapnya kalem, tapi 'tajem'.

"Akan kupastikan kau akan benar-benar mengalaminya" gumam Ed, sedikit kesal, seraya menyeringai.

FATESERENADESERENADESERENADSERENADESERENADEFATE

Kantin benar-benar penuh siang itu. Ed dan Roy sampai kesusahan mencari kursi kosong. Well, lunchtime di kantin Central Headquarter memang tak mengenal senioritas atau posisi dalam kemiliteran. "Siapa cepat dia dapat". Adalah tradisi lama kantin yang terus dipertahankan. Walau amat mungkin tradisi itu mengalami perubahan. Karena pada prakteknya, tradisi ini tidak berlaku pada Fuhrer.

Lagipula siapa yang mau mengorbankan pekerjaan demi kursi di kantin, sih?

"Wah, wah, siapa, ya, yang tadi bilang ingin membuatku bangkrut?" sindir Roy waktu melihat porsi makin Ed yang tidak biasa.

Porsinya jauh lebih sedikit dari biasanya. Biasanya Ed makan 3 porsi. Kadang-kadang malah sampai 5 porsi. Kali ini dia cuma mengambil 1 porsi. Bukankah itu patut dipertanyakan?

"Aku sedang kurang nafsu makan," ujar Ed, membuat Roy mengernyitkan alis heran, "Sudahlah, bukankah ini menguntungkanmu?"

"Tidak juga."

Kali ini ganti Ed yang mengernyitkan alis, heran.

"Aku 'kan jadi tidak bisa menyindirmu sepuasnya kalau begitu."

"Hah, bagus sekali, ya?" dengus Ed seraya mulai memakan spaghetti pesanannya.

Roy memperhatikan Ed lekat. Dia tahu ada yang aneh dengan gadis ini. Sangat aneh. Tidak cuma karena porsi makannya yang mendadak waras. Tapi juga karena dia sama sekali belum memanggilnya "kolonel brengsek" atau "kolonel sialan".

Ini benar-benar aneh.

"Kenapa?" Ed yang sadar, dari tadi, bahwa ia ditatap lekat oleh Roy mulai merasa jengah.

Lagipula, siapa yang tidak bakal merasa, setidaknya, jengah atau bahkan meleleh kalau dipandang oleh mata onix menawan itu?

"Ada masalah, ya?"

Tiba-tiba Ed bergidik ngeri. Refleks, dia langsung membentak Roy.

"Apa-apaan, sih, Kolonel Brengsek?! Kenapa kau mendadak baik begitu?!"

"Nah, begitu, kek, dari tadi. Aneh sekali melihatmu diam tak bergerak begitu. Seperti orang lain saja," ujar Roy, membuat Ed tertegun, "Baru kali ini aku senang mendengar teriakanmu."

Ed, yang tidak menduga Roy akan memperhatikannya begitu hanya bisa terkaget-kaget.

"Sumpah. Ucapanmu bikin merinding!!"

"Bagus, dong?"

"Dasar abnormal!"

Roy tertawa. Heran, sejak kapan Ed merasa nyaman mendengar tawa lelaki ini, ya?

"Bisa memberitahuku apa yang sedang kau tertawakan, Roy?"

Roy dan Ed menoleh bersamaan, mendapati sesosok pria berkacamata berwajah ramah di sebelah Roy.

"Hai, Hughes" sapa Roy.

"Yoo"

"Yoo, Edward. Tumben, Roy, tidak makan siang bersama salah satu kencanmu?" ujarnya sambil duduk di sebelah Roy.

"Katanya ingin membangkrutkan diri dengan mentraktirku" jelas Ed.

Yang langsung disergah Roy, "Tapi itu tidak terjadi karena porsi makannya hari ini sangat manusiawi."

"Katakan sekali lagi, dan tempat ini akan berubah jadi medan tempur" ancam Ed seraya mengacungkan garpunya ke arah Roy.

"Kalau begitu aku harus segera melarikan diri" komentar Hughes sambil tertawa

"Boleh juga sekali-kali" tanggap Roy kalem.

"Aku boleh jadi event organizer-nya?" tanya Hughes mendadak antusias.

"Kau orang pertama yang kutawari kalau ini benar-benar terjadi.u" Gumam Roy sambil mengunyah makan siangnya.

"Dan kupastikan itu terjadi tak lama lagi."

"Oya, Ed, mana Al?"

"Menemani Winry jalan-jalan. Untung tadi aku bisa menghindar waktu diajak Winry. Dia kalau lihat-lihat di Central tidak pernah sebentar."

"Benar-benar mekanik berbakat yang rajin, ya" ujar Roy menanggapi.

"Maniak automail" ralat Ed.

"Kalau kau, maniak alchemy" ujar Roy lagi.

"Berlaku untukmu juga, tuh, Roy!," seru Hughes, "Oya, kalian sudah lihat foto terbaru Elysia? Ooh, Elysia-ku makin manis saja!! Lihat, Ed!!"

Ed tertawa terpaksa.

Letkol Maes Hughes memang daughter complex stadium 4. Hobinya memotret dan membanggakan putrinya. Tak lupa juga membanggakan istrinya dan mengompori Roy untuk segera menikah dan berkeluarga sepertinya.

Roy, sih, masih masa bodoh. Dia sudah kebal. Walau kadang-kadang kesal juga dengan omelan sahabatnya sejak di akademi militer itu.

"Tidak tambah, Ed?" tawar Roy saat melihat piring Ed sudah bersih.

Ed menggeleng sambil menenggak kopinya.

"Aku harus ke perpustakaan," Ed buru-buru berdiri, "Oya, data yang kau janjikan kemarin mana?"

"Ada di kantorku" jawab Roy sekenanya.

"Kuambil nanti. Siapkan saja, berengsek," Ed berjalan keluar kantin, "Titip salam untuk Gracia dan Elysia, Pak Hughes!"

"Yaa" jawab Hughes.

"Coba dia lebih feminin, ya?"

Roy tersedak. Dia menoleh cepat ke arah Hughes.

"Aku tidak sebodoh itu sampai tak tahu apa-apa, Roy," Hughes menepuk pundak Roy dan tersenyum lebar, " Aku pencari informasi dan penarik kesimpulan handal, ingat?"

Mana bisa Roy lupa? Semenjak di kelas di akademi militer dulu, yang bisa menyainginya dalam hal memimpin pasukan, mencari data, menganalisis, dan menarik kesimpulan hanyalah Hughes.

"Tenang. Aku tak akan memberitahu siapa-siapa"

"Sejak kapan kau tahu?"

"Waktu dia dirawat di rumah sakit karena kasus lab 5 itu. Reaksimu berlebihan saat tahu dia masuk rumah sakit. Jadi, aku mengira pasti ada apa-apanya. Untungnya aku ini pembelajar yang baik. Aku mengikuti beberapa tips dan trikmu untuk merayu gadis-gadis dan mengorek keterangan dari para perawat" jelas Hughes panjang lebar.

Roy tersenyum mendengarnya. Tiba-tiba dia seperti tersadarkan akan sesuatu.

"Tunggu. Apa maksudmu reaksiku berlebihan?" tanya Roy heran.

"Kau langsung melesat dari kantormu untuk menjenguknya dan memastikan dia baik-baik saja. Well, begitu mengetahui dia ternyata seorang gadis, aku maklum. Kau mulai jatuh cinta padanya, ya?," Roy bengong, "Akhirnya kau menemukan cintamu juga. Tak apa-apa. Aku malah senang kalau kau bersamanya. Dia gadis yang baik."

"Tunggu, tunggu!," ujar Roy menginterupsi Hughes, "Aku? Jatuh cinta padanya?"

Hughes ingin tertawa.

"Jangan bilang kau tak menyadarinya, Roy."

Roy terbengong-bengong.

Benarkah yang dikatakan sahabatnya itu?

_To be continued..._

That's all. Ancur?

Saya maklum kalau dianggap ancur.

Tapi bagaimanapun juga, saya butuh saran dan kritik Anda. Yang pedes juga gak pa-pa, deh. Saya suka yang pedes-pedes, kok.

So....

Read en review, yach??

Luph,

sherry


	2. Second Couplet

Yeey!! Chapter 2, nih!!

Mengingat pengalaman tempo hari di fandom Naruto (ya, "Soul Eclipse"), fict saya mencapai chapter 2 adalah suatu kemajuan yang luar biasa. Boleh, dong, saya bangga... Hehehe...

Bagaimana dengan chapter 1? Kurang memuaskan, ya?

Semoga chapter 2 ini lebih baik lagi, ya...

Selamat membaca ^^

Disclaimer :

Always, I do not own FMA.

FMA selalu dimiliki oleh...

... tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah ... jengjejeng... Oom Hiromu Arakawa!!

Karena gak nemu lagu yang cocok (karena saya males cari, sebenarnya :P) akhirnya saya pake saja kata-kata aneh yang mengendap di buku catatan Fisika Dasar saya. Hehehe...

Summary :

Ulat pun pada akhirnya akan berubah jadi kupu-kupu nan menawan setelah perjuangan panjang.

Tapi mungkinkah bocah usil itu berubah jadi bidadari?

Fate Serenade

Second Couplet

_Cinta datang mengendap-ngendap_

_Tanpa pemberitahuan akan langsung menyergap_

_Lebih mengerikan lagi_

_Kita tak pernah tahu kapan ia mulai memerangkap_

( Sherry)

Roy terbengong-bengong.

Dan detik berikutnya ia tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Hei, hei..."

Maes mulai khawatir. Sahabatnya ini tidak tiba-tiba kesambet jin penunggu kantin kan?

"Aku? Jatuh cinta pada bocah itu? Guyonanmu keterlaluan, Hughes. Itu tidak mungkin!!" ujar Roy sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang 'Tak ada yang tak mungkin di dunia ini'" protes Maes.

"Tapi ini benar-benar lucu!!," Roy menahan tawanya, "Aku tak bisa membayangkannya sama sekali. Lagipula kau sendiri tahu kan tipeku itu seperti apa?"

Ya, tipe wanita dewasa yang seksi, yang mau langsung bermalam bersama setelah pertemuan dua kali, ujar Maes dalam hati.

"Siapa tahu, Roy. Siapa tahu" kata Maes dengan nada mengingatkan.

Mereka memang sudah melihat banyak keajaiban, hal-hal yang mustahil terjadi tapi pada akhirnya benar-benar terjadi. Tapi bagi Roy, ucapan Maes barusan benar-benar konyol.

Selama ini ia cuma menganggap Ed sebagai adik, alchemist jenius yang lebih muda darinya dan perlu bimbingannya, serta partner yang, walau ia tak suka mengucapkannya, bisa dipercaya. Dia tahu Ed wanita. Karena dialah yang membantu Ed memalsukan data bahwa Ed sebenarnya wanita. Karena tak pernah ada alchemist negara wanita sebelumnya dan karena pada kenyataannya gendernya akan sangat mungkin mengganggu sepak terjangnya yang sangat membutuhkan kebebasan penuh yang tak mungkin didapatkan wanita.

Roy tidak pernah menganggap Ed sebagai wanita. Setidaknya _belum_.

"Sudahlah, jangan bicarakan itu lagi"

"Kalau begitu, mau dengar cerita tentang Elysia? Dia sudah bisa menyanyikan..."

Kata-kata Maes terpotong ancaman Roy.

"Kau tahu aku bisa membakar orang di sebelahku tanpa melukai orang di sekitarnya kan?"

Dan Maes langsung tutup mulut. Dia tahu pasti bagaimana buasnya seorang Flame Alchemist yang sedang marah.

FATESERENADEFATESERENADEFATESERENADEFATESERENADE

Ed berjalan santai melewati gerbang Central Headquarter. Beberapa orang yang mengenalnya menyapanya dan memberi hormat padanya. Dia menjawab beberapa di antaranya, tapi lebih banyak tidak mengacuhkan. Ia berbelok hendak ke perpustakaan ketika teringat ia sudah kehabisan uang di dompet. Jadi, ia memutuskan mengambil uang dulu di Bank Central yang kebetulan ada di sebelah perpustakaan.

Bank sedang ramai. Maklum, ini tanggal muda, hari gajian bagi seluruh pegawai negeri di Amestris.

Ed langsung menuju loket pengambilan uang.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Ed kagum. Padahal pasti wanita di depannya ini sudah melayani banyak orang sejak pagi tapi dia tetap bisa tersenyum seperti itu pada Ed. Jika wanita di depannya itu bukan orang yang sabar, pastilah seorang aktris jempolan.

"Ya, saya ingin mengambil dana penelitian saya," ujar Ed seraya mengeluarkan jam tangan perak dan menulis kode registrasinya serta tanda tangannya di selembar kertas.

Wanita itu melirik sekilas nama di kertas yang diberikan Ed. Lalu, separuh tak percaya, kembali memandang Ed.

Ia tersenyum lagi, "Silakan tunggu sebentar."

Ed mengambil kembali jam peraknya dan beranjak untuk duduk menunggu di bangku panjang yang disediakan. Setelah duduk, ia langsung mengambil buku catatannya, dan mulai membaca. Ed selalu begitu. Dia tak pernah menyia-nyiakan waktunya begitu saja. Jika punya waktu luang, pasti akan dipergunakannya untuk membaca lebih banyak buku tentang alchemy, mencari cara untuk mendapatkan philosopher stone, atau tidur.

Bagi Ed, tidur bukanlah suatu bentuk penyi-nyiaan akan waktu. Dengan tidur, ia bisa menghemat dan menghimpun tenaga lagi. Makanya, di kereta Ed selalu tidur. Jika bangun, ia pasti akan kembali menekuri buku-bukunya, sparring dengan Al atau akan berdiskusi dengan Al tentang philosopher stone.

Karenanya, tak ada waktu baginya untuk sekedar belanja atau bersenang-senang. Fokusnya sekarang adalah mengembalikan tubuh Al dan tubuhnya kembali. Prioritas utama adalah tubuh Al. Ia sendiri tak keberatan meskipun harus memakai automail seumur hidup. Asalkan itu bisa mengembalikan tubuh Al dan melenyapkan rasa bersalahnya pada Al yang kian menumpuk sejak mereka kehilangan tubuh mereka.

"Edward Elric, Fullmetal Alchemist."

Orang-orang saling toleh. Nama ini familiar di telinga mereka. Akan sangat berkesan bila mereka bisa melihat langsung sosok alchemist negara termuda di Amestris itu.

Ed bangkit berdiri dan berjalan ke loket. Reaksi orang-orang beragam. Tapi semuanya melambangkan hal yang sama.

Keterkejutan.

Ed sudah biasa dengan perlakuan seperti ini. Dia biasanya cuek-cuek saja seolah tak ada apa-apa. Setelah terlalu lama jadi pusat perhatian, kau akan menganggap semua tatapan itu seperti udara. Tak terlihat. Lagipula menatap itu kan hak asasi. Mana bisa dia melarang orang untuk tidak menatapnya?

Ed mengambil amplop coklat berisi uang dana penelitian dan hidupnya dari tangan wanita itu.

"Terima kasih" ujar Ed, sopan.

Roy pasti tak percaya Ed bisa bersikap sesopan itu.

"Terima kasih dan silakan datang kembali."

Ed mengangguk sopan, mengantongi uangnya dan hendak beranjak pergi ketika suara yang familiar di telinganya memanggilnya.

"Lho? Edward?"

Ed menoleh.

"Gracia? Ah, halo, Elysia" sapa Ed yang terkejut, tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan istri Letnan Kolonel Maes Hughes dan anaknya itu.

"Kakak!!" seru Elysia riang, langsung memeluk Ed.

Gadis cilik itu memang menyukai Ed. Sama seperti ia menyukai Paman Roy, Kak Winry dan Kak Al-nya.

"Mengambil uang, Ed?"

"Hmm" ujarnya sambil mengangkat amplop berisi uang itu sambil tersenyum.

"Tadi aku bertemu Winry dan Al di pusat perbelanjaan. Sepertinya Winry senang sekali melihat-lihat automail" ujarnya, lebih seperti melaporkan daripada bercerita, pada Ed.

"Dia kan memang maniak automail," tanggap Ed sambil menggendong Elysia, "Kau mau mengambil uang?"

"Tidak. Aku mau menabung, tabungan pendidikan Elysia" ujarnya sambil tersenyum, senyum yang selalu membuat Ed nyaman melihatnya, karena senyum itu selalu mengingatkannya pada senyum ibunya.

Lalu, tanpa diduga-duga, bahkan oleh Ed sendiri, Ed berkata, "Baiklah, bagaimana kalau aku menjaga Elysia untukmu sementara kau menabung?"

Gracia tampak terkejut, Tak menyangka Ed akan menawarkan menjaga Elysia.

"Tidakkah itu merepotkan?"

"Tidak, kok," lalu Ed berpaling ke Elysia yang ada di gendongannya, "Ya kan, Elysia?"

"Ya!!" ujar Elysia yang sudah mulai asyik memainkan kepangan Ed.

Sepertinya dia tertarik pada rambut pirang Ed.

Ed tersenyum sambil memandang gadis kecil di gendongannya itu lembut. Elysia sedikit banyak mengingatkannya pada dirinya sendiri waktu kecil dulu. Periang, selalu tersenyum dan tertawa. Bedanya hanya rambut Elysia dikuncir dua. Sedang Ed, selalu memotong pendek rambutnya. Membuat Trisha, ibunya, amat jengkel karena putri kecilnya yang manis itu tak mau memanjangkan rambut pirangnya yang indah itu. Makanya, setelah ibunya meninggal, Ed mulai memanjangkan rambutnya. Setidaknya itu bisa menebus kenakalannya yang tak mau menuruti keinginan ibunya dulu.

"Nah, aku antri dulu, ya?"

Ed mengangguk, lalu duduk di tempatnya menunggu tadi.

FATESERENADEFATESERENADEFATESERENADEFATESERENADE

Roy langsung kembali ke kantornya setelah makan siang. Dan tanpa sengaja, sebelum membuka pintu, mendengar pembicaraan yang menarik antara ajudannya tersayang, Letnan Satu Riza Hawkeye dan Letnan Dua-nya yang perokok berat, Jean Havoc.

"Jadi, kau mau makan malam denganku malam ini kan?"

Oh-oh. Akhirnya.

Roy tersenyum mendengarnya. Akhirnya Letnan Dua yang tak pernah mau mengajak Riza keluar karena malu itu, well, minder sebenarnya, karena tahu kan? Riza yang sniper hebat, ajudan sang Flame Alchemist sekaligus sekretaris cekatan yang mampu membuat sang atasan yang membenci paperwork setengah mati itu mau mengerjakannya dengan baik, walau harus dengan moncong pistol menempel di pelipis sang atasan?

"Aku harus menjaga Kolonel. Kau tahu kan? Paperworknya sedang banyak-banyaknya. Kalau tidak dijaga, dia bisa kabur dan berkencan dengan entah siapa."

Oh, dalam sekali.

Roy sedikit banyak merasa tertohok. Bukannya tuduhan Riza itu tak beralasan. Tapi kejam juga. Bisa-bisanya Riza menjadikannya sebagai alasan untuk menolak Jean. Kalau Letnan Dua itu lantas menyalahkannya karena menyebabkannya gagal pergi makan malam dengan sang Letnan Satu terkasih, bisa bahaya kan? Begitu-begitu, Jean jago pertempuran tangan kosong, dan meski tak sejago Riza, kemampuan menembaknya tak bisa diremehkan. Roy bisa-bisa kesulitan menghadapinya tanpa flame alchemy. Lagipula, Roy tidak mau menghanguskan anggota timnya yang bisa diandalkan.

"Lalu?"

"Jean…"

Roy benar-benar serba salah. Kalau dia tidak keluar sekarang, bisa-bisa namanya akan terus disalahgunakan. Tapi kalau keluar sekarang, bisa-bisa dia harus berhadapan dengan moncong pistol sang ajudan yang marah karena Roy _tak sengaja_ mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka.

Setelah menimbang-nimbang selama sepersekian detik, akhirnya Roy memutuskan untuk…

CKLEK.

"Bagaimana kalau kau terima saja tawarannya, Letnan? ," sambil pasang tampang polos, Roy membuka pintu kantornya, dan tampaklah dua orang anak buahnya itu, duduk berhadapan, dengan ekspresi yang sama, terkejut, "Sekali-kali kau harus pergi dengannya."

"Anda…"

Wajah ajudannya itu tiba-tiba merah padam.

Aduh, tiba-tiba Roy jadi ingin tertawa. Letnannya ini manis sekali, sih?

"Anda mencuri dengar, ya?!"

"Aku tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan kalian waktu mau masuk. Lain kali, kalian harus memastikan mengunci pintu, atau memilih tempat lain yang sudah dipastikan sepi kalau ingin membicarakan hal seperti ini tanpa ada kemungkinan pembicaraan kalian tak sengaja didengar orang lain" ujarnya sok bijak, walau sebenarnya keder juga melihat tangan Riza mulai menggerayangi pistolnya.

"Pergilah, akan kukerjakan paperwork-paperwork sialan itu dengan cepat. Kau tak perlu cemas aku akan melalaikan tugasku, Letnan" ujar Roy meyakinkan.

"Ucapan Anda tentang paperwork kan tak pernah bisa dipegang, Sir" celetuk Jean Havoc, sang Letnan Dua, yang entah sadar atau tidak bahwa Roy sedang membantunya mengajak Riza makan malam.

"Kalau aku tak mengerjakan semua paperwork sialan itu hari ini, aku rela kehilangan hari liburku minggu ini. Deal?"

Wow, tawaran yang sungguh menggoda. Tapi tunggu dulu, kalau begitu Riza harus menemani Roy selama kerja gratisan di hari libur, dong? Dia kan sekretarisnya!!

"No deal" ujar Havoc.

"Baiklah… " ujar Riza, membuat dua pria di depannya itu menoleh.

"Aku akan pergi dengan Havoc malam ini dan Anda akan mengerjakan paperwork Anda ditemani Falman, dia juga lembur malam ini."

Ups… Roy tidak bisa mangkir dari paperworknya malam ini. Ditunggui Falman sama nerakanya dengan ditunggui Riza.

"Nah, deal kan?" kata Roy sambil tersenyum, walau sebenarnya kesal juga karena tak bisa bolos malam ini.

KRIIIING.

Telpon kantor mereka berdering. Roy yang kebetulan ada di posisi yang paling dekat dengan sang telepon langsung mengangkatnya.

"Kantor Kolonel Mustang di sini."

Tiba-tiba wajah Roy tegang. Kedua bawahannya terdiam. Pasti ada sesuatu yang gawat sampai sang Kolonel berwajah tegang begitu.

"Baik, akan kukirim orang ke sana. Dan panggil Mayor Hughes ke kantorku."

Roy menutup teleponnya dan beralih memandang kedua anak buahnya dengan wajah menyesal.

"Sepertinya kalian tidak bisa pergi makan malam bersama malam ini."

"Ada apa, Sir?" tanya Riza cemas, tetap dengan gaya tegasnya yang khas.

"Ada perampokan di Bank Central"

_To be continued…_

Wahahaha….

Belum masuk sama sekali ke inti cerita, nih!!

Apalagi summarynya gak pernah nyambung ama ceritanya…

Huahahaha…

Saya mengenaskan sekali, ya? TT

Meski begitu, teuteup…

Read and review, ya?

Luv,

sherry


	3. Third Couplet

Hueeh… gila!! Third Couplet, nih!! Suatu keajaiban saya bisa sampai di sini.

Betewe, saya baru sadar, ternyata penulisan Fate Serenade ini lebih lancar dari Fate Sonata. Soalnya ide saya lebih menggila.

Jadi, kemungkinan besar saya akan lebih dulu menyelesaikan menulis Fate Serenade baru kemudian menulis Fate Sonata lagi. Boleh, ya? ^^

Disclaimer :

Kalo misalnya Hiromu Arakawa tewas karena dijadiin bahan baku philosopher stone, boleh gak Fullmetal Alchemist jadi punyaku?

Summary :

Euforia kemenangan, letusan pistol, timah panas dan baja yang beradu, darah yang mengalir… Kenapa kau lakukan ini semua untukku? - RoyfemEd - Third Couplet: Thanks for Saving My Soul

_Cerita sebelumnya :_

_Roy menutup teleponnya dan beralih memandang kedua anak buahnya dengan wajah menyesal._

"_Sepertinya kalian tidak bisa pergi makan malam bersama malam ini."_

"_Ada apa, Sir?" tanya Riza cemas, tetap dengan gaya tegasnya yang khas._

"_Ada perampokan di Bank Central."_

Third Couplet

Fate Serenade

Thanks for Saving My Soul

_You stole my heart that day_

_Loneliness and pain, I thought I could deal with_

_I'm just a prisoner of love_

_Just a prisoner of love_

(_Translation of ninth couplet of "Prisoner of Love" by Utada Hikaru)_

Matahari mulai tenggelam, orang-orang ramai berkumpul di depan police line yang dipasang di sekitar Bank Central. Berita tentang perampokan di Bank Central sudah menyebar ke seluruh penjuru Central dalam setengah jam. Polisi menjaga ketat area itu meski perampokan yang baru saja terjadi sudah berhasil diselesaikan oleh kemiliteran.

Mana bisa kemiliteran Central diam saja melihat perampokan yang terjadi di depan hidung mereka. Persetan apa kata kepolisian, meski penanganan perampokan itu urusan kepolisian, kemiliteran tak bisa membiarkan begitu saja kejadian yang meresahkan warga ini terjadi hanya 200 m dari Central HQ. Dan, ya, yang berhasil meringkus perampok-perampok edan itu tak lain tak bukan adalah sang Fullmetal Alchemist yang kebetulan sedang berada di bank itu dan tim Mustang yang pertama kali mendapat informasi tentang perampokan dan kondisi di internal dari mulut sang alchemist pirang via telepon.

"Kali ini kau beruntung, Fullmetal," terdengar suara sang Kolonel Mustang di tengah keriuhan, dia sedang berbicara pada alchemist pirang muda yang lebih pendek darinya, "Untung yang tertembak kaki kirimu, coba kaki kananmu."

Sang alchemist hanya bisa duduk berselonjor di jalanan dengan wajah tertekuk. Kasus kali ini memang tak menelan korban jiwa tapi kaki kiri Ed, yang automail itu, terkena tembakan nyasar sang perampok.

"Tapi kurasa kau tetap menyesal, ya, Fullmetal. Kira-kira apa yang akan dilakukan Nona Rockbell padamu, ya?"

"Diam, Brengsek" sahut Ed akhirnya, sebal diejek Kolonel itu terus.

Roy Mustang hanya tersenyum simpul saat mendengar umpatan Ed. Sebenarnya jantungnya hampir berhenti berdetak saking kagetnya saat mendengar korban tembakan nyasar perampok itu Ed. Tapi dia sungguh bersyukur yang terkena tembakan itu kaki automail Ed. Meski itu semua tidak nampak di wajahnya karena dia memang tak bisa menunjukkan perasaannya itu secara gamblang.

Ed sendiri merasa ironis, kaki automail yang sering dikutuknya itu kini menjadi penyelamat nyawanya. Dua kali kaki itu menjadi penyelamatnya. Hal ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya, dulu waktu dia dan Al sedang dalam kereta dalam perjalanan mereka menuju Central dari Lior. Kereta yang mereka tumpangi waktu itu dibajak. Dan seperti sekarang, Ed menjadi pahlawan karena berhasil meringkus para perompak kereta itu.

_Tunggu dulu…_

"Mana Al?" tanya Ed sambil tolah-toleh kiri kanan, persis kalau mau menyebrang, mencari sosok zirah besar itu di kerumunan orang-orang.

"Breda baru saja mengabarinya dan menjemputnya. Aku yakin sekarang dia sedang dalam perjalanan ke sini bersama Nona Rockbell" jelas Roy.

"Ed," panggil Maes yang sedang berjalan ke arah mereka.

Dia baru saja menyeruak keriuhan dan euforia para sandera bersama keluarga mereka yang berbahagia karena mereka telah selamat. Tampak Elysia di gendongannya dan Gracia di sebelahnya. Wajah Maes penuh kelegaan dan rasa terima kasih yang mendalam saat melihat Ed.

"Terima kasih banyak sudah menyelamatkan Gracia dan Elysia, Ed. Kalau tak ada kau, aku tak tahu lagi…" ujarnya penuh rasa terima kasih.

"Jangan sungkan begitu, ah. Biasa saja…" ujar Ed, jadi sungkan plus malu karena diberi ucapan terima kasih setulus itu.

Dia senang bisa menyelamatkan Gracia dan Elysia yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai keluarganya.

"Tapi kau terluka, Ed" kata Gracia cemas, melirik tubuhnya yang lecet sana sini dan kaki automail yang berlubang bekas peluru nyasar.

"Ini karena kecerobohanku saja, kok" ujarnya mencoba menenangkan Gracia.

Dia merasa tak enak karena sudah membuat orang cemas.

"Dia memang ceroboh" komentar Roy ringan tapi tajam.

"Mulutmu itu minta disumpal, ya, Brengsek?" sergah Ed, meliriknya tajam.

Andai tatapan mata bisa membunuh, Roy pasti sudah terkapar tak bernyawa sekarang.

"Ed, jaga bicaramu. Di sini ada anak kecil" tegur Roy tenang.

Dia sama sekali tak terprovokasi ucapan Ed. Dia tak pernah terprovokasi ucapan gadis itu.

"Kalau bukan kau yang mulai duluan, aku takkan mengumpat, tahu" Ed mulai panas sendiri.

"Kurasa kalian harus berhenti sekarang kalau tak mau melihat Letnan Hawkeye menarik pelatuk pistolnya lagi" ujar Maes mengingatkan mereka berdua, tampaknya dia mulai santai kembali.

"Kurasa kali ini kau mengatakan sesuatu yang benar, Hughes" tanggap Roy santai.

"Kolonel!"

Tampak Jean berjalan mendekati mereka, disusul Riza.

"Oh, Letnan Dua, bagaimana? Sudah pesan tempat?" tanya Roy tiba-tiba.

Jean cengo sesaat.

"Hah? Anda ngelindur, ya, Sir?"

"Memangnya kalian tidak jadi dinner nanti malam?" tanyanya lagi, tak bisa menyembunyikan seringaian di wajahnya.

"Sir, ini bukan saatnya membicarakan itu...," ujar Riza, rona merah muda melintas tipis di pipinya, "Setelah ini, kita harus mengadakan rapat kecil dengan pihak kepolisian. Anda juga harus..."

Ed yang tak mau ambil pusing soal urusan administrasi dan segala macam tetek bengek yang akan dan harus diurus atasannya itu celingak-celinguk, mengamati pekerjaan polisi-polisi di sekitarnya. Sepuluh perampok yang kesemuanya bersenjata itu kini digelandang ke mobil polisi. Lima di antaranya pingsan, terkena tendangan dan beberapa tinju Ed. Tiga dia antaranya meringis kesakitan, terkena tembakan Riza di kaki dan lengan. Dua sisanya adalah korban hajaran Ed yang tadi pingsan dan kini sudah sadar.

Tiba-tiba, Ed melihat salah satu perampok, yang tadinya pingsan dihajar Ed, yang tampaknya adalah ketua sindikat perampok itu, berhasil meloloskan diri dari kedua polisi yang menjaganya. Perampok itu mencabut pistol yang disembunyikannya di pinggangnya dan mengarahkannya pada Roy, yang saat ini sedang dalam posisi memunggungi perampok itu dan tak sadar dengan apa yang sedang terjadi karena sedang fokus berdiskusi dengan Jean dan Riza. Riza yang menyadari tindakan perampok itu di detik si perampok menembakkan pistolnya berusaha mendorong Roy menjauh dari sasaran tembak. Tapi ia terlambat…

DORDOR.

Ed yang dari awal melihat dan menyadari semua itu refleks meloncat dengan kaki kanannya sebagai tumpuan, menjadikan dirinya sebagai tameng tepat saat pistol meletus...

Dan apa yang terjadi berikutnya, semuanya bagaikan terjadi dalam gerak lambat. Peluru menembus tubuh gadis itu. Darah mengalir dari pundak kanannya dan lengan kanan automailnya tertembus peluru di bagian atas, persis kaki kirinya.

"Ed!!" Gracia menjerit.

Beberapa wanita eks-sandera perampokan tadi menjerit melihat penembakan di depan mata.

Roy menoleh, matanya melebar melihat Ed tersungkur berlumuran darah. Jean sama kagetnya. Kalap melihat Ed jatuh bersimbah darah, Roy menjentikkan jarinya, mengarahkannya ke perampok itu.

"Kau…"

Untungnya, Jean sempat mengarahkan lengan Roy secara paksa di detik-detik terakhir ke arah langit.

BOOM.

Ledakan hasil proses alchemy yang bagaikan kembang api di siang hari itu lantas menarik perhatian massa.

Riza sendiri sudah melumpuhkan perampok itu dengan memberinya satu tembakan timah panas di masing-masing kakinya.

Al yang baru saja berhasil menembus kerumunan bersama Winry dengan dikawal Breda berteriak ngeri melihat Ed jatuh.

"Kakak!!"

Winry sampai tak bisa berteriak melihat semua itu. Lututnya mendadak lemas.

Roy yang berhasil diselamatkan Jean sebelum dia membunuh orang di depan massa berlutut. Tangan kanannya menyelusup ke tengkuk Ed, menegakkan tubuhnya sedikit, hendak membopongnya.

"Ambulans!! Panggil ambulans kemari!!" teriaknya.

"Aduuh… jangan teriak-teriak, Brengsek…"

Gumaman pelan itu membuat Roy menjerit tertahan, menyadari Ed sadar, tidak pingsan, "Ed! Kau tidak apa-apa?!"

"Kak!"

Terdengar kelegaan di suara Al. Coba kalau dia bertubuh manusia, bukan bertubuh besi seperti ini. Pasti di wajahnya akan tergambar seraut kelegaan yang luar biasa. Al, Winry dan semua anggota tim Mustang plus keluarga Hughes langsung mengerumuni mereka.

"Bahuku…" ujarnya sambil mengernyit.

Rupanya peluru itu hanya menyerempet bahunya, sebelum melesat ke angkasa. Ed hanya meringis menahan sakit sementara darah terus mengalir dari bahunya. Padahal pasti dia sebenarnya ingin menjerit.

Roy langsung membopong Ed, membawanya ke ambulans yang datang mendekat.

"Apa yang kau..."

Wajah Ed yang pada awalnya memucat langsung merona merah.

"Diam saja, Fullmetal. Jangan banyak bergerak atau lukamu akan tambah lebar," ujar Roy tegas, tak bisa dibantah.

Ed diam, tahu sebaiknya kali ini dia menuruti ucapan atasannya itu.

Perasaan Roy campur aduk. Dia marah pada perampok itu, rasanya dia ingin membakar orang itu sampai jadi arang. Di sisi lain dia cemas pada gadis yang bahunya terluka karena menyelamatkan nyawanya. Dia juga lega karena gadis itu hanya terserempet bahunya. Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada gadis itu karena dirinya, Roy takkan pernah bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri…

"Terima kasih telah menyelamatkan nyawaku, Fullmetal" ucapnya tulus, samar dalam keriuhan di sekitar mereka.

Ed merasa dunia bagaikan berhenti berputar sesaat ketika mendengar Roy mengucapkan hal itu. Kolonel Roy Mustang, sang Flame Alchemist, atasan yang selalu mengejeknya itu mengucapkan terima kasih padanya? Yang benar? Apa telinganya tidak salah dengar?

"Dan terima kasih juga karena kau masih hidup..."

Ed melihat ketulusan di mata onix yang menatapnya lembut itu. Dia juga melihat sorot mata penuh terima kasih yang tadi dilihatnya pada mata Maes di bola mata sekelam malam tanpa purnama itu.

Ed berbisik, begitu pelan dalam keriuhan dan desir angin, "Kembali, Mustang."

Dan anehnya Roy bisa mendengar bisikannya, dengan amat jelas.

* * *

_Kenapa Ed menolongku? Kenapa gadis itu melempar tubuhnya sendiri sebagai tameng untukku?_

Roy tak pernah memintanya melakukannya.

Roy bingung. _Kenapa?_

Apa itu hanya ungkapan terima kasihnya karena selama ini Roy telah membantu mereka? Atau…

* * *

_Kenapa aku menolongnya? Kenapa aku refleks menolongnya? Kenapa? Kenapa?_

Ed bingung sendiri.

_Kenapa? _

* * *

_Esoknya..._

"Kalau begini, aku harus membuat ulang kaki dan tanganmu lagi..." ujar Winry setelah Ed selesai diobati dan sudah berbaring di bangsalnya yang biasa tiap kali dia harus masuk rumah sakit Central.

Winry yang sudah melepas lengan dan kaki automail Ed yang keduanya tertembus peluru itu kini mendesah sebal.

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa memakai automailku tanpa merusaknya, sih, Ed?" tanya Winry amat retoris.

"Mana kutahu. Memangnya aku menginginkannya?" Ed yang kini memakai baju seragam pasien berwarna biru muda itu balik tanya.

"Masih untung yang kena automailnya, coba kalau badanku yang kena" ujar Ed lagi.

"Iya, deh. Tapi jangan diulangi lagi, dong, Kak" tegur Al.

Sudah berkali-kali kakak perempuannya itu membuatnya kaget setengah mati karena berkali-kali hampir dijemput malaikat kematian.

"Kan ini bukan mauku, Al..." sahut Ed.

CKLEKBLAM.

Tiba-tiba pintu menjeblak terbuka. Dari baliknya tampak Maes Hughes dengan sekeranjang buah di tangan...

"Yoo, Ed!! Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?"

...lalu menyusul Roy Mustang yang mengingatkan sahabatnya sejak di akademi militer itu...

"Ini rumah sakit, Hughes. Tenang sedikit!"

...dan sang ajudan setia, Riza Hawkeye, yang mengomentari kata-kata sang kolonel dengan kalemnya...

"Saya rasa Anda tak pantas berkata seperti itu mengingat Anda juga tidak bisa tenang saat menjenguk Ed tempo hari, Sir."

"Letnan, bisa tidak kau tidak usah mengingatkanku soal itu?"

"Sudah kebiasaan, Sir. Tidak bisa direm."

"Bisa lain kali ketuk pintu dulu?" ujar Ed kesal.

Ed tiba-tiba saja merasa capek sendiri melihat orang-orang dewasa yang umurnya hampir dua kali umurnya itu tapi kelakuannya masih seperti dirinya. Kekanak-kanakan.

"Tumben mengingatkan. Biasanya kau juga tidak mengetuk pintu kalau ke kantor" ujar Roy, menyeringai.

"Kau ke sini ingin mengajakku bertengkar, ya, Brengsek?"

"Tidak," Roy menarik satu kursi dan duduk di sebelah kiri ranjang Ed, "Lagipula aku bisa dimarahi dokter kalau gara-gara marah-marah melulu kesembuhanmu jadi makin lama"

"Memangnya gara-gara siapa aku marah-marah, hah?"

Roy tersenyum simpul. Entah kenapa melihat kekesalan Ed bisa mengurangi stresnya yang menumpuk.

"Sir..."

Riza menegur atasannya itu. Bisa-bisa adu mulut antara Roy dan Ed tidak selesai-selesai kalau tidak dilerai sebelum memanas.

"Nih, Ed. Makan buah yang banyak, biar cepat sembuh!"

Maes meletakkan parsel buahnya di meja di sebelah kanan Ed.

"Terima kasih, Pak Hughes" ucap Al refleks,.

Dia memang anak baik yang tak pernah lupa bilang terima kasih atau minta maaf.

"Ini bukan apa-apa," Maes mengambil apel dari keranjang itu dan menggigitnya, benar-benar tipe orang yang seenaknya, "Kira-kira kapan kau bisa pulang dari rumah sakit, Ed?"

"Dokter bilang dua hari lagi juga aku bisa keluar rumah sakit. Tapi percuma juga, sih, memang aku mau pulang ke mana?" tanya Ed retoris.

Semua tahu jawabannya. Elric bersaudara sudah tak punya rumah lagi. Ed sudah membakar rumahnya sendiri di hari dia mendapat jam perak serta nama bajanya.

"Bagaimana kalau ke rumahku saja? Gracia pasti akan dengan senang hati merawatmu. Daripada kau tidak jelas di sini" tawar Maes.

"Eh?"

Ed tertegun.

"Benar, lagipula Scar masih berkeliaran. Lebih aman juga kalau di sana. Dia takkan menyangka kau tinggal di sana" Roy mengiyakan kata-kata Hughes.

"Tunggu dulu. Jadi kalian datang bertiga ke sini karena mau menawarkan padaku untuk tinggal di rumah Pak Hughes?"

"Sebenarnya ini bukan tawaran, Fullmetal. Ini perintah. Sampai kau benar-benar sembuh dan automailmu diselesaikan Nona Rockbell, kau harus tinggal di rumah Hughes. Tak hanya kau bisa dirawat dengan lebih baik oleh Gracia tapi juga akan lebih aman karena kau akan tinggal 24 jam di rumah salah satu militer elit Amestris, yang berat untukku mengakuinya," - "Woi, woi" sela Hughes tidak rela. - , "Akan lebih baik juga kalau kau melepas penyamaranmu untuk sementara. Scar takkan menduga bahwa..."

"Tunggu! Tunggu dulu!!" sela Ed.

Ed merasakan firasat buruk.

"Jangan bilang kau memberitahunya..."

Telunjuk kiri Ed menunjuk sahabat sang Kolonel yang senyum-senyum tidak jelas.

"Tidak" kata Roy tegas.

"Aku cari tahu sendiri, kok" ujar Maes ceria.

GUBRAK.

"Mustang!!" Ed meminta penjelasan.

Roy jadi serba salah sendiri.

"Dia mengorek keterangan dari suster-suster yang merawatmu. Selebihnya, tanya dia saja sendiri"

Ed menghela nafas panjang.

"Kau ini ember juga, ya?"

"Salahkan saja suster-suster itu" ujar Roy tak terima dikatai 'ember'.

"Ehem!!" Riza berdehem keras-keras, mengingatkan agar pembicaraan ini tidak semakin keluar jalur.

Roy berdehem sedikit, agak salting gara-gara termakan sindiran Ed.

"Jadi, bagaimana?"

Ed terdiam. Dia? Melepas samaran sebagai laki-laki untuk sementara? Ed tak pernah memikirkan hal ini sebelumnya. Dia hanya fokus pada usahanya mengembalikan tubuh adiknya, dan juga dirinya.

"Ide bagus, tuh, Kak!" seru Al.

"Al!" spontan Ed protes.

"Kakak pasti lelah juga menyamar terus menjadi laki-laki 5 tahun ini kan? Anggap saja ini sebagai rehat sejenak..." ujar Al lagi.

"Tapi..."

"Kau bisa mengaku jadi adik sepupu Gracia. Kurasa takkan ada yang keberatan. Lagipula rambut pirang kalian mirip" kali ini Maes meyakinkannya.

"Iya, kau juga bisa dirawat dengan baik, jadi aku tak perlu cemas kau akan melukai dirimu sendiri dan aku bisa dengan tenang menyelesaikan automailmu. Dengan begitu, automailmu akan lebih cepat selesai!" kata Winry, separuh menyindir.

"Dan yang paling penting, Scar takkan menduga hal ini sama sekali. Kau juga bisa lepas dari pengawalan, Ed" tambah Riza.

"Soal bahan-bahan penelitianmu, tiap hari akan kupastikan kau akan mendapat semua buku dan data yang kau butuhkan" timpal Roy.

_Ugh..._

Ed terdesak. Mana bisa menolak kalau semua orang mendesaknya? Dia menghela nafas panjang. Mengalah tak ada dalam kamusnya. Oke, ini agak hiperbolis. Tapi dia memang tak suka kalah.

_Okelah..._

Tak ada salahnya juga rehat sejenak. Al, yang biasanya kalem-kalem saja, juga sudah menyuruhnya...

"Aku butuh kaki palsu sementara. Baru setelah mendapatkannya, aku bisa pindahan ke rumah Anda. Anda tak mau kerepotan mendorong kursi rodaku terus-terusan di rumah Anda kan, Pak Hughes?"

Bersambung...

Akhirnya mulai masuk ke inti cerita...

Couplet depan, semua baru akan dimulai.

Jangan keburu bosan dulu, ya?

Maap kalo apdetnya kelamaan, soalnya saya minggu kemaren saya UTS, sih... Hehe... ^^' (ngeles)

Makasih banyak juga buat yang udah ngeripiu, baik karena saya paksa maupun secara sukarela. Shizuka, kuro unagi, tsutsumi ai... pokoknya semua yang ngeripiu fict saya baik-baik, saya doakan masuk surga, deh!! (promosi)

Dan sebagai tanggapan untuk flame dari 'hatred', well, karena kamu tidak log in, saya jadi tidak bisa membalas dengan cara mengirim message ke accountmu, jadi, saya tanggapi dengan cara begini saja, ya? Saya cuma bisa bilang, saya gak bisa mati semudah Anda ngetik 'mati aja lo'. Entah secara denotatif atau sekedar konotatif. Bisa jadi karena saya punya daya tahan mirip kecoak, alias saya ini keras kepala dan memang karena saya ini pada dasarnya memang punya sifat pantang menyerah. Hehehe... :P

Tenang aja, yang ngeflame saya gak saya doain masuk neraka, kok. Kan emang tanpa didoain juga orang yang sudah bikin orang lain sakit hati, dijanjikan oleh Tuhan bakal masuk neraka...

At the end...

Teuteup "Read and review", yak? ^^

Luv,

sherry


	4. Fourth Couplet

Uhuuyy!! Fourth Couplet!!! Dan saya masih bisa melanjutkannya!! Kereenn!!

Boleh, dong saya bangga sedikit? Karena saya bisa bertahan sampai sini. Hiks. Mengharukan. (lebay)

Terima kasih buat yang sudah mendukung saya sampai sini *bergaya bak penerima Academy Award*. Semua yang udah baca, ngereview, bahkan ngeflame (yap, flame yang bikin sakit hati itu), percayalah, kalianlah penyemangatku!!

-to **cutie apple a.k.a zee** : Thx, Zee!! Aku baru nyadar, loh!! Baru aja kubenerin tadi. Editin, lg, ya!! ^^-

-to **red hoover males login XD : **jadi malu dibilang kerenn... *tersipu malu*-

-to **kuro-unagi :** cute? serius? thx, kuro-chan!!-

Disclaimer:

Punya saya, dong!!

SNAP. WOOSH

Kyaa!! Apiii!!

Ya!! Gak sabaran amat, sih, Roy?!

Fullmetal Alchemist dan semua karakter di dalamnya adalah hak milik Hiromu Arakawa.

Summary:

Aku tak pernah menduga. Sama sekali tak pernah menyangka.

Cerita sebelumnya :

Ugh...

_Ed terdesak. Mana bisa menolak kalau semua orang mendesaknya? Dia menghela nafas panjang. Mengalah tak ada dalam kamusnya. Oke, ini agak hiperbolis. Tapi dia memang tak suka kalah._

Okelah...

_Tak ada salahnya juga rehat sejenak. Al, yang biasanya kalem-kalem saja, juga sudah menyuruhnya..._

"_Aku butuh kaki palsu sementara. Baru setelah mendapatkannya, aku bisa pindahan ke rumah Anda. Anda tak mau kerepotan mendorong kursi rodaku terus-terusan di rumah Anda kan, Pak Hughes?"_

Fourth Couplet

Fate Serenade

Unpredictably Unpredictable

_She's unusually unusual_

_Absolutely unpredictable_

_She's so different and that's what's wonderful_

_She's unusually unusual_

_And that's beautiful to me_

( Second couplet of "Unusually Unusual" by Lonestar)

"Hebat. Baru aku bilang ingin kaki palsu sementara, langsung datang..." ujar Ed ketika melihat kaki palsu sementaranya yang dibawa Roy dan Riza sore harinya.

Jelas berbeda dari kaki automailnya, kaki itu lebih ramping, terbuat dari campuran fiber dan semacam plastik yang kuat, dengan lekuk yang amat feminin. Benar-benar kaki palsu yang diperuntukkan untuk wanita.

"Tentu saja, kau kira aku tak bisa mengusahakan ini?" tanggap Roy.

"Tapi apa tidak terlalu... ramping?" komentar Ed lagi.

Terbiasa dengan automail yang 'maskulin' membuatnya agak malas memakai kaki palsu yang _girly_ begitu.

"Memangnya Kakak mau apa? Kan Kakak mau istirahat total di rumah Pak Hughes. Bukan mau bertarung" komentar Al.

Well. Memang Ed akan istirahat total di rumah Maes, tapi bukan berarti dia harus di rumah seharian kan? Bisa mati bosan dia. Seorang Ed mendekam di dalam rumah seharian? Kedengaran sama mustahilnya dengan matahari terbit di barat. Ah, kecuali kalau disediakan buku-buku satu perpustakaan penuh. Kalau begitu, sih, dia pasti akan mau duduk diam dan membaca seharian.

"Ed mana cocok dengan kaki palsu model begitu, Al" kali ini ganti Winry yang menanggapi.

"Tumben pendapatmu sama denganku, Winry" Ed menyeringai karena sudah menemukan sekutu.

"Baru sejam dipakai bisa-bisa kaki palsu itu sudah tak berbentuk lagi" terusnya, dengan suksesnya membuat Ed cemberut.

Roy tersenyum simpul melihatnya. Gadis itu akhir-akhir ini selalu memenuhi pikirannya. Apalagi setelah dia menyelamatkan nyawanya.

Jujur, Roy masih tak menyangka Ed bisa melakukan hal itu. Dia bukannya tak tahu bahwa Ed orang yang tulus dan senang membantu orang lain. Dia sudah berkali-kali melihat Ed menyelamatkan orang lain dengan alchemy-nya. Tapi menyelamatkan seseorang dengan mengorbankan lengannya, dan hampir mengorbankan nyawanya? Roy tak pernah membayangkan Ed akan melakukan itu untuknya, atasan yang selalu Ed anggap menyebalkan, dan selalu menyindirnya serta mempermainkannya setiap ada kesempatan.

Ed memang orang yang paling tak bisa diduga.

Ed menyadari senyum simpul Roy dan tatapan matanya pada dirinya. Tatapan mata yang membuat Ed merasa wajahnya mendadak jadi terasa panas. Dan menyadari ia sering menatapnya dengan tatapan seperti itu akhir-akhir ini membuat wajahnya terasa lebih panas.

"Oya, nanti Hughes akan membawa Gracia kemari, sekalian nanti kita jelaskan padanya tentang rencanamu tinggal di rumah mereka" kata Roy tiba-tiba.

"Tunggu, kau belum memberitahunya?" tanya Ed heran.

"Belum. Kan kita harus memberitahunya tentang _segala_nya dulu" katanya dengan mudahnya.

"Maksudnya, aku harus memberitahukan fakta tentang genderku padanya juga?" tebak Ed, agak ngeri membayangkan kemungkinan orang yang mengetahui kisahnya makin banyak.

Bukannya dia tak percaya Gracia atau bagaimana. Tapi dia tahu bagaimana Gracia itu. Gracia orang yang baik dan dia pasti tidak bisa tidak merasa kasihan mendengar kisah masa lalu Ed.

Dan Ed benci dikasihani.

"Ya, kau tak bisa tinggal di rumah mereka, melepas samaranmu begitu saja, dan mengaku sebagai sepupunya tanpa memberitahunya motivasinya kan?" jawab Roy, walau pada akhirnya ia malah balik bertanya pada Ed.

"Well, ini kan rencana kalian, bukan rencanaku" kata Ed masa bodoh.

Matahari sudah terbenam dari tadi. Langit sudah bertabur bintang dan sang purnama sudah menggantung dengan manis di langit barat. Jam kerja sudah lama berlalu. Maes sudah menjemput istri dan anaknya, membawanya menjenguk Ed sekalian akan menjelaskan rencana mereka padanya. Roy masih memakai seragamnya. Dia tidak pulang walau Riza sudah pulang dari tadi. Riza pulang karena dia ada kencan dengan Jean malam ini. Hitung-hitung sebagai ganti dinner yang tertunda malam itu. Sedang Roy, dia merasa berkewajiban ikut menjelaskan kondisi Ed pada Gracia. Yah, tanggung jawab atasan begitu.

Walau pada dasarnya dia juga heran kenapa dia sampai mau merelakan malam harinya yang berharga, yang sering dia gunakan untuk keluar masuk dari satu pub ke pub lain, dengan berada di sini.

Gracia hanya terdiam mendengar penuturan Ed, Al dan Roy. Dia _tahu_, secara instingtif dia sudah menyadarinya. Bahwa Ed bukan bocah laki-laki biasa, terlepas dari semua fakta bahwa dia jenius luar biasa dan juga alchemist negara termuda sepanjang sejarah, tapi ternyata dia itu seorang gadis?

Wow.

Dan mengetahui motivasinya menyamar selama 5 tahun ini, membuat Gracia _bersimpati_ padanya.

"Begitulah, Gracia. Dia boleh tinggal di rumah kalian kan?" tanya Roy, setelah dia menjelaskan pada Gracia tentang rencananya 'menitipkan' Ed di kediaman mereka.

"Tentu saja boleh, Roy. Kenapa tidak? Aku malah senang punya teman di rumah dan Elysia juga pasti senang mendapat teman bermain" jawabnya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Tuh, kan?," Maes menepuk bahu istrinya sayang, "Gracia pasti takkan menolak."

"Aku tahu, makanya aku menceritakan ini semua padanya" sahut Roy.

"Heh, yang rahasianya baru saja kau bongkar itu aku. Harusnya aku yang bicara begitu, Brengsek" ujar Ed tidak terima.

"Sudah, sudah..." lagi-lagi Al jadi penengah.

"Tapi kau tampaknya tidak begitu kaget, ya, Gracia?" tanya Winry, yang sedang memangku si kecil Elysia, agak heran.

"Yah... mungkin karena secara tak sadar aku sudah menyadari bahwa Ed bukan bocah biasa..." jawabnya, tetap dengan senyumnya.

"Bocah?!" Ed tak terima.

"Tunggu! Menyadari? Secara tak sadar?" tanya Al, tak mengacuhkan kakaknya yang sedang sebal.

"Lho, aku belum pernah cerita pada kalian kalau Gracia ini punya indera keenam lebih tajam dari orang kebanyakan, ya?" ujar Maes dengan begonya.

"Belum!!" kompak, Al, Winry, dan Ed berteriak.

"Yah... firasatku memang tajam...," ujar Gracia santai sambil tertawa.

"Dia sering melihat hantu juga, lho" tambah Maes tidak penting.

Ed jadi makin heran. Penasaran lebih tepatnya. Bagaimana bisa mayor yang kadang-kadang bego dan daughter complex stadium 4 ini bisa menikah dengan Gracia yang tenang, kalem, dan... err... punya indera keenam lebih tajam dari orang kebanyakan?

"Lalu kapan kau akan pulang, Ed?" tanya Gracia.

"Kurasa besok aku sudah bisa pulang" jawab Ed.

Dia memang belum sembuh benar. Tapi luka-lukanya sebenarnya sudah sembuh. Dia cuma tinggal memulihkan stamina dan daya tahan tubuhnya. Dan itu yang akan dilakukannya di rumah Maes. Ed tidak mau mendekam di rumah sakit lama-lama. Apalagi sekedar untuk memulihkan stamina.

Tidak.

Begitu dia merasa baikan, takkan ada seorang pun yang bisa memaksanya untuk tetap di rumah sakit. Sekalipun itu dokter yang merawatnya.

"Kalau begitu, besok siang aku akan menjemputmu. Kurasa bisa saat jam makan siang" sahut Maes.

"Baguslah, karena aku tak bisa menjemputnya besok" ujar Roy tiba-tiba.

"Aku tak memintamu, Kolonel Brengsek" sahut Ed.

"Setidaknya aku ingin membalas hutang budiku padamu. Aku ini orangnya tahu diri, kok, Fullmetal" jawab Roy enteng.

Entah kenapa Roy bisa bicara dengan mudah di depan gadis itu. Rasanya malah semakin mudah sekarang. Semudah bila ia berbicara dengan Maes.

"Heh, gampang. Kau wariskan saja seluruh hartamu padaku" kata Ed dengan nada serius.

"Fullmetal yang mata duitan, aku tak mau ambil resiko dibunuh olehmu karena kau akan mewarisi hartaku kalau aku mati. Tidak" tanggap Roy tak kalah serius.

"Kalian ini... bercandanya jangan keterlaluan," tegur Maes, "Anakku dengar, nih."

"Eh, maaf," Ed cengengesan, "Dia yang mulai duluan, tuh!"

"Kekanak-kanakan" ujar Roy singkat, padat, dan tajam.

"Kau minta ditendang, ya, Brengsek?!"

"Well, kurasa kau takkan bisa menendangku dengan kaki satu begitu."

Roy memang tak tertawa tapi Ed bisa mendengar tawa dalam nada suaranya, juga sindiran yang tak pernah absen ia dapat.

"Winry, cepat selesaikan kakiku. Rasanya aku sudah tak sabar ingin menendang si Brengsek ini."

* * *

Roy mengerjakan paperworknya dengan serius hari itu. Dia sama sekali tak menyia-nyiakan waktunya dengan membuat origami atau bermain-main dengan paperclip seperti biasanya. Dia mengerjakannya tanpa mengeluh, tanpa mengomel dan meracau betapa tak bergunanya mengerjakan paperwork seperti ini. Dia sama sekali tak menyinggung rencana kencannya yang gagal gara-gara semua paperwork itu. Sama sekali. Sampai-sampai semua anak buahnya, termasuk sang ajudan takjub.

Breda dan Jean, bahkan Falman pun berpartisipasi, bertaruh Roy sedang kerasukan jin penunggu toilet wanita di dekat kantor mereka.

"Heh, kalian! Aku dengar itu, tahu!!" semprot Roy saat dia yang hendak ke toilet, dan secara tak sengaja mendengar taruhan tak masuk akal anak buahnya itu.

Ketiganya cengengesan tak jelas.

"Habis Anda aneh sekali, sih, Chief" ujar Jean jujur.

Seperti biasa, rokok terselip di bibirnya. Dia memang perokok berat. Sekarang sudah mendingan karena dia mulai menuruti kekasihnya tercinta, yang tak lain tak bukan adalah ajudan kolonelnya, untuk mengurangi konsumsi rokoknya. Dari 20 batang menjadi 10 batang sehari. Yah, lumayanlah. Setidaknya itu bisa menambah jatah hidupnya 2-3 tahun lebih lama.

"Tumben-tumbennya mau mengerjakan paperwork dengan serius tanpa ancaman tembakan Ma'am" ujar Breda sambil melirik kursi Riza yang kosong.

Riza sedang pergi ke bagian administrasi, mengurus ini-itu untuk sang kolonel. Dia kan merangkap sebagai sekretaris selain sebagai ajudan Roy. Walau faktanya, dia kadang-kadang lebih seperti babysitter Roy.

"Aku malas, salah. Rajin, juga salah. Kalian maunya aku bagaimana?"

"Tidak salah, kok, Sir. Cuma rasanya aneh. Seperti... seperti melihat anak umur 5 tahun yang sudah bisa alchemy!!" celetuk Fuery tidak jelas.

"Itu tidak aneh, Sersan. Edward sudah bisa alchemy waktu umur 5 tahun" sahut Falman, sang database berjalan yang bisa mengingat semuanya tanpa melupakan sesuatu, dengan nada serius.

Begitu nama Ed disebut, Roy tersenyum tipis. Saking tipisnya, hingga semua anak buahnya tak ada yang sadar. Bahkan dirinya sendiri tak menyadarinya.

Pintu terbuka, dan Riza muncul, lengkap dengan setumpuk dokumen, yang pasti harus ditandatangani atau setidaknya dibaca Roy. Roy mengumpat dalam hati.

"Dokumen ini benar-benar bisa beranak pinak, ya?" tanya Roy retoris, mengingat dia baru saja menyelesaikan setumpuk dokumen, dan kini datang lagi setumpuk yang baru.

Riza hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Setelah Anda menyelesaikan ini, Anda bisa pulang, Sir" kata Riza tenang, menyerahkan 15 lembar dokumen ke tangan Roy.

Roy ternganga sejenak. _Serius?_

Ini baru jam 3 siang, dan hanya 15 lembar dokumen lagi yang perlu dia urus? Wow, Riza benar-benar sedang dalam mood yang amat baik hari ini.

"Anda izin pulang lebih cepat hari ini kan, Sir?," ujar Riza seolah bukan hal yang besar dia memberi Roy hanya sedikit dokumen, "Melihat Anda benar-benar serius mengerjakan semua paperwork itu, saya rasa Anda bisa pulang satu setengah jam lagi."

Riza tahu kenapa Roy begitu serius mengerjakan paperworknya hari ini. Itu karena dia penasaran dengan penampilan baru Ed. Mengingat mulai hari ini Ed tinggal di rumah Maes Hughes sebagai saudara sepupu Gracia, Gracia yang seorang desainer itu tentu takkan tinggal diam melihat sang saudara sepupu tampil berantakan. Dan Riza tahu, Roy penasaran melihat bagaimana Ed yang tampil sebagai seorang gadis.

Selama ini ia selalu melihatnya sebagai bocah nakal yang terus mengusilinya, dan Roy yang sifat kekanak-kanakannya suka kumat kalau sudah berhadapan dengan Ed akan mengerjainya balik. Kali ini, Roy penasaran, ingin melihat bagaimana jadinya Ed sebagai 'sepupu Gracia'. Ed yang begitu tomboinya sampai tak perlu bekerja keras untuk menyamar menjadi pria selama ini akan memakai pakaian wanita setelah sekian lama. Pasti lucu sekali. Roy takkan melepaskan kesempatan untuk mengejek Ed begitu saja.

Dan untuk itu dia rela mengerjakan paperworknya dengan serius.

Roy tersenyum. Dia membawa dokumen itu ke kantornya.

Sebelum ia masuk dan menutup pintu kantornya, ia berkata kepada Jean, "Sering-sering ajak dia keluar, Havoc. Moodnya jadi bagus."

Baik Jean maupun Riza mematung di tempat. Tak seorang pun di kantor ini tahu tentang fakta bahwa mereka mulai berkencan. Well, mungkin _semuanya_ menggosipkan mereka. Tapi tak seorang pun yang mendapatkan bukti bahwa mereka telah berkencan beberapa kali sebelumnya. Dan Roy baru saja mengatakannya.

Sekarang, Falman, Breda dan Fuery menanti tanggapan mereka.

"Hoo..." Breda tersenyum penuh arti.

"Begitu, ya?" Fuery menyeringai.

"Sejak kapan, Letnan Dua?" tanya Falman, tetap formal seperti biasa.

Jean dan Riza saling lirik. Masing-masing merutuk meski hanya dalam hati. Dan juga mengutuk atasan mereka yang tak bisa jaga mulut itu.

"Pastikan tutup mulutnya sebelum memberinya dokumen lain kali" bisik Jean.

"Lain kali."

Riza mengangguk. Lain kali, dia akan menempelkan pistol di kening atasannya itu saat dia menyerahkan dokumen padanya.

* * *

"Wah, tidak lembur, Roy?" tanya Maes saat Roy datang sorenya.

Pukul 16.30.

Maes mengenal Roy dengan baik. Dia tahu pasti Roy jarang pulang kantor kurang dari pukul 17.00 gara-gara kemalasannya mengerjakan paperwork. Dan melihatnya berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya jam segini termasuk hal yang patut disyukuri. Roy pasti bekerja dengan serius hari ini.

"Tidak. Aku tak mau terlambat menyindirnya" ujar Roy penuh arti.

Maes tersenyum. Dia tahu apa yang Roy maksud. Dia tahu Roy menikmati tiap saat adu mulutnya dengan Ed. Dia tahu Roy pasti berharap bisa menyindir Ed dengan pakaian wanita karena memang sulit membayangkan Ed, yang tomboi setengah mati itu, memakai pakaian wanita.

Maes tidak heran.

Tapi kali ini Maes tahu Roy akan terkejut. Karena tadi dia sudah melihat bagaimana Ed yang menjadi 'korban' Gracia sang desainer.

"Mana Al dan Nona Rockbell?" tanya Roy sembari menyampirkan mantelnya ke gantungan.

"Oh, mereka baru saja berangkat ke Liesenburgh tadi. Setengah jam yang lalu aku mengantar mereka ke stasiun" jawab Maes.

"Eh? Kenapa mereka tak memberitahuku dulu?"

Roy terperanjat. _Tak biasanya..._

"Entah. Tapi mereka bilang tak baik menyia-nyiakan waktu begini. Jadi mereka langsung berangkat setelah mengantar Ed kemari. Awalnya aku menyuruh mereka tinggal sedikit lebih lama lagi, tapi karena mereka bersikeras, ya, sudah. Aku mengalah."

"Kadang-kadang, Al memang lebih keras kepala daripada Ed" komentar Roy.

"Setuju."

"Sepertinya itu memang sifat Elric."

"Mungkin" Maes mengangguk, mengiyakan Roy.

"Elysia?" tanya Roy lagi.

Tumben si kecil Elysia tidak kelihatan. Padahal biasanya tiap kali datang ke rumah Hughes, sahabatnya itu sedang bermain-main dengan putrinya.

"Sedang diajak neneknya jalan-jalan..." jawabnya dengan nada tak rela.

Roy hanya bisa tersenyum mendengarnya. Nenek Elysia, Nyonya Mary Hughes, memang nenek yang baik dan sangat sayang cucu. Dia juga baik pada Roy yang yatim piatu. Dan meski banyak orang yang pada awalnya menentang hubungan Maes dan Gracia, beliau tak pernah menentang hubungan mereka. Beliau adalah orang kedua yang merestui hubungan Maes dan Gracia setelah Roy.

"Tuh kan, kau manis sekali, Ed."

Roy bisa mendengar suara Gracia dari lantai atas. Dia mendongak, mencari sosoknya dan orang yang diajaknya bicara.

"Ini... ini tidak cocok untukku, Gracia!"

Terdengar suara Ed yang kedengarannya amat sangat tidak nyaman dengan apapun yang dipakaikan Gracia padanya sekarang.

Roy sudah mendengar suaranya. Namun Ed belum menampakkan sosoknya.

"Maes, tidakkah menurutmu Ethel tampak manis?"

Tampak Gracia, tetap modis seperti biasanya, menyeret seseorang ke depan tangga.

_Ethel?_

Roy mengernyitkan alis mendengarnya. Namun sepersekian detik kemudian ia ingat.

_Oya, itu nama aslinya._

Nama asli Ed memang Ethel Elric. Edward Elric hanyalah nama samarannya. Konon kata Nenek Pinako Rockbell di Liesenburgh sana, dulu Trisha dan Hohenheim berencana menamai anak pertama mereka 'Edward' bila laki-laki dan 'Ethel' bila perempuan. Nah, karena yang lahir perempuan, maka namanya Ethel.

Makanya Ed memakai nama Edward sebagai nama samarannya. Karena itu adalah nama yang juga diberikan orangtuanya padanya, bila ia laki-laki. Nah, karena sekarang ia _laki-laki,_ kenapa tidak?

Omong-omong, Ed itu nama panggilan Ethel sejak kecil. Ed yang memang pada dasarnya tomboi sejak kecil itu merasa nama panggilan Ethel kurasa cocok dengan pribadinya, selain menurutnya nama panggilan 'Ethel' itu kepanjangan. Karenanya ia bersikeras mau dipanggil Ed.

Maes mendongak dan tersenyum.

"Tentu, Sayang."

Roy ikut mendongak. Dan terpaku menatap pemandangan di depannya.

Keinginannya untuk menyindir apalagi meledek sirna begitu saja. Sosok di hadapannya itu tak bisa disindir. Malah rasanya begitu wajar bila ia mengaguminya dan takjub menatapnya.

Sosok di depannya tampak amat berbeda dengan sosok Ed yang ia kenal selama ini. Sama sekali berbeda.

Cantik.

Kata itu sama sekali tak pernah terlintas dalam benak Roy dalam hal apapun yang menyangkut Ed. Proses transmutasi yang dilakukan Ed memang mengagumkan tapi tidak cocok disebut 'cantik'. Terkadang dia memang tampil rapi tapi tetap saja lebih cocok disebut 'gagah' daripada 'cantik'. Tapi kali ini...

Kali ini dia tampak sangat cantik.

Rambutnya yang biasanya asal dikepang begitu saja, kini digerai dan hanya dikepang separuh. Kemeja hitam, celana hitam dan mantel merahnya kini digantikan T-shirt baby pink berleher rendah, torso abu-abu panjang berlengan panjang, dan celana putih yang panjangnya sedikit di bawah lutut. Wajahnya bersemu merah, membuatnya makin manis.

Roy tak berkedip menatapnya.

Terpukau. Takjub.

Sosok di depannya itu bukan bocah yang sekian tahun lalu dilihatnya di suatu malam berbadai di desa kecil Liesenburgh. Dia bukan bocah yang putus asa dengan mata hampa, kosong, tanpa gairah hidup lagi. Juga bukan bocah yang dengan teguhnya kemudian memutuskan untuk mengambil kembali semua kehilangan yang ia dan saudara laki-lakinya dapat, tak peduli walau harus menyamar dan merendahkan dirinya jadi anjing militer. Apalagi bocah yang mengusilinya dan selalu mengajaknya bertengkar tiap kali ada kesempatan dan selalu ia layani dengan senang hati.

Sosok itu sosok seorang wanita. Gadis paling manis yang pernah Roy lihat. Sosok ramping itu...

Itu tak mungkin Ed.

Ed memang berbeda dengan gadis kebanyakan yang Roy kenal. Dia tomboi, keras kepala, dan sangat sulit dibayangkan bisa tampak seperti gadis biasa. Karenanya rasanya sangat aneh melihat Ed berdiri di sana, tampak begitu... _feminin_ dalam balutan baju yang sebenarnya sederhana saja dan sering dilihatnya dipakai gadis-gadis yang dia kencani. Aneh sekali, melihat Ed tampak berkali-kali lipat lebih cantik dari gadis-gadis yang ia kencani selama ini.

Sangat aneh.

Maes mengulum senyum melihat ketakjuban sahabatnya itu.

Gracia tersenyum bangga melihat ekspresi Roy.

Ed? Awalnya wajahnya sudah memerah karena dia merasa sangat aneh memakai baju seperti ini. Kini, wajahnya merah padam begitu menyadari Roy ada di bawah tangga, menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

_Kenapa dia menatapku seperti itu?_

"Kehilangan kata-kata, Brengsek?" ucap Ed setelah rona merah di wajahnya sedikit mereda.

Roy, yang tersadar dari ketakjubannya, menyeringai.

"Hanya terkejut melihatmu tampak seperti wanita."

"Aku memang wanita, tahu!" ujar Ed sebal.

"Selama ini sulit untuk menyadarinya," seringai Roy melebar," Ethel."

"Kau..."

Ed mencoba melangkah, namun sayangnya ia kehilangan keseimbangan karena kaki palsu yang tak biasa ia pakai. Ia terjun bebas dari atas tangga.

"Ed!!"

Untungnya, Roy punya refleks yang cukup bagus. Dia langsung maju untuk menangkap Ed. Dan...

SET.

_Eh?_

_Eh?_

Roy berhasil menangkap Ed. Posisi mereka sekarang bisa sangat mengundang kesalahpahaman. Mengingat Roy lebih tampak seperti memeluk Ed dari depan daripada baru saja menyelamatkan Ed dari menghantam lantai dari ketinggian 3,5 meter.

Gracia memekik gembira melihat Roy berhasil menangkap Ed.

Maes menghembuskan nafas lega karena ternyata Roy masih secekatan yang ia ingat dulu.

Roy dan Ed masih membeku dalam posisi mereka. Terkejut.

_Tadi itu..._

Ed merasa, dalam kecelakaan kecil dan adegan heroik yang baru saja terjadi tadi, ada sesuatu yang lembut berpapasan dengan bibirnya.

Roy juga. Dia merasa bibirnya tadi menyentuh bibir seseorang.

_...apa?_

Bersambung...

Akhirnya sampai juga ke bagian ini!! Senang rasanya akhirnya bisa mulai menggulirkan roda cerita.

Sebenarnya saya sudah mulai hang gara-gara syok melihat nilai-nilai UTS saya yang membara. Untungnya sakit hati saya pada nilai-nilai itu bisa sedikit terobati karena ide saya di fict ini masih terus mengalir dengan amat lancar.

Karenanya, fict ini masih akan berlanjut sampai couplet yang tidak ditentukan.

Wuahahaha. XD

So...

Read and review.

Luv,

sherry


	5. Fifth Couplet

Sherry kembalii~~!!! Moshi-moshi, minna-san!!

Maaf kalau Fifth Couplet baru diapdet setelah sekian lama. Maklum, saya ada banyak urusan... *sok sibuk* Gak juga, ding, sebenarnya gara-gara saya mendadak bad mood. Gara-gara mau UAS kali, ya? Jadinya penulisan fict ini gak maju-maju, deh. Saya juga bingung mau pake lirik lagu mana. Saya bukan penggila musik, sih.

Kalau ada yang punya lirik lagu, baik tentang love or not, about friendship or hurt, every single lyric, saya minta dikirimi, dong!! Saya butuh bantuan, nih!!

**Mietha-natsu :** nih... saya apdet kan?? maap, ya, lama...

**Akatsusumi Ai** : semua jwaban reviewmu ada di sini... klo soal nama femAl... gimana kalo alice, alynna ato alvella ato apa aja, deh. kan itu hak kamu...

**you know who i am **: yah... sdikit plagiat adegan itu, sih... tapi gak papa kan? :P

Penasaran sama lanjutan yang kemarin kan? Nah, kagak usah ngomong panjang lebar lagi. Langsung aja...

Read and review, yak?

Disclaimer :

Punyaku, punyaku, punyaku!!

BLARR

Ampuun!! Iya!!

Fullmetal Alchemist dan semua karakter di dalamnya adalah hak milik Hiromu Arakawa.

Summary:

Ini semua mulai terasa membingungkan. Kenapa kau bisa begitu tenang?

Cerita sebelumnya:

_Roy dan Ed masih membeku dalam posisi mereka. Terkejut._

Tadi itu...

_Ed merasa, dalam kecelakaan kecil dan adegan heroik yang baru saja terjadi tadi, ada sesuatu yang lembut berpapasan dengan bibirnya._

_Roy juga. Dia merasa bibirnya tadi menyentuh bibir seseorang._

...apa?

Fifth Couplet

Fate Serenade

Talking with Him

_In through my veins, without brains,  
I involuntarily take what I need, then I bleed  
And it comes right back to me  
But guts only eat  
And sometimes they repeat on you  
Keeping you on your toes or crouched above the loo_

_That's what you get when you confuse your stomach with your heart.  
That's what you get when you confuse your stomach with your heart._

( First and second couplet of "Stomach vs Heart" by Barenaked Ladies)

"Ed?"

Gracia menghampiri mereka.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya, cemas.

"Hei..."

Maes tak kalah cemas.

Refleks, Ed langsung melepaskan pegangannya pada Roy, sekali lagi membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Mau jatuh lagi, ya, Ed?" tanya Roy retoris, memeluk Ed lebih erat sambil mencoba menyembunyikan debaran jantungnya yang entah kenapa mendadak jadi lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Lepaskan aku, Brengsek!! Aku cuma kehilangan keseimbangan sedikit!" ujar Ed seraya meronta-ronta, wajahnya merah padam, berusaha melepaskan diri dari Roy.

Roy menurunkannya perlahan. Dia baru melepaskan pelukannya sepenuhnya saat ia benar-benar yakin Ed sudah menginjak tanah dengan mantap.

"Tampaknya kau belum terbiasa dengan kaki palsumu itu" komentar Roy, melirik kaki palsu Ed.

"Aku kan baru memakainya satu setengah hari! Wajar saja kan?" jawab Ed ketus.

"Kau memang tidak bisa apa-apa tanpa automail Winry, ya?" kata Roy seraya menyeringai.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Ed balik bertanya dengan lebih ketus lagi.

"Tidak..." Roy melengos karena mendadak wajah Ed berada amat dekat dengan wajahnya.

Ed sadar dia tak bisa apa-apa tanpa automail. Sama sekali tak bisa apa-apa tanpa automail. Dan dia benci kalau dia harus diingatkan tentang itu. Dia tahu tanpa automail dia tak bisa melakukan alchemy keahliannya atau menunjukkan olah tubuhnya yang amat mengagumkan itu. Dia tahu tanpa automail dia hanyalah orang payah.

"Ejek saja aku sepuasnya!! Aku memang tak bisa apa-apa tanpa automail!!"

Mata Ed mulai berkaca-kaca.

Roy menoleh menatapnya. Roy terdiam melihat Ed begitu emosional.

Tanpa automail, Ed hanyalah gadis tomboi kutu buku yang keras kepala, tak pernah mau kalah, tidak manis, aneh dan...

"Hei, Ed... aku cuma bercanda..."

"Aku memang orang cacat!! Aku memang gadis cacat!! Puas?!"

Ed berteriak sekencangnya. Air mata mengaliri pipinya.

... _cacat_.

Roy terpaku.

Kali ini bukan takjub, tapi tak bisa bereaksi karena ia melihat Ed menitikkan air mata.

Ed jarang menangis. Bahkan hampir tak pernah ia menangis. Terakhir kali ia melihat Ed menangis adalah saat kematian Nina. Gadis kecil putri alchemist gila yang rela mengubah istri dan anaknya, yakni Nina, menjadi chimera demi mempertahankan gelar alchemist negaranya.

Dan Ed tak pernah mengakui kalau dia adalah orang cacat. Dia selalu menunjukkan bahwa dirinya adalah pribadi yang tegar. Sosok yang punya pendirian kuat, tangguh, pantang menyerah, selalu berjuang dan unik. Dia jenius, selalu punya ide brilian dan selalu 'ada di luar kotak'. Karenanya Roy selalu bisa dengan santainya mengajaknya bertengkar tanpa perlu memikirkan kalau dia akan terluka atau bagaimana.

Roy tak pernah melihatnya begini... terluka.

Gracia dan Hughes juga hanya bisa terdiam melihat kejadian yang berubah dengan amat cepat itu.

Tanpa menunggu Roy bereaksi, Ed melengos, manghapus setitik air matanya yang sempat mengalir dan berjalan tertatih-tatih ke luar.

Roy masih terpaku di tempat ketika beberapa detik kemudian Maes menepuk bahunya.

"Kau membuatnya menangis," ucapnya, wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi lelah, "Baru kali ini aku melihat Ed menangis."

"Aku sudah dua kali melihatnya menangis" ucap Roy lirih, tangannya menutupi wajahnya.

Tak perlu dikatakan pun ia tahu ia sudah tanpa sengaja melukai hati Ed.

"Sana minta maaf padanya" kata Gracia, lembut tapi tegas.

Roy menarik nafas panjang, lalu mendongak. Wajahnya tampak kesal. Kesal pada dirinya sendiri karena sudah bicara dan bertindak ceroboh.

"Aku menyusulnya dulu."

Tanpa menunggu tanggapan Gracia maupun Maes, Roy langsung berlalu, mengikuti jejak Ed tadi.

"Dasar... ," Maes geleng-geleng kepala, "Ada-ada saja."

* * *

Ed kabur ke halaman belakang. Dia duduk di ayunan yang dibuat Maes dengan mengikat ayunan kayu kecil ke batang pohon ek besar yang sudah lama tumbuh di sana. Matahari mulai tenggelam di ufuk barat.

Ed menyeka air matanya. Tiba-tiba dia merasa konyol. Kenapa dia bisa sampai termakan omongan seorang Roy Mustang dan mendadak menangis? Mereka sering adu mulut, saling ejek, saling cela, dan saling sindir sebelumnya. Dan Ed biasa-biasa saja menanggapinya. Dia tak pernah bereaksi berlebihan seperti sekarang.

Aneh.

_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, sih?_

Ed meraba bibirnya. Mendadak wajahnya terasa panas. Di saat dia hampir jatuh tadi, dan Roy menangkapnya, dia yakin bibir mereka bersentuhan secara tak sengaja. Dan itu berarti...

_Itu berarti aku sudah berciuman dengan Roy Mustang..._

Ed menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sekuat mungkin.

_Apa yang kupikirkan, sih? Itu kan cuma kecelakaan kecil!! Itu kan... _

Ed mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena ini.

_Itu kan... ciuman pertamaku!!! Argh!!!_

"Dasar brengsek..." gumam Ed tak jelas, sambil menunduk dengan wajah merona merah.

"Maaf kalau aku brengsek, Ethel."

Ed mendongak. Wajahnya merah padam saat menyadari siapa yang kini berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kau..."

Ed langsung pasang muka cemberut.

"Mau apa kau ke sini?"

Roy sudah siap jika Ed mendampratnya.

"Dengar, aku minta maaf."

Ed diam. Matanya mengerjap dua kali.

_Apa?_

"Aku minta maaf" ucap Roy.

Ed tak punya masalah pendengaran. Tapi mendengar yang satu itu, dia merasa mendadak ada yang salah dengan telinganya.

"Apa aku tak salah dengar?" ujar Ed sinis.

Dia tak pernah mendengar Roy Mustang minta maaf sebelumnya. Kolonel dengan harga diri selangit itu tak pernah menundukkan kepalanya di depan orang lain. Bahkan kepada Fuhrer. Dia hanya menghormati Fuhrer karena beliau atasannya.

"Aku tulus minta maaf, Ed" kata Roy lagi, menegaskan permintaan maafnya.

Ed diam, lantas berkata dengan dingin, "Tadi kau keterlaluan."

"Maaf. Tadi aku memang keterlaluan" ujar Roy, tak berkutik.

Mendadak, Ed jadi merasa serba salah dan tak enak sendiri gara-gara melihat atasannya itu merasa sedemikian bersalahnya pada dirinya.

Dia menghela nafas panjang menyadari tindakan di luar sadarnya tadi benar-benar konyol. Ed membuang muka.

"Sudahlah. Aku juga yang terlalu peka hari ini" ujarnya lirih dalam angin yang bertiup sepoi-sepoi.

Roy terdiam, menatap Ed tanpa berkedip. Angin yang bertiup barusan mengurangi kepekaan pendengarannya.

"Bukan salahmu juga, kok," Ed melambaikan tangannya, "Sudahlah!! Aku sudah memaafkanmu!!"

Roy masih terdiam sejenak, sebelum menyadari Ed sudah memaafkannya.

Semudah itu Ed memaafkannya, padahal menurut Roy, Ed berhak marah-marah padanya, memakinya, atau bahkan memukulinya. Dia rela, mengingat Ed baru saja menyelamatkan nyawanya.

Roy tersenyum lalu duduk bersila beralaskan tanah di hadapan Ed.

"Hei!! Apa yang kau..."

"Ada apa?," tanya Roy sambil menatap mata emas Ed lurus, sebelum menyeringai lebar, "PMS?"

"Kau ingin dihajar, ya, Brengsek?!?!" teriaknya, membuat burung-burung merpati yang hinggap di atap rumah sebelah terbang semua karena kaget.

Roy tersenyum, mendengar teriakan Ed selalu membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Lebih baik dia diteriaki dan dimaki oleh Ed daripada didiamkan dan tidak dipedulikan.

Ekspresi wajahnya melembut.

"Kau terlalu peka hari ini. Ada masalah, ya?"

Hening sejenak sebelum Ed berjengit menatapnya dan mengatakan, "Aku sudah pernah bilang kalau ucapanmu yang seperti itu bikin merinding belum?"

Roy tersenyum.

"Tidak hari ini, Ethel," kata Roy lembut, Ed berjengit sedikit mendengarnya, sosok di hadapannya sekarang seperti bukan Roy saja, "Al tidak ada di sini sekarang. Kau berharap menceritakan masalahmu pada siapa?"

"Sekarang, aku orang yang paling tahu tentangmu," katanya lagi, "Kau bisa memilih untuk bercerita padaku atau memendam masalahmu sendiri dan jadi makin aneh."

"Kau mengataiku aneh?" kata Ed tidak terima.

"Ethel..." Roy memperingatinya, tetap dengan nada suara selembut beledu.

Ed tidak bisa mengelak dengan candaan lagi. Dia menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Mustang" kata Ed sambil menggeleng perlahan.

"Kau tahu aku tak pernah mempercayai ucapanmu yang satu itu" ujar Roy, tetap tersenyum.

"Aku tak pernah memintamu untuk percaya" Ed menyeringai.

"Sudah kewajibanku untuk percaya," lalu ia menambahkan dengan cepat, seolah tak ingin menimbulkan kesalahpahaman, "Kau subordinat-ku"

"Dan aku harus mempercayaimu karena kau atasanku?" tanya Ed sambil mengernyitkan alisnya.

Roy menyeringai, "Bukannya kau sudah mempercayaiku untuk memegang dan membantumu menjaga rahasiamu?"

"Itu dan ini adalah dua hal yang berbeda" ujar Ed dengan keras kepalanya.

"Kurasa substansinya sama" kata Roy tak mau kalah.

Ed mendengus, "Kau harus menarik ucapanmu dulu bahwa aku adalah orang yang paling keras kepala. Kau lebih keras kepala daripada aku."

"Katakan itu berpendirian teguh, Ethel" kata Roy kalem.

Ed menghela nafas panjang. Debat kusir begini takkan ada akhirnya.

Roy melirik Ed, memperhatikan ekspresi wajahnya. Sedikit banyak, dia bisa menebak kondisi psikologis Ed. Karena pada dasarnya mereka berdua punya latar belakang yang mirip. Roy yatim piatu. Ed, ibunya meninggal dan ayahnya tak diketahui ada di mana. Mereka sama-sama alchemist muda yang diakui negara. Mereka sama-sama jenius yang unik dengan pola pikir yang berbeda dari orang kebanyakan.

"Apa kau iri pada keluarga Hughes?" tanya Roy langsung.

Ed terkesiap. Dan menatapnya lurus dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

Roy tersenyum penuh arti.

"Keluarga yang hangat, nenek yang mencintai cucunya, ibu yang baik... ," terbersit nada iri dalam ucapan Roy, "Aku juga iri, Ed. Aku yatim piatu, ingat?"

"Aku... bukannya aku iri, Mustang," Ed menarik nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya, entah kenapa dia merasa bisa menceritakan apa yang dirasakannya sekarang pada partner adu mulutnya itu, Ed menutup matanya, "Aku hanya merindukan ibu. Kembali tak bisa apa-apa tanpa automail mengingatkanku pada saat-saat rehabilitasiku setelah operasi pemasangan automail dulu."

Dia terdiam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "Operasi dan rehabilitasi memang menyakitkan. Tapi aku bisa tahan. Namun perasaan bersalahku... itu tak tertahankan. Rasa sakit ini tak bisa disembuhkan. Aku membunuh ibu, aku membuat Al jadi seperti itu, aku..."

Roy tak tahan mendengar Ed menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Dia lantas menyelanya.

"Aku membunuh banyak orang di Ishval. Aku memisahkan banyak keluarga. Membuat banyak anak jadi yatim piatu, atau lebih buruk lagi, aku sudah membunuh mereka semua. Anak-anak yang sama sekali tak tahu apa-apa. Entah berapa nyawa yang lenyap karena tanganku. Itu... itu menyakitkan, Ethel." Nada suaranya tak lebih baik dari nada suara Ed.

Satu lagi persamaan mereka. Jika Ed menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena dia merasa membunuh ibunya untuk dua kali dan membuat Al jadi bertubuh zirah, Roy menyalahkan dirinya karena tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menurut pada perintah saat diharuskan membunuh warga Ishval yang tak berdosa dengan flame alchemy-nya.

Roy belum bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri karena hal itu. Dia masih sering bermimpi buruk karena hal itu. Dia bisa mendengar jerit para penduduk yang dia bunuh hanya dengan memejamkan mata.

Ed hanya terdiam mendengarnya. Roy tak pernah menceritakan hal seperti ini kepadanya. Mereka belum pernah seterbuka ini sebelumnya.

Rasanya ini... aneh.

Angin bertiup lagi. Matahari sudah hampir terbenam sepenuhnya sekarang. Langit mulai merona merah muda. Seperti mawar yang merekah. Indah.

"Tapi," Roy tersenyum, menatap Ed lurus, "Aku sudah berjanji akan menebusnya sebaik mungkin. Dengan menjadi fuhrer di masa depan dan membawa Amestris menjadi negeri yang lebih baik lagi. Kau juga tak boleh merasa depresi hanya karena hal seperti ini. Nona Rockbell sedang dalam perjalanan kembali ke Liesenburgh untuk memperbaiki automailmu kan? Kau yang terpuruk seperti ini sama sekali tak mirip Fullmetal yang kukenal, tahu."

Ed tersenyum kecil, ada secercah rasa senang di hatinya karena mendengar Roy mengatakan alasannya bercita-cita jadi fuhrer, "Bukannya kau ingin jadi fuhrer karena ingin mengubah seragam militer wanita jadi rok mini?"

"Well... itu salah satu alasan juga" ujar Roy tak jelas serius atau bercanda.

Ed tertawa. Dia lalu berdiri, menjejak tanah dengan mantap.

"Ayo kembali. Sudah gelap. Makan malam pasti sudah siap."

Ed mulai melangkah.

"Hei..."

Roy berdiri, menyusulnya.

Ed menoleh padanya, tersenyum dengan tulus. Mata emasnya berkilau tertimpa sinar matahari yang mulai redup, digantikan sinar purnama yang sudah menggantung di langit yang kini berwarna gradasi mawar. Jingga, merah muda lalu biru tua yang meluas.

Roy terpukau sekali lagi. Ed tampak sangat manis di matanya.

"Aku takkan depresi semudah itu, Kolonel."

Senyumnya berubah jadi seringaian sekarang.

"Aku bertaruh, aku akan bisa mengembalikan tubuh kami sebelum kau menduduki kursi fuhrer!"

Roy ikut menyeringai mendengarnya. Benar-benar gadis yang menarik, pikirnya, cepat sekali ia bisa kembali bersemangat.

"Apa taruhannya, Ethel?," tanyanya, menyejajari langkah Ed menuju rumah keluarga Hughes, "Makan malam?"

"Yang kalah harus memenuhi permintaan yang menang selama sebulan!"

"Kau yakin?," seringaian Roy berubah jadi senyum sinis sekarang, "Sudah memikirkan apa akibatnya kalau kau kalah?"

"Kenapa?," Ed ikut tersenyum sinis, "Kau takut kalah, ya, Kolonel?"

"Bersiaplah jadi budakku selama satu bulan penuh, Ethel" Roy tersenyum penuh percaya diri.

Ed juga tersenyum penuh keyakinan.

"Kita lihat saja nanti, Mustang."

* * *

"Wah, wah..."

Maes geleng-geleng kepala melihat apa yang terjadi dari jendela dapurnya.

"Cepat sekali mereka berbaikan. Seperti anak kecil saja."

"Bukan, Sayang," ujar Gracia lembut sambil mempersiapkan makan malam, "Itu malah menunjukkan kedewasaan mereka. Bukannya malah kekanak-kanakan sekali kalau gara-gara sedikit kesalahpahaman mereka lantas saling mendiamkan?"

"Tentu saja kau benar, Gracia."

Maes tersenyum lembut menatap istrinya itu. Dia tak pernah bisa menang jika berdebat dengan Gracia. Bukan saja karena apa yang dikatakannya selalu masuk akal, namun juga karena dia tak bisa menang melawan senyumnya.

"Kau tahu?," tanya Maes tiba-tiba, "Aku berharap ada sesuatu di antara mereka."

Gracia tersenyum mendengarnya, "Kalau aku bilang memang ada sesuatu di antara mereka, apa kau akan percaya?"

Maes terdiam sejenak dan memeluk Gracia dari belakang.

"Kedengarannya agak mustahil, ya?," dia tersenyum, "Tapi sejak kapan aku tak mempercayaimu, Gracia?"

Gracia tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Maes" bisiknya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Gracia..." ucapnya seraya mencium tengkuk Gracia, menghirup aroma madu yang manis dari rambut Gracia, berpikir tampaknya Gracia lagi-lagi dikirimi produk kosmetik unik oleh temannya.

* * *

"Kami kembali!!" teriakan ceria Mary Hughes, diiringi pintu yang membuka dan suara celoteh riang Elysia, membuat semuanya berpaling dari kegiatan mereka menyiapkan makan malam.

Hughes langsung meletakkan piring yang sedang ditatanya dan menghambur ke ruang tamu, menyambut putrinya tercinta.

"Elysia... Papa kangen sekali padamu, Putri Kecil..."

Baik Ed maupun Roy kompak menatap Maes dengan tatapan seperti orang yang mau muntah. Mereka eneg melihat ayah daughter complex satu ini.

"Bagaimana jalan-jalannya, Bu?" tanya Gracia, mendekati mertuanya itu.

"Menyenangkan. Kami ditraktir Pak Tua John kopi dan cokelat panas di kafe sana. Kau tahu, Gracia? Tampaknya dia suka padaku" ucap Mary sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Gracia hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Mertuanya ini memang berjiwa muda. Meski usianya hampir menginjak kepala enam, dia masih tampak seperti berumur 40-an. Senyumnya menawan, beliau supel dan ramah. Entah berapa banyak penggemarnya di luar sana.

"Selamat sore, Bibi Mary" sapa Roy, seraya maju dan mengecup punggung tangan wanita itu.

"Kau tetap _gentle_ seperti biasa, ya, Roy?"

Mary tersenyum. Dia sudah mengenal Roy sejak Roy masih kecil. Dan baginya, walau kini Roy adalah Kolonel pasukan militer nasional Amestris, pahlawan perang Ishval dan Flame Alchemist yang legendaris, Roy tetaplah anak kecil sok tegar yang bahkan tak menitikkan air mata di pemakaman orangtuanya tapi menangis tiap malam dalam mimpinya.

"Dan Anda tetap cantik, Bibi Mary."

Roy tersenyum. Bagi Roy, ibu sahabatnya itu sudah dianggapnya sebagai ibunya sendiri. Dia masih ingat tiap momen penting dalam hidupnya yang dihadiri Mary. Keberadaan wanita itu bagi Roy, mungkin yang terpenting setelah ibunya sendiri.

"Kau ini memang pandai memuji, ya?", Mary menoleh, mendapati Ed yang sudah berganti baju selepas kepergiannya bersama Elysia tadi, "Wah, manis sekali, Ethel!! Ini baju kasual rancanganmu, Gracia?"

Wajah Ed memerah lagi. Begitu anehkah dia dalam balutan baju ini? Sampai-sampai tiap orang mengatakannya 'manis'. Padahal Ed tak pernah merasa kata itu cocok untuk mereperesentasikan dirinya.

Mary sudah mendengar sedikit tentang Ed dari Maes dan Gracia. Dan dia tak keberatan bila gadis itu menginap untuk sementara di rumah anaknya. Dan entah kenapa, dia merasa ada sesuatu antara gadis ini dengan Roy.

"Iya. Aku merasa Ed pasti pantas memakai baju ini. Perkiraanku tak salah kan?" ujar Gracia dengan senyum bangga mengembang di wajahnya.

"Kau tak pernah salah, Gracia" sahut Hughes tanpa berpikir, membuat Ed dan Roy mendadak mual melihat ekspresi penuh cinta Maes.

"Ehem, bisa kita pergi ke meja makan sekarang?" Roy berdehem, berusaha mengembalikan alur sebelum melenceng lebih jauh lagi.

"Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu, Roy" ujar Gracia sambil tersenyum.

* * *

Makan malam itu berjalan menyenangkan. Masakan Gracia sangat lezat dan dessert yang disajikan sangat enak. Apple crumble dengan taburan bubuk kayu manis. Roy menyeletuk bahwa itu adalah kue yang menyatukan Maes dan Gracia. Ed bertanya apa maksudnya. Baru saja Roy hendak buka mulut ketika Maes melempar garpunya tepat ke hadapan Roy, menyuruhnya diam. Untungnya, Roy berjanji akan menceritakannya padanya kapan-kapan.

Semuanya berjalan begitu normal. Sangat normal. Sampai-sampai Ed merasa Roy tak memikirkan apa yang terjadi saat dia menyelamatkannya saat jatuh dari tangga tadi. Padahal Ed setengah mati berusaha bersikap tenang dan menampakkan ekspresi yang seolah menganggap tak terjadi apa-apa tadi.

_Sialan...._

Ed sudah berbaring di ranjangnya di kamar tamu di lantai satu. Wajahnya ditutupinya dengan bantal.

_Kenapa aku jadi uring-uringan sendiri begini?_

Jemarinya menyentuh bibirnya. Dia masih bisa merasakan sensasi saat bibir mereka tak sengaja bersentuhan tadi. Padahal bibir yang menyentuh bibirnya itu sangat lembut, tapi rasanya ia seperti tersengat listrik. Bedanya ini tidak menyakitkan sama sekali. Malah begitu...

..._hangat. Shit! Apa yang kupikirkan barusan?_

Ed berbalik, ganti tengkurap dan membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal. Rasanya dia ingin menelepon Al, meski dia tahu itu tak mungkin mengingat Al sedang dalam kereta dalam perjalanan ke Liesenburgh bersama Winry, cinta pertama Al walau Al tak pernah mengaku pada Ed, sekarang. Bukan. Bukan untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi barusan. Dia tidak akan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di hadapan adiknya satu-satunya itu dengan menceritakan kejadian tadi. Dia cuma ingin mendengar suara Alphonse. Mendengar ceritanya atau apa saja. Pokoknya menjauhkan pikirannya dari kejadian tadi. Buku-buku yang dicoba dibacanya barusan tidak bisa menyingkirkan kejadian tadi dari otaknya.

Ed menghela nafas panjang.

_Aku jadi ingin tahu apa yang dipikirkan si Brengsek itu sekarang..._

* * *

Roy menyetir mobilnya perlahan. Tersenyum, memikirkan betapa malam ini adalah malam yang menyenangkan meski dia tak keluar untuk berkencan dengan salah satu gadis dalam daftar kencannya. Menyenangkan melihat Ed memakai baju yang manis seperti itu, melihatnya menikmati makan malam, melihatnya tertawa bersama Elysia, melihatnya merasa nyaman di keluarga Hughes, mengetahui Ed mempercayainya dengan menceritakan perasaannya padanya, menciumnya...

_Tidak. Apa yang kupikirkan?_

Roy menggelengkan kepalanya. Ciuman tadi hanya kecelakaan. Bahkan Ed sepertinya tidak menganggapnya suatu masalah. Karena Ed sama sekali tidak komplain mengenainya. Padahal tiap ada yang dirasanya salah, walau kecil sekalipun, alchemist muda itu pasti akan protes habis-habisan.

_Ethel..._

Rasanya baru hari ini Roy melihatnya sebagai 'Ethel', sebagai seorang gadis, dan bukannya melihatnya sebagai 'Edward', Fullmetal Alchemist bawahannya. Oke, dia memang tahu Ed itu seorang perempuan. Tapi mengingat sikapnya yang sama sekali tidak mencerminkan hal itu, bukan hanya karena penyamarannya, tapi juga karena pada dasarnya dia memang tomboy setengah mati, Roy hanya melihatnya sebagai bocah usil yang asyik untuk dikerjai. Dan hari ini...

Hari ini dia terkejut melihat Ethel. Hari ini dia sadar dia terdiam menatap mata emasnya, terpukau memandangnya dalam balutan baju kasual yang biasa saja, terpana melihat senyumnya yang menawan...

_Aku tak pernah sadar dia begitu menarik._

Roy tersenyum.

_Aku tak sabar melihat penampilannya besok._

Bersambung...

Saya bingung mau ngomong apalagi. Pokoknya...

Read and review, yak?

Luv,

sherry


	6. Sixth Couplet

MOSHI-MOSHI, MINNA-SAN!! ^o^

Gomen ne. Maaf, atas keterlambatan update kali ini. Maklum, saya orang sibuk *dilempar sendal*. Gara-gara sindrom pra ujian saya jadi tak bisa konsen nulis fict. Walau pada akhirnya, teuteup, saya berusaha kabur dari tumpukan diktat dan latihan soal, lebih memilih baca manga atau menulis fict. Hehehe… :P

Anak baik gak boleh meniru saya, ya.

Ugh… rasanya sebel banget waktu baca mangascan FMA terakhir. Berapa? Chap 102, ya? Rasanya pengen nendang Hiromu Arakawa, menginterogasinya ala Riza, Roy plus Ed dijadiin satu alasan kenapa dia melakukannya dan kalau alasan yang diajukannya tak memuaskan, lalu mengutuknya ala voodoo atau disantet sekalian *evil grin*. Habis… masa Roy dibikin buta, sih?!?! Saya gak relaa~!! *nyiapin kemenyan, bersiap nyantet Arakawa*

Oke, lupakan saja paragraf di atas ini. Itu hanya omelan seorang fans gila.

Dan saya bingung mau pakai lirik lagu mana lagi buat opening couplet ini jadi, lagi-lagi saya pakai coretan gak jelas yang saya tulis di tengah kuliah Kalkulus. Hehehe… :P

**Agate** : Cepet baca, dong!! Jgn cm mampir!! *death glare* Besok qta gila-gilaan lg, y, Agatchi!!

**Haruki Kayuki** : Fluff?!?! O.o Saya syok saya bikin fluff!! Niat awalnya bikin yg gaje, kok!! Suer!!

**red hoover** : nih, dlanjutin kn? baca trus, yak?? ^^

However, read en review, ya?

Disclaimer:

Orang yang paling ingin kuaniaya sekarang *evil smirk*.

Asisten : Kenapa, Sensei?

Hiromu Arakawa : (merinding) Rasanya ada orang aneh berkacamata yang ingin membunuhku.

Summary:

Kenangan dan sumpah. Semuanya datang dengan beban. Bedanya, yang satu bisa membuatmu tertawa dalam kepedihan, yang lain memaksamu tertawa dalam penderitaan.

_Cerita sebelum__n__ya :_

_Hari ini dia terkejut melihat Ethel. Hari ini dia sadar dia terdiam menatap mata emasnya, terpukau memandangnya dalam balutan baju kasual yang biasa saja, terpana melihat senyumnya yang menawan..._

Aku tak pernah sadar dia begitu menarik.

_Roy tersenyum._

Aku tak sabar melihat penampilannya besok.

Fate Serenade

Sixth Couplet

Her Memories

_Kenangan datang dengan kesadaran._

_Meski ia hanya sekedar ingatan ataupun nyanyian._

_Membawa kembali masa yang terlupakan._

_Walau terkadang menyakitkan._

(Sherry)

"Elysia… sudah, ya, mainnya?" ujar Ed dengan wajah memelas.

Sudah dua jam ini Ed menemani sang putri kecil bermain. Dari main rumah-rumahan, balok, sampai petak umpet. Bukannya Ed lelah, tapi dia mulai bosan. Dia perlu membaca lagi. Masih ada banyak hal yang harus dia kerjakan. Tapi jujur saja, dia tak mau membuat putri kecil itu sebal dengan menolak ajakan mainnya yang setengah memaksa itu.

"Gak mau…" jawab Elysia bandel, dan cadel.

"Elysia tidur siang dulu, ya? Sudah waktunya, Sayang. Mainnya nanti lagi saja. Kak Ed pasti sudah capek. Kak Ed kan baru sembuh…" bujuk Gracia.

Ed benci kalau keadaannya dijadikan alasan. Karena dia tak suka dikasihani. Dia benci dikasihani.

"Tuh, lihat…"

Mendadak, Ed merasa pasti tampangnya saat ini sangat mengenaskan karena Elysia langsung menurut dan beranjak ke kamarnya untuk tidur siang.

"Aku mau tidur kalau Mama nyanyi…" ucap Elysia saat ibunya menggandengnya ke kamarnya.

"Midnight Lullaby (1) ?" tanya Gracia.

Midnight Lullaby, lagu favoritnya dan Maes. Lagu yang mengalun dari kafe di belakang mereka ketika Maes melamarnya di malam bersalju sekembalinya ia dari perang Ishval. Di jalanan depan kafe mungil itu. Bukan di dalamnya. Ketika akhirnya Gracia bertanya kenapa Maes melamarnya di jalan depan kafe alih-alih di dalam kafe yang notabene tempat pertemuan pertama mereka, Maes tersenyum dan menjawab, dengan malu-malu, itu karena Maes pertama kali melihatnya berdiri di depan kafe itu. Dan dia langsung jatuh cinta pada Gracia detik itu juga.

"Em."

Elysia mengangguk gembira. Dia menyukai lagu itu. Dia selalu minta ayah dan ibunya menyanyikan lagu itu sebagai lagu pengantar tidurnya. Walau dia sebenarnya belum tahu apa maksud lagu itu.

Gracia tersenyum simpul.

Ed merasa melihat dèja vu. Dulu, dulu sekali dia pernah mengalami hal itu. Ibu mereka, menggandeng mereka, setengah memaksa Ed dan Al yang belum mau tidur siang karena masih asyik membaca buku-buku alchemy yang ada di ruang penelitian ayahnya, menuju kamar mereka. Dan Trisha akan menyanyikan lagu itu. Jujur saja, itu bukan jenis lagu pengantar tidur yang normal. Tapi Ed dan Al amat menyukai lau itu. Sangat menyenangkan mendengar ibu mereka menyanyikan lagu yang syahdu itu. Lagu itu...

KRIING. KRIING.

Ed tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia bergegas ke arah meja telepon dan mengangkat telepon yang terus berdering itu.

"Halo?" jawabnya malas, meski ia tak menampakkannya.

"_Halo, Kak!"_

"Al? ," suara Ed langsung terdengar ceria, "Hei, aku menunggu-nunggu teleponmu, kau tahu?"

"_Maaf, Kak. Kami baru sampai tadi pagi, dan ada sedikit masalah …"_

Mendengar nada suara Al yang makin lama makin rendah, Ed mendapat firasat buruk.

"Masalah apa?" tanyanya, berusaha terdengar normal.

"_Em… __N__enek sakit…"_

"Eh?"

"_Hanya flu, kok," _ujar Al cepat-cepat saat mendengar kakaknya tercekat kaget,_ "Tadi kami sudah memanggil dokter. Katanya __N__enek harus beristirahat 3-4 hari."_

"Ooh, syukurlah kalau begitu. Bilang padanya, ya, sadar diri kalau sudah tua. Suruh istirahat yang cukup. Jadi nenek hiperaktif, sih" ujar Ed jengkel.

"_Haha…"_

Al tertawa terpaksa mendengar komentar yang khas sangat-Ed-sekali itu.

"Lalu?" tanya Ed lagi.

"_Eh?"_

"Masalahnya cuma itu kan?" tanyanya lebih menyelidik.

"_Err… yah, karena itu, automail Kakak takkan cepat selesai. Mungkin 2-3 minggu. Nenek kan tak bisa membantu Winry membuatnya. Aku bisa membantu, sih, tapi nanti Winry__ bilang__…"_

"'Jangan ikut campur, ini pekerjaanku. Aku harus menyelesaikannya sendiri'."

"'_Jangan ikut campur, ini pekerjaanku. Aku harus menyelesaikannya sendiri'_."

Keduanya mengucapkannya bersamaan, lalu tertawa. Keduanya paham benar bagaimana sebalnya gadis itu jika ada orang yang ikut campur saat dia bekerja meski orang itu berniat baik untuk membantu. Ed pernah dilempar tang karena ketika dia berniat membantu, secara tak sengaja, susunan automail yang sudah dirancang dan disusun Winry dengan susah payah dikacaukannya.

"Aku tahu. Tidak apa-apa. Yah… aku jadi bisa beristirahat, memulihkan tubuhku dan melahap isi perpustakaan Central sampai puas," ujar Ed sambil terkekeh.

Diam sejenak, lalu dia bertanya, "Kau sendiri, tidak apa-apa?"

"_Heh? Aku baik-baik saja, kok…"_

Ed tersenyum tipis, menyadari sekali lagi betapa Al sangat baik hati.

_Al yang bodoh._

_Bukan, Al. Apa tak apa-apa__ kalau kau makin lama terkurung dalam zirah itu…?_

Ed menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jangan sampai Winry kerja lupa waktu. Jangan sampai dia juga ikut-ikutan sakit, nanti bisa-bisa automailku tidak selesai-selesai," ujarnya separuh menggerutu, "Jaga dia, Al."

"_Tentu saja, Kak,"_ ucap Al tegas, dan Ed tahu dia bisa memegang kata-kata adiknya itu karena dia tahu bahwa mekanik sekaligus sahabatnya itu cinta pertama adiknya dan adiknya akan melakukan apapun untuk cinta pertamanya itu, _"Kakak sendiri, ada apa saja kemarin?"_

Pertanyaan polos Al membuat Ed ingat lagi kejadian kemarin sore. Wajahnya terasa panas.

"Tidak ada apa-apa!!," ucapnya keras, membuat Al harus menjauhkan gagang telepon dari telinganya(?), "Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya, aku makan malam dengan ibu Pak Hughes dan si Brengsek itu. Dan…"

Ed berat mengatakan ini. Tapi dia tak bisa menyembunyikan apa-apa dari Al. Dia sudah berbohong dengan bilang tak ada apa-apa kemarin walau nyatanya dia jatuh dari tangga dan, dengan naasnya, mengalami ciuman aksidental dengan Roy Mustang. Dan dia tak mau berbohong lebih jauh lagi.

"…Gracia memaksaku memakai baju rancangannya."

"_Heh? Yang benar? Kakak pakai baju cewek? Wah, cantik, dong?" _ujar Al dengan lugunya, tanpa tahu bahwa dia membuat wajah kakaknya merona merah lagi karena ingat 'si Brengsek' yang menatapnya dengan 'aneh' kemarin.

"Diam," ujar Ed, membuat Al terkekeh geli, "Sekarang, bagaimana keadaan Nenek?"

"_Membaik. Winry sedang menemaninya. Kakak mau bicara dengannya?"_ tawar Al, menoleh ke arah kamar Pinako.

Winry sedang menjaga neneknya. Dia sudah jauh lebih lega sekarang. Tadi dia sempat panik setengah mati waktu tiba-tiba Pinako jatuh pingsan. Untung Al yang lebih tenang darinya langsung berinisiatif memanggil dokter. Dia sungguh bersyukur Al ada bersamanya sekarang. Meski Winry memahami dunia kedokteran sejauh dia memahami dunia mekanik automail, dia membaca buku-buku kedokteran sebagai pengganti buku cerita seperti Ed dan Al membaca buku-buku alchemy alih-alih kumpulan dongeng, Winry panik sampai tak bisa bergerak tadi. Dia sangat mencemaskan neneknya, satu-satunya keluarganya itu.

"Boleh juga."

Ed mengangguk, meski Al tak bisa melihatnya. Terdengar suara gagang telepon diletakkan. Dan Ed menunggu. Sepuluh detik kemudian…

"_Hai, Ed."_

Ed tersenyum. Suara Winry terdengar ceria.

"Hai. Jadi, bagaimana Nenek?"

"_Lumayan. Maaf tentang automailmu,"_ Ed mendengar penyesalan dalam nada suara Winry,_ "Kurasa butuh 2-3 minggu untuk menyelesaikannya tanpa Nenek. Tapi aku bisa mengusahakannya jadi 2 minggu, sih…"_

"Jangan macam-macam, Winry," sela Ed, tak peduli Winry sudah selesai bicara atau belum, "Aku tidak memintamu menyelesaikannya sebelum 2 minggu. Aku hanya memintamu menyelesaikannya secepat yang kau bisa. Kalau kau tak bisa, jangan dipaksa. Aku tak mau kau lembur setiap malam dan berakhir seperti Nenek. Mau membuat mereka repot?"

"_Tentu saja tidak, tapi…"_

"Tidak ada tapi. Kau tak boleh memforsir dirimu" kata Ed tegas.

Winry menyeringai mendengarnya. Apa yang baru dia dengar dari mulut Ed barusan terasa ironis. Padahal Ed adalah orang paling workaholic yang pernah dia kenal. Dia pernah hampir tak tidur selama seminggu setelah dikalahkan Envy di lab 5 hanya untuk mengumpulkan dan mempelajari sebanyak mungkin data. Untung Roy bisa membuatnya kembali ke pola kerjanya yang normal setelah mereka saling cela, umpat –ya, Roy bahkan mengumpat waktu itu. Dalam bahasa Xing yang Ed sendiri tak tahu sebelumnya kalau Roy bisa mennggunakan bahasa itu- dengan sedikit alchemy yang berakhir dengan hancurnya hall latihan militer. Yang untungnya langsung diperbaiki oleh mereka berdua kemudian.

"_Seperti kau tidak saja."_

Ed bisa mendengar seringaian dalam suara Winry, dia terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab, ikut menyeringai, "Selalu ada pengecualian."

"_Tak ada untuk hal ini"_ balas Winry tanpa jeda.

Ed menghela nafas. Sebenarnya dia ingin meneruskan perdebatan kecil mereka yang seru ini, tapi mengingat dia memakai telepon rumah orang, rasanya tak enak bila dia menelepon lama-lama hanya untuk melakukan debat kusir yang tak berguna tapi menyenangkan itu.

"Memang penting, ya, kita bertengkar begini lewat telepon?" tanyanya kesal.

"_Tidak."_

Winry terkekeh. Rasanya lucu mendengar Ed mengucapkannya. Soalnya biasanya tiap kali bertengkar begini, selalu Ed yang memulai dan mereka baru bisa berhenti kalau nenek yang melerai mereka, Al tak mau melerai karena takut terkena lemparan obeng nyasar Winry.

"Ya, sudah. Kutelepon lagi nanti malam. Kabari aku kalau ada apa-apa."

"_Memang apa yang mungkin terjadi? Eh, kau sendiri? Apa yang terjadi di sana?"_

"Tanya Al saja. Sudah, ya? Dah" ucap Ed cepat-cepat.

Dan telepon ditutup. Ed menghela nafas lega. Untung sahabat sejak kecilnya itu sekarang berada nun jauh di sana. Jika tidak, pasti sekarang ia akan terus menanyainya, menyuruhnya menceritakan apa yang terjadi (tentu saja dengan spanner dan tang di tangan, masing-masing dalam posisi siap dilemparkan padanya) dan ini amat dihindarinya. Bukan karena apa, hanya saja gadis Rockbell itu termasuk tipe yang hiperbolis tentang hal-hal seperti ini dan Ed tak mau hidupnya yang sudah rumit jadi jauh lebih rumit lagi.

* * *

Kantor Kolonel Mustang tampak amat damai hari itu. Seperti hari sebelumnya, sang kolonel dengan riangnya masih mengerjakan papaerworknya tanpa perlu ditodong senapan oleh sang ajudan dan ini menimbulkan tanda tanya besar bagi para anak buahnya.

"Pasti dia baru saja mendapatkan hal yang sangat bagus" komentar Falman.

"Dapat undian mungkin?" celetuk Fuery.

"Dapat cewek baru yang cakep kali" tanggap Breda.

"Atau keduanya" tandas Havoc.

Riza mengerutkan keningnya. Heran. Teman-teman setimnya ini memang aneh-aneh saja. Atasan mereka benar malah dipermasalahkan.

"Pekerjaan kalian, Rekan-Rekan…"

Yap, pola normal. Riza buka mulut, plus sedikit sentuhan di pistolnya, dan semua rekan kerjanya akan duduk manis kembali di kursi masing-masing, langsung mengerjakan paperwork mereka. Walau tetap sambil ngerumpi.

Roy, yang sedang mengerjakan paperworknya di kantor dalam, tersenyum-senyum sendiri mendengar obrolan anak buahnya. Separuh kesal, setengah sebal. Dia salah, jelas salah. Dia benar, juga salah. Serba salah begini.

_Gara-gara aku malas, kali, ya?_

Dan tiba-tiba celetukan Fuery membuatnya tertegun.

"Rasa-rasanya Kolonel jadi alim setelah peristiwa perampokan tempo hari, ya?"

"Benar juga" sahut Breda.

"Mungkinkah karena Ed tertembak karena berusaha menyelamatkannya?" ujar Falman.

Roy terdiam. Obrolan di luar tak lagi didengarkannya. Ya, tanpa disadarinya dia berubah setelah peristiwa itu. Dia jadi alim. Dan itu mungkin benar.

Dia mengerjakan paperworknya dengan baik. Tapi itu karena moodnya sedang bagus. Tiap kali moodnya bagus, dia akan mengerjakan paperworknya dengan senang hati, tanpa perlu todongan pistol atau ancaman Hawkeye.

Dia tidak berkencan. Well, itu karena dia malas. Lebih menarik 'mengobrol' dengan Ed. Mengusilinya. Menggodanya. Dan itu membuat moodnya membaik. Yang menyebabkan dia mau mengerjakan paperworknya dengan baik. Lagipula tidak ada gadis yang sedang menarik perhatiannya.

Kecuali tentu saja, Ed.

Dan barusan dia ke perpustakaan, setelah sekian lama tidak, membuat Schiezka dan seorang pustakawan lain terkejut melihatnya, demi mengambil kira-kira setengah lusin buku alchemy pesanan Ed.

Dan nanti, dia berencana akan ke rumah sahabatnya lagi, untuk mengantar buku-buku itu meski sebenarnya dia bisa menyuruh salah satu bawahannya untuk menyerahkan buku-buku itu pada Maes agar Maes bisa membawanya saat pulang nanti.

_Oh, bagus…_

Roy menggeram sendiri. Semuanya kembali ke Ed. Tampaknya perubahannya ini memang karena Ed. Karena bocah itu…

… _sangat cantik dan bibirnya… Shit!_

Roy menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Bibir mereka hanya bersentuhan sekilas kemarin sore dan dia sama sekali tak bisa melupakan sensasi menyengat ketika bibir lembut itu tak sengaja berpapasan dengan bibirnya. Puluhan bahkan ratusan kali dia berciuman dan hampir semuanya dengan gadis yang berbeda tiap kalinya tapi baru kali ini dia merasakan sensasi menyengat seperti itu. Dan, jauh di alam bawah sadarnya, dia ingin merasakannya lagi…

_Ethel…_

Roy jadi penasaran.

_Gadis itu sedang apa sekarang, ya?_

Dia mengangkat teleponnya, bermaksud memuaskan rasa ingin tahunya. Tanpa melirik buku telepon, Roy memutar nomor telepon rumah sahabatnya dan mendengarkan dengan seksama, berharap Ed yang mengangkat. Tapi yang didengarnya hanya TUUT TUUT nada sambung. Sekali lagi, dan lagi-lagi hanya nada sambung yang menyambutnya.

_Aneh._

Roy penasaran. Tumben-tumbennya tidak ada yang mengangkat. Sekelebat bayangan buruk melintas di otak Roy. Apa Scar tahu Ed tinggal di kediaman Hughes? Bagaimana kalau lantas dia…

Cepat, Roy ganti menelepon kantor Maes. Tak peduli jika nanti Maes menilai reaksinya terlalu berlebihan. Dia hanya ingin tahu bagaimana keadaan gadis itu sekarang. Entah kenapa dia mendadak sangat mencemaskan gadis itu. Ethel, gadis itu memang memenuhi kepalanya akhir-akhir ini.

Bersambung…

Note:

(1) Lagu khayalan saya. :P Semacam lagu slow but sure yg manis (bayangi aja kayak 'Everytime We Touch'-nya Cascada) tentang cinta di malam bulan purnama. Tapi kalau beneran ada lagu ini, saya minta dikirimi lirik ama lagunya sekalian, dong! ^o^

Gaje!!!! Couplet ini gaje bgt!!!! Mana pendek lg!! Dasar author bego!!! *teriak-teriak sepuasnya*

Nah, saya udah ngeflame diri saya sendiri. Jadi, silakan, deh, klo mo ngeflame. Plg ntar saya lempar sendal. :P

Bingung, nih, mo nulis apalagi.

Pokoknya

Read and review, ya?

Luv,

sherry


	7. Seventh Couplet

Arghh~!!!

Saya hang beraaattt!!! Kenapa Kalkulus bikin pusing bgt, sih?!?! Udah susah, teoremanya banyak, penggunaannya gak bisa sembarangan, urutan ngerjainnya harus bener, bikin saya pengen pindah jurusan aja!!

Yak, itu dia curahan hati dari seorang author yang mau menghadapi UAS Kalkulus. Mohon doanya semoga saya bisa melewati UAS ini hidup-hidup, ya? T_T

Nah, ini dia couplet ketujuh. Agak panjang, ya? Soalnya saya nafsu bgt nulis agak panjang kali ini. Walo tetep gaje. Tenang aja saya akui itu.

So, read n review, ya? ^^

Disclaimer: Arakawa, katanya Fullmetal Alchemist mau dipindahnamakan atasku? Kapan?

Summary: Aneh. Aneh. Aneh. Semuanya makin terasa aneh.

_Cerita sebelumnya:_

_Roy penasaran. Tumben-tumbennya tidak ada yang mengangkat. Sekelebat bayangan buruk melintas di otak Roy. Apa Scar tahu Ed tinggal di kediaman Hughes? Bagaimana kalau lantas dia…_

_Cepat, Roy ganti menelepon kantor Maes. Tak peduli jika nanti Maes menilai reaksinya terlalu berlebihan. Dia hanya ingin tahu bagaimana keadaan gadis itu sekarang. Entah kenapa dia mendadak sangat mencemaskan gadis itu. Ethel, gadis itu memang memenuhi kepalanya akhir-akhir ini. _

Fate Serenade

Seventh Couplet

Evening at the Cafe

_Kau buat aku bertanya_

_Kau buat aku mencari_

_Tentang rasa ini aku tak mengerti…_

(Second Couplet of "Cinta Pertama dan Terakhir" by Sherina)

_Sepuluh menit sebelumnya…_

"Gracia…"

Ed benar-benar bingung bagaimana harus menyatakan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang, tepat saat sang desainer yang rumahnya sekarang ia tumpangi itu membawa sepotong baju, yang tampaknya onepiece putih yang amat feminin yang pasti takkan cocok kalau dipakai dirinya (well, itu menurutnya).

"Ya, Ed?"

Gracia menatapnya dengan polos, dengan mata berbinar yang sama dengan yang selalu dilihatnya saat Winry sedang melihat-lihat deretan automail di toko khusus mekanik. Ed menelan ludahnya.

"Memang aku harus ganti baju, ya?" tanya Ed lagi.

Baju, oke, gaun apalah-tadi-namanya itu rasanya takkan cocok dia pakai. Dia kan tomboi setengah mati, menyamar sebagai cewek saja tak pernah ketahuan selama 5 tahun ini. Sedang gaun itu rasanya hanya pantas dikenakan gadis manis, lemah lembut, penuh pengertian dan semua itu tak bisa diasosiasikan dengannya.

"Tentu saja. Kau tak ingin acara belanja kita terganggu dengan Scar yang kebetulan lewat dan menyadari ini kau lalu mulai menyerangmu di tengah massa kan?" jawab Gracia dengan senyum manisnya, membuat Ed makin yakin walau Gracia dan Maes memiliki banyak perbedaan di banyak bidang tapi mereka memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama mengingat keduanya memiliki persamaan yang menonjol yang berkaitan dengan kemampuan provokatif, yang makin membuat Ed frustasi.

Sungguh, Ed sebenarnya lebih ingin duduk saja di rumah kalau tahu keluhan bosannya setelah seharian ini terkurung di rumah ditanggapi dengan berlebihan oleh Gracia. Mending dia duduk diam dan memasak atau apalah daripada harus jalan-jalan dengan gaun itu.

"Tak bisakah aku menarik kembali kata-kataku tadi?" tanya Ed, setengah putus asa.

"Tidak," Gracia tersenyum manis, "Apa yang sudah kau ucapkan kan tak pernah kau tarik kembali, Ed."

Ed menghela nafas panjang, pertanda dia mengalah. Lagi. Heran, kenapa rasanya susah sekali menolak permintaan Gracia? Apa… apa karena wanita itu memiliki aura yang mirip dengan ibunya?

"Memang kita mau ke mana, sih?" tanya Ed, penasaran.

Gracia tersenyum penuh arti.

"Nanti kau juga tahu."

* * *

"_Ooh… Gracia membawa Ed jalan-jalan ke kota. Tadi dia meneleponku. Paling dia membawanya ke tokonya, toko buku, pasar sore atau ke kafe… ," _ujar Maes sambil mengerjakan paperworknya, dia memang punya kemampuan membagi konsentrasi, separuh untuk menjawab telepon Roy yang membuatnya terkejut kenapa tiba-tiba meneleponnya alih-alih datang langsung, separuh untuk mengerjakan paperworknya yang entah kenapa jumlahnya dua kali lipat paperworknya kemarin, _"Memang kenapa, Roy?"_

_Memang kenapa?_ Roy sendiri juga bingung. Tadi dia sangat mencemaskan gadis itu. Hanya karena dia tak bisa meneleponnya, dia lantas langsung menelepon sahabatnya untuk mencari tahu. Dan sekarang? Dia merasa amat lega ketika tahu gadis itu baik-baik saja.

_Memang kenapa?_

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya saja tadi aku menelepon ke rumahmu dan tak ada yang mengangkat" jawab Roy, sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaan Maes.

Maes tersenyum penuh arti.

"_Ada apa kau menelepon ke rumahku?" _tanyanya, berusaha terdengar sepolos mungkin.

"Cuma mengecek Ethel ada atau tidak. Dia menyuruhku membawakan buku-bukunya. Setengah lusin kalau kau mau tahu. Dan semuanya tentang 'itu'" omel Roy, berusaha agar Maes tak menyadari bahwa dia sedang berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Yang sepenuhnya sia-sia. Karena Maes sadar ada yang aneh dengan sahabatnya. Keanehan yang baik, dan entah kenapa terasa manis.

"_Ooh… begitu, ya?"_ Maes hampir tak bisa menyembunyikan cengiran dalam nada suaranya.

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Roy, persis mengulang kalimat tanya yang barusan disampaikan Maes kepadanya, hanya saja dalam nada suara dan tekanan yang berbeda.

"_Tidak… "_

Roy tahu 'tidak'-nya Maes kali ini tak bisa dipercaya. Dia menyadari sesuatu, yang mungkin tak disadari oleh Roy. Sayangnya, Roy yang instingnya bilang kalau dia bisa terjebak dalam kondisi tak mengenakkan yang dia sendiri tak tahu bagaimana itu, tak mau menjebak dirinya sendiri lebih jauh lagi dalam apapun yang dipikirkan sahabatnya, hanya bisa terdiam.

Maes tersenyum, menyadari bahwa ada yang aneh dengan sahabatnya yang lebih muda tapi sangat berpengalaman dengan wanita itu, bahwa ia terdengar seperti seorang remaja yang kepergok sedang naksir teman sepermainannya dan berusaha untuk menghindari pernyataan dan pertanyaan apapun yang mengarah ke sana.

"_Kurasa mereka akan ada di kafe sejam lagi. Kau bisa menyusul mereka dan memberi mereka tumpangan sampai rumah, Roy?"_

Roy mengernyitkan dahinya. Bukannya karena dia tak tahu kafe mana yang dimaksud. Roy sangat tahu letak kafe legendaris yang menjadi saksi cinta sahabatnya itu karena dia juga suka menghabiskan waktu di sana sekedar untuk minum espresso, cappucino atau coklat panas spesial khas kafe itu. Hanya saja kenapa mendadak Maes menyuruhnya menjemput istri, anaknya dan Ed? Padahal Roy, dan juga semua pekerja militer Amestris, tahu bahwa seorang Maes Hughes akan selalu mengutamakan keluarganya di atas apapun.

Mendadak sunyi di antara mereka membuat Maes sadar apa yang dikatakannya tadi membuat sahabatnya kaget hingga tak mampu berkata-kata, _"Jumlah paperwork yang kukerjakan amat luar biasa, tahu. Dua kali lipat dari kemarin. Aku tak bisa meninggalkan kantor dalam setidaknya 2, 5 jam lagi. Jemput mereka sana. Kau tak ada kencan kan?"_

Roy tersenyum mendengar ada yang kisahnya lebih naas darinya. Dia malah sudah hampir menyelesaikan semua paperworknya, tinggal dua lembar lagi dan itu takkan memerlukan waktu lama untuk diselesaikan.

"Oke. Akan kujemput mereka di sana. Setengah jam lagi mungkin. Aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dulu atau…"

"_Letnan Satu akan menempelkan moncong pistolnya di keningmu"_ sela Maes sambil terkekeh.

"Tidak. Dia akan langsung menembakkannya. Mood-nya sedang kurang bagus" ujar Roy seolah tanpa dosa padahal Maes tahu itu gara-gara Roy membocorkan fakta bahwa sang Letnan Satu berkencan dengan sang Letnan Dua kepada seluruh tim mereka tanpa disadarinya.

"_Cepat selesaikan paperworkmu kalau begitu. Dan jangan kau buat mereka menunggu"_ ujar Maes mencoba menahan tawa.

Roy tersenyum, "Aku tak pernah membuat wanita menunggu, Hughes."

Maes tahu itu dan tawanya mereda, berubah menjadi sebuah seringaian, "_Aku tahu itu. Kau tak membuat mereka menunggu melainkan membuat mereka patah hati._"

"Hei, aku tak sekejam itu, tahu"

Maes tersenyum. Roy yang merajuk terkadang sangat menggemaskan. Dia masih menganggapnya sebagai adik kecil yang perlu dijaga selain sahabat, tentu saja, meski kini Roy sudah hampir kepala tiga. Walau tak ada seorang pun yang menyadarinya karena Roy lumayan babyface. Tak jarang orang mengira dia masih berumur 25 atau 24. Dan Roy sebal karena orang jadi meremehkannya gara-gara wajah itu. Meskipun gara-gara wajah itu juga banyak gadis yang mengejarnya.

"_Sana kerja."_

* * *

Kafe itu kecil tapi hangat, terletak di depan butik milik Gracia di tepi sungai Reine yang tampak berwarna emas di senja seperti sekarang. Ed langsung suka dengan interiornya yang minimalis tapi terasa alami itu. Dengan pohon-pohon pendek dalam pot, beberapa jenis bunga, Ed yakin salah satunya lavender, kafe itu terasa amat nyaman. Perabotnya kebanyakan terbuat dari kayu yang dipernis coklat mengkilat atau rotan dan bambu. Semua itu membuat Ed langsung suka kafe ini.

"Kafe ini langgananku, Maes, dan Roy, lho" ujar Gracia berpromosi setelah mereka menjelajah di pasar sore dan berakhir di kafe ini dengan berkantong-kantong belanjaan.

"Hai, Gracia. Wah, siapa ini? Manis sekali" sapa seorang wanita pada Gracia.

Wanita itu cantik, meski tak secantik Riza atau Gracia. Rambutnya coklat ikal dan diekor kuda. Mata coklat kayunya memancarkan keramahan dan kehangatan.

"Hai, Gladys." ujar Gracia, tampaknya kenal cukup dekat dengan wanita itu.

"Bibi Gladys!!" teriak Elysia senang.

"Wah, manis sekali kau hari ini, Putri Kecil. Habis belanja dengan Mama, ya?" sapa Gladys pada Elysia.

"Ya! ," sahut Elysia semangat, "Bareng Kak Ed juga!"

"Haha. Kenalkan, ini Ethel Elvine sepupuku" kata Gracia lagi.

Oh, bagus. Nama aslinya Ethel Elric, kemudian berubah menjadi Edward Elric dalam lima tahun terakhir karena kondisi dan kini, Ethel _Elvine_? Nama siapa lagi itu? Ed hanya bisa tersenyum dan patuh pada skenario dadakan ala Gracia ini.

"Hai. Salam kenal" sapa Ed sopan, menjabat tangan Gladys yang terulur lebih dulu.

"Ed, ini Gladys Bartley. Pemilik kafe Haven. Apple crumble, coklat spesial dan croissant keju buatannya dijamin akan membuatmu ketagihan."

"Waduh, jangan memujiku begitu. Lagipula tentang apple crumble, kau kan lebih jago membuatnya daripada aku" ujar Gladys lagi.

"Gladys!"

Salah seorang waitress memanggil Gladys. Dia baru saja keluar dari dapur, dengan wajah kusut. Tampaknya ada masalah di dapur.

"Ah, kalian santai saja di sini, ya? Aku mau ke dalam dulu. Oya, hari ini ada diskon khusus untuk Paridisen Berry."

"Kue baru?"

"Hem. Kombinasi puding bermacam berry dengan pai dan cream cheese. Mau coba?" tawar Gladys.

Gracia mengangguk, memesan empat sekaligus di samping memesan segelas susu hangat untuk Elysia, teh camomile untuknya dan segelas coklat hangat spesial untuk Ed.

"Empat?" tanya Ed.

Gracia mengangguk, "Nanti ada yang akan bergabung dengan kita."

"Siapa?"

Tepat saat itu pintu kafe terbuka, menampakkan sesosok pria gagah dalam balutan seragam militer biru tuanya. Dan pria itu adalah…

"Paman Roy!!" sambut Elysia antusias.

* * *

Roy sudah ada di luar dari tadi. Dia terpaku, terpukau dengan sosok yang duduk di depan Gracia. Siluet tubuhnya…

Roy hampir tak mengenali gadis itu kalau saja dia tak mendengar suara yang familiar itu.

Penampilan gadis itu mengagumkan. Cantik.

Ethel tampak lebih cantik daripada saat terakhir kali ia melihatnya.

Gracia memang sengaja mendandani Ed lebih feminin kali ini. Dengan gaun onepiece berlengan pendek putih selutut bermodel balon yang menggembung di bawahnya, celana pipa krem, sepatu converse beige dan rambut digerai setelah diikat separuh dengan pita putih. Hari ini ia luar biasa cantik.

Apalagi, karena mereka duduk di balkon yang menghadap barat, menghadapi riak-riak sungai Reine, cahaya matahari terbenam yang tercermin di sungai memberi efek dramatis pada mata emas Ed. Warna senja seolah melebur di mata gadis itu, melumuri rambut pirang emasnya dengan warna jingga yang lembut. Sangat indah.

Dan siluet tubuh Ed yang kebetulan waktu itu memunggungi Roy, di detik sebelum ia menyadari Roy datang, membuat Roy makin tak bisa memungkiri bahwa Ed bukan bocah lagi. Dia seorang wanita. Lekuk tubuhnya, bagaimana rambutnya jatuh dengan indah di punggungnya, caranya duduk…

Roy tak bisa berpaling lagi kali ini. Dia memang tertarik pada gadis itu.

"Paman Roy!!" sambut Elysia antusias.

Roy tersenyum melihat Elysia.

"Halo, Tuan Putri, Gracia," sapanya seraya berjalan ke meja mereka, dia menatap mata Ed sebelum mengucapkan namanya, "Ethel."

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya Ed dengan ekspresi tak nyaman yang selalu diperlihatkannya saat Roy datang.

"Hughes memintaku menjemput kalian," Roy tersenyum, duduk di depan Ed, "Dia tampaknya bakal sedikit lembur hari ini. Pekerjaannya banyak sekali."

Gracia tampak mengerutkan keningnya. Heran. Tapi tak lama, dia tersenyum maklum.

"Dasar. Maaf, sudah merepotkanmu, Roy" ujarnya pada sahabat suaminya itu sambil tersenyum.

Ed buang muka melihat adegan itu dan mendecak, "Tch! Jangan sungkan pada orang seperti itu, Gracia."

"Wah, wah, mood-mu bahkan lebih buruk daripada kemarin, ya, Ethel?" Roy menyeringai.

"Diam, Brengsek. Kau tak tahu apa-apa" sahut Ed tanpa berpikir.

"Edward, bahasamu. Tolong, ya?" tegur Gracia.

Ed melirik si kecil Elysia yang memandanginya bingung.

"Maaf," ucapnya menyesal, "Gara-gara dia, tuh."

Roy tersenyum, "Kurasa mood-mu akan membaik kalau kau melihat apa yang kubawa."

"Memangnya apa yang kau bawa? ," tanya Ed meremehkan, "Bunga?"

Roy hanya tersenyum, mengeluarkan kartu peminjamannya di Central Library, dan memperlihatkan sederet judul buku di list pinjam yang tertanggal hari ini.

Mata Ed membelalak.

"Itu kan…"

_Bohong…_

"Ada di mobilku sekarang" Roy tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Ergh…"

Ed sebal. Roy menepati janjinya. Dia meminjamkannya setumpuk buku yang dia butuhkan. Dan Roy benar, dia senang. Roy tahu Ed cinta buku. Dia bisa membaca buku seharian jika dia mau dan konsentrasinya dalam membaca buku itu takkan terpecah sedetik pun. Dan bila setelahnya ada orang yang memintanya menceritakan isi buku itu, jangan heran kalau dia bisa menceritakannya dengan detil, kata per kata, seolah-olah dia sedang membaca buku itu walau buku itu tak ada di hadapannya waktu itu.

"Terima kasih…" ucapnya pelan, dengan wajah merona, meski semua orang tak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas karena cahaya matahari senja, membuat Roy tertegun.

Dè ja vu.

"_Kembali, Mustang."_

Nada suaranya sama dengan waktu ia menjawab ucapan terima kasih Roy di tengah euforia setelah kasus perampokan di bank Central tempo hari. Roy tersenyum.

"Kembali, Ethel."

Gracia menatap peristiwa di depannya separuh tak percaya. Nada suara Ethel, senyuman Roy…

Dia tersenyum, membayangkan Maes pasti akan tertawa senang jika melihatnya sendiri. Roy belum pernah menampakkan senyuman se… , entah Gracia sulit mendeskripsikannya, damai(?) itu. Dan itu karena ucapan terima kasih Ethel. Ucapan terima kasih yang diucapkannya dengan perlahan, dengan nada suara yang, Gracia berani bertaruh, terdengar malu-malu.

Gracia tersenyum. Dia tahu Roy belum pernah jatuh cinta. Walau dia punya banyak teman kencan di luar sana tapi tak ada yang diklaimnya sebagai kekasih. Dia tak bisa menolak semua gadis yang mengajaknya kencan karena dia tak mau membuat hati gadis-gadis itu terluka. Meski pada akhirnya gadis-gadis itu akan merasa dipermainkan dan menjauh perlahan atau malah meminta putus dan menampar Roy keras-keras. Roy, sih, terima-terima saja. Lagipula dia orang militer. Posisinya mungkin terlihat aman tapi tak bisa dipungkiri betapa berat persaingan di dunia itu. Dia tak mau menjalin hubungan terlampau dalam dengan seorang gadis dan lantas melibatkannya dalam masalahnya.

Tapi kali ini berbeda. Gadis yang satu ini juga anggota militer, walau orang-orang tak tahu dia seorang gadis. Gadis ini punya pangkat yang hampir setara dengannya, hanya sedikit di bawahnya. Dan sudah tahu intrik dalam militer walau hanya sebatas yang dia tahu saja. Gadis ini bahkan melibatkan Roy dalam masalahnya dan Roy dengan senang hati mau terlibat dan terus melindungi gadis itu dengan semua kekuasaan yang dia punya.

Terkadang Gracia berpikir, motivasi Roy menjadi fuhrer bertambah sejak dia mengenal Ethel. Ya, selain motivasi konyol tentang mengubah seragam militer wanita menjadi rok mini yang selalu digembar-gemborkannya dan mewujudkan Amestris aman dan damai yang menjadi motivasinya bersama Hughes, juga agar ia bisa melindungi gadis itu dengan kekuasaan yang dimilikinya.

"Kau tak memesan, Roy?" tanya Gracia.

"Ah, sudah waktu masuk tadi."

Ya, sebelum masuk dan naik ke lantai dua di mana mereka berada sekarang, Roy sudah memesan favoritnya. Secangkir cappucino panas dan pie apel dengan satu sekop eskrim vanilla dan selai stroberi. Yang saat Ed melihat pelayan mengantarkannya dan meletakkannya di depan Roy, membuatnya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Ada yang lucu, Ed?" tanya Gracia.

"Pesanannya… uph, manis sekali, Mustang. Manis sekali" ujarnya seraya tertawa terbahak-bahak, tidak sesuai dengan penampilannya sekarang yang feminin, membuatnya mendapat tatapan ingin tahu dari para pengunjung yang lain.

"Memangnya kenapa? Salah?" tanya Roy tidak terima dengan kening berkerut kesal.

"Tidak…" Ed memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena kebanyakan tertawa.

Sang Flame Alchemist yang dielu-elukan di medan perang Ishval itu suka pie apel dengan es krim vanilla dan selai stroberi? Yang benar saja?

"Coba gadis-gadis itu tahu kau suka sweets seperti ini. Mereka pasti kabur. Padahal kau sudah jaim dengan pesan black coffee tiap kencan" gumam Ed tanpa sadar.

Roy membeku di tempat, "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Ganti Ed yang membeku di tempat.

"Jangan dipikirkan…" ujarnya dengan senyum manis sedetik kemudian.

"Ethel…"

Roy menatapnya marah. Kalau tatapan bisa membunuh, Ed pasti sudah masuk ICU sekarang. Ed sering bertengkar dan adu mulut dengan Roy. Dia sering membantahnya meski Roy adalah atasannya. Makanya dia tahu kapan harus membantah dan kapan harus patuh. Nah, saat untuk patuh adalah saat ekspresi Roy seperti sekarang ini.

"Itu…"

Gracia, bahkan Elysia yang tak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi, menatap Ed ingin tahu.

"Karena kalian sering memata-matai Kak Riza waktu kencan dengan para pengagumnya yang terdepak langsung di kencan pertama, Kak Riza lalu mengadakan taruhan dengan yang lain-lain…"

Di luar konteks profesional, Ed dan Al diminta Riza untuk tidak memanggilnya dengan nama jabatan. Dan Riza senang karena Ed dan Al mau memanggilnya 'Kak Riza'. Walau awalnya terasa aneh untuk dua bersaudara itu. Tapi mereka tak keberatan. Karena mereka senang ada yang menganggap mereka sebagai 'adik'. Sebagai 'keluarga'.

"Yang lain-lain?" tanyanya dengan tampang 'atasan' yang tak bisa dibantah.

"Eh, ya. Fuery, Falman, Breda, dan Havoc. Yang kalah harus memata-mataimu dan… ," Ed berdehem sebentar, "…mengacaukan kencanmu."

Roy tak percaya. Jadi, kencan yang berantakan 2 bulan lalu itu, yang membuatnya kena 2 tamparan dari 2 gadis berbeda dalam satu malam itu, gara-gara mereka?!

"Siapa yang kalah?" tanyanya dengan ketenangan yang membekukan.

"Err… Havoc," ujar Ed, lalu dengan cepat ditambahkannya, "Dan Kak Riza."

Ed bersumpah dia seolah bisa melihat api menyala di mata Roy.

"Kurasa kita tak perlu membicarakannya sekarang?" usul Gracia, yang tidak digubris sama sekali oleh Roy.

Dia menatap Ed dengan tatapan interogatif lagi dan bertanya, "Dari mana kamu tahu tentang kebiasaan kencanku itu?"

Menelan ludahnya, Ed menjawab, "Aku tak sengaja bertemu mereka di tengah jalan dan bergabung dengan mereka karena penasaran."

"Ethel…"

Ed tahu bagaimana reputasi pria di depannya ini di perang Ishval. Tapi baru sekarang dia mengerti kenapa dia begitu dihormati di medan perang.

Melihat _konflik_ di depannya ini Gracia hanya bisa tersenyum kalem. Dia berdiri, membawa Elysia dan berkata dengan kalemnya.

"Aku dan Elysia ke kamar mandi dulu, ya?"

Dan Gracia beserta Elysia akhirnya bisa selamat dari konflik berkepanjangan itu dengan mengorbankan seorang gadis manis dalam one piece putih manis yang hanya bisa menatap ngeri pada sang Kolonel yang sedang marah.

* * *

Maes Hughes tersenyum-senyum sambil terus menyetir mobilnya melintasi jalanan protokol Central menuju kafe Haven. Dia senang karena pekerjaannya bisa selesai lebih cepat dari yang diperkirakannya, terima kasih kepada Schiezka yang datang di saat yang tepat dan Falman yang datang tak lama kemudian sehingga dia bisa melimpahkan tugasnya pada dua orang itu. Jadi, dia bisa menjemput istri dan anaknya tercinta. Ah, dan tentu saja menjemput Ed juga.

Dia memarkir mobilnya di sebelah mobil Roy dan bergegas masuk ke kafe setelah menyapa Gladys di depan. Baru saja dia mau naik tangga ke lantai dua, ke tempat di mana Gracia suka menghabiskan waktu dengan duduk di sana sampai matahari terbenam, dia sudah melihat istrinya menuruni tangga dengan Elysia di gandengannya.

"Gracia?"

Gracia tersenyum. Tampaknya tak terkejut melihat kedatangan Maes.

"Papa!!"

Maes refleks menggendong putri kesayangannya itu.

"Kamu sadar aku datang?"

"Aku merasakannya" ujar Gracia seraya tersenyum.

Maes tersenyum, istrinya itu memang punya indera keenam yang amat tajam.

"Mereka di atas?" tanyanya lagi, sementara Elysia tenang dalam gendongannya.

"Em."

Maes menyeringai, sebuah ide melintas di otaknya, "Gracia?"

"Apa, Maes?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita pulang duluan? Lalu menitipkan Elysia di tempat Ibu? Dan kita makan malam di Dominic's?" tanya Maes dengan seringai tersungging di bibirnya.

Gracia tersenyum.

"Belanjaanku kutitipkan di konter Gladys. Kita ambil dulu, ya?"

* * *

Ed mulai gelisah. Sementara Gracia tak kunjung kembali. Roy diam. Diam yang tidak mengenakkan.

Roy ngambek. Dia sebal. Tega-teganya bawahannya melakukan hal itu. Tidakkah mereka tahu itu menghancurkan imej yang dia bangun selama ini? Dan Ethel tak mengatakan apapun tentang itu. Dia merasa dikhianati.

"Em… Gracia, kok, tidak kembali, ya?" tanya Ed, mencoba berbasa-basi, walau dia tak suka basa-basi, sekedar untuk memecah keheningan yang tak wajar di antara mereka sekarang.

"Masih wajar, kok, kalau dia pergi selama ini" ujar Roy dingin seraya meminum cappucino-nya.

Brr… rasanya angin kutub menerpa tubuh Ed. Dingin sekali, ya, Kolonel yang satu ini?

"Kau marah?" tanya Ed pelan.

Entah kenapa rasanya tak mengenakkan sekali. Oke, dia memang sering adu mulut dan membuat Kolonel itu sebal. Tapi tidak dalam konteks seperti sekarang. Sebal yang timbul terasa berbeda bagi Ed. Rasanya… rasanya Roy jadi membencinya. Dan Ed tak suka itu. Rasanya ada yang kosong. Ada yang tidak pas. Ada yang aneh.

_Aku memang jadi aneh sekarang…_

Roy tertegun. Dia menatap Ed yang kini menatapnya penuh penyesalan. Dan entah kenapa, dia yang seharusnya marah kini malah ganti merasa menyesal. Aneh, pikirnya. Sejak kapan penyesalan menular?

"Aku tidak marah" ucapnya pada akhirnya.

"Benar-benar tidak marah?" tanya Ed dengan polosnya, dengan kelegaan sekaligus keraguan yang terpancar dari matanya, membuat Roy ingin tertawa karena rasanya bukan seperti Ed yang menanyakannya.

"Tidak" ucap Roy.

Tanpa ragu. Tanpa penyesalan. Karena detik berikutnya, Ed tersenyum dengan kelegaan sepenuhnya.

"Bagus," ucapnya, entah refleks atau tidak, karena dengan cepat ia menambahkan, "Karena kasihan Gladys kalau kau lantas mengamuk dan membakar kafe ini karena kau marah padaku."

Alasan yang aneh. Dan kekanak-kanakan sekali. Kelihatan sekali kalau Ed mengatakannya hanya untuk mengalihkan perhatian Roy. Roy menatapnya dan tersenyum.

"Itu tidak mungkin."

Ed buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya, jantungnya berdebar kencang. Aneh. Ini aneh. Kenapa degup jantungnya begini cepat? Rasanya tak mungkin ini karena komplikasi luka bekas tembakan kemarin.

"Kenapa Gracia lama sekali, ya?" gumam Ed sambil menatap matahari yang tenggelam di barat sana.

Langit begitu merah. Cahayanya pasti bisa menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya sekarang.

"Entah" ujar Roy masa bodoh.

Dia menikmati kebersamaan mereka sekarang. Berdua bersama Ed tak pernah setenang ini sebelumnya. Dan ini… jujur saja, terasa begitu menyenangkan.

Tepat saat itu, seorang pelayan datang.

"Tuan Roy Mustang?"

"Ya?"

"Tadi ada pesan dari Tuan Maes Hughes dan Nyonya Gracia," mendengar nama Maes disebut, entah kenapa Roy mendadak merasa ada yang tidak beres, "Mereka berpesan untuk mengantarkan nona Ethel pulang. Mereka pulang duluan karena ada urusan. Begitu pesan mereka."

Roy dan Ed membeku di tempat.

"Baiklah, saya permisi dulu."

Pelayan itu beranjak dari meja mereka. Roy dan Ed saling tatap.

Rasanya kebersamaan mereka akan menjadi makin panjang hari ini.

Bersambung…

Sampai juga di sini~!!! Sedikit lagi dan... waduh, hampir saja saya spoiler di sini. POkoknya bagi yang ingin tahu kelanjutannya, baca aja terus!

I'll keep writing, and I hope you'll...

...read and review, ya?

Luv,

sherry


	8. Eighth Couplet

Olla~!!

Gomen ne. Saya baru bisa apdet sekarang.

Saya kembali di tengah-tengah ujian, nih!! Jujur saja, saya dilema, nih, mau belajar buat ujian apa nulis fict. At the end, sih, saya nulis fict sambil belajar *emang bisa?!* Gara-garanya tangan saya gatel pengen ngetik lanjutan fict ini! Ehehe ... *pasang tampang innocent*

Betewe, saya sudah bisa menerima kalau fict ini dianggap fluffy, walau pada awalnya saya gak maksud bikin yang fluffy begini... Serius. Ceritanya ngalir sendiri. Tokoh-tokohnya pada keras kepala, sih!! *apa hubungannya?!*

Roy : Anda tadi mengatakan apa, Nona? *jari siaga menjentik*

Ed : Ngomong apa, heh? *menepukkan tangan*

Me : Ehe... *pasang senyum manis* KABURR!!!

Read en review, ya??

Disclaimer :

Kalau Fullmetal Alchemist punyaku... ceritanya pasti bakalan beda, deh *ya iyalah!!*

Sayangnya gak!! Hiks, hiks... T_T

Selamanya Fullmetal Alchemist memang milik Hiromu Arakawa.

Summary :

Bersamamu tak pernah semenyenangkan ini. Bersamamu tak pernah sememusingkan ini.

Cerita sebelumnya :

"_Tadi ada pesan dari Tuan Maes Hughes dan Nyonya Gracia," mendengar nama Maes disebut, entah kenapa Roy mendadak merasa ada yang tidak beres, "Mereka berpesan untuk mengantarkan nona Ethel pulang. Mereka pulang duluan karena ada urusan. Begitu pesan mereka."_

_Roy dan Ed membeku di tempat._

"_Baiklah, saya permisi dulu."_

_Pelayan itu beranjak dari meja mereka. Roy dan Ed saling tatap._

_Rasanya kebersamaan mereka akan menjadi makin panjang hari ini._

Fate Serenade

Eighth Couplet

A Night With Roy Mustang

_Call me irresponsible  
Call me habitual  
But when you think of me  
Do you fill your head with schemes  
Better think again  
Cause no one knows_

( Second couplet of "No One Knows" by Green Day )

"Katanya dia sibuk kan?" tanya Roy pada Ed selepas pelayan itu pergi.

"Mana kutahu. Yang bicara dengannya kan kau dan Gracia!"

Roy teringat sesuatu. Dia melirik kalender yang tertempel di dinding kafe. Dia mengumpat perlahan. 12 Agustus. Tanggal ini...

"Aku bodoh. Bagaimana bisa aku lupa?," ucapnya, membuat Ed menatapnya heran, "Ini tanggal mereka jadian, mereka pasti sedang merayakannya berdua sekarang."

Ed mengerutkan keningnya, "Ada Elysia."

"Elysia mereka titipkan di rumah bibi Mary. Dan mereka akan makan malam berdua di Dominic's atau Engela" ujar Roy membuat Ed heran.

"Wah, wah. Kau hafal juga, ya?"

"Aku yang merekomendasikan restoran itu pada mereka."

"Tak heran" ucap Ed begitu saja.

Dan tiba-tiba dadanya terasa sakit. Bukan. Bukan dadanya. Tapi hatinya. Perasaannya. Kenapa mengingat Roy adalah seorang womanizer membuat hatinya sakit tak jelas begini?

"Kenapa, Ed?" tanya Roy cemas.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa," ucap Ed cepat sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ayo antar aku pulang."

"Sekarang?" tanya Roy kaget.

Mereka baru sebentar di sini, bahkan kue-kue mereka belum habis mereka makan. Jauh di dalam hatinya, Roy tak rela jika kebersamaan mereka berakhir secepat ini.

"Ya. Aku mau membaca buku-buku yang kau bawakan itu secepatnya. Aku tak mau membuang-buang waktu" ujarnya logis, seperti biasa.

Juga dingin. Nada suaranya benar-benar datar. Seperti bila ia menghadapi sesuatu yang tak disukainya di kemiliteran. Ini nada suaranya sebagai Mayor Edward Elric, sebagai Fullmetal Alchemist. Bukan Ethel Elric.

Roy geleng-geleng kepala. Baru sebentar ia melihatnya sebagai 'Ethel', kini ia sudah menjadi 'Fullmetal Alchemist' lagi. Perubahannya begitu mendadak. Membuatnya bertanya-tanya.

"Kau tak suka tempat ini?"

"Hah?"

"Apa kau tak suka kafe ini? Padahal kulihat kau menikmati kafe ini. Kenapa sekarang kau ingin pulang?" tanya Roy jujur.

"Aku sudah bilang aku mau membaca buku-buku itu kan, Brengsek? Ayo antar aku pulang" ujarnya makin ketus.

Roy bisa melihat kekesalan di mata Ed. Dia menghela nafas, berpikir jangan-jangan dia benar-benar sedang PMS.

"Oke, oke. Akan kuantar kau pulang. Tapi kita mampir dulu ke swalayan dan apartemenku. Ada barang yang harus kubeli. Dan aku harus ganti baju dulu."

* * *

"Kau mau belanja apa saja, sih, Brengsek?" tanya Ed mulai tak sabar.

Sudah cukup acara belanjanya dengan Gracia tadi. Tidak usah ditambah lagi. Dia benci belanja lama. Hampir seperti ia membenci susu.

"Peralatan mandiku habis, Ethel. Dan aku mulai kehabisan makanan di kulkas," ujar Roy sambil memilih pasta gigi, "Menurutmu, aku harus beli pasta gigi herbal atau pasta gigi dengan ekstra kalsium?"

"Bagaimana kalau pasta gigi dengan ekstra uranium?" sahutnya sinis.

Roy tertawa garing, "Kau ingin membunuhku, ya?"

"Aku benci belanja lama, Mustang. Kau tahu itu kan?" ujar Ed sebal sambil mengikuti Roy yang sedang mendorong troli yang setengah penuh oleh sabun, deterjen, bahkan celana dalam, membuat Ed malu saja.

Well, kalau saat itu dia sedang sebagai 'Edward Elric' mungkin tak masalah menemani Roy belanja celana dalam. Tapi, please, sekarang dia bahkan sedang memakai one piece dress. Masa menemani seorang pria-hampir-paruh-baya beli begituan?

"Masa? Aku tak tahu itu" gumam Roy cuek, sambil mengambil shampo.

Dia menikmati kekesalan Ed. Dia senang melihatnya ada di sisinya, menemaninya belanja walau sambil mengeluh panjang pendek dari tadi.

"Oke, sekarang kau tahu. Jadi, cepat selesaikan belanjaanmu. Atau aku pulang sendiri saja" sahut Ed mulai kehilangan kesabaran.

"Buku-bukumu ada di dalam mobilku yang terkunci, Ethel," ujarnya seraya membelokkan trolinya ke arah rak makanan, "Lagipula, memangnya kau mau pulang jalan kaki? Lumayan jauh, lho."

"Apa gunanya alchemy kalau aku tak bisa membuka mobilmu tanpa kunci?" ujar Ed dengan seringaian menghiasi wajahnya, "Dan sejak kapan aku tak bisa jalan jauh, heh, Kolonel? Mentang-mentang kakiku begini, tidak lantas aku tidak bisa jalan jauh."

"Apa gunanya polisi kalau tidak bisa menangkap seorang pembobol mobil?" sahut Roy, refleks, "Dan bukannya kenapa-napa, Ethel. Hanya saja adikmu sudah mempercayakanmu padaku. Aku tak mau dihajar Al karena membiarkanmu jatuh di jalan karena kehlangan keseimbangan."

"Brengsek," ujar Ed dengan wajah merona, _kenapa dia selalu mengungkit-ungkit masalah itu, sih?_, "Aku mau mengambil barang-barang yang jadi hakku."

Ed mulai panas.

"Buku-buku itu dipinjam atas namaku. Secara hukum, itu milikku" kata Roy, keras kepala, menanggapi kata-kata Ed.

"Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali, sih?" tanya Ed tak habis pikir.

"Kenapa kau begitu ingin cepat pulang?" tanya Roy, membuat pertengkaran kecil mereka, yang dari tadi jadi tontonan gratis para pengunjung swalayan terhenti mendadak.

Ed menghela nafas. Sebenarnya dia tak ingin mengatakannya. Tapi jika tidak, acara belanja ini akan jadi makin lama.

"Aku mulai lelah, oke, Mustang? Aku capek. Aku sudah belanja dengan Gracia seharian. Aku ingin pulang sekarang."

Roy terdiam. Mendadak dia merasa bersalah. Sangat-sangat bersalah.

"... kau belum sembuh benar, ya?"

Ed tak ingin mengakuinya, karena ini membuatnya terdengar lemah. Dan dia tak suka itu.

"Aku masih dalam masa penyembuhan."

Roy mengangguk, merasa sangat-sangat bersalah. Karena bagaimana pun juga, Ed sakit begini kan gara-gara menyelamatkan nyawanya.

"Oke. Akan kupercepat acara belanjaku" ujarnya sambil membelokkan trolinya lagi.

"Bagus" Ed mengangguk, seulas senyum tipis menghias bibirnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sebaiknya aku beli yang full cream apa vanilla?" tanya Roy tiba-tiba.

Membuat Ed sadar mereka sekarang ada di depan rak apa. Yap, minuman yang paling dibencinya di seluruh dunia.

"SINGKIRKAN CAIRAN PUTIH MENJIJIKKAN ITU DARI DEPAN MATAKU!!"

Susu.

* * *

Apartemen Roy terletak di rute dari kafe Haven ke kediaman Hughes. Makanya, mereka mampir dulu ke sana agar Roy bisa meletakkan belanjaannya dan ganti baju. Ed masih saja mengomel karena Roy tadi membeli 3 botol skimmed milk meski mereka sudah sampai di depan apartemen Roy.

Apartemen itu bukan apartemen mewah. Tapi lokasinya cukup strategis dan mudah dijangkau. Kamar apartemen Roy terletak di lantai tiga. Mereka naik dengan lift, setelah sedikit perdebatan antara Roy dan Ed yang bersikeras naik tangga, yang dimenangkan dengan telak oleh Roy. Roy tak mau Ed jatuh dari tangga lagi karena kehilangan keseimbangan. Ed memberengut sambil masuk ke dalam lift.

Begitu Roy membuka pintu, Ed mengira akan melihat sebuah ruangan yang benar-benar berantakan. Tapi dugaannya salah. Apartemen Roy, yang terdiri atas 1 kamar tidur, kamar mandi dan 3 ruangan lain, termasuk ruang tamu, dapur dan kamar kerja itu terbilang sangat rapi untuk ditinggali seorang bujangan.

"Aku ganti baju dulu" ujar Roy setelah meletakkan kantong belanjanya di dapur dan meninggalkan Ed sendirian di sofa ruang tamu.

Ed yang penasaran dengan kediaman Kolonel atasannya itu, bangkit dan mulai menjelajah.

Di sebelah kanan ruang tamu adalah kamar tidur Roy, yang baru saja dimasuki Roy, kamar mandi di sebelah kamar tidur, lalu di sebelah dalam sana ada dapur yang cukup sempit dan tampaknya amat jarang digunakan. Dia masuk ke kamar kerja Roy, di sebelah kiri ruang tamu, dan terkejut melihat dua rak buku menempel rapat, memenuhi dinding sebelah utara. Dia tersenyum, menyadari Roy juga seorang alchemist sepertinya. Walau terkesan bukan ilmuwan yang baik tapi ternyata dia memiliki buku-buku alchemy sebanyak ini.

Ah, tak hanya buku-buku alchemy ternyata. Ada buku tata negara, perundang-undangan dan strategi perang. Juga buku cerita dan dongeng. Ed tersenyum tipis. Ironis juga rasanya. Pria yang telah membantai puluhan bahkan ratusan orang di perang Ishval ternyata memiliki buku dongeng Ishval yang terselip di rak bukunya.

Ed berjalan ke depan meja kerja Roy. Di belakang meja itu ada pitu geser dari kaca yang menghubungkan kamar kerja itu dengan balkon yang menghadap sungai Rheine. Di atas meja itu terdapat dua buah pigura foto berdiri berjajar. Ed tersenyum melihat foto yang di sebelah kiri. Itu foto yang diambil di hari ulang tahunnya dulu. Di hari ulang tahunnya tempo hari, tim Mustang memberinya pesta kejutan. Tak hanya tim Mustang yang datang, tapi juga Mayjen Armstrong, Gracia, Elysia dan Maes. Di foto itu tampak Ed yang marah, dengan dua lengan ditahan Al, belepotan kue yang secara tak sengaja terlempar oleh Roy ke arahnya. Dan di belakangnya tampak semua anggota tim Mustang dan Maes tertawa. Gracia hanya tersenyum simpul di sebelah Maes. Foto itu diambil Mayjen Armstrong yang kebetulan, dan secara tak terduga saat itu sedang memegang kamera.

Foto yang satu lagi membuat Ed mengerutkan keningnya. Di foto itu tampak seorang wanita berambut gelap yang sangat cantik, sedang menggendong seorang bocah lelaki berumur 5 tahun yang menatap kamera dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu. Di sebelahnya tampak seorang pria, yang sangat mirip dengan Roy, hanya saja rambutnya berwarna terang merangkul si wanita penuh cinta. Foto itu adalah foto keluarga bahagia.

Ed menyentuh foto itu.

"Kau ini memang tak bisa diam, ya, Ethel?" ujar Roy, membuat Ed menoleh padanya dan menahan nafas.

Dia sudah selesai ganti baju, dengan baju yang amat kasual. Dia kini memakai kaos putih yang dirangkap dengan kemeja lengan pendek kotak-kotak biru dan celana jeans. Yang anehnya membuatnya tampak lebih tampan di mata Ed.

Buru-buru Ed bertanya tentang foto yang dia pegang, "Ini..."

"Foto keluargaku," ada kepedihan yang terdengar di sana, "Ibuku cantik kan?"

Ed mengangguk, "Dan ayahmu mirip sekali denganmu."

"Banyak yang bilang kami seperti kembar yang beda umurnya 27 tahun. Perbedaan kami Cuma warna mata dan rambut. Ayahku berambut coklat kemerahan dan bermata hazel" ujar Roy seraya berjalan ke arah Ed.

"Mereka..."

"Meninggal karena kecelakaan waktu umurku 7 tahun."

Refleks, Ed berkata, "Maaf."

"Tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan" ujarnya, menggelengkan kepalanya, mengambil foto itu dari tangan Ed dan meletakkannya kembali di atas meja kerjanya.

"Jadi..."

Kata-kata Roy terputus suara ledakan.

DHUARR!! DHUARR!!

Ed refleks menoleh ke arah sumber suara ledakan itu. Yang ternyata kembang api yang terlihat dari balkon Roy.

"Kembang api."

"Ada festival di seberang sungai," ujar Roy sambil melangkah ke depan pintu geser dan membukanya, "Mau nonton?"

Ed melangkah dalam diam ke sebelah Roy yang sudah ambil posisi duluan, menikmati kembang api yang menghiasi langit malam. Kembang api itu benar-benar cantik. Warna-warna cerah bertabrakan di langit sana, menambah keindahan langit yang sudah terlebih dulu dihiasi oleh sang purnama. Bintang-bintang turut menghiasi sebagai latar. Cantik sekali.

Dan Ed terpukau. Dia suka menonton kembang api. Di Liesenburgh dulu, tiap kali ada festival kembang api, dia pasti nonton, bersama ibunya, Al, Winry, dan Nek Pinako. Dan entah kenapa, samar-samar dia terkadang ingat dia juga pernah nonton kembang api, digendong sosok pria berambut pirang keemasan diekor kuda rendah. Dan di sebelah mereka, ada sang ibu, tersenyum bahagia, sedang menggendong adiknya. Apa pria itu… ayahnya?

Ed menggelengkan kepalanya. Berusaha untuk tidak mengingat hal itu. Mengingat orang yang sudah menelantarkan dia, adik dan ibunya itu membuatnya makin merasa sakit.

"Kenapa?" tanya Roy, menyadari ada yang aneh dengan gadis itu.

"Tidak" ujar Ed, menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau tahu aku tak pernah percaya pada'tidak'-mu."

Ed menyeringai, "Ya, sudah kalau begitu."

Kembang api berwarna ungu mekar di langit. Pola cahaya yang terbentuk bagaikan bunga peony yang mekar di Liesenburgh sana saat musim semi. Sesaat keduanya diam, menikmati pemandangan indah di depan mata.

"Ingat sesuatu lagi?" tanya Roy pelan.

"Hem."

Ed bahkan tak menoleh untuk menatap Roy saat menjawabnya. Matanya terpaku pada kilasan cahaya yang menari-nari di langit malam.

Roy sadar. Ed tak mau membicarakannya sekarang. Betapa pun Ed sudah mulai terbuka dengannya, dia tahu tak semua hal bisa Ed bicarakan dengannya, apalagi jika hal itu berhubungan dengan masa lalunya.

"Setelah ini, kau mau langsung kuantar pulang, atau kita makan malam dulu?"

Ed diam sejenak. Kemarahannya yang aneh tadi entah kenapa sekarang lenyap. Dan entah kenapa juga, dia masih ingin bersama kolonel menyebalkan ini.

"Aku mau makan di warung kaki lima."

* * *

"Ini…"

Ed terpaku melihat warung kaki lima yang mereka datangi sekarang. Warung itu didesain bergaya timur, bergaya Xing, lengkap dengan tulisan yang Ed tak mengerti.

"Warung mi favoritku."

"Mi?" tanya Ed.

Dia belum pernah dengar nama makanan itu sebelumnya.

"Semacam pasta. Makanan dari Xing di timur. Kau suka spaghetti kan? Rasanya mirip. Hanya saja lebih berbumbu. Enak, kok" ujar Roy sambil membukakan pintu untuk Ed.

Ed masuk. Dia mencoba untuk sopan dan tidak protes karena Roy membukakan pintu untuknya. Padahal sebelumnya Roy tidak pernah begitu. Apa karena sekarang ia tampak begitu _wanita_? Makanya pria yang terkenal sebagai womanizer itu memperlakukannya seperti itu?

"Aa… Roy!"

Roy menoleh, mendapati seorang pria paruh baya gendut yang wajahnya terlihat asing di Amestris. Ia berambut hitam dan bermata hitam sipit. Tampaknya pria itu orang Xing.

"Baba Li, ni hao ma?" sapa Roy, membuat Ed mengernyitkan dahi heran.

Sejak kapan Roy bisa bahasa Xing? Bahasa Xing Roy amat lancar. Dia berbicara demikian lancar, seolah ia bicara dengan bahasa itu setiap harinya. Pria itu melirik Ed, Ed hanya tersenyum, dan pria itu lantas menepuk bahu Roy, mengucapkan lagi beberapa patah bahasa Xing yang tak Ed pahami. Roy tertawa pelan, lalu pria itu berlalu, masuk kembali ke dalam.

"Kau bisa bahasa Xing?"

"Kau lihat foto keluargaku tadi kan? Ibuku orang Xing. Makanya aku bisa bahasa Xing" jelasnya setelah mereka duduk di salah satu kursi yang tersedia.

"Kau belum pernah cerita."

"Kau tak pernah bertanya," kata Roy sambil membaca menu yang ada, "Mau makan apa?"

"Yang enak apa?"

Roy tersenyum. Baru kali ini Ed memasrahkan sesuatu pada keputusan Roy. Apa itu berarti sekarang Ed sudah percaya sepenuhnya padanya?

"Ini saja kalau begitu."

Roy memanggil pelayan dan memesankan makanan untuk mereka.

"Apa yang kau pesan?"

"Sesuatu yang pasti akan kau suka," ujarnya sambil tersenyum, "Dan tenang saja, tidak ada susunya, kok."

"Jangan meledekku terus, Brengsek. Apa yang kau pesan?"

"Kwetiau goreng."

"Katanya tadi ini warung mi?"

"Well, kwetiau itu mi juga. Hanya saja lebih gepeng dan… nanti cicipi saja sendiri. Dijamin enak, kok. Tenang saja."

Ed memicingkan matanya. Aneh. Kenapa pria di depannya ini jadi begitu santai? Padahal biasanya ia begitu tegas padanya, kalau tidak sedang usil dan malah mengerjainya habis-habisan. Rasanya pria ini jadi begitu manusiawi. Rasanya Ed hampir tak mengenali pria yang sekarang ini duduk di depannya itu. Aneh.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan bapak-bapak tadi?"

"Baba Li, maksudmu?"

"Em."

"Dia cuma bertanya siapa kau. Karena aku tak pernah membawa wanita ke sini."

"Heh?"

"Gadis-gadis itu tak suka dibawa ke warung begini. Mereka selalu memilih diajak makan malam di restoran bintang lima," gumamnya, "Lalu nonton teater atau apalah. Mana mau diajak ke tempat seperti ini."

"Lalu? Kau selalu makan di sini sendiri?"

"Tidak juga. Kan ada Hughes. Kadang-kadang kami makan siang di sini kalau sedang bosan dengan makanan kantin. Hawkeye juga lumayan suka dengan tumis sayuran di sini. Yang lain, sih, asal murah meriah dan enak, pasti mereka suka. Gracia juga suka makan di sini," Roy tersenyum, "Kau sendiri, Ed?"

"Aku?"

"Hem. Apa kau punya tempat makan favorit?"

"Retoris sekali, Mustang. Kalau aku pemilih soal makanan, aku takkan bertahan hidup sampai sekarang."

"Kontradiktif sekali, Ethel. Kau kan pemilih sekali soal minuman yang bernama…"

"HWAAA!! Jangan sebut!! Sudah cukup kau menyiksaku dengan membelinya sebanyak itu tadi!!"

Roy tertawa. Ethel Elric memang menarik. Sangat menarik.

* * *

Acara makan malam mereka berjalan dengan amat lancar. Sering kali mereka adu mulut, sampai membuat orang-orang menoleh, memperhatikan mereka, tapi mereka cuek-cuek saja dan meneruskan lagi acara makan mereka seolah tak ada apa-apa. Dan juga, malam ini Ed melihat sosok Roy Mustang yang berbeda.

Bukan sosok Kolonel pasukan militer nasional yang membenci paperwork setengah mati, bukan sosok Flame Alchemist yang ditakuti dan telah membantai ratusan nyawa atas nama militer, bukan juga sosok Roy Mustang sang womanizer jempolan, playboy cap paus. Sama sekali bukan.

Tapi sosok seorang Roy Mustang yang suka menyantap kwetiau goreng di warung kaki lima. Sosok Roy Mustang yang lebih suka minum teh manis walau ia juga pecinta black coffee yang hitam pekat. Juga sosok Roy Mustang yang tertawa renyah dan membuat percakapan mereka yang ngalor-ngidul tidak jelas itu jadi terasa sangat menyenangkan.

Sampai-sampai tak terasa sudah pukul sembilan malam ketika mereka menyudahi acara makan mereka.

"Jam sembilan. Aku harus memulangkanmu sekarang."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena tak baik kalau seorang gadis manis sepertimu keluar malam-malam begini, Ethel" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Yang langsung dibalas dengan hardikan oleh Ed, "Sekali lagi kau katakan itu, detik berikutnya tinjuku mendarat di wajahmu."

Roy tertawa. Ed memang gadis ajaib. Hanya dia satu-satunya yang bisa mengatakan itu tanpa mendapat ancaman serius bahwa ia akan jadi daging panggang sedetik setelah ia mengatakan penghinaan terhadap sang Flame Alchemist.

Roy berdiri.

"Mau ke mana?"

"Menelepon Bibi Mary. Meminta izin meminjam kunci rumah Hughes. Kau pasti belum diberi kunci cadangan rumahnya kan?"

"Belum."

Roy tersenyum mendengarnya, "Tunggu sebentar, ya?"

Dan ia berlalu ke luar warung, mendapati telepon umum tepat di luar warung itu.

Ethel menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi, menghela nafas, berpikir bagaimana seorang Roy Mustang bisa menjadi begitu… manusiawi. Dia tersenyum padanya, tertawa, dan mengobrol dengannya dengan mudahnya. Ed tak bisa mempercayai ini.

Dan jantungnya berdebar lebih keras tiap kali mendengar tawanya. Darahnya seolah berdesir lebih cepat tiap kali Roy tersenyum menatapnya. Gila. Ini gila.

_Apa yang terjadi padaku sebenarnya?_

"Dia tampan sekali, ya?"

"Seperti biasanya. Tapi tumben dia bawa cewek. Biasanya tidak…"

Ed terdiam mendengar pembicaraan pelayan yang sedang beristirahat di pojokan sana yang kebetulan samar-samar tertangkap telinganya.

_Mereka membicarakan Mustang. Tampan? Dia memang selalu seperti itu kan? Dan itu tampan? Aku…_

"Apa gadis itu pacarnya?"

"Entahlah. Tapi mungkin saja kan?"

…_pacarnya? Jangan gila. Aku dan Mustang? Mana mungkin dia…_

"Jangan bercanda. Gadis itu tampaknya jauh lebih muda. Kurang dari dua puluh kurasa."

…_berpacaran dengan seorang wanita yang umurnya separuh dari umurnya sendiri. Apalagi orang itu…_

"Kuakui dia cantik. Tapi lihat lengannya? Dia cacat."

…_cacat. Benar, aku memang gadis cacat._

Ethel memejamkan matanya. Rasanya seolah ada orang yang menusuk hatinya dengan pisau berkarat. Sakit...

_Dan payah._

Sakit sekali. Jauh lebih sakit daripada ketika tadi dia mendadak menyadari bahwa Roy adalah seorang womanizer. Sampai-sampai dia tak sadar bahwa…

"Ethel? Kau baik-baik saja?"

* * *

Roy Mustang sudah selesai menelepon dan kini menatapnya cemas.

Roy membeku di tempat dengan tangan masih menggenggam gagang telepon yang sudah tak tersambung.

Di telepon tadi, Mary bilang bahwa ia sama sekali tak keberatan bila Ed tidur di rumahnya malam ini, mengingat Elysia juga ada di rumahnya sekarang. Dan dia juga menanyakan apakah Ed bersamanya. Roy menjawab "Ya" dan detik berikutnya Mary mengucapkan "Semoga beruntung" sebelum menutup teleponnya. Membuat Roy membeku di tempat selama beberapa saat.

_Kenapa Bibi Mary bilang begitu?_

Roy ingat. Dulu, setiap Maes akan berkencan dengan Gracia, Mary akan mengucapkan dua patah kata sakti itu pada Maes. Jika tidak, dijamin kencan mereka berdua akan berakhir buruk. Well, bukannya buruk juga, hanya saja kencan mereka akan berjalan kurang lancar.

Roy tak habis pikir. Dia kan tidak sedang berkencan dengan Ethel.

_Kencan... _

Roy tertawa.

_Apa yang kupikirkan? Aku 'berkencan' dengan Ethel? Kami kan hanya makan malam bersama biasa._

Ya, mana mungkin Roy berkencan dengan bocah itu? Mana mungkin? Dia kan bukan pedofil yang akan jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis yang umurnya setengah umurnya sendiri!!

Tapi memang, bocah itu akhir-akhir ini selalu memenuhi kepalanya. Sampai-sampai dia tak pernah berkencan dengan gadis-gadis itu. Ya, satu setengah minggu ini, sejak perampokan di bank Central itu, Roy belum pernah berkencan lagi. Padahal biasanya tiada malam berlalu tanpa acara kencan. Ini? Satu setengah minggu!! Bayangkan saja...

Roy menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan berjalan kembali ke kursinya. Mencoba mengendalikan emosinya yang sempat dihancurkan dengan dua patah kata sakti Mary. Sebelum ia mendengar percakapan pelayan tepat saat ia akan memasuki warung itu lagi…

"Apa gadis itu pacarnya?"

_Pacar?_

"Entahlah. Tapi mungkin saja kan?"

"Jangan bercanda. Gadis itu tampaknya jauh lebih muda. Kurang dari dua puluh kurasa."

_Mereka membicarakanku dan Ed? Ed memang lebih muda dariku. Jauh lebih muda dan…_

Roy menoleh, melihat Ed yang tampaknya juga mendengar percakapan itu.

"Kuakui dia cantik."

… _dia memang menawan. Sangat cantik. Dia gadis yang …_

"Tapi lihat lengannya? Dia cacat."

…_cacat._

Roy membeku. Dia memperhatikan Ed yang kini berwajah pucat. Dengan cepat, tanpa berpikir akan melakukan apa, ia melangkah ke depan gadis itu.

"Ethel? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Ed mendongak menatapnya. Matanya agak berkaca-kaca. Dan Roy bisa melihat bahunya gemetar serta tangannya mengepal di pangkuannya. Membuatnya ingin menghanguskan dua pelayan sinting yang membicarakan mereka tadi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

Roy tidak pernah percaya "tidak apa-apa" yang Ed ucapkan. Tidak apabila dia melihat semua pertanda bahwa gadis itu tidak tidak-apa-apa.

"Kita pulang?" tawarnya.

Ed mengangguk dan berdiri. Dia memakai tangan kirinya untuk menopang tubuhnya saat akan berdiri. Hati Roy mendadak terasa sakit melihatnya begini. Melihatnya yang mencoba berdiri meski sakit merajamnya, meski orang lain melukainya, dengan seluruh kemampuannya walaupun ia sendiri sedang dalam kondisi yang tak berdaya.

Roy menyejajarinya dan tanpa direncanakannya, tiba-tiba menggengggam tangannya. Meremas jemarinya lembut. Membuat Ed menoleh padanya dengan pupil mata melebar.

"Apapun yang orang lain ucapkan, kau tetap gadis paling hebat yang pernah kukenal" ujar Roy lembut, matanya menatap Ed lurus.

Nada suaranya yang serius namun lembut itu entah kenapa membuat Ed merasa nyaman. Dan matanya, meski menatapnya lembut, Ed bisa melihat kemarahan di sana. Tapi dia tahu kemarahan bukan ditujukan padanya.

_Apa dia mendengar obrolan pelayan tadi?_

Melainkan pada dua pelayan bodoh itu.

Ed tersenyum, rasa sakit di hatinya hilang perlahan, "Gombal. Sudah kau katakan pada berapa gadis?"

Roy tersenyum lembut, mendadak merasa tenang karena Ed tampaknya membaik, "Nah, gitu, dong."

Wajah Ed memanas, yang berarti rona wajahnya kembali kalau tidak bisa dikatakan lebih merah dari biasanya, dan sebelum dia sendiri menyadarinya, bibirnya sudah mengucap, "Lepaskan tanganku, Brengsek."

* * *

Perjalanan pulang mereka ke rumah Mary Hughes cenderung sunyi. Ed jadi diam, entah malas bicara atau memang tak mau bicara, dan selalu melihat ke jalanan di luar. Roy sendiri berkonsentrasi menyetir karena jalanan yang begitu padat karena arus massa yang datang dan pergi ke festival musim panas yang diadakan di lapangan di pinggir sungai Rheine. Well, setidaknya ia _mencoba_ berkonsentrasi menyetir. Sulit untuk berkonsentrasi setelah kau menggandeng tangan gadis yang menarik perhatianmu yang kini duduk di sebelahmu kan?

Sampai akhirnya mobil itu berhenti di rumah Mary Hughes, atau rumah masa kecil Maes Hughes, yang berjarak hanya dua blok dari kediaman Hughes sekarang, mereka masih saling diam. Rumah itu bergaya kuno, hangat dan memiliki kebun yang terawat dengan pohon akasia dan beragam bunga yang ditanam di halaman.

"Sudah sampai" kata Roy.

Kata pertama yang memecah keheningan yang terjadi selama perjalanan pulang mereka.

"Hem."

Ed mengangguk. Dan membuka pintu mobil, hendak turun. Roy sendiri bergegas membuka pintu di sebelahnya, melompat keluar, dan membuka pintu jok belakang, mengambil buku-buku Ed.

"Kubawakan sampai dalam, ya?"

Ed menyeringai, "Sejak kapan kau mau jadi kuli angkut barang, Mustang?"

"Sejak kapan aku mau angkut-angkut barang gratisan?" ujar Roy, balas menyeringai, sense of humor-nya telah kembali.

Ed mendesah, _equivalent trade_, pikirnya.

Tidak heran. Roy kan alchemist juga.

"Kamu mau apa?"

"Besok kita makan siang bersama. Tempatnya aku yang pilihkan. Bersiaplah sebelum pukul satu. Akan kujemput kau di rumah Gracia."

"Aku tak bisa menolak, ya?"

"Kau selalu bisa menolak, kok."

"Tidak jika kau mulai memakai nada suara itu."

"Nada suara apa, Ethel?"

"Nada suara 'aku atasanmu, patuhi aku atau kau kupecat'."

"Aku tidak seotoriter itu, Ethel."

"Ya, kau begitu."

"Tidak."

"Ya."

"Tidak."

"Ya."

"Bisa aku tahu apa yang kalian perdebatkan?" tanya Mary, yang menyadari ada dua orang, yang ternyata Roy dan Ed, sedang adu mulut di teras depan rumahnya.

Sebenarnya, kalau orang yang adu mulut di depan rumahnya itu bukan mereka berdua, Mary sudah berencana untuk memanggil polisi.

Roy dan Ed diam mendadak. Ed langsung buang muka, sekilas tampak wajahnya yang memerah di bawah remang cahaya lampu halaman. Roy sendiri langsung menyapa Mary.

"Malam, Bibi Mary," sapanya dengan senyum menghias wajah, seperti biasa, "Aku mengantar Ed pulang."

"Malam, Roy."

"Malam, Nyonya Mary. Maaf, saya tidak terlambat pulang kan?"

Mary tertawa mendengar pertanyaan polos Ed, "Ini bukan asrama militer, Ethel. Santai saja, Nak. Aku waktu muda bahkan sering pulang lebih malam lagi dari ini."

Mary mempersilakan Roy dan Ed masuk. Roy bertanya di mana ia bisa meletakkan buku-buku Ed, dan Mary menunjuk ruangan yang dulunya ruang kerja mendiang ayah Maes. Roy masuk dan meletakkan buku-buku itu di sana.

"Bagaimana makan malam kalian?" tanya Mary pada Ed saat Roy masuk ke ruang kerja.

"Ehm... lumayan" jawab Ed jujur.

Karena memang makan malam mereka berjalan menyenangkan. Kalau terasa berakhir buruk, itu gara-gara obrolan pelayan itu. _Ugh,_ rasanya Ed ingin mentransmutasi dua pelayan itu jadi kodok. Sayang sekali transmutasi manusia dilarang, ya?

"Oya?"

Ed mengangguk dan cepat-cepat bertanya sebelum Mary menanyainya lebih jauh lagi, "Elysia?"

"Dia sudah tidur," Mary mengedikkan dagunya ke arah kamar tidur Elysia di lantai dua, "Dia menanyakanmu terus dari tadi. Tampaknya dia sudah lengket denganmu, ya?"

"Dia anak yang manis" ujar Ed tulus.

Mary tersenyum, "Kan cucuku."

"Buku-bukumu kuletakkan di atas meja," ujar Roy saat dia kembali, dia melirik jam dinding di ruang tamu dan berujar, "Nah, sebaiknya aku segera kembali. Kau pasti sudah capek kan, Ed?"

"Aku sudah mengatakannya sejak tadi sore, Brengsek."

Roy tersenyum, "Aku pamit, Bibi Mary. Dan jangan kaget dengan bahasa Ethel yang _berwarna_."

"Diam."

Wajah Ed memerah. Kenapa dia menggodanya lagi, sih? Mana aura nyaman yang diperlihatkannya saat di warung mi tadi?

"Aku pulang dulu, ya. Permisi" ucapnya sambil menyalami Mary.

"Hati-hati di jalan, ya, Roy."

Roy ganti menyalami Ed. Jemari mereka bertaut lebih lama daripada saat Roy menyalami Mary barusan.

"Selamat malam, Ethel."

Roy tersenyum lembut, membuat perut Ed mendadak terasa melilit.

"Malam."

_Kenapa membalas ucapan selamat malamnya saja membuat tenggorokan terasa serak begini?_

Roy menyeringai.

"Dan jangan lupa makan siang besok."

"Aku takkan lupa, Brengsek."

"Dah."

* * *

Sesampainya di kamar yang disediakan Mary untuknya dan menutup pintu, Ed menghela nafasnya panjang.

_Kenapa dia memperlakukanku seperti itu tadi? Kenapa dia marah karena orang lain menghinaku? Kenapa dia menggenggam tanganku? Kenapa dia mengajakku makan siang dengan separuh memaksa? Kenapa?_

Ed memejamkan matanya.

_Kenapa jantungku berdetak lebih cepat kalau bersamanya? Kenapa perutku terasa melilit aneh saat melihatnya menatapku begitu intens? Kenapa rasanya begitu nyaman bersamanya? Kenapa?

* * *

_

Roy menyetir mobilnya perlahan, sebelum menghentikannya di ujung blok. Dia memejamkan mata dan mengantukkan dahinya ke setir.

_Kenapa aku bisa sampai lepas kendali dan mengajaknya makan siang tanpa perencanaan? Kenapa aku refleks menggenggam tangannya__? __Kenapa aku merasakan sakit saat melihatnya terluka? Kenapa?_

Roy membuka matanya dan menghela nafas.

_Semua ini pertanda apa?_

Bersambung...

Note : Anggap aja bahasa Xing itu kembarannya bahasa Mandarin (yang sumpah!! Saya belum pernah mempelajari bahasa yang satu ini!!).

Wuihh!!! Panjaang, euy!! Nafsu saya nulisnya!! Soalnya akhirnya sampai juga ke bagian di mana mereka saling mempertanyakan perasaan mereka, sih!! Eeergh *ngulet* jadi pengen cepet-cepet nulis terusannya, nih!! Mumpung ide lagi mengalir lancar!! Dan laptop pinjaman belum ditagih sama Mbak-Mbak tetangga kamar. Ehehehehehe... :P

THANKS TO :

- Akatsutsumi Ai, yg plg bnyk review

- cutie----, hayuk nonton semuanya!! sejak kapan aku nolak nonton anime, hah?

- moeyuki flint, yang gak capek-capek manas2in aku bikin prequel "Denting Rindu", yang, ya, pastinya yaoi

- Haruki Kayuki, yg membuat saya sadar fict ini ternyata fluffy sekali *hiks*

- red hoover, udah baca chap ini, blom? saya tunggu reviewnya, ya!

- NakamaLuna, review lagi, dong! ^^

- Mietha-Natsu, masih baca fict ini gak?

- Haibara Kawaii, hayo, gimana hasil tes kmrn? kok gak pernah kirim mail lg?

- and many more...

Yang pengen saya cepet apdet chapter lanjutannya, ayo review!!

Makin banyak review, makin ide saya ngalir, makin cepet saya apdet chap selanjutnya!! *maunya, sih. hehehe :P *.

Huaahhh *nguap* ngantuk saya. Udah dulu, ya? Gara-gara begadang belajar Kalkulus, nih. Ngantuk, deh!! Emang dasar Kalkulus!! *dijitak dosen Kalkulus*

So, Read and Review, ya?

Luv,

sherry


	9. Ninth Couplet

LIbur telah tiba. Libur telah tiba. Hore, hore, hore!!! *bergaya ala Tasya* Huehehe, saya lagi do rumah, nih!! Menikmati masa liburan...

Sampai juga di couplet ini. Wuiihh... panjang juga, ya? Gimana? Sudah bosan baca fict saya? Udah gak selesai-selesai, alurnya muter-muter. Deskripsinya diulang-ulang terus. Karakterisasinya gak matang.

Wuaaah... banyak banget kekurangan saya!! Ayo, review saya. Kritik saya, dong. Biar saya bisa bikin fict yang lebih dan lebih baik lagi dari sebelumnya.

Read and review, ya?

Disclaimer :

Selalu dia. Hiromu Arakawa. Si sapi yang nyebelin.

Summary :

Seribu pertanyaan muncul. Seribu jawaban dilontarkan. Namun hanya satu jawaban yang benar. Jawaban final. Sekaligus satu jawaban yang selalu disangkal.

Cerita sebelumnya :

_Roy menyetir mobilnya perlahan, sebelum menghentikannya di ujung blok. Dia memejamkan mata dan mengantukkan dahinya ke setir._

'_Kenapa aku bisa sampai lepas kendali dan mengajaknya makan siang tanpa perencanaan? Kenapa aku refleks menggenggam tangannya?Kenapa aku merasakan sakit saat melihatnya terluka? Kenapa?'_

_Roy membuka matanya dan menghela nafas._

'_Semua ini pertanda apa?'_

Fate Serenade

Ninth Couplet

The Final Answer

_Kau buat aku bertanya_

_Kau buat aku mencari_

_Tentang rasa ini aku tak mengerti_

_Akankah sama jadinya bila bukan kamu?_

_Namun senyummu menyadarkanku_

_Kau cinta pertama dan terakhirku…_

( Second Couplet of "Cinta Pertama dan Terakhir" by Sherina)

Tengah malam dan Ethel hanya tidur-tiduran di kamar sementaranya di rumah Mary sambil membaca buku-buku yang dibawakan Roy. Sebenarnya dia ingin tidur, seperti yang dia bilang pada Roy tadi. Tapi dia tidak bisa. Otaknya penuh, dan itu bukan karena philosopher stone.

Semua itu karena orang yang memberikan buku-buku itu padanya. Ya, Roy Mustang. Semua itu gara-gara dia. Jika bukan karena sikapnya yang aneh tadi, Ed takkan sedemikian tersiksa karena penasaran. Well, sebenarnya dia lebih penasaran pada _dirinya sendiri_.

Dia penasaran kenapa jantungnya berdebar aneh ketika dia bersama pria itu. Dia penasaran kenapa pria itu bisa memblokir fokusnya sedemikian rupa sampai-sampai dia hanya bisa memikirkan pria itu alih-alih alchemy dan philosopher stone yang terus menghuni otaknya siang malam selama 5 tahun ini.

_Gila. Ini gila._

TOKTOKTOK.

Ed mendongak dari posisi nyamannya di atas kasur, bersandar pada bantal yang ditumpuk tiga dengan buku di tangan.

"Ya?"

"Ini aku."

Ed mengenali suara itu. Gracia. Dia dan Maes malam ini juga menginap di sini setelah dipaksa Mary. Lagipula Elysia juga sudah tidur. Tidak enak jika mereka harus membangunkan putri kesayangan mereka itu kan?

"Boleh aku masuk?"

"Ya."

Gracia membuka pintu dan masuk ke kamarnya. Dia sudah mengganti gaun hitam yang dipakainya saat makan malam bersama Maes tadi dengan gaun tidur yang memang ditinggalkannya di sini jika sewaktu-waktu ia menginap di sini. Dan dia membawa sesuatu dalam baki.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanyanya, seraya meletakkan bakinya di meja kecil di sebelah ranjang Ed.

"Belum. Belum ngantuk," Ed menggeleng, "Bagaimana perayaan hari jadi kalian? Menyenangkan?"

Gracia tersenyum, "Tentu saja. Maaf, ya. Tadi kami meninggalkanmu begitu saja. Roy mengantarmu pulang kan?"

"Ya. Si Brengsek itu mengantarku pulang, kok."

Gracia lega Ed tidak marah. Tampaknya malam ini Ed sendiri sudah menjalani saat yang cukup menyenangkan bersama Roy. Terlihat dari ekspresi Ed saat Gracia menyebut nama Roy.

"Ini apa?" tanya Ed, memalingkan mata dari tatapan menyelidik Gracia, seraya mengambil mug yang dibawa Gracia masuk.

"Teh lavender. Punya efek menenangkan yang bagus, lho," ujar Gracia seraya duduk di tepi ranjang Ed, "Sebenarnya efeknya lebih bagus lagi kalau dicampur dengan susu. Tapi Roy mewanti-wantiku kalau kau takkan meminum apapun yang di dalamnya mengandung susu."

"Kadang-kadang si Brengsek itu melakukan sesuatu yang benar" ujar Ed dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya.

Gracia tersenyum, "Cobalah seteguk."

Dan Ed meneguk tehnya.

_Hangat..._

Perlahan-lahan, Ed merasa otot-ototnya yang tegang mengendur. Gracia benar, dia jadi merasa lebih relaks.

"Enak?"

"Lumayan."

"Bagus."

Gracia tersenyum lagi.

Bimbang. Ed sebenarnya ingin bertanya tentang perasaan aneh yang dirasakannya itu. Tapi...

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan, Ed?"

"Eh..."

Gracia tersenyum melihat ekspresi terkejut Ed.

"Aku tahu ada sesuatu yang membuatmu gelisah. Tapi aku tak tahu apa tepatnya itu."

Ragu. Bimbang. Tapi jika tak berani mencoba, takkan ada yang akan dimulai kan?"

Ed meletakkan mug dan bukunya di atas meja, dan menghadap Gracia, "Aku... apa kau mau mendengarkanku?"

"Tentu saja."

Senyum Gracia, entah kenapa, memiliki efek menenangkan yang lebih besar daripada teh lavender terhadap Ed.

Ed menarik nafas panjang dan memulai, "Ini... ini berkaitan dengan seseorang."

"Ya?"

"Dan ini... ini membuatku pusing karena ini sama sekali asing untukku."

Gracia tersenyum penuh arti, dia bisa menebak sebagian besar apa yang akan dikatakan Ed.

"Bisa kau terangkan apa yang kau maksud asing itu dengan lebih spesifik, Ed? Dan... ," ujarnya lamat-lamat, "Apa orang ini Roy?"

Mata emas Ed membulat sempurna. Sekali lagi dia dikejutkan dengan kepekaan Gracia. Gracia rasanya ingin tertawa melihat ekspresi Ed yang seolah mengatakan 'Bagaimana kau tahu?'.

"Indera keenamku tajam, ingat?"

Ed menghela nafas, berpikir, _kenapa Gracia tidak jadi cenayang sekalian, sih?_

"Well, tadi kami makan malam di warung mi di selatan taman kota. Ah, dan sebelum itu aku harus menemaninya berbelanja, padahal aku sudah menemanimu belanja seharian sebelumnya, dan dia beli susu padahal aku ada di sampingnya waktu itu!! Menyebalkan kan? Dan kami mampir ke apartemennya dan kami menonton kembang api dari balkon kamarnya. Dan…"

_Tunggu, apa yang kukatakan, sih?_

"Ya?" Gracia tetap tersenyum, paham bahwa orang sejenius apapun akan mengalami kesulitan untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Apalagi bila orang itu sejenius, semandiri dan sekeras kepala Ethel.

"Tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Masalahnya... masalahnya aku merasakan hal yang aneh saat bersamanya" ucap Ed pada akhirnya.

"Seaneh apa?"

"Emm... jantungku berdebar cepat ketika dia memperlakukanku tak seperti biasanya. Rasanya perutku mulas mendadak ketika melihat dia tersenyum. Dan rasanya tak enak sekali ditatapnya terus menerus," sampai bagian ini, Gracia sudah ingin tertawa, "Ini aneh sekali kan?"

_Ethel ini polos atau bodoh, sih?_

"Kau tak tahu kenapa itu semua terjadi?"

"Memangnya kau tahu, Gracia?"

Ed terkejut. _Bagaimana Gracia bisa dengan mudah memahami semuanya sementara aku sama sekali tak tahu apa-apa?_

Gracia tersenyum penuh arti. Dia tak bisa bilang begitu saja. Lagipula dia juga harus memastikan perkiraannya ini benar atau tidak.

"Satu pertanyaan, Ed. Kau menganggap Roy sebagai apa?"

"Atasan menyebalkan yang selalu mengusiliku. Oom-oom cerewet yang suka tebar pesona tidak jelas. Dan..."

Ed terdiam. _Dan orang yang selalu memenuhi pikiranku akhir-akhir ini, lebih daripada philosopher stone dan alchemy._

"Dan apa?"

"Memang kenapa aku harus menjawabnya?"

Keras kepala Ed mendadak muncul.

Gracia tidak mempedulikannya dan tetap bertanya, "Apa kau merasa nyaman saat bersamanya?"

Ed diam sejenak.

"Nyaman? Dengan Mustang?"

"Ya."

Ed terdiam lagi. _Nyaman?_

"Well, akhir-akhir ini... ya. Aku merasakan kenyamanan yang aneh saat bersamanya," lalu dengan cepat ditambahkannya, "Tapi itu hanya karena dia jadi lebih manusiawi!!"

Gracia tersenyum penuh makna. _Dia jadi begitu karena kau, Ed. _

"Cuma karena itu?"

"Memang karena apalagi?" tanya Ed dengan polosnya.

Gracia mulai kesal. Tapi dia masih bisa sabar. Dan dia menanyakan pertanyaan terakhirnya, pertanyaan pamungkas yang akan menjawab semuanya.

"Ed, kau selalu bilang Roy 'Brengsek', menyebalkan, dan sebagainya. Tapi apa kau pernah benar-benar membencinya?"

_Membenci Mustang?_ Roy memang selalu meledeknya, mengejeknya, dan sebagainya, dalam konteks bercanda. Tapi pria itu juga melindunginya, menjaganya, dan tersenyum padanya. Pria itu bahkan marah pada orang yang menghinanya dari belakang. Dan Ed bahkan refleks melempar dirinya sendiri sebagai tameng peluru Roy di perampokan tempo hari. _Apa aku membencinya?_

Ed menggelengkan kepalanya, "Dia memang menyebalkan dan mengesalkan tapi tidak. Aku tidak membencinya."

Gracia tersenyum penuh arti.

"Gracia...!!"

Ed mulai bosan melihat senyum Gracia yang seolah mengisyaratkan dia sudah tahu semuanya.

"Well, kau _menyukainya_, Ethel."

Ed mengerutkan dahinya.

"Mungkin memang iya. Kan aku sudah bilang aku tak benar-benar membencinya"

_Dia ini jenius yang polos atau si polos yang jenius, sih?_, batin Gracia tak habis pikir.

"Bukan begitu maksudku. Kau menyukainya. Kau jatuh cinta padanya."

Ed terdiam. _Speechless_. Entah berapa detik atau berapa hari, dia tak bereaksi.

Sampai tiba-tiba ia berteriak, "Aku?! Pada si Brengsek itu?! Ini tidak mungkin Gracia!!"

"Kenapa tidak?" tanya Gracia kalem.

"Karena... karena dia selalu mengusiliku! Dia selalu menjahiliku dan meledekku! Dia jauh lebih tua dariku!! Dan karena dia Roy Mustang!! Aku tak mungkin..."

Gracia menghela nafas panjang.

"Apa yang salah dengan umurnya, Ed? Bukan keinginannya berumur jauh lebih tua darimu kan?," Gracia menatap Ed yang tampaknya masih tak bisa menerima fakta yang terpampang di hadapannya, "Kau tak bisa menyangkalnya. Ekspresimu, bagaimana caramu bereaksi terhadap tiap perlakuannya padamu, bahkan gerak refleksmu dan yang paling penting, debaran jantungmu. Mulutmu bisa menyangkal, logikamu boleh tak menerimanya, tapi ini nyata, Ed. Tubuhmu bilang iya."

"Masalahnya bukan itu, Gracia," ujar Ed dengan keras kepalanya, "Aku... aku tak seharusnya terjebak dalam masalah seperti ini. Aku masih punya hal harus kulakukan. Fokusku sekarang Al. Harusnya aku tak terjebak dalam hal seperti ini. Maksudku, aku jatuh cinta? Tidak bisa, Gracia."

Gracia mulai bisa melihat apa yang dimaksud Ed.

"Kau berhak jatuh cinta. Kau seorang gadis remaja, Ed. Apa salahnya jatuh cinta? Kurasa Al takkan keberatan kau menyukai seseorang."

"Dia takkan keberatan. Paling-paling dia hanya akan menghajar orang itu sampai babak belur. Dalam hal ini, jika itu memang benar, orang itu adalah Mustang" ujar Ed, tak jelas bercanda atau bukan.

"Itu hak Alphonse sebagai adik laki-lakimu. Dia berhak bersikap protektif padamu. Kau kakak perempuannya. Tapi kau berhak jatuh cinta, Ed" ujarnya memberi pengertian.

"Orang yang kita bicarakan sekarang Roy Mustang, Gracia. Si playboy kelas kakap. Aku tak boleh jatuh cinta padanya. Di atas semua alasan, aku tak boleh jatuh cinta padanya" sahut Ed tetap pada pernyataannya.

"Kenapa tidak?" tanya Gracia lagi, tak mengerti.

"Karena memang tidak bisa" tegasnya.

"Ed..."

Gracia menatap Ed dengan tatapan yang mengisyaratkan pertanyaan. _Kenapa kau harus menyangkal perasaanmu?_

Ed tersenyum manis.

"Omong-omong, terima kasih sudah memberitahuku tentang masalah apa yang sebenarnya kuhadapi."

"Ed..."

"Tapi ini masalahku," Ed tersenyum amat manis, menandakan ia tak bisa diprotes kali ini, "Jadi..."

Gracia mencoba mengerti. Dia mencoba memahami. Tak ada gunanya meneruskan ini. Lagipula dia butuh istirahat. Ed dan, dirinya sendiri juga butuh istirahat. Banyak hal yang terjadi hari ini.

"Aku takkan bicara panjang lebar lagi padamu. Kau lelah kan?"

"Em" Ed mengangguk.

"Tidurlah kalau begitu."

Gracia tersenyum manis dan bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ya" ucapnya seraya memperhatikan Gracia yang beranjak meninggalkan kamarnya.

"Ed?" Gracia berhenti dan menoleh pada Ed untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum dia meninggalkan kamar ini.

"Ya, Gracia?"

"Kau bisa membicarakan hal ini lagi padaku kapan pun. Jangan ragu untuk menceritakan apapun padaku" ucapnya lembut, memberi jaminan pada Ed.

"Ya," Ed tersenyum tulus kali ini, "Dan terima kasih."

"Kembali."

Gracia tersenyum dan menutup pintu perlahan.

Ed menurunkan bantalnya dan menyandarkan diri lebih dalam. Dia menghela nafas panjang.

_Oke, jadi aku menyukainya. Aku menyukai Roy Mustang._

Ed memutar matanya. Ini terasa lebih seperti mimpi buruk. Bagaimana dia bisa jatuh cinta pada pria itu? Pada pria yang umurnya dua kali umurnya sendiri? Pada pria yang tak pernah menganggapnya sebagai wanita?

_Ralat, dia menganggapku sebagai wanita akhir-akhir ini. Dia memperlakukanku sebagai wanita. Dan dia tersenyum sangat lembut padaku..._

Ed menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, berusaha menghapus sekelebat bayangan pria bermata onyx indah yang tersenyum tulus padanya itu, juga rona merah muda yang melintas di pipinya.

_Tapi itu tak mengubah fakta dia masih menganggapku sebagai anak kecil!!_

'Lalu?' , ujar suara kecil dengan cueknya di kepala Ed, 'Kenapa kalau dia masih menganggapmu sebagai anak kecil? Bukannya itu bagus? Kau bisa menjauh darinya.'

_Menjauh? Dengan cara apa aku menjauh? Dia terus ada di dekatku meski aku mau atau tidak. Dia atasanku, dia pemegang rahasiaku, dia juga penolongku dan Al. Dia..._

'Orang yang kausukai'

_Diam!!_

Ed mematikan lampu kamarnya dan menarik selimutnya menutupi tubuhnya. Dia mau tidur. Apapun yang terjadi besok, biarlah terjadi. Dia tak peduli. Sekarang, dia hanya ingin tidur.

* * *

Roy masih belum bisa tidur. Dia duduk di ruang kerjanya dengan segelas wiski di tangan. Dia meneguknya seteguk. Dia berusaha menganalisa apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya.

_Aku marah pada pelayan yang menghina Ed karena apa yang dikatakannya tidak benar. Aku menggenggam tangannya karena merasa cuma itu satu-satunya cara agar dia tidak gemetar lagi. Aku bilang dia wanita terhebat yang pernah kukenal karena itu memang benar._

_Lalu kenapa aku melakukan itu semua? Apa alasan di balik semua alasan itu? Apa yang mendasarinya?_

Roy mencoba menganalisa lagi. Tapi selalu hanya ada satu jawaban. Dan ironisnya, dia merasa, jawaban yang coba disangkalnya itu, adalah satu-satunya jawaban yang benar.

_Demi Tuhan..._

Tak mungkin. Bagaimana mungkin ini bisa terjadi?

_Jangan bilang aku jatuh cinta padanya!!_

Kolonel Roy Mustang itu jatuh cinta pada seorang Ethel Elric? Sang womanizer yang bisa mendapatkan gadis mana pun di Amestris ini, mana pun, malah jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis yang sama sekali tidak feminin? Seorang gadis yang benar-benar masih _gadis_, yang umur_nya_ setengah dari umurnya sendiri!

_Ini omong kosong!!_

Sekali lagi dia mencoba menyangkal. Mencoba menghindar. Tapi semakin ia mencoba menghindar, menyangkal, semua pembuktian mengembalikannya lagi pada pernyataan awal. Pada aksioma awal. Teorema awal. Bahwa ia _jatuh cinta pada _Ethel Elric. Dan itu jawaban final.

_Gila. Ini gila._

Dia terpukau menatapnya. Dia menatapnya amat sangat lembut. Dia bisa menatapnya seharian tanpa bosan. Dia sudah bersamanya dari sore sampai malam dan dia tidak bosan. Dia tersenyum lembut padanya. Dia tak marah mendengarnya mengumpatnya. Well, dia kesal tapi dia tidak _marah._ Dia malah marah saat ada orang yang menghina gadis itu. Dia sangat marah melihat orang lain menyakiti gadis itu, baik itu berarti fisiknya atau hatinya. Dia bisa membunuh orang yang menyakiti gadis itu. Dia pernah hampir membunuh orang yang menyakiti Ethel, secara fisik waktu itu, jika Letnan Dua bawahannya tidak mencegahnya di detik-detik terakhir.

Dia tahu gadis itu cacat, dia tahu gadis itu bahkan hampir tidak punya sisi feminin, kecuali wajahnya yang amat manis itu. Dia tahu semua sifat jelek gadis itu dan dia tak peduli. Dia hanya melihat gadis itu sebagaimana mestinya. Bahwa gadis itu, dengan segala keterbatasannya, adalah gadis paling hebat yang pernah dia kenal. Dan dia tidak bohong tentang hal ini.

Semua fakta bilang dia jatuh cinta pada gadis itu. Dia terbukti jatuh cinta. _Proven. Quod Erat Demonstrandum._

Roy menarik nafas panjang. Mencoba berpikir lagi.

_Apa salahnya jika aku jatuh cinta padanya?_

Secara logis, tak salah bila ia jatuh cinta pada gadis itu. Gadis itu begitu cantik. Dia begitu anggun, _dalam definisi khusus_. Dia teguh. Dia berpendirian kuat. Dia baik hati. Dia juga jenius. Dia mandiri, penuh tanggung jawab, dan menyayangi keluarga. Sifat baiknya, tentu dengan mengeliminasi semua kejelekannya seperti ketomboiannya, kepala batunya, dan kecuekannya akan fashion, adalah definisi sempurna sifat-sifat menantu yang diinginkan mertua manapun.

_Tapi..._, pikirannya masih mencoba menyangkal.

_Tak ada tapi, _ujar hatinya, _kau mencintainya. Dan tidakkah kau lihat semua pertanda itu? Dia memberikan pertanda itu, Roy Mustang. Tidakkah kau bisa melihatnya?_

Pertanda. Ya, Roy bisa melihatnya. Ed memang terlihat aneh akhir-akhir ini. Dia menduga itu gara-gara PMS. Well, boleh-boleh saja kan dia menduga begitu? Tapi boleh juga kan kalau dia menduga itu semua karena dirinya? Bukannya geer. Tapi memang kelihatan.

Dia salah tingkah bila Roy ada di dekatnya. Dia mengumpatnya bukan cuma karena kebiasaan, well, kebiasaan buruk yang tidak patut ditiru, tapi juga untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya. Roy bisa bersumpah bahwa ia melihat rona merah di wajah Ed bila ia menatapnya dengan intens. Dan bila dia tidak menyukainya, apa mungkin Ed refleks melemparkan dirinya sebagai tamengnya sampai-sampai ia harus kehilangan kaki dan lengan automailnya?

_Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan jika memang benar kami saling menyukai?_

Roy pusing.

Suka.

Roy pernah menyukai seseorang sebelumnya. Dia sudah hampir kepala tiga, tentu saja dia pernah naksir seseorang sebelumnya. Tapi hanya sekedar naksir, sekedar suka. Tidak sampai begini sulit. Tidak sampai begini kompleks.

Roy mengambil nafas dalam, dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

Perasaannya sekarang persis perasaannya ketika pertama kali bisa menguasai api dulu. Api begitu memikat. Begitu menawan. Bisa melindungi, memberi kehangatan, memberi rasa aman, sekaligus menghancurkan hingga tak bersisa. Rasa ini terasa sama berbahayanya dengan api. Rasanya dia bisa hangus terbakar jika salah memperlakukannya sedetik saja. Sedetik saja dia lengeh, bukan cuma dirinya yang akan terbakar tapi juga _dia_.

"Ethel," ucapnya lamat-lamat, "Kau harus merasakan pusing ini juga atau jika tidak, aku tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana menghadapimu besok..."

* * *

"Hebat..."

Jean Havoc keluar dengan wajah horor dari kantor dalam, di mana Kolonel Roy Mustang sedang bekerja sekarang.

"Kenapa lagi?" tanya Breda acuh tak acuh.

"Kemarin dia begitu bersemangat dan mengerjakan paperworknya sambil bersenandung. Sekarang? Dia mengerjakannya dengan begitu serius. Aku yakin, jam dua belas tepat semua paperworknya untuk sehari penuh pasti sudah selesai" ucapnya dengan ekspresi wajah yang amat mendukung pernyataannya barusan.

"Well, itu hal yang bagus kan, Letnan Dua?" tanggap Riza, memberi Jean tatapan tajam karena asap rokoknya barusan mengenainya.

"Itu hal yang aneh, Ma'am" sahut Falman sambil mengelus dagunya, pertanda dia sedang berpikir, lalu lanjutnya,"Itu berarti dia sedang dalam mood serius hari ini. Dan kita sama-sama tahu mood seriusnya hanya keluar bila situasi sudah benar-benar gawat. Dan parahnya, kita tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

"Karena kita tidak tahu, kita hanya bisa menyimpulkan bahwa itu berhubungan dengan kehidupan pribadinya, jadi, sebaiknya kalian semua segera mengerjakan paperworknya sama seriusnya dengan beliau atau jika tidak..." Riza memberi sedikit sentuhan pada pistolnya, dan semua partner kerjanya langsung duduk manis di kursi masing-masing, berusaha mengerjakan paperwork mereka.

Tapi Sersan polos kita yang satu itu, dengan bandelnya tetap bertanya, meski sambil takut-takut, "Ma'am?"

"Ya, Sersan Fuery?"

"Apa Anda tak tahu situasi yang sedang Kolonel hadapi?," lalu dia menambahkan dengan suara bercicit pelan, "Anda kan... adik angkatnya."

Riza terdiam. Kakak angkatnya ini memang sudah lama tidak menceritakan kondisi dirinya pada Riza. Riza menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak tahu, Sersan. Tidak semua hal dia ceritakan padaku. Kami mengenal teritori privasi kami masing-masing. Aku tak bisa memaksanya bicara soal itu."

* * *

TOKTOKTOK.

"Masuk."

Roy tidak mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari paperwork yang sedang ditandatanganinya. Dia tahu siapa yang masuk. Tanpa melihat pun, dia hafal mati derap langkah yang selalu didengarnya selama bertahun-tahun itu.

"Sir?"

Riza masuk. Roy mendongak. Bibirnya membentuk seringaian saat melihat Letnan pirang itu tak membawa apapun lagi. Berarti semua paperwork yang harus Roy selesaikan untuk hari ini sudah habis.

"Kebetulan sekali, Letnan. Paperworkku sudah hampir selesai. Jadi, aku bisa minta bebas tugas setelah jam makan siang kan?" ujarnya seraya meletakkan paperwork itu di tumpukan paperwork yang sudah selesai dikerjakannya dan mengambil paperwork lain di sisi sebaliknya.

"Anda ada acara khusus, Sir?" tanya Riza seraya mengambil paperwork yang sudah diselesaikan Roy.

"Begitulah," Roy tersenyum lembut, matanya menerawang sesaat seolah sedang mengingat sesuatu sebelum ia menoleh menatap Riza dan tersenyum membujuk, "Bisa kan, Letnan?"

Riza terdiam sejenak. Ada sesuatu. Dia tahu ada sesuatu. Tapi tak tahu persis apa itu.

"Bisa, Sir" ucapnya, kaku seperti biasa, diiringi anggukan.

Roy tersenyum, "Bagus."

Roy kembali mengerjakan paperworknya, bahkan sebelum Riza sempat menyuruhnya. Dia sadar ada sesuatu yang membuat risau kakak angkatnya itu. Tapi apa? Ragu, Riza meletakkan lagi tumpukan paperwork itu, dan akhirnya memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Roy?"

Roy tertegun. Riza hanya memanggilnya dengan namanya jika ada sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakannya dengan Roy. Bukan dengan Kolonel Mustang ataupun Flame Alchemist. Riza akan bicara, bukan dengan posisinya sebagai ajudannya ataupun sekretarisnya. Tapi sebagai adik angkatnya. Dan bila Riza sedang dalam mode ini, bisa dipastikan orang-orang yang hanya mengenalnya dalam mode militernya yang kaku seperti biasa akan terperangah. Riza bisa sangat manja dalam mode 'adik'nya.

"Apa, Riz?"

"Kau sedang ada masalah, ya?"

"Ini masih jam kerja, lho" ujar Roy, tersenyum sekilas.

Tangannya tak berhenti menulis, masih mengerjakan paperworknya. Riza menghela nafas dan duduk di kursi di depannya tanpa dipersilakan.

"Kau bisa membicarakannya denganku."

Roy menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak, menatap Riza, tersenyum meyakinkannya dan berkata, "Aku tidak apa-apa."

Spontan, Riza menyergah, "Aku tidak percaya. Kalimat 'Aku tidak apa-apa'-mu itu mirip 'Aku tidak apa-apa' Ed. Bermakna sebaliknya."

Tersentak, Riza mendadak sadar saat melihat Roy tersenyum dengan mata sayu saat Riza menyebut nama gadis itu.

"Ada hubungannya dengan Ed?" tanya Riza pelan tapi pasti.

Roy seolah tersetrum. Kaget. _Semudah itukah dia membacanya?_ Tapi dasar pokerface, Roy tak menunjukkannya.

"Tidak."

"Bohong," sahut Riza bahkan sebelum Roy selesai bicara, Roy ingin menyeringai, _adikku ini manis sekali, sih_, "Matamu mengatakannya, Roy Mustang. Ada apa? Setahuku hubungan kalian baik-baik saja. Kalian malah makin akrab kan?"

_Lebih dari akrab malah,_ jawab Roy dalam hati.

"Roy..."

Riza sebal. Kenapa kakak angkatnya itu keras kepala sekali, sih? Kenapa dia terus diam?

"Kau percaya kalau kubilang aku jatuh cinta?" ucap Roy tiba-tiba.

Riza terdiam. _Cinta?__Roy?_ Tapi lantas dia tersenyum. Amat manis. Amat tulus.

"Ya."

Roy menggelengkan kepalanya. _Naif. Ironis. Kau masih senaif Riza yang kukenal dulu._

Riza tahu. Dia tahu. Orang itu pasti...

"Ethel?" tanya Riza.

Ya, cuma gadis itu satu-satunya jawaban. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat seorang Roy Mustang kelimpungan. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat Roy Mustang sebal sekaligus tertawa di saat bersamaan. Satu-satunya gadis yang mungkin mendapatkan hati seorang Roy Mustang…

Roy terdiam sejenak. Bimbang mau memberitahu atau tidak.

Tapi dia lantas tersenyum kecil dan berkata, "Bodoh bukan?".

_Ya, bodoh sekali, bagaimana bisa Riza menebaknya semudah ini? Begitu kentarakah?_

Riza mengernyitkan dahi, tidak mengerti, "Kenapa bodoh?"

Ganti Roy yang mengernyitkan dahi, heran kenapa Riza tak paham, "_Anti fraternization_, tujuannya, selisih umur kami? Dan yang lainnya?"

Riza tak habis pikir. Kakak angkatnya yang playboy kelas paus, bukan lagi kelas kakap mengingat mantan pacarnya yang kalau dikumpulkan bisa jadi sekota sendiri itu, malah gentar saat akhirnya menemukan gadis yang dicintainya hanya karena hal seperti itu?

_Dasar. Dia benar-benar jatuh cinta rupanya._

Riza tersenyum dan menatap mata Roy lurus, "Sejak kapan kau peduli pada peraturan, Roy? Sejak kapan kau peduli pada pendapat orang? Sejak kapan Roy Mustang tak menuruti kata hatinya?"

Roy tertegun. Ya. Sejak kapan seorang Roy Mustang peduli pada peraturan? Bukannya dialah yang selalu mengompori bawahan-bawahannya untuk melanggar peraturan, mulai dari jam pulang sampai memanjang-manjangkan lunchtime? Dan sejak kapan seorang Roy Mustang peduli pada pendapat orang? Kenapa sekarang dia malah gentar? Padahal dia tak gentar meski banyak yang bilang impiannya menjadi fuhrer itu tak mungkin. Meski banyak yang bilang impiannya itu bagaikan mendarat di bulan. Mustahil. Kenapa sekarang ia harus gentar? Padahal dia ada di depan mata. Gadis itu ada di dekatnya. Dan gadis itu juga menunjukkan pertanda. Kenapa dia harus gentar?

"Ya, sejak kapan, ya?"

Roy tertawa. Menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Walau dia tahu sekarang bukan saat yang tepat untuk tertawa. Mendadak Roy diam lalu tersenyum dengan ekspresi wajah juga tatapan mata yang amat lembut. Dia berikrar dalam hati, _A__papun yang terjadi, aku takkan melepaskanmu, Ethel. Apapun yang terjadi..._

Riza tersenyum melihatnya.

"Selesaikan paperwork Anda, Sir. Anda minta izin bebas setelah makan siang untuk menemuinya kan?"

Riza sudah kembali ke mode militer. Dia lantas mengambil lagi tumpukan paperwork yang diletakkannya tadi.

"Baik, Letnan," Roy tertawa, lalu lanjutnya, "Terima kasih, ya, Riz."

Roy tersenyum tulus. Riza tertegun sejenak. Amat jarang ia melihat kakak angkatnya itu melontarkan senyum setulus itu pada orang selain Ethel, yang itu juga dipergokinya diam-diam saat mereka menjenguk gadis itu di rumah sakit tempo hari. Riza balas tersenyum.

"Sama-sama, Roy."

Riza berbalik, beranjak keluar kantor Roy. Tapi baru Riza memutar kenop pintu, Roy sudah memanggilnya.

"Ya?"

Roy menyeringai.

"Aku merestui hubunganmu dengan Havoc!"

Wajah Riza langsung merah padam.

"Aku akan melubangi kepalamu kalau tidak!" katanya sambil membanting pintu dan keluar.

Roy tertawa mendengarnya, mengerjakan paperworknya lagi secepat yang ia bisa dan berharap jam makan siang segera tiba. Dia tak sabar ingin segera bertemu dengan gadis bermata emas itu.

Bersambung...

Satu chapter panjang lagi. Gila ya?

Dan saya yang bikin fict panjang ini di tengah-tengah masa ujian memang gila.

Ayo, biar saya gak makin gila...

Read and review, ya. ^^

Luv,

sherry


	10. Tenth Couplet

Moshi-moshi, minnasan!! ^^

Gomeen!!! o

Maap, ya? Apdet kali ini memang telat banget. Bukan cuma karena kurangnya ide tapi juga gara-gara kurangnya sarana dan prasarana yang ada ( Baca: Tak tersedianya laptop pinjaman dan mewabahnya virus yang menyerang setiap orang saat liburan. Yak!! Anda benar, Saudara-Saudara. MALES. ). Maklum aja, ya? ^^'

Makasih buat yang udah review. Tetep review fict saya ini, ya? Soalnya tanpa review kalian, pasti fict ini akan terhiatus dengan mengenaskan *lebay* karena authornya memang lagi kebingungan gimana caranya ngelanjutin fict ini biar cepet kelar!!

Hiks... ToT

Read and review, yaw?

Disclaimer :

Kalau aku bilang Fullmetal Alchemist punyaku, yang protes kira-kira berapa juta orang, ya?

Summary :

Aku menyukaimu, kau tahu itu? 'Aku menyukaimu, kuharap kau tak tahu.'

Cerita sebelumnya :

"_Ya?"_

_Roy menyeringai._

"_Aku merestui hubunganmu dengan Havoc!"_

_Wajah Riza langsung merah padam._

"_Aku akan melubangi kepalamu kalau tidak!" katanya sambil membanting pintu dan keluar._

_Roy tertawa mendengarnya, mengerjakan paperworknya lagi secepat yang ia bisa dan berharap jam makan siang segera tiba. Dia tak sabar ingin segera bertemu dengan gadis bermata emas itu._

Fate Serenade

Tenth Couplet

Lunch or Just Lunch... ?

_Like a flower petal withering away_

_The encounter with you was like a dream_

_Being in love, getting into fights_

_We conquered over many walls together_

_Even after I'm reborn, I shall be a flower close to you_

_(__Translation of first couplet of "Hana" by Orange Range)_

Ed bangun pagi itu, well, sebenarnya sudah hampir tidak pagi lagi karena sekarang sudah jam sepuluh, dengan perasaan aneh. Gelisah. Tapi juga senang. Tak tenang. Sekaligus merasa tak sabar. Dan itu semua gara-gara obrolannya semalam dengan Gracia yang memberitahunya tentang perasaannya yang sebenarnya pada Roy, juga karena ajakan makan siang Roy, yang…

_Oh, shit. Aku belum memberitahu Gracia soal itu._

Ed menghela nafas panjang.

_Bagaimana kalau aku tak memberitahunya tentang hal ini?_

Ed tersenyum saat merasa itu pilihan yang benar. Dan ia berdiri, beranjak ke kamar mandi, mencuci muka dan gosok gigi. Dia baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, masih dengan muka basah dan handuk di tangan ketika pintu kamarnya diketuk.

"Ed… kau sudah siap? Kita mau pulang" ujar Gracia separuh berteriak karena Ed tak kunjung membukakan pintunya.

Ed membuka pintu beberapa detik kemudian.

"Yap. Tapi aku harus membawa buku-buku yang dibawakan si Brengsek untukku kemarin" ujarnya sambil menyampirkan handuk di bahunya.

Gracia tersenyum mendengar Ed mengucapkan nickname Roy yang satu itu, "Itu urusan Maes. Tenang saja. Memang berapa buku yang dibawakannya?"

"Enam. Kurang banyak. Memang tidak puas kalau tidak ke perpustakaan sendiri."

"Well, itu seperti aku yang tidak puas kalau kau belum memakai baju yang pantas hari ini," Ed mendengus sebal, Gracia tersenyum seperti biasa dan dengan kalemnya melanjutkan, "Apalagi jika kau akan makan siang dengan Roy."

Ed tercekat.

"Bagaimana…?"

Gracia, yang tersenyum manis melihat tampang horor Ed, langsung memotong pertanyaan Ed, "Roy baru saja menelepon untuk meminta izin padaku untuk mengajakmu keluar. Padahal dia bisa mengajakmu keluar kapan pun tanpa minta izin padaku. Aneh juga, ya?"

Bulu kuduk Ed langsung meremang.

"Gracia, kau tidak sedang menggodaku kan?" ujarnya sambil memegang tengkuknya yang merinding.

"Aku mencoba" ujarnya tersenyum tanpa dosa, yang makin membuat Ed merinding.

"Turunlah kalau kau sudah siap. Kita akan sarapan dulu sebelum pulang. Ibu takkan rela kita pulang sebelum mencicipi sandwich special buatannya."

Gracia berbalik, hendak turun ke ruang makan.

"Aku suka sandwich. Asal tidak ada keju di dalamnya" gumam Ed.

"Akan kupastikan tidak ada keju di dalamnya, Ed" ujar Gracia, sambil tersenyum penuh makna sebelum menutup pintu di belakangnya.

* * *

"_Winry sedang mandi. Nenek sudah baikan, kok. Sekarang dia sedang di dapur, memasak"_ ujar Al, sebelah tangannya memegang gagang telepon.

Ya, sekarang dia sedang menelepon sang kakak yang sudah duduk santai di sebelah telepon di ruang keluarga di kediaman Maes Hughes.

"Dasar nenek-nenek hiperaktif. Sakitnya tambah parah, baru kapok dia" gerutu Ed.

"_Aku dengar itu Ed."_

O, ow, ternyata biar sudah nenek-nenek Pinako Rockbell memang bukan wanita biasa, atau lebih tepatnya, bukan manusia biasa. Pendengarannya sama bagusnya dengan pendengaran sang Kolonel Roy Mustang yang sering dijuluki Ed "Si Telinga Neraka".

Tapi dasar Ed itu punya mulut yang sulit dikontrol, bukannya minta maaf, dia malah bilang, "Bagus, dong. Istirahat sana, Nek. Kalau Nenek tidak cepat sembuh kan kasihan Winry, kasihan aku."

Dan untungnya Pinako sudah kebal dengan bahasa Ed yang kurang ajar itu.

"_Memang siapa yang mau sakit? Aku sendiri… uhuk, uhuk…"_

"Nah, lho," nada suara Ed terdengar amat bijak, "Sudah. Istirahat sana. Jangan macam-macam."

Pinako terkekeh geli,_"Rasanya aneh mendengarmu mengucapkan itu."_

"Kenapa semua orang selalu mempermasalahkan jika omonganku benar?" tanya Ed, sebal.

Yang hanya ditanggapi Pinako dengan tawa,_"Hahaha…"_

"Bisa aku kembali bicara dengan Al?" pinta Ed sopan.

"_Ini, Al."_

Tak butuh waktu lama, telepon telah berpindah ke Al lagi.

"_Halo, Kak."_

"Kau harus benar-benar mengawasi Nenek, Al. Dia keras kepala" gerutu Ed segera setelah Al menyapanya.

"_Seperti Kakak,"_ balas Al refleks,_ "Kakak tidak merepotkan Kolonel dan yang lain kan?"_

"Emm… tidak" jawab Ed setelah menggumam sekian detik.

"_Kak…"_

Al hafal tiap nada suara kakaknya. Dan dia tahu nada suara Ed yang barusan berarti sebaliknya.

"Aku hanya menyuruhnya membawakan buku-buku dari perpustakaan," jelas Ed, seakan-akan sedang membela dirinya, "Karena selain kita, hanya dia yang kita kenal yang punya akses untuk meminjam buku-buku itu selain kita. Tapi dia cuma membawakan enam buku. Terlalu sedikit kan?"

"_Dia harusnya tahu Kakak perlu dibawakan lima kali lipatnya"_ canda Al.

"Diam."

Ed tahu, Al sedang menggodanya, menyindir obsesinya akan buku.

"_Kakak kerasan tidak di sana?"_ tanya Al lagi.

"Kalau ditanya nyaman atau tidaknya, di sini memang nyaman. Tapi soal kerasan atau tidak…"

Ed terdiam sejenak.

"Kau tahu kita tidak bisa kerasan di satu tempat sebelum tujuan kita tercapai kan?"

Al tidak menjawab. Dia tahu. Mereka belum boleh merasa nyaman dengan keadaan mereka sekarang. Tidak boleh.

"Al, kita pasti akan memperoleh kembali apa yang telah kita korbankan. Aku bersumpah."

Al tersenyum. Dia tahu, sesial-sialnya dia karena hanya mempunyai jiwa tanpa tubuh sehingga terpaksa harus memakai zirah sebagai tubuh sementara, dia masih beruntung.

"_Aku tahu. Kita pasti bisa."_

Karena dia memiliki kakak terbaik di seluruh dunia.

* * *

20 menit menjelang waktu istirahat makan siang di Central Headquarter dan... _voila! _Kolonel Roy Mustang sudah menyelesaikan seluruh paperworkknya untuk hari ini. Lunas. Ludes. Tanpa hutang untuk keesokan harinya. Yang mengakibatkan semua bawahannya, kecuali sang ajudan, tentu saja, ternganga bengong dengan sukses waktu sang kolonel melenggang keluar kantornya dengan santainya, melambai selamat tinggal pada mereka semua dan beranjak pergi dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Serius, nih! Ini kondisi siaga satu!!," ujar Breda dengan wajah horor, "Kolonel pasti dapat mangsa baru!!"

"Pacar siapa lagi, ya?" tanggap Falman kalem.

"Jangan-jangan malah istri orang?" celetuk Jean, membuat semuanya tertawa beberapa saat, sebelum kompak berwajah horor.

"Bisa jadi kan?" tegas Fuery lugu.

"Bukan, kok" kata Riza, sembari memberesi paperwork-paperwork yang berserakan di mejanya, dia sedang menyortirnya sebelum menyerahkan semuanya ke bagian administrasi.

Semuanya terdiam.

"Anda tahu sesuatu, ya, Ma'am?" tanya Fuery, dengan polosnya.

"Bisa dibilang iya" ujarnya tanpa menoleh pada rekan-rekannya sembari mengangkat semua paperwork, yang sekali lihat juga tahu bobotnya pasti lebih dari 4 kg, dengan entengnya.

"Boleh kasih bocoran, dong, Ma'am?" tanya Breda memberanikan diri.

"Sayangnya tidak bisa. Ini masuk wilayah privasi kakak angkatku" ujar Riza sambil tersenyum manis, sebelum berjalan keluar kantor.

Sama seperti apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, semuanya terdiam.

Cengo berjamaah.

* * *

Roy berjalan keluar dari mobilnya, setelah memarkirnya di depan rumah sahabatnya. Dia sudah berganti baju, dengan kemeja putih yang dikeluarkan, jas hitam yang keren dan celana jeans biru tua, dan di tangannya tergenggam sebuah buket bunga kecil.

Dia tahu, Ethel berbeda dengan semua wanita yang pernah dia kencani. Ethel _sama sekali berbeda_ dari mereka semua. Dia tidak seperti gadis-gadis yang suka hampir segala jenis bunga, dalam definisi bunga yang tidak berbahaya dan beracun. Dia bahkan tahu persis kalau Ethel tidak terlalu suka bunga mawar. Kecuali mawar merah. Itu juga karena dia menyukai warna merah.

Tapi Roy benar-benar tak bisa menolak hasrat untuk membelikan buket bunga itu untuk Ed saat melewati toko bunga dan melihat bunga-bunga mungil itu, seolah-olah melambai memanggilnya, dari teras toko itu. Dia punya firasat Ed _mungkin_ menyukai bunga itu. Bagaimana dia bisa menyimpulkan hal itu? Kemarin di swalayan, saat Roy memaksa Ed menemaninya belanja, ia memergoki Ed sedang tersenyum dengan ekspresi wajah yang amat lembut saat menatap bunga itu di bagian florist. Tak mungkin Ed tak menyukainya kan?

TOKTOKTOK.

"Ya..." teriak Gracia sambil bergegas membukakan pintu.

"Hai, Gracia."

"Hai, Roy," Gracia tersenyum ramah, dia melirik baju yang dikenakan sahabat suaminya itu, "Padanan baju yang bagus."

"Aku lega kalau kau bilang begitu."

Roy masuk ke dalam rumah, bersiap akan serangan pelukan dadakan dari Elysia. Dan benar saja...

"Paman Roy!!"

Elysia berlari ke arahnya dengan tangan terentang lebar dan menubruknya. Gadis kecil yang bahkan tingginya tidak sampai pinggangnya itu memeluknya erat. Refleks, Roy mengangkat gadis kecil itu dan menggendongnya.

"Selamat siang, Tuan Putri. Anda cantik sekali hari ini."

"Paman juga tampan sekali!"

"Oya?"

"Em!!"

Roy tersenyum, membalas senyum manis Elysia. Gadis kecil itu memang amat menggemaskan. Tidak heran kalau banyak orang yang menyayanginya. Walaupun itu bukan pembenaran untuk sikap daughter complex Maes.

"Bunganya juga cantik. Warnanya biru..." seru Elysia saat melihat buket bunga yang dibawa Roy.

"Ini untuk Ethel, Tuan Putri" jelas Roy, seraya berharap Elysia tidak meminta buket bunga itu.

"Pasti Kak Ed suka!!"

"Kuharap juga begitu," Roy tersenyum tipis, lega, "Oya, mana dia?"

"Kak Ed di kamarnya! Cantik, deh. Bunganya kalah!"

"Masa?"

Tepat saat itu, Ethel melangkah keluar kamarnya di lantai dua. Sebenarnya dia sudah siap dari tadi. Toh, dia tidak berdandan. Makanya dia sudah siap dari tadi. Hanya saja, degup jantungnya tak bisa diajak kompromi. Jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya. Dan itu gara-gara pria yang sedang berbicara dengan gadis kecil yang kini dianggapnya seperti adiknya sendiri itu.

Dan Ethel melihatnya.

_Itu dia. _Ethel melihat tampak punggung Roy, perlahan dia berjalan ke arah tangga dan menuruninya.

"Kak Ed!!"

Roy menurunkan Elysia dari gendongannya. Dia berputar dan terpaku sesaat. Lagi-lagi Ethel memukaunya dengan atasan berwarna salem lembut berlengan sesiku dengan motif _eyelet_ dan celana jeans panjang yang menutupi kaki palsunya. Rambutnya diekor kuda. Cantik. Dan Roy harus berterima kasih pada Gracia untuk itu.

Ed sendiri merasa wajahnya memanas. Dan itu bukan cuma karena Roy menatapnya begitu intens. Tapi juga karena pria itu tampak begitu tampan dalam padanan jas dan jeansnya yang kasual.

_Tenang, Ed. Tenang._

"Kau tidak memakai seragam" ucap Ed tanpa sadar saat kakinya sudah tidak menuruni tangga lagi.

"Aku pulang cepat. Aku dapat dispensasi khusus dari Letnan Satu hari ini."

Roy menyeringai.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Ed sambil mengernyitkan dahinya, heran.

"Paperworkku sudah selesai" jawab Roy enteng.

Baik Ed maupun Gracia bisa mendengar nada bangga dalam suaranya.

"Bohong!!" seru Ed kaget.

"Maes saja belum selesai!" tambah Gracia tidak penting.

"Kalian boleh menelepon Letnan Satu sekarang dan bertanya. Dia pasti akan menjawab 'ya', kujamin itu" jelasnya kalem.

Roy menikmati reaksi Ed. Dia sendiri sebenarnya juga terkejut bisa menyelesaikan semuanya secepat itu.

"Akan kulakukan setelah jam makan siang selesai. Kalau sekarang, dia pasti sedang makan siang dengan Letnan Dua Havoc" gumam Ed.

"Kau tahu juga?"

"Hanya orang idiot yang tidak tahu kalau mereka saling jatuh cinta" ujar Ed ringan.

Gracia tersenyum. _Ya, hanya orang tolol yang tidak tahu kalau kalian juga saling jatuh cinta_.

"Ini. Untukmu."

Roy mengulurkan buket bunga yang terus disembunyikannya di belakang punggungnya dari tadi. Mata Ed terbelalak kaget.

"Forget-me-not..."

Ed mengulurkan tangannya. Mengambil buket bunga itu dari tangan Roy.

"Bagaimana kau bisa...?"

"Kemarin kau menatapnya terus di swalayan. Kau suka?"

Tatapan Ed melembut. Ed sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa Roy memperhatikannya. Bahkan dia tahu bunga kesukaannya. Bunga kesukaan ibunya juga. Bunga yang penuh kenangan masa kecilnya. Bunga yang takkan pernah ia lupakan. Ya, satu-satunya bunga yang Ed sangat suka adalah forget-me-not. Ia membenamkan wajahnya sejenak ke buket bunga mungil itu.

"Ya, terima kasih" ujar Ed tulus, perlahan, dengan wajah separuh tersembunyi di balik buket bunga biru itu.

Roy tersenyum. Senang. Karena ternyata dugaannya benar dan Ed menyukai pemberiannya.

"Sama-sama, Ethel."

Gracia adalah tipe orang yang tahu diri. Dia tahu kapan saatnya harus muncul dan kapan saatnya harus melenyapkan diri. Dan dia tahu pasti kalau sekarang adalah saatnya untuk membiarkan dua orang itu berduaan. Dengan cara...

"Kalian jadi pergi makan siang atau tidak?"

...mengusir, ehem, menyuruh mereka pergi.

"Ah, ya, tentu saja. Ayo, Ethel."

"Bunganya?" tanya Ed, setelah memberanikan diri bertanya, dengan wajah memerah.

Roy dan Gracia terdiam. Mereka melupakan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sepele saja sebenarnya. Yaitu bahwa Ed belum pernah berkencan, oke, bepergian dengan seorang pria secara sosial sebelumnya. Semua orang yang dekat dengan Ed tahu itu. Well, dengan penyamaran seperti itu, bagaimana dia akan berkencan? Lagipula dia tak ingin menimbulkan kesan bahwa Fullmetal Alchemist itu seorang gay dan jelas dia bukan seorang lesbian. Dia lebih memilih digosipkan sebagai bocah serius dan polos yang tak mengenal gadis sebayanya selain Winry Rockbell.

Jadi, maaf saja kalau Ed tak tahu apa yang sebaiknya dia lakukan dengan bunga pemberian Roy itu. Untungnya Gracia punya ide bagus.

"Nah, bagaimana?"

Dia menyelipkan tiga kuntum bunga forget-me-not di ikat rambut Ed dan sisanya, ia letakkan di vas bunga.

Roy tersenyum, "Ide bagus, Gracia."

Ed jadi terlihat makin manis.

"Pasti aneh" gumam Ed sambil menyentuh bunga di ikatan rambutnya.

"Tidak. Cantik, kok, Ed."

_Ups,_ Roy tersenyum melihatnya. Ed?

"Gombal."

Ketus. Sangat Ed. Dan itu cukup mencairkan suasana.

"Nah, sebaiknya kalian segera pergi. Selamat bersenang-senang."

"Sepertinya akan sulit, Gracia" gumam Ed.

"Tidak sesulit yang kau bayangkan, Ethel" ujar Roy seraya membukakan pintu untuk Ed.

* * *

"Bonheur?" tanya Ed dengan nada tidak nyaman saat akhirnya mobil Roy berhenti di depan salah satu restoran elit di Central itu.

Ed tak pernah nyaman dengan tempat seperti ini. Di tempat elit macam restoran bintang lima ini, orang cenderung memperhatikan orang lain dari penampilan mereka. Dan Ed benci hal itu.

"Kemarin kita sudah makan di warung kaki lima, seperti permintaanmu. Jadi, sekarang giliranku menentukan tempat makan kita. Aku sudah memesan meja di sini tadi pagi" jawab Roy sambil melepas seatbelt-nya.

_Equivalent trade_. Ed mendengus. Sepertinya dia harus pasrah saja kali ini. Sebal, dia melepas seatbelt-nya dan berusaha membuka pintu tapi Roy mendahuluinya dengan membukakan pintu dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Ed berdiri. Ed menerima uluran tangan itu tanpa berkata apa-apa dan keluar dari mobil.

Roy bukannya tak melihat kekesalan Ed itu. Dia tahu Ed tak suka dihakimi orang lain dari penampilannya. Dia tahu. Tapi bagaimana? Meja sudah keburu dipesannya walau memang ia memesannya tanpa perhitungan matang karena terlalu senang dengan kesempatan langka ini dan terlalu berkonsentrasi dengan paperwork. Masa harus dibatalkan?

"Ayo. Jadi atau tidak kita makan? Aku sudah lapar, nih" gerutu Ed karena Roy diam saja.

Roy tersadar. Dia melirik ke dalam restoran. Tampaknya cukup ramai. _Oke, tentukan keputusanmu, Roy._

"Mustang..."

Roy mendorong Ed, membuatnya terduduk di jok lagi.

"Hei, apa-apaan ini?!"

Roy berputar cepat lewat depan mobil, membuka pintu mobil dan duduk kembali di depan setir.

"Mustang!"

"Kau tak suka restoran seperti ini kan? Oke, kita ke kafe taman Central saja. Puas?" ujar Roy sambil menyalakan mesin mobilnya lagi.

Mata Ed membulat tak percaya. Dia menuruti apa maunya! Yang benar saja!!

Ed menyeringai, "Puas sekali."

* * *

"Enak kan?" tanya Ed, mencoba mencairkan suasana karena Roy cemberut saja dari tadi.

"Lumayan" jawabnya sambil mengunyah steak yang dipesannya, tanpa menoleh pada Ed.

Ed sendiri memesan spaghetti, makanan favoritnya, yang mudah dimakan walau hanya dengan satu tangan

"Kau marah, ya?" tanya Ed lagi, agak tidak enak hati.

"Tidak, Ethel" jawab Roy, masih tidak menatap ke arahnya.

"Ya" sahut Ed.

"Tidak" jawab Roy lagi, urat-urat marah mulai bermunculan di dahinya.

"Ya" ujar Ed keras kepala.

Karenanya jangan salahkan Roy kalau dia langsung marah-marah, ya?

"Ya, aku sempat marah. Dan itu karena kau sudah membuatku membatalkan pesanan di Bonheur, padahal memesan meja di sana itu lumayan sulit! Mereka memprioritaskan pesananku karena aku langganan di sana dan karenamu aku sudah membatalkannya!!" ujarnya cepat, dengan nada suara yang meninggi.

Ed langsung merasa bersalah. Meski begitu, dia tetap menyangkal.

"Aku sudah bilang aku tak suka makan di restoran begituan. Kau sudah tahu itu!!" sahut Ed.

"Tapi," Roy menurunkan tempo suaranya, "Semuanya akan terbayar lunas kalau kau mau menemaniku sampai makan malam nanti."

"Perjanjiannya kan cuma makan siang!!" protes Ed.

Bersama Roy Mustang lebih lama lagi? Ed benar-benar ingin. Tapi tidak. Tidak kalau tiap detik bersamanya membuatnya makin menyukainya.

Roy langsung merengut, "Kalau begitu..."

"Iya!! Iya!! ," potong Ed cepat-cepat, "Kutemani kau sampai makan malam nanti. Puas?"

Roy menyeringai, "Puas sekali."

Satu lagi sikap Roy yang membuat Ed kaget, sekaligus sebal. Kekanak-kanakan. Baru kali ini dia melihat sikap Roy yang seperti itu. Dan itu terasa janggal. Walau, harus Ed akui, juga menyenangkan.

"Kau suka sekali spaghetti, ya?" tanya Roy tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa?" Ed malah balik tanya

"Tidak, kukira yang kau suka sekali itu stew."

_Yang kusukai sekali itu kau, kau tahu itu?_

"Pada dasarnya, aku suka semua jenis makanan yang bisa dimakan dan tidak beracun. Hidup mengembara membuatku menjadi tidak terlalu pemilih soal makanan," jelas Ed sambil mengunyah spaghettinya, "Pernah makan sate ular? Aku dan Al lumayan suka, tuh."

"Ekstrim juga" komentar Roy sambil mengelap mulutnya.

"Kalau hanya itu yang bisa kau dapat, kau pasti akan menelannya juga. Lagipula daging ular itu lumayan enak, kok. Mirip-mirip daging ayam" tambah Ed lagi, menyuapkan suapan terakhir spaghettinya ke dalam mulut.

"Bisa kita hentikan perbincangan tentang daging ular ini?" tanya Roy sopan, jujur saja, dia mulai mual.

Baru kali ini dia berkencan dan pasangan kencannya membicarakan tentang makanan-makanan ekstrim.

"Kenapa? Padahal aku mau cerita soal jangkrik bakar" protes Ed, yang sudah menelan suapan terakhirnya, dengan nada polos.

Sifat jahilnya kumat lagi. Dia suka melihat reaksi Roy. Baru kali ini dia melihat Roy yang ingin muntah karena ceritanya.

"Kita pesan dessert saja, ya? Pelayan!!"

Ed terkekeh geli, berusaha menyembunyikan tawanya karena pelayan sudah mendatangi meja mereka.

"Ya, Pak?" tanya pelayan yang sudah datang ke meja mereka.

Pelayan itu melirik wajah Ed lalu lengan Ed yang lenyap. Ed pura-pura tidak sadar.

"Tolong lattenya satu. Ethel, kau mau apa?"

"Aku juga sama."

"Baik, segera saya bawakan."

Pelayan itu berlalu dari sana. Roy memperhatikan raut wajah Ed yang menunjukkan ketidaknyamanan. Roy juga bukannya tidak sadar kalau dari tadi banyak orang yang memperhatikan Ed. Dan semuanya rata-rata melihat dengan pola yang sama. Pertama-tama, mereka akan melihat wajah Ed. Tampak terpukau. Lalu tampak kalau tidak kasihan, merendahkan, sedetik setelah mereka tahu kalau Ed hanya berlengan satu.

"Sebal dengan tatapan orang-orang?" tanya Roy retoris.

"Kenapa? Ingin tahu rasanya, ya?" ujar Ed balik tanya dengan nada sinis.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku juga sering jadi pusat perhatian."

"Oh, yeah, sang Kolonel Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist yang ternama. Aku juga tahu itu. Terima kasih" ujar Ed makin sinis.

"Ethel, mereka menatapmu karena kau tampak amat cantik hari ini. Tanya saja pada mereka. Semua orang yang melihatmu pasti akan sepakat kalau kau sangat cantik. Masa kau tak tahu?"

Meski Roy mencoba mengatakannya dengan nada suara sepolos mungkin, wajah Ed tetap berubah jadi merah padam.

"Brengsek."

Roy tertawa. Dan rasa hangat itu muncul lagi di perut Ed, lalu meluas, menghangatkan seluruh tubuhnya.

_Aku menyukaimu, kau tahu itu?_

_'Aku menyukaimu, kuharap kau tak tahu.'_

Bersambung...

Oh, yeah!! Bersambung di bagian yang gak pas lagi. Gomen ne, minnasan. Habis saya bingung mau nge-bersambung-in di bagian mana. Udah kepanjangan soalnya.

Tentang Ed yang suka bunga forget-me-not, itu mutlak karangan ngaco saya. Habis di manga gak pernah disebutin Ed suka jenis bunga tertentu, sih. Dan Bonheur, ehe, pasti ada yang sadar kalo itu nyomot nama kafe dari manga berjudul sama. Saya suka baca manga itu juga. Lucu, sih. Trio Uru-Shindou-Ichirou bikin ngakak. Guyonnya aneh tapi lucu!!

Waduh, kenapa saya jadi melacur (melakukan curhat) begini, ya? Yo wis-lah.

Bagaimanakah couplet ini? Gajekah? Terlalu fluf-kah? Kacaukah? *waduh, ketularan ngomong pake kah-kah sama si Inyong nih!!*

Ayo!! Keluarkan keluh kesah Anda dengan mengeklik button ijo-ijo di bawah ini!! *semangat 45* Banyaknya review mempengaruhi kecepatan apdet saya untuk couplet selanjutnya. So...

Read and review, ya?

Luv,

sherry


	11. AUTHOR MINTA MAAP!

GOMEEENNN!!! GOMEENNN NE, MINNA-SAN!

Sepertinya saya baru akan bisa ngapdet couplet 11 dan lanjutannya beberapa hari bahkan minggu lagi. Soalnya sibuk bangee~t!! Mana minggu kemarin saya habis keserempet bus ASPADA yang ngelanggar marka, sampai2 harus ngicip jadi pasien IGD selama beberapa jam. Geez! Jadi pengen nransmutasi sopir busnya jadi perkedel!

Untuk semua pembaca dan reviewer fict ini, saya berterima kasih banyak. Arigatou gozaimasu. Dan juga minta maaf kalau makin ke sini saya makin telat ngapdetnya. Salahin aja dosen2 saya yang teganya, teganya, teganya ngasih tugas yang ngujubile min dzalik banyaknya. Kan bikin jadi gak sempet nulis fict ini!!

Pokoknya GOMEENNN!!!

Doain aja ni fict bisa cepat kelar. Oke?

Salam manis tanpa bahan pengawet,

sherry


	12. Eleventh Couplet

**GOMEENN!! GOMEN, MINNA-SAN!!**

Saya sadar sesadar-sadarnya saya telat banget ngapdet couplet ini. Maap, ya? *geplaked*

Saya sibuk banget, sih, seperti yang sudah saya sebutkan di, ehem, chap tambahan gak jelas tempo hari. Belum lagi ada kecelakaan kecil tak diharapkan, jadilah saya makin telat ngapdetnya. Maap, ya?

Arigato gozaimasu buat yang udah ngereview fict ini. Walaupun fict ini gaje-nya minta ampun, lebay, gaya bahasanya ngaco, dan sumpah-ancur-gila, saya berterimakasih buat yang nunggu-nunggu kelanjutan fict ini. Sekali lagi, arigato gozaimasu *membungkuk hormat*

Fict ini gak lama akan tamat. Gak sampai 5 couplet lagi, menurut perkiraan saya, jadi tetep baca fict ini, ya. Dan doakan gak ada kejadian2 aneh lagi yang menghambat penulisan fict ini. Amin.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, selamat membaca ^^

Disclaimer :

Tante sapi, kapan mau ngasih hak ciptanya ke saya? *diguyur tinta Arakawa*

Kan cuma becanda... Hiks... ToT

Fullmetal Alchemist dan semua karakter di dalamnya adalah hak milik Hiromu Arakawa.

Summary :

Rasa ini fluktuatif. Kadang melambungkanmu tinggi, kadang membuatmu menggigit bibir. Dan bahaya? Akankah kita sadar kapan ia datang?

Cerita sebelumnya :

"_Ethel, mereka menatapmu karena kau tampak amat cantik hari ini. Tanya saja pada mereka. Semua orang yang melihatmu pasti akan sepakat kalau kau sangat cantik. Masa kau tak tahu?"_

_Meski Roy mencoba mengatakannya dengan nada suara sepolos mungkin, wajah Ed tetap berubah jadi merah padam._

"_Brengsek."_

_Roy tertawa. Dan rasa hangat itu muncul lagi di perut Ed, lalu meluas, menghangatkan seluruh tubuhnya._

'Aku menyukaimu, kau tahu itu?'

Aku menyukaimu, kuharap kau tak tahu.

Fate Serenade

Eleventh Couplet

Moving

_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling._

_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._

_Need you by my side._

(Second couplet of "Everytime We Touch" by Cascada)

Makan siang mereka berlangsung lebih singkat dari yang bisa dibayangkan Roy. Mereka bercanda, saling mengolok, tertawa. Sungguh siang yang menyenangkan. Dan Roy berharap Ed juga menikmati kebersamaan mereka sekarang, sebagaimana ia menikmatinya.

"Lalu? Ke mana kita sekarang?" tanya Ed setelah Roy membayar makan siang mereka.

"Kita bisa berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman sini," usul Roy.

"Asal tidak belanja, oke saja," tanggap Ethel seolah tak peduli.

Mereka meninggalkan kafe dan mulai berjalan tak tentu arah. Sebelumnya, Roy sudah menitipkan mobilnya pada pemilik kafe itu. Mereka hanya berjalan menelusuri jalanan setapak di taman yang rindang dan penuh pepohonan itu. Ed mendongak, merasakan angin membelai wajahnya. Rasanya sungguh nyaman.

"Sudah lama aku tak jalan-jalan begini," gumam Roy tiba-tiba.

Ed mengernyitkan keningnya, "Bukannya kau sering kencan dengan gadis-gadis itu?"

Ed mengatakannya dengan nada polos. Begitu saja. Seperti biasa. Tapi kali ini, ada rasa sakit yang menyeruak. Ed tak tahu apa itu. Tapi rasanya tak nyaman.

Roy menjawabnya, hanya untuk melenyapkan sebersit rasa tak nyaman yang aneh di hatinya, rasa tak nyaman yang tampaknya merupakan _rasa bersalah_, "Aku tak pernah jalan-jalan dengan mereka siang-siang begini. Selalu malam. Letnan Satu bisa membunuhku kalau aku berani keluar kantor tanpa menyelesaikan pekerjaanku."

"Jadi, ini pertama kalinya untukmu?" tanya Ed lagi, sedikit terkejut karena dugaannya salah.

"Iya," jawab Roy jujur.

Secercah rasa senang muncul di hati Ed. _Aneh. _

"Kau sendiri, Ethel?"

"Tentu saja pernah. Aku dan Al kan selalu mengembara. Dan tempat ini salah satu tempat yang kusuka. Menyenangkan menikmati siang hari di sini. Anginnya sejuk. Tenang. Menyenangkan. Al juga suka. Di sini kan banyak kucing…"

Roy tersenyum. _Menyenangkan_. Memang menyenangkan berada bersamanya, mendengar celotehannya, memperhatikan ekspresinya… dan Ed menoleh.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" tanyanya.

Ed bukannya tak sadar kalau Roy memperhatikannya. Dia sadar benar. Hanya saja dari tadi dia mencoba mengabaikannya. Tapi terlalu lama diperhatikan membuatnya merasa jengah.

"Melihatmu bagaimana?" Roy balik tanya dengan nada sok polos.

"Melihatku seolah aku ini objek penelitian alchemy," jawabnya asal.

"Aku tidak melihatmu begitu."

"Ya," ujar Ed keras kepala.

"Tidak."

"Ya!"

Roy menghela nafas. Lagi-lagi. Pola 'iya' dan 'tidak' yang sama. Pertengkaran yang sama. Tapi dia sedang tidak ingin bertengkar dengan Ed saat ini. Dia hanya ingin menikmati kebersamaan mereka sekarang. Bukan dalam peran mereka yang biasa sebagai sang Kolonel dan Fullmetal Alchemist.

"Tidak… bisakah kita berdamai saja? Aku sedang tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu hari ini."

Ed terdiam sesaat.

"Kau sedang sinting, ya?" tanyanya kemudian sambil mengernyitkan alisnya, heran.

_Sinting?_ Roy menyeringai. _Aku memang sinting. Aku sinting karena sudah jatuh cinta padamu._

"Mungkin."

Ed mencoba untuk tidak peduli. Ya, tidak memedulikan jantungnya yang berdebar memukuli rusuknya. Diakuinya kini, seringaian, tawa bahkan senyum tipis pria yang berjalan perlahan di sampingnya itu, yang sedang menyamakan langkah dengannya itu, membawa pengaruh besar untuk dirinya.

"Dasar aneh," umpat Ed.

"Aku tak mendengar itu," ujar Roy, tetap dengan seringai menggoda menghias bibirnya.

Ed memalingkan wajahnya, memaksa matanya untuk tidak terus menatap wajah Roy.

"Lalu, kita mau pergi ke mana?" tanya Ed setelah mereka diam sesaat.

"Kau sudah menanyakannya tadi."

"Aku hanya memastikan destinasi kita. Aku tak mau berjalan tanpa tujuan."

Roy terdiam, tampaknya sedang berpikir.

"Jangan bilang kau belum merencanakan kita akan pergi ke mana setelah ini," tuduh Ed.

Roy tersenyum salah tingkah, "Sejujurnya, aku sedang merencanakannya."

Ed tersenyum melihat Roy salting begitu, _kejadian langka, nih_, "Alasan."

"Kau mengacaukan rencanaku, Ethel. Dan, jujur saja, aku tidak mempersiapkan rencana B," jawab Roy jujur, sekaligus membela diri.

Bibir Ed terangkat sebelah, melengkungkan senyum separo yang ganjil.

"Silakan tertawa tapi separuhnya adalah kesalahanmu."

Kali ini, senyum Ed sudah mengembang sepenuhnya, "Aku tidak mengakui itu."

"Keras kepala."

"Tidak. Dan aku punya usul, Tuan Kolonel. Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan di sepanjang sungai Rheine saja? Setiap sore ada pasar dadakan di sana. Aku tahu kau punya hobi yang cukup feminin, yakni berbelanja, dan pasar itu tempat yang tepat untuk memuaskan hobimu," senyum Ed kini berubah jadi senyum mengejek.

"Bukannya kemarin kau bilang kau benci belanja?" sahut Roy, refleks karena Ed menampakkan tanda-tanda ingin mengajaknya adu mulut lagi.

"Aku memang benci belanja. Tapi aku tak mau kau salahkan terus karena sudah mengacaukan rencanamu."

Roy tersenyum, "Kau cukup bertanggung jawab juga rupanya."

Ed mulai sebal. Dia jadi bingung sendiri dengan kelakuan Roy. _Katanya tidak mau bertengkar denganku. Kenapa dia malah memancing kekesalanku?_

"Aku selalu bertanggung jawab. Kau lupa atau memang pikun, sih?"

Roy tersenyum dalam hati. _Kau bahkan terlalu bertanggung jawab, Ethel. Kau memikul semua beban itu sendiri. Tidakkah kau tahu aku selalu ingin kau membagi bebanmu itu denganku? Tidakkah kau tahu aku ingin membantumu? _

"Kau jarang menunjukkannya."

"Kau saja yang tak bisa melihatnya."

Mereka saling bertatapan. Onyx bertemu emas. Angin berdesir perlahan, menerbangkan dedaunan maple kering. Masing-masing terpaku pada tatapan yang lain. Tenggelam. Dunia seakan lenyap di bawah kaki mereka. Hanya ada mereka.

"Balonku!!"

Suara teriakan putus asa seorang bocah yang kehilangan balonnya karena tertiup angin mengembalikan mereka berdua ke dunia nyata. Balon merah si anak terbang ke arah Ed. Sigap, dia segera menangkapnya. Bocah laki-laki berumur 4 tahun-an berambut coklat keriting yang menggemaskan berlari menghampirinya.

"Balonku!!"

Kali ini si bocah berteriak girang.

Ed tersenyum manis, "Ini balonnya."

Dia mengulurkan balon itu. Si bocah tersenyum lebar penuh suka cita dan langsung menerimanya. Matanya melebar karena senang.

"Terima kasih, Kakak Cantik!" teriak si bocah tulus, dengan senyum lebar menghias wajah, sambil berlari kembali ke arah seorang wanita, tampaknya sang ibu yang memanggilnya dari kejauhan sana.

Wajah Ed bersemu merah. Malu karena dipanggil 'cantik'. Roy tersenyum penuh makna.

"Tuh kan, kubilang apa."

Wajah Ed makin merona merah.

"Gombal."

* * *

Roy memarkir mobilnya di lapangan parkir sebuah instansi pemerintahan di tepian sungai Rheine. Jangan tanya bagaimana dia bisa dapat izin parkir di sana. Siapa, sih, orang pemerintah yang tidak mengenalnya? Setelah urusan parkir-memarkir mobil selesai, mereka langsung jalan, menikmati suasana senja di sepanjang sungai Rheine. Ed benar. Tak cuma pasar dadakan di tepian sungai ini saja yang menarik, panorama senja dan suasananya malah lebih menarik lagi. Tapi keduanya seakan tidak peduli tentang itu. Mereka lebih nyaman mengobrol berdua, walau sesekali keduanya diam. Mereka mengobrol tentang bermacam-macam hal. Dari tentang gosip-gosip baru di Central HQ, ke-daughter complex-an Maes yang makin menjadi saja, telepon dari Al sampai hubungan Jean dan Riza yang kini sudah jadi rahasia bersama di kantor sang kolonel.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh," komentar Ed.

"Aku tidak bodoh."

"Kalau begitu kau telmi! Kak Riza pasti ingin merahasiakan hubungannya dengan Letnan Dua dari yang lain. Pasti baginya cukup jika hanya kau yang tahu. Kau kan kakaknya. Dan kau memberitahukannya pada mereka? Kau ini benar-benar tidak peka!!" semprot Ed.

Roy jelas tidak terima. Karena pada kenyataannya, ini menurutnya tentu saja, Ed lebih tidak peka dari dirinya.

"Aku keceplosan, Ethel. Aku tidak sengaja. Apa kau pikir aku tak ingin melihat Riza bahagia?"

"Tapi kau sudah membuat banyak orang tahu. Kalau mereka sampai kena _anti-fraternization_ karena ada yang mengadukan hubungan mereka bagaimana coba? Kau mau tanggung jawab?"

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab. Aku sudah berjanji akan membahagiakan Riza di depan nisan guruku. Membuatnya takkan bersedih lagi. Setidaknya menjaganya, sampai ia mendapatkan kebahagiaannya."

Penjelasan Roy barusan, disertai ekspresi wajahnya yang penuh keteguhan, entah kenapa membuat hati Ed tiba-tiba nyeri. Rasanya begitu aneh. Ucapan Roy barusan membuatnya _iri_ pada Riza.

_Iri? _Ed menggelengkan kepalanya. _Aku tidak iri pada Kak Riza._

"Kau kenapa? Kok, diam?"

"Tidak apa-apa," Ed menjawabnya dengan nada suara sewajar mungkin, "Kau tidak jadi belanja?"

Roy mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Heran. _Dia mengalihkan pembicaraan?_

"Aku sedang berpikir mau belanja apa."

Ed menoleh ke sekeliling mereka, membuatnya menyadari mereka sudah berjalan-jalan lumayan jauh. Karena sekarang mereka tampaknya hampir memasuki wilayah kumuh Central. Mata Ed terus menelusuri lapak-lapak kecil di sekitar mereka. Dan ia menemukan sesuatu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membelikan sesuatu untuk Elysia?" tanyanya setelah melihat ada penjual kaki lima yang menjual boneka-boneka lucu.

"Boleh juga."

Roy langsung setuju. Dan keduanya menghampiri lapak kecil itu.

"Mari, Nona, Tuan. Bagaimana? Apa Anda ingin membelikan sesuatu untuk kekasih Anda yang cantik ini, Tuan?"

Oow, ini kedua kalinya Ed dibilang cantik secara langsung oleh orang asing hari ini. Kali ini bahkan pakai embel-embel kekasih segala. Wajah Ed langsung merah padam.

"Bukan!!," teriak Ed refleks, "Maksudku, aku bukan kekasihnya!"

Pernyataan ini membuat Roy kecewa. Kenapa Ed tidak mengiyakan saja, sih? Kenapa repot-repot menyangkal mati-matian segala?

" Kami hanya ingin membelikan boneka untuk…"

"Untuk keponakanku," ujar Roy menyelesaikan ucapan Ed, "Ada boneka manis yang cocok untuk gadis kecil berumur 3 tahun?"

"Tentu saja ada, Tuan. Mari," ujar si penjual ramah.

Roy mulai memilih boneka. Ed hanya memperhatikan Roy. Dia memperhatikan sepertinya Roy agak kesal. _Kenapa dia kelihatan kesal?_

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Ethel?" tanya Roy tiba-tiba.

"Eh, apa?" Ed terkejut.

Tadi dia sedang memperhatikan Roy dan tiba-tiba saja pria itu menoleh padanya.

"Boneka ini. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Roy sedang memegang sebuah boneka teddy bear berbulu putih berukuran sebesar lengannya dengan pita leher berwarna biru tua yang nyaris hitam dan emas.

"Em… lucu?" ujar Ed dengan nada tanya.

"Hanya lucu?" Roy mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Memangnya aku harus ngomong apa?," Ed malah balik tanya, "Boneka itu memang lucu. Dan kurasa Elysia pasti suka."

Roy hanya menghela nafas. Bisa-bisanya Ed bilang dia tidak peka. Padahal dirinya sendiri jauh tidak peka lagi. Tidakkah Ed sadar? Pita teddy bear itu sewarna dengan mata mereka. Dengan warna mata Roy dan Ed.

"Saya beli ini, Pak. Berapa?"

"Murah, Tuan. Hanya 160 cenz."

Roy mengeluarkan dompetnya. Dan memberikan 2 lembar 100-an cenz. Si penjual segera mencarikan kembalian.

"Ah, kembaliannya tidak usah saja."

"Terima kasih banyak, Tuan," ujar si penjual tulus dengan mata berbinar.

"Sama-sama," jawab Roy sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Silakan datang kembali!" kata si penjual semangat saat Roy dan Ed beranjak dari lapak mungil itu.

"Tumben baik. Biasanya kan kau pelit," gumam Ed saat mereka sudah agak jauh dari lapak itu.

"Masa? Aku selalu baik, kok," sebentuk senyum tersungging di bibir Roy.

"Narsis."

"Katakan itu percaya diri, Ethel."

Ed tersenyum. Pola yang sama. Pola pembicaraan yang sama dengan yang mereka lakukan ketika Ed adalah seorang Fullmetal Alchemist. Dan Ed menikmati ini. Ini lebih nyaman baginya daripada bila Roy bersikap sok _gentle_ dengan memperlakukannya sebagai seorang wanita. Bukannya dia tak suka, hanya saja dia lebih suka begini. Suasana ini membuat jantungnya tak perlu berdebar kencang.

Mereka berjalan lagi. Tak cuma sekali mereka berpapasan dengan sepasang kekasih yang berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan. Dan entah kenapa Ed juga ingin melakukannya.

_Menggandeng tangan Roy…_

Ed menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. _Bodoh!! Apa yang kupikirkan barusan?_

Ed menoleh ke arah Roy, berharap dia tak sedang memperhatikannya. Untungnya, Roy memang tidak melihatnya. Ed mengikuti arah pandangan mata Roy. Roy sedang memperhatikan 5 orang pria berseragam militer Amestris yang berkumpul di depan sebuah lapak kecil yang letaknya agak terpencil. Sekitar 100 m dari tempat mereka berdiri sekarang.

Salah seorang dari pria itu menarik wanita tua yang tampaknya pemilik lapak itu dengan kasar. Roy langsung mempercepat langkahnya dan separuh berlari mengarah ke lapak kecil itu. Ed susah payah mengikuti. Kaki palsunya sulit diajak bekerjasama.

"Tuan, saya sudah membayar retribusi, Tuan…" ujar wanita tua itu mengiba.

"Nek, Nenek sudah lama berdagang di lapak ini! Jualan Nenek juga tak pernah laku. Sudah. Ada orang yang lebih berhak berjualan di sini!!" seru salah satu dari mereka.

Rasanya Ed ingin marah. Dia tak terima mereka bertindak semena-mena begitu. Sekalipun mereka orang militer, mereka tak berhak bertindak seperti itu. Lagipula, nenek itu mengingatkannya pada Pinako.

"Hei!!" teriaknya, tanpa Roy sempat mencegahnya.

"Ethel! "

Kelima pria itu sedikit terperanjat. Tak menyangka ada gadis mungil yang berani berteriak pada mereka.

"Wah, Nona. Kau tahu? Tidak sopan berteriak begitu ada petugas pemerintah."

"Lebih tidak sopan lagi pria-pria besar yang berteriak pada wanita tua! ," balas Ed tak mau kalah, dia meraih wanita tua itu dengan satu tangan dan membantunya berdiri, "Anda tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Nona. Terima kasih," kata wanita itu tulus.

Roy menghela nafas. Ed memang mudah terpancing. Dia mudah terpancing jika ada ketidakadilan di sekitarnya. Dan dia akan melawan ketidakadilan itu sebisa mungkin. Serampangan, memang. Tapi justru itu yang dia suka darinya.

Roy maju, berdiri di depan Ed dan wanita tua itu, berdiri di antara kedua wanita itu dan kelima pria itu, "Nona ini sangat benar, kalian tahu itu bukan?"

"Anda tidak berhak ikut campur, Tuan. Ini urusan pemerintah," ujar salah satu dari mereka sok.

"Mustang, biar aku yang mengurus mereka," ujar Ed geram.

Roy tak menghiraukan ucapan Ed, dia tersenyum sinis, menatap kelima pria itu, "Kalian benar-benar ingin dipecat rupanya," ujarnya sambil merogoh sakunya.

"Angkat tanganmu!"

Serempak, kelima pria itu mengangkat pistol mereka, takut bila Roy mengeluarkan senjata. Well, mereka benar. Roy memang hendak mengeluarkan "senjata". Jam perak dan sarung tangan pyrotex-nya. Mata kelima pria itu terbelelak lebar. Mereka tahu jam perak itu. Mereka sudah mendengar tentang orang-orang hebat di kemiliteran yang mempunyai jam perak itu. Belum lagi sarung tangan pyrotex dengan lingkaran transmutasi pemicu api di bagian punggung tangan itu.

"Dia..."

"Well, kurasa kalian sudah kenal aku sekarang," Roy tersenyum makin lebar dan wajah kelima pria itu makin pucat.

"Dasar tukang pamer," cibir Ed.

"Ini namanya menyelesaikan masalah tanpa masalah, Ethel."

"Memangnya pegadaian?" ujarnya sebal.

Roy hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Dia kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada 5 anggota militer yang sudah _tercemar_ itu. Dia menatap mereka tajam, membuat kelimanya menelan ludah dan berharap, benar-benar berharap semua yang mereka dengar tentang kegalakan sang Flame Alchemist itu tidaklah benar. Tapi, yaah... Ed saja pernah merasakan dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Roy.

"Sebutkan nama, pangkat dan letak pos jaga kalian," ujar Roy dingin.

Kelimanya mengucapkan masing-masing nama dan pangkat mereka dengan terbata-bata. Mereka dari pos jaga di dekat sini, tempat Roy tadi menitipkan mobilnya. Mereka berpangkat rendah, di bawah Sersan. Dan mereka kini tak ada yang berani menatap wajah Roy. Semuanya menunduk. Roy sungguh mengintimidasi. Dia memang hanya diam, memandangi mereka satu-satu. Tapi tatapannya itu, kalau tatapan bisa membunuh, kelimanya pasti sudah di surga sekarang (atau mungkin malah di neraka?).

Ed hanya memperhatikan superiornya itu mengintimidasi lawannya tanpa kata. Dia sering dimarahi Roy, dan jujur, Roy tak pernah semengerikan ini saat sedang memarahinya. Dia lebih... _lembut_. Dia sering terlihat menyebalkan di mata Ed, walau akhir-akhir ini Ed sadar dia mulai tampak _perhatian_, oke, _sangat perhatian_, tapi dia tak pernah tampak se... entahlah, dingin (?) ini. Matanya tampak dingin. Gelap dan dingin. Kebekuan yang mengandung amarah memuncak. Ed tahu Roy, juga anggota timnya yang lain dan kebanyakan kolega militer Ed, paling benci penyalahgunaan kewenangan seperti ini. Karena penyalahgunaan kecil seperti ini adalah pertanda pertama kegilaan akan kekuasaan dan sifat binatang yang makin menjauhkan militer dari imej pekerja pemerintah yang penuh tenggang rasa, kemanusiaan dan melindungi masyarakat.

Roy tiba-tiba menoleh, "Kita apakan mereka?"

Ed mengerjapkan mata. Dia tersadar, dari tadi dia menatap wajah Roy tanpa berkedip!! Untung Ed cepat tanggap.

"Pecat?" usulnya, seringaian mengembang di bibirnya.

"Terlalu lembut."

Ed mengernyitkan alisnya, "Terus?"

"Bagaimana kalau diseret ke pengadilan militer?"

Keduanya menyeringai makin lebar. Membuat tak cuma kelima prajurit itu keder, tapi juga membuat wanita yang mereka selamatkan merinding.

Roy menoleh ke arah wanita itu, "Anda baik-baik saja, Nyonya?"

"Ya, Tuan..." kata-katanya terhenti, sadar tidak tahu nama penolongnya.

"Roy Mustang. Dan gadis manis ini, Ethel," Roy tersenyum sopan, Ed mencibirnya dari belakang, "Dan Anda?"

"Anne. Anne Nouvy."

Roy bersalaman dengan wanita. Tidak mengecup punggung tangannya, dan Ed memperhatikan itu. _Tumben..._ Mendadak Ed sadar, kaki wanita itu terluka. Mungkin karena jatuh tadi.

"Anda terluka..."

"Eh?" Anne menatap Ed kaget.

"Kaki Anda."

Anne menoleh, mendadak sadar betisnya terluka, "Aku tak menyadarinya."

"Anda harus ke dokter!" tukas Ed, sigap.

"Tidak usah. Ini luka kecil. Saya bisa mengobatinya di rumah," Anne tersenyum sopan.

"Bagaimana kalau Anda kami antar ke rumah?" tawar Roy ramah.

Kali ini tidak hanya Anne yang kaget, Ed juga, "T-tapi..."

Ed mendesah, "Anda tak bisa menolak, Nyonya Anne. Dia orang militer."

"Ethel..." Roy melirik Ed, memperingatkan.

"Aku hanya mengatakan kebenaran," dia menyeringai, "Kolonel."

"Bagaimana?"

"Saya... saya amat berterimakasih untuk itu," Anne menatap lapaknya, "Tapi bagaimana dengan lapak saya?"

"Itu mudah," Roy menoleh, "Kalian."

Kelima prajurit itu membeku di tempat, serempak memberi hormat, "Ya, Sir!"

"Rapikan lapaknya," perintahnya tegas, sebelum beralih lagi ke Anne dan berkata dengan nada ramah, "Nyonya, besok aku akan mengusahakan datang kemari lagi. Dan bila aku mendengar sedikit saja keluhan dari Anda tentang perilaku mereka, saya pastikan mereka akan diseret ke pengadilan militer."

Roy mengakhiri ucapannya dengan nada datar. Ed menyeringai. Wajah kelima prajurit itu makin pucat.

"Kalian mengerti itu?"

"Ya, Sir!"

"Bagus. Cepat kerjakan."

"Ya, Sir!!"

Kelimanya langsung tunggang langgang merapikan lapak mungil itu.

"Kau benar-benar seram kalau sedang marah, Mustang," ujar Ed sambil geleng-gelang kepala.

Roy menyeringai menggoda, "Jadi kau takut kalau aku marah?"

"Aku tidak takut!!," tukas Ed, refleks, tapi kemudian ia memutuskan untuk berkata jujur, dengan wajah sedikit merona, "Oke, aku takut sedikit. Tidak bisakah kau lebih kalem lagi kalau sedang marah?"

_Manis..._

Roy tersenyum, "Kau sendiri lebih mengerikan dariku kalau sedang marah, Ethel. Dan bukannya yang namanya kemarahan itu sulit dikendalikan?"

_Seperti perasaan ini. Perasaan ini sama sekali tak bisa kukendalikan._

"Aku tidak semengerikan itu," Ed manyun.

Roy tersenyum tipis. Menyenangkan melihat Ed merajuk begitu.

"Rumah Anda di mana, Nyonya?" tanya Roy.

"Rumah saya...," Anne tampak ragu mengucapkannya, "Di Eastern Central Village."

* * *

"Perkampungan ini..."

Ed menatap terpaku perkampungan itu. Letaknya di pinggiran Central, di samping tempat pembuangan sampah akhir. Tak terurus. Banyak rumah berdiri seadanya. Dari kardus, kayu lapuk...

"Kumuh?," Roy menyuarakan pikirannya, "Katakan saja apa yang kau pikirkan, Ethel."

"Hem. Aku tak menyangka masih ada perkampungan kumuh begini di Central."

Mereka baru saja selesai mengantar Anne masuk ke rumahnya. Sebenarnya sebuah rumah yang tak bisa disebut layak huni.

"Setiap kota besar punya mimpi buruk, Ethel. Kemiskinan, pertambahan penduduk, kriminalitas. Semuanya tak bisa menghindari, kita hanya bisa berusaha menekannya. Itu gunanya pemerintah bukan?" ujar Roy bijaksana.

Mereka berjalan kakai, kembali ke tempat Roy memarkir mobilnya tadi. Mereka melewati sebuah rumah, err, tenda lebih tepatnya.

"Makanya aku selalu bersyukur..." bisik Ed perlahan.

Roy mendengarnya. _Bersyukur? Untuk setiap penderitaanmu? Kau masih bisa bersyukur?_

"Termasuk untuk tinggi badanmu?" canda Roy.

"Siapa yang kau bilang cebol sampai tak bisa dilihat kalau kau tak menunduk, hah, Kolonel Sialan?!" tukas Ed, seperti biasa, pendengarannya suka hiperbolis kalau menyangkut tinggi badannya.

"Aku bahkan tak mengucapkan kata 'pendek', Ethel," Roy menyeringai.

"Dasar Kolonel arogan, Flame Alchemist menyebalkan!" Ed buang muka.

"Dan kau bocah Fullmetal yang mengesalkan?" Roy mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

* * *

Mata merah itu mengerjap. Dia terjaga. Dia mendengar sayup-sayup obrolan di sekitarnya. Tubuhnya terluka parah, dia belum bisa bergerak dengan bebas, tapi dia masih hidup.

Dosanya tak terhitung, dia tahu. Tapi dia masih hidup sampai detik ini. Dia hidup. Tuhannya belum membuangnya, meski dia mengacuhkannya dan mengabdikan hidupnya untuk membalas dendam. Dendam sukunya, bangsanya.

Dendam Ishval.

Dan dia mendengarnya. Suara obrolan di luar tendanya.

"Siapa yang kau bilang cebol sampai tak bisa dilihat kalau kau tak menunduk, hah, Kolonel Sialan?!"

_Kolonel? Orang militer?_ Apa itu orang yang mengejarnya? Kalau begitu dia harus segera lari dari sini!

"Aku bahkan tak mengucapkan kata 'pendek', Ethel."

_Suara itu..._ Dia pernah mendengarnya._ Ini suara..._

"Dasar Kolonel arogan, Flame Alchemist menyebalkan!"

Flame Alchemist. Alchemist negara yang hampir bisa dibunuhnya kalau saja tak ada pengawal wanita pirang dan prajurit-prajurit rendahan yang menghalanginya.

"Dan kau bocah Fullmetal yang mengesalkan?"

_Fullmetal? Fullmetal Alchemist juga di sini?_

Entah dia sial atau beruntung. Dua alchemist negara ada di dekatnya dan mereka tak menyadari keberadaannya? Bagus. Coba kalau dia bisa menggerakkan tangannya. Dia bisa melihat mereka dari celah yang bisa dianggap jendela dari tendanya. Dia melihat mereka. Ya, itu Flame Alchemist. Hanya saja dia tak memakai seragamnya. Jadi, dia ke sini tanpa pengawalan? Bukan dalam rangka militer? Dan siapa gadis itu?

"Siapa yang bilang sedang tidak ingin bertengkar denganku hari ini, hah?"

Suaranya. Suara yang sama yang memberitahunya bahwa Flame Alchemist ada di sini. Sebuah kesadaran menghantamnya.

Gadis itu adalah Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

"Siapa yang bilang sedang tidak ingin bertengkar denganku hari ini, hah?" Ed berhenti, menatap Roy kesal.

"Aku. Dan aku masih belum menarik kata-kataku, Ethel," Roy tersenyum, lalu melangkah lagi, "Kita cari makan malam?"

"Aku lebih memilih makan di rumah Pak Hughes saja. Terima kasih," Ed berusaha mendahuluinya dengan langkah cepat tertatih dan dia sukses, karena Roy tak mengubah kecepatan jalannya.

"Kita tak bisa pulang begitu saja dan membuat Gracia kerepotan menyiapkan makanan tambahan," ujar Roy santai, masih belum sadar mood Ed memburuk.

"Aku bisa menelepon dulu," ujar Ed keras kepala dan Roy sadar.

Mood gadis itu memburuk.

"Kau harus menepati janjimu padaku tadi siang," Roy mengejar langkah Ed dan menghadangnya.

"Itu masih berlaku, ya?" tanya Ed retoris, sinis.

"Kita bahkan belum makan malam," ekspresi wajah Roy mulai mengeras.

Ed cuek saja, ujung matanya menangkap telepon umum, "Aku telepon Gracia dulu," dan dia melangkah ke sana.

"Ethel," Roy memanggilnya.

Ed terus saja berjalan.

"Ethel, dengar," Roy menangkap lengan gadis itu, membuatnya berhenti.

Membuat detak jantungnya seakan _berhenti_. Sejak kapan sentuhan pria itu bisa membuat tubuhnya bereaksi begini aneh?

"Aku memintamu menemaniku sampai makan malam karena ada alasannya," ujarnya serius.

"Sebutkan. Dan lepaskan tanganmu," Ed merengut, berusaha mengembalikan kecepatan detak jantungnya ke kondisi normal.

"Maaf," Roy melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Ini hari ulang tahun Fuery. Kami membuatkan pesta kejutan. Dan aku yakin dia ingin kau dan Alphonse hadir di sana. Alphonse tak di sini, setidaknya kau harus datang," nada suara Roy terdengar agak memelas.

_Dia memohon?_

"Keluarga Hughes juga mungkin akan datang ke sana," tambahnya lagi.

"Dan membongkar identitasku?" tanya Ed, lagi-lagi retoris walau kini nada suaranya tidak sesinis tadi.

"Kau sepupu Gracia. Dan Riza juga mengenalmu. Tak ada alasan bagi Fuery untuk curiga," kata Roy logis.

Ed menimbang-nimbang. _Itu benar..._

"Ikut?" tanya Roy, setengah mati berharap Ed tak menolak.

Ed tersenyum, "Gracia harus ada di sana."

Roy tersenyum mendengarnya, "Pasti."

Bersambung...

Sekian couplet 11 yg ditunggu-tunggu. Apakah mengecewakan? Apakah menyebalkan? Gimana penulisannya? Jelek? Terlalu lebay? Layangkan review Anda dengan ngeklik ijo-ijo di bawah ini!!

Couplet 12? Well, saya lagi mikir juga, nih. Apa yang akan dilakukan Scar? Ada kejadian apa di pesta ultah Fuery?

Tunggu di couplet 12 ntar ^^

Please, read and review, ya?

Luv,

sherry


	13. Twelfth Couplet

MOSHI-MOSHI, MINNA-SAN!! o

Kangen saya nggak? *timpuked*

Ehehe, saya kembali dengan twelfth couplet yang sensasional, nih. Dari judul dan summary-nya saja kelihatan kan? Saya sarankan baca fict ini sambil dengerin Everytime We Touch-nya Cascada. Feel-nya kena bangee~t!!

Akhirnya fict ini bener-bener jalan! Jujur, saya mulai eneg sendiri bikin fluff-nya. Padahal saya gak niat begitu, kenapa jadinya malah begitu?! Maaf, omongan saya belepotan. T^T Minna-san eneg juga gak? *pasang tampang bego* Tinggal beberapa couplet lagi, then finish, deh!! Well, itu harapan saya, sih. :P. Ehehe... Doain, ya. *bungkuk*

Arigato gozaimasu buat yang udah baca dan review fict saya yang makin gaje ini saja dari awal sampai sekarang dan seterusnya. Budi baik kalian pasti dibalas setimpal oleh Tuhan!! Amin.

Gak usah banyak cing-cong lagi, bon apetit!! Eh, salah. Selamat membaca!

Summary :

Ciuman ini lebih memabukkan dari gin, tequila dan vodka dijadikan satu. Dan ini semua karenamu. Aku mencintaimu.

Cerita sebelumnya :

_"Ini hari ulang tahun Fuery. Kami membuatkan pesta kejutan. Dan aku yakin dia ingin kau dan Alphonse hadir di sana. Alphonse tak di sini, setidaknya kau harus datang," nada suara Roy terdengar agak memelas._

Dia memohon?

_"Keluarga Hughes juga mungkin akan datang ke sana," tambahnya lagi._

_"Dan membongkar identitasku?" tanya Ed, lagi-lagi retoris walau kini nada suaranya tidak sesinis tadi._

_"Kau sepupu Gracia. Dan Riza juga mengenalmu. Tak ada alasan bagi Fuery untuk curiga," kata Roy logis._

_Ed menimbang-nimbang._ Itu benar...

_"Ikut?" tanya Roy, setengah mati berharap Ed tak menolak._

_Ed tersenyum, "Gracia harus ada di sana."_

_Roy tersenyum mendengarnya, "Pasti."_

Twelfth Couplet

Second Kiss

_Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static_

_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky_

_Can't you hear my heart beat so?_

_I can't let you go_

_I want you in my life_

(Third couplet of "Everytime We Touch" by Cascada)

Pesta sudah dimulai saat Roy dan Ed tiba di sana. Pesta Fuery diadakan di sebuah pub. Dan untungnya karena itu adalah pub salah satu kenalan Roy, Ed bisa masuk tanpa harus melalui proses panjang dan perdebatan yang mengesalkan karena dia masih di bawah umur. Fuery, sang empunya pesta tampak senang melihat banyak temannya, terutama teman sekantornya, datang. Dan dia lebih senang lagi saat melihat atasannya itu datang. Walau dia heran melihat Roy datang dengan _seseorang yang tak dikenalnya_.

Ed merasa tak nyaman. Bukan hanya karena tempatnya tapi juga karena sekarng dia hanyalah orang asing. Orang-orang itu hanya mengenalnya sebagai Edward Elric. Mereka tak mengenali dirinya yang sekarang. Dirinya yang sebenarnya. Dan itu sungguh mengganggunya. Dia tahu seharusnya dia merasa senang dan tenang karena mereka tak tahu bahwa dia sebenarnya adalah Fullmetal Alchemist. Karena itu berarti penyamarannya sempurna. Tapi tetap saja Ed merasa sedih karena orang yang awalnya dekat dengannya, orang-orang yang gemar mengajaknya bercanda, sekarang jadi tak mengenalinya.

Roy melihat itu. Dan itu membuatnya refleks menggenggam tangan gadis itu. Membuat Ed merasakannya lagi. Sentuhan Roy selalu terasa bagaikan sengatan listrik baginya.

"Kau bisa membuat semua orang salah paham, Brengsek," gumam Ed, teredam suara bingar musik.

"Tampangmu yang bisa membuat semua orang salah paham, Ethel."

"Memang tampangku kenapa?" Ed malah bertanya.

"Kamu kenapa Ed? Sakit? Kok, agak pucat?" tanya seorang wanita bergaun baby blue yang menghampiri mereka.

"Gracia."

Wanita bergaun baby blue itu Gracia. Roy benar, Gracia dan Maes ada di sana, minus si kecil Elysia, tentu saja. Maes ada di counter, sedang memesan minuman.

Ed tersenyum, "Aku tidak apa-apa, kok."

Tepat saat itu, Fuery berusaha menerobos dance floor dan mendatangi mereka, bersama Falman, Breda dan Havoc. Riza? Mungkin dia di toilet. Baik Ed maupun Roy, tak melihatnya dari tadi.

"Oi, Fuery. Selamat!" Roy menjabat tangan Fuery.

"Terima kasih, Sir. Terima kasih atas pesta kejutan ini," ujarnya dengan wajah merona, yang Ed curigai karena dia baru saja minum alkohol.

"Ini bukan cuma ideku, kok," kata Roy merendah.

"Selamat ulang tahun," Ed mengulurkan tangan dan tersenyum manis.

Fuery terdiam. Terpana. Tidak cuma Fuery, tapi juga Falman, Breda, Havoc. Mereka terpukau. Ethel memang cantik, ingat?

"Ehem," Roy berdehem, menyadarkan tiga subordinatnya yang terhipnotis pesona gadis di sisinya itu.

"Ah, ya," Fuery menjabat tangan Ed dengan wajah merona yang tersamarkan pengaruh alkohol, "Terima kasih."

"Siapa ini, Sir? Pacar baru?" tanya Havoc kurang ajar.

"Bukan," jawab Ed refleks.

_Diiyakan saja apa susahnya, sih?_

"Dia sepupuku. Namanya Ethel Elvine," ujar Gracia memperkenalkan Ed, ada nada bangga dalam suara wanita itu, "Kenapa? Cantik, ya?"

"Iya. Kok, bisa bareng Kolonel?" seru Breda langsung, membuat wajah Ed merona.

Ini ketiga kalinya, eh, keempat kalinya, ding, dalam sehari orang bilang dia cantik!!

"Kenapa? Tidak boleh?" tanya Roy, agak tersinggung.

"Aku cuma menumpang mobilnya, kok," jelas Ed, dengan senyum manis, tentu saja.

"Kami habis makan siang tadi," jelas Roy tidak penting, membuat semua mata, kecuali Gracia, memelototinya.

"Saya tahu Anda playboy tapi saya tak tahu Anda juga pedofil, Sir!!" seru Havoc, dengan seringaian mengembang di wajahnya.

Dua teriakan langsung berkumandang, menyemprot Letnan Dua yang kadang-kadang tak bisa mengerem ucapannya itu.

"Siapa yang pedofil?!"

"Siapa yang mau sama dia?!"

* * *

Pesta itu berlangsung makin liar. Begitu minuman beredar, satu per satu orang mulai tumbang. Yang pertama tumbang Fuery, disusul Falman. Havoc, Breda dan Maes masih adu kuat minum bir. Riza dan Gracia sedang meladeni orang yang menggoda mereka dengan wajah masam, yang mereka tangani dengan baik sekali walau hanya bermodal kata-kata. Ed memilih duduk di counter, di sebelah Roy yang baru saja memesan minuman mereka. Teh untuk Ed dan wiski untuk Roy.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Roy, heran melihat wajah Ed yang makin kusut.

"Apa enaknya minum alkohol, sih?" tanyanya dengan wajah sebal.

Roy tersenyum, _pertanyaan yang polos_, "Mau coba?"

Ed memutar matanya, "Itu bukan omongan seorang kolonel yang baik, Mustang."

"Aku tahu kau tipe yang lebih memilih kecewa daripada penasaran, Ethel," seringaian mengembang di bibir Roy.

"Aku sudah tahu minuman itu bikin mabuk. Jadi, tidak, terima kasih," tolaknya dengan nada sopan yang berlebihan, yang membuat Roy menahan tawa.

"Hai, Roy..."

Seorang wanita menyapa Roy. Roy menoleh dan melihat belahan dada yang wow. Seorang wanita berambut coklat ikal sepunggung yang seksi dengan gaun hitam berbelahan dada rendah berdiri di depannya. Melihat gaya perempuan itu membuat Ed sebal.

"Teresa?" Roy menebak namanya.

Di bibirnya tersungging senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Aku tahu, kau pasti takkan melupakanku," ujar Teresa, merayu.

"Hanya tebakan yang beruntung," akunya.

Teresa mengikik, "Lama sekali kau tak datang kemari, Roy. Aku merindukanmu."

Teresa menyentuh wajah Roy perlahan, menggodanya.

"Oya?" Roy mengangkat sebelah alisnya, matanya melirik Ethel.

Dia bisa melihat Ed tampak sebal. Entah karena dia tidak diacuhkan atau karena dia memang sebal dengan wanita yang bertipe seperti Teresa. Roy, sih, berharap itu karena Ed cemburu.

"Emm," jawab Teresa manja, mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Roy.

Ed muak. _Bitch_. Lebih dari itu. Dia benci pemandangan ini. Ingin rasanya ia menendang wanita itu dan meninju Roy tepat di wajahnya. Dia sudah tahu reputasi Roy sang womanizer. Dia tak perlu diberi bukti di depan mata.

_Kenapa rasanya amat menyakitkan?_

"Ini minumannya. Silakan."

Bartender menaruh minuman di antara Ed dan Roy. Ed mengambil minuman tanpa menoleh. Roy, yang terus memperhatikan Ed dari tadi walau perhatiannya agak teralihkan oleh Teresa, langsung sadar apa yang Ed ambil. Itu wiski yang dia pesan.

"Ed...!!"

Belum Roy selesai bicara, Ed sudah menenggak isi gelas itu sampai habis.

"Ethel!!"

Roy melupakan Teresa yang masih mencoba menggodanya.

"Roy!!" Teresa tidak rela perhatian Roy darinya teralihkan.

Roy menyingkirkan lengan Teresa yang menggandeng erat lengannya begitu saja dan langsung bergegas mendekati Ed.

"Ethel?"

Ed menunduk.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Ed mendongak. Wajahnya merah dan matanya sayu.

"Musta~ng!"

Ed menubrukkan tubuhnya ke Roy yang refleks langsung menyangganya. Roy bisa mencium aroma wiski yang menguar dari mulut Ed. Oow, dia mabuk.

"Ethel, kenapa kau minum wiski yang kupesan?!" tanyanya frustasi.

"Kau benar-benar playboy! Kenapa kau mau dengan wanita begitu, sih?" Ed mulai meracau.

Roy menghela nafas. Baru sebentar perhatiannya teralihkan, Ed sudah minum wiski. Mana gadis itu jadi mabuk pula.

"Roy? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Gracia, diikuti Riza di belakangnya.

"Ada apa, Kak Roy?" tanya Riza, formalitasnya lenyap dalam kondisi informal seperti ini.

Roy mendesah. Habis perkara. Riza dan Gracia memergokinya. Bisa habis Roy ditanya-tanya dan disalahkan karena tak bisa menjaga Ed.

"Ethel. Dia tak sengaja minum wiski yang kupesan dan mabuk," jelas Roy.

"Kok, bisa?!" seru Gracia kaget.

"Ed? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Riza, cemas pada gadis bermata emas itu.

"Riz~! Kau harusnya menolak Jean! Dia payah!!"

Twitch.

"Dan Pak Hughes? Dia sama payahnya!"

Twitch. Twitch.

"Dia mabuk," gumam Riza, tak terima 'pacar'-nya dibilang payah.

Urat-urat marah muncul di dahinya.

"Sangat-sangat-mabuk," timpal Gracia, yang juga tak terima suaminya dibilang payah.

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi, Roy?" cecar Gracia.

Roy menjawab dengan nada bersalah, seperti anak kecil yang ketahuan diam-diam makan permen, "Well, aku sepertinya lalai sebentar tadi."

"Kau tahu dia masih di bawah umur," tukas Gracia sebal.

"Maaf."

Satu kata. Dan itu bisa membuat baik Riza maupun Gracia bungkam. Roy jarang meminta maaf. Kata maaf sangat jarang keluar dari mulutnya. Dan kali ini, dia langsung buka mulut minta maaf. Wow.

"Aku akan mengantarnya pulang sekarang," Roy melirik jamnya, _pukul 10.00,_ "Kunci rumahmu, Gracia?"

Gracia menghela nafas, "Tunggu sebentar."

Gracia merogoh tas tangannya, "Ini."

Dan kunci pun berpindah tangan.

"Duluan, ya. Ayo, Ethel."

* * *

Riza memandangi kepergian dua orang itu. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana Roy setengah memeluk, setengah menyeret Ed keluar dari pub, melewati orang-orang yang sedang menari di _dance floor_. Roy tampak begitu melindungi Ed.

"Tidak apa-apa membiarkan Ed pulang diantar dia? Di rumah tidak ada siapa-siapa kan?" tanya Riza.

Gracia tersenyum, "Dia sangat protektif padanya, kau tahu? Kemarin dia mengantar Ed pulang sampai rumah dengan selamat. Kenapa sekarang tidak?"

"Karena Ed sekarang dalam keadaan mabuk, Gracia."

"Kau tak percaya padanya?" Gracia mengangkat sebelah alisnya, heran.

"Aku tahu Kak Roy orang yang baik. Tapi tiap pria itu serigala, Gracia. Apalagi bila berhadapan dengan gadis yang disukainya. Tak terkecuali pria paling baik di dunia," ucap Riza yakin, membuat Gracia tersenyum.

"Kita lihat saja."

* * *

"Ethel… ayo jalan."

Roy masih berusaha menyeret Ed ke tempat parkir.

"Uhh…"

Roy menghela nafas. _Pantas Al tak pernah membiarkan Ed menyentuh alkohol. Sekalinya minum, dia langsung mabuk…_

"Roy!!" terdengar sapaan seseorang.

"Annabel," Roy tersenyum.

Annabel salah satu teman kencannya juga. Tapi gadis itu pintar dan berwawasan luas. Tidak seperti Teresa. Roy lumayan senang menghabiskan waktu bersama gadis itu.

"Hai."

Gadis itu tersenyum menggoda, "Wah, wah, jam segini sudah menyeret gadis pulang. Siapa dia?"

Roy tersenyum, "Sepupu Gracia. Dia mabuk, tahu. Dan aku harus mengantarnya pulang atau Gracia akan membunuhku."

_Juga Alphonse kalau dia tahu_, tambahnya dalam hati.

"Pacarmu?" tanya Annabel blak-blakan.

"Gadis ini akan bilang bukan dan aku akan setengah mati berharap dia bilang iya," jawab Roy jujur dengan wajah polos.

Annbel tertawa, "Dasar."

Ed sebal. Sebal. Kenapa Roy ramah sekali dengan gadis itu? Roy harusnya cuma ramah padanya. Tidak boleh pada yang lain. Tidak boleh.

Seseorang memanggil Annabel, tampaknya teman kencannya.

Annabel melambaikan tangan pada orang yang memanggilnya dari kejauhan itu sebelum menoleh pada Roy dan tersenyum, "Duluan, ya."

"Ya."

Annabel berlalu.

"Mustang," panggil Ed, dengan suara yang tak lebih dari sekedar bisikan.

Untung Roy punya telinga yang tajam.

"Ya, Ethel?"

Roy mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya dan berusaha membuka pintunya. Terkesan agak tidak mengacuhkan Ed. Membuat Ed sebal. Sebal.

"Mustang!"

"Hmm?"

Roy masih tak mengacuhkannya. Dia masih berkutat dengan kunci mobilnya. _Kenapa susah sekali, sih? Dasar mobil tua. _Setelah sedikit susah payah, akhirnya Roy berhasil membuka pintu mobil itu.

Ed cemberut. Dia benci tak diacuhkan. Kesal. Sebal.

"Roy!!"

_Apa?_ Roy tercenung. Barusan Ed memanggilnya apa?

Ed menaruh tangannya di pipi Roy dan membuat pria itu menoleh padanya. Mata keduanya bertemu. Hitam dan onix. Wajah mereka hanya terpaut beberapa sentimeter. Membuat Roy agak gelagapan.

"Ethel, apa yang kau-"

Kata-kata Roy terpotong sebuah ciuman. Ed mencium pria itu, melumat bibirnya penuh hasrat. Lengannya melingkari leher pria itu, menariknya makin erat dan erat.

_Dia sedang mabuk. Dia menciumku. Dia mabuk, demi Tuhan!! Tapi…_

Roy tahu harusnya dia melepaskan diri. Dia tahu harusnya dia tak membalas ciuman itu. Tapi akalnya sedang tak bisa berfungsi sekarang. Tubuh Ed di pelukannya, bibir lembut gadis itu, ciumannya yang menggebu, aroma wiski yang tercium begitu pekat, Roy tak bisa menolaknya. Roy merengkuh Ed. Satu tangannya melingkari pinggang gadis itu. Tangan yang lain menyelusup ke rambutnya, merasakan kelembutan sutra rambut pirang itu.

_Wiski… dan Ethel._

Ciuman ini benar-benar memabukkan. Bukan karena Ed memang baru saja minum wiski sehingga mau tak mau Roy bisa merasakannya juga. Tapi karena _Ethel_ sendiri. Gadis itu memang memabukkan. Lebih dari gin, tequila ataupun vodka dijadikan satu.

Bibir Ed sedikit terbuka dan secara instingtif, Roy memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut gadis itu. Lidah mereka bersatu, memilin, berputar. Roy mereguk mulut Ed, berusaha merasakan gadis itu sepenuhnya, merasakan wiski yang tadi diminum Ed, merasakan... semuanya.

Rasanya bagaikan selamanya saat Ed akhirnya menarik mundur dirinya dan mencoba bernafas lagi.

Ciuman itu berbeda dari semua ciuman yang pernah dilakukannya. Ciuman itu…

"Aku mencintaimu," Ed tersenyum, manatapnya lembut dengan mata sayu.

Roy terpaku. _Apa?_ Dan detik berikutnya, tubuh Ed terkulai, jatuh ke pelukan Roy.

"Ethel!"

Zzzzz.

Gadis itu tertidur. Roy terdiam sejenak. _Apa-apaan itu tadi? _Dia melihat wajah Ed, yang sudah tertidur dengan nyamannya, lalu tertawa. Dia menggendong gadis itu, dan menidurkannya di kursi depan. Dia melepas jasnya dan menyelimutkannya pada Ed.

Dia tak percaya, gadis yang tertidur dengan wajah malaikat di jok depan mobilnya baru saja menciumnya dengan penuh hasrat. Dia tak percaya gadis itu baru saja menciumnya. Dia tak percaya _mereka_ baru saja berciuman.

Roy tersenyum lembut dan berbisik dengan suara selembut sutra di telinga gadis itu, "Aku juga mencintaimu, Ethel."

* * *

Roy sudah mengantar Ed kembali ke rumah Gracia. Dia menggendong Ed sampai ke kamarny adan menidurkannya di ranjang, seraya berusaha menekan hasratnya untuk lebih dari sekedar mencium gadis itu. Dia melepas sepatunya, membaringkannya di ranjang, menyelimutinya, dan mengecup kening gadis itu lembut sebelum meninggalkan rumah sahabatnya itu. Dan sekarang, dia sedang berbaring di ranjangnya, memandangi langit-langit kamarnya sambil memikirkan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Ed baru saja bilang dia mencintainya. Oke, dalam kondisi tidak sadar. Tapi bukannya itu malah menunjukkan bahwa apa yang dikatakan dan diperbuatnya itu adalah apa yang sebenarnya ingin dilakukannya? Dan gadis itu barusan menciumnya. _Menciumnya!!_ Roy mendesah, mengingatkan dirinya sendiri, _dalam kondisi tidak sadar, Roy_. Dan Roy balas menciumnya. Ia menciumnya dan tak sekedar menciumnya, dia juga _merasakan _gadis itu. Merasakan gadis itu ada dalam pelukannya. Dan Ed ada dalam pelukannya bukan karena gadis itu terluka sehingga dia harus menggendongnya atau Ed tergelincir dari tangga sehingga dia harus menangkapnya ataupun Ed kehilangan keseimbangan saat berjalan sehingga dia harus memastikan gadis itu berdiri dengan tegak. Gadis itu ada dalam pelukannya karena gadis itu memang menginginkannya, dalam kondisinya yang tidak sadar, dan mereka tak sekedar berpelukan. Mereka berciuman.

_Kenapa kamu bisa membuatku begini gila, Ethel? Bisa-bisa aku tidak tidur semalaman memikirkanmu!_

Roy menghela nafas. _Sepertinya aku butuh beberapa gelas wiski malam ini._

Jadi, dia beranjak ke dapur, mengambil es, meletakkannya dalam gelas, mengambil botol wiski, menuangkan isinya dan menyesapnya perlahan. Tapi usahanya ini nihil, tiap tetes wiski yang mengalir ke tenggorokannya mengingatkannya pada ciuman itu.

Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan mengambil piringan hitam lagu favoritnya. Lagu jazz. Dia memutarnya dan bersenandung perlahan, seiring irama lagu itu membawanya. Tapi lagi-lagi, kelebatan bayangannya akan Ethel yang tersenyum padanya di ayunan pohon ek di rumah Maes mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Roy menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengusir penampakan Ed di matanya. _Ini makin gila saja._

Dia beranjak ke balkonnya dan menatap langit. Langit yang gelap. Segelap iris matanya yang sewarna onyx. Bintang-bintang bertaburan dan bulan purnama bersinar terang. Dan dia bisa merasakan Ethel berdiri di sampingnya, terpukau menatap langit. Bukan. Lagi-lagi itu hanya bayangannya saja. Saat Ed terpana menyaksikan kembang api dari sini tempo hari. Roy menghela nafas panjang.

"Kurasa aku benar-benar kena karma, kau tahu? Kau selalu bilang equivalent trade, equivalent trade, dan equivalent trade. Dan sekarang aku mendapatkan balasanku. Aku mencintaimu, Ethel. Dan aku tak bisa lari ke mana pun. Aku bahkan tak mencoba menghindar. Aku terperangkap. Aku terjebak. Dan ini semua salahmu..."

Roy tersenyum. _Ironis... aku membuat banyak gadis patah hati dan sekarang aku jatuh cinta padanya. Manis sekali, hai nasib._

"Aku tak percaya Kau ada, wahai Tuhan. Tapi kalau memang Kau ada di mana pun Kau berada. Izinkan aku berdoa sekali ini saja," Roy memejamkan matanya, "Izinkan aku memilikinya..."

* * *

Ed terbangun keesokan harinya. Dia masih memakai bajunya yang kemarin. Dan dia tidak ingat apa saja yang dia lakukan kemarin malam. Dia ingat kemarin dia datang ke pesta ultah Fuery dengan Roy, dia ingat dia bosan setengah mati di pesta itu, dia ingat dia muak melihat wanita-jalang-yang-entah-dia-lupa-siapa-namanya itu merayu Roy, tapi selanjutnya... dia tak ingat sama sekali.

Dia mencoba duduk dan kepalanya langsung terasa luar biasa sakit.

"Auuw..."

TOKTOKTOK.

"Masuk!!" jerit Ed sambil meringis dan memegangi kepalanya.

"Pagi, Ed. Sudah kuduga, kau pasti sudah bangun," Gracia masuk, dengan senyum menghiasi bibirnya dan nampan di tangannya.

Gracia melihat Ed memegangi kepalanya. Dia tersenyum penuh makna, "Aku membawakanmu sandwich tuna dan teh camomile. Enak, lho. Dan katanya teh ini bisa mengurangi pusing. Kepalamu pasti pusing sekali kan?"

Ed menatap wanita itu heran, "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Gracia menghela nafas, "Bagaimana aku tahu? Aku ada di sana, Ed."

Gracia membuka jendela kamar Ed sebelum berbalik menghadap gadis itu, "Aku ada di sana, Ed. Aku melihatmu mabuk karena kau minum wiski yang harusnya dipesan Roy. Kau kan belum cukup umur. Aku yang harusnya bertanya. Kenapa kau minum wiski?"

Ed diam, berusaha mencerna informasi itu. Dia minum wiski? Ahh, jangan-jangan dia salah ambil. Ya, dia pasti salah ambil dan meminumnya tanpa sengaja! Meminum semuanya dengan sekali teguk.

"Haha...," Ed tertawa terpaksa, "Sepertinya aku salah ambil gelas, Gracia."

Gracia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tak menyangka kau akan seceroboh itu, Ed."

"Itu bukan sepenuhnya salahku!" seru Ed keras kepala.

"Lalu salah siapa?," seringai mengembang di bibir Gracia, "Roy?"

Wajah Ed memerah. Gracia tersenyum melihatnya.

"Tidurlah, Ed. Istirahat. Kau boleh tidur seharian hari ini."

Gracia keluar kamar beberapa saat kemudian setelah memastikan Ed sudah ganti baju dengan piyama dan tetap tidur di ranjang. Menurut, Ed tidur-tiduran sambil berusaha mengingat apa yang sepertinya terhapus dari simpul-simpul neuron otaknya saat dia mabuk kemarin. Dia mencoba mengingat detil yang terlewat. Dia meraba tiap kemungkinan dan dia mendadak memegang bibirnya.

Dia mungkin tidak ingat apa saja yang diracaukannya dalam tidurnya. Tapi dia ingat apa yang dilakukannya. Dia mencium Roy Mustang. Pemahaman itu menghantamnya dalam sekejap, membuatnya bahkan lebih pusing daripada tadi saat dia mencoba duduk.

_Ya, Tuhan._

Ed jarang menyebut nama Tuhan. Dia atheis. Tak percaya adanya Tuhan. Kalau nama Tuhan terucap olehnya, itu berarti buruk. Sangat-sangat buruk.

_Apa yang sudah kulakukan? Apa yang sudah kuucapkan?_

Ini benar-benar buruk.

_Apa yang akan kulakukan? Apa yang akan kulakukan kalau aku bertemu dengannya nanti?

* * *

_

Roy baru saja membuka pintu kantornya ketika dia mendapati semua anak buahnya, minus Falman, sudah sibuk. Sebenarnya yang benar-benar sibuk bekerja hanya Riza. Yang lain lebih sibuk mengurusi diri mereka sendiri-sendiri. Ada yang minum kopi, memijit-mijit kepala yang pusing gara-gara kebanyakan minum semalam, ada juga yang sibuk merokok sambil dipelototi sang Letnan Satu.

"Selamat pagi, Sir," sapa anak buahnya hampir berbarengan.

"Pagi. Mana Falman? Tumben jam segini dia belum datang."

Riza yang paling cekatan menjawab duluan, "Dia bukannya belum datang, Sir. Falman barusan mengambil dokumen kasus baru di bagian administrasi. Dia kan rajin, Sir. Tidak seperti seseorang yang datang terlambat karena pesta semalam."

Roy tertawa terpaksa, "Tajam seperti biasa, ya, Letnan. Aku sulit tidur semalam, makanya aku terlambat bangun."

Kali ini, Havoc yang menyahut duluan, "Bukannya Anda pulang duluan, Sir? Dengan Ethel…"

Untung Roy sudah terlatih untuk mengendalikan diri. Jadi, dia bisa dengan mudah mengenyahkan rona merah yang hampir muncul di wajahnya.

"Aku mengantarnya pulang ke rumah Hughes. Jangan berpikir aneh-aneh."

Havoc menyeringai lebar, "Masa?"

Tiba-tiba Roy merasakan firasat buruk. Firasat buruk yang mengatakan bahwa anak buahnya yang satu itu tahu sesuatu yang seharusnya jadi rahasia antara dia dan gadis yang berciuman dengannya semalam.

"Saya dengar Anda berciuman panas dengannya semalam."

_Tuh, kan!!_

Kali ini, sejago-jagonya Roy menyembunyikan perasaannya, wajahnya tak bisa bilang bohong. Wajahnya merah padam. Sampai membuat Riza dan semua semua anak buahnya yang ada di sana kaget.

"Apa?!"

Havoc jadi yakin, gosip yang didengarnya di kantin barusan itu benar, "Saya dengar dari Sersan yang kebetulan datang saat Anda pulang kemarin di kantin tadi, Sir. Benar, ya?"

Roy tahu, gosip memang mudah sekali menyebar di Central HQ. Apalagi jika subjek gosipnya itu seorang alchemist negara, yang berpangkat tinggi sepertinya pula. Tapi bukan berarti semua masalah pribadinya, yang amat krusial pula, harus jadi bahan omongan publik kan? Karenanya, tak salah kan, jika Roy marah dan membuat semua orang di ruangan itu menahan nafas karena aura menekan yang menguar darinya?

Roy langsung pasang tampang galak, "Itu urusan pribadi, Letnan Dua. Harap itu kau mengerti. Letnan Satu, paperworkku sudah kau siapkan?"

Riza, yang paling tenang menanggapi situasi ini di antara semua rekannya, menjawab otomatis, "Menunggu Anda kerjakan, Sir."

Roy beranjak ke kantornya di dalam.

"Bagus."

Begitu Roy masuk ke kantornya, semuanya langsung menghela nafas lega. Kalau Roy tidak segera masuk, semuanya pasti sudah kehabisan nafas sekarang. Oke, itu hiperbolis.

"Bodoh," hardik Riza pada sang Letnan Dua.

"Aku kan tidak bermaksud menyinggungnya!" ujar Havoc membela diri.

Riza langsung menanggapi dengan menggerutu, "Aku tahu. Tapi beliau itu sedang sensitif. Kenapa semua pria itu tidak peka?"

Havoc langsung menyahut, "Aku tidak sebegitunya."

Riza mendengus, kembali menekuni paperworknya, "Itu harapanmu."

* * *

Roy terenyak ke kursinya, menghela nafas. _Bagus. Sekarang semua orang akan tahu._

Roy tak pernah mengharap masalah ini akan diketahui oleh orang lain. Tidak. Karena baik dia maupun Ed sendiri masih terjebak dalam kebingungan. Ed mengutarakan perasaannya dalam keadaan tidak sadar. Roy sangsi gadis itu akan ingat pernah menyatakan cinta padanya, _dan menciumnya_, tambahnya dalam hati_._ Roy ingin memastikan segalanya dulu. Memastikan perasaan Ed padanya, memastikan bahwa gadis itu takkan lari dari perasaannya. Melihat sikap gadis itu akhir-akhir ini, setelah mempertimbangkan fakta bahwa ternyata Ed menyukainya, dia sadar gadis itu masih mencoba menyangkal perasaannya pada Roy. Dan Roy ingin memastikan semuanya dulu, sebelum melangkah lebih jauh lagi.

_Melangkah? Memang kami mau melangkah ke mana?_

Dia menghela nafas. _Kenapa jatuh cinta sebegini memusingkan, sih? Rasa-rasanya alchemy malah jauh lebih mudah..._

TOKTOKTOK.

Serangkaian ketukan di pintu menyadarkannya dari lamunan.

"Masuk."

Riza masuk ke dalam, menutup pintu di belakangnya, memberi hormat dan meletakkan beberapa lembar paperwork baru yang harus ditandatangani Roy.

"Barusan ada utusan dari Fuhrer, Sir. Dia memberitahukan beliau meminta Anda menghadap ke kantornya sekarang," jelasnya sopan.

Roy mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Sekarang?"

"Detik ini juga, Sir," tegas Riza.

"Baiklah."

"Permisi, Sir," Riza memberi hormat sekali lagi sebelum beranjak pergi.

Tapi belum sampai dia membuka pintu, Roy memanggilnya.

"Riz..."

Formal mode off.

"Apa, Kak?" Riza berhenti di tempat, menoleh pada Roy.

"Apa sikapku tadi berlebihan?"

Riza mendeteksi penyesalan dalam nada suara Roy. Bahkan Roy tak menunjukkan tampang pokerface yang selalu dia perlihatkan. Riza tersenyum.

"Dia yang salah karena membuat masalah pribadimu jadi konsumsi publik. Kau berhak marah, kok."

Roy tersenyum lega, "Kukira kau akan bilang aku kekanak-kanakan karena marah begitu."

"Itu wajar, kok," Riza membalas senyumnya.

"Maaf kalau begitu."

Riza mengernyitkan keningnya heran, "Untuk?"

"Membuat masalah pribadimu dan dia jadi konsumsi publik," Roy cengengesan.

Lenyap sudah imej Kolonel galaknya tadi. Sikapnya begitu polos. Membuat Riza ingin tertawa. Padahal sebenarnya dia ingin marah sekarang. Tapi kalau dihadapkan pada raut tampan sang kakak angkat yang polos begitu, siapa yang tak bakal luluh, sih? Riza menghela nafas.

"Anggap saja impas. Equivalent trade."

_Equivalent trade. _Roy tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri. _Segala-galanya mengingatkanku padanya lagi._

"Deal," Roy tersenyum pada Riza.

"Nah, sekarng Anda harus segera ke kantor Fuhrer, Sir."

Formal mode on.

Roy terkekeh, "Ya, ya..."

* * *

"Kau dengar aku, Kolonel? Segera bersiap ke East City. Ada kekacauan di sana. Selesaikan kekacauan itu. Sekretarisku akan memberitahukanmu detilnya."

Roy terdiam. Dia harus meninggalkan Central?

"Kapan tepatnya saya harus berangkat, Sir?" tanyanya sopan.

"Sore ini. 3 jam lagi. Segeralah bersiap."

_Tiga jam lagi? Secepat itu?_

Bersambung...

Gimana twelfth couplet ini? Ada yang nyangka nggak, bakal begini kejadiannya? Saya benar-benar puas sudah sampai sini, walau faktanya memang nih fict belum tamat... T^T

Setidaknya ini klimaks pertama...

Penasaran bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan Roy dan Ed? Apa Scar bakal muncul lagi? Ada kasus apa di East City? Tunggu kelanjutannya!! ^^

Read and review, ya?

Luv,

sherry


	14. Thirteenth Couplet

MOSHI-MOSHI, MINNA_SAN~!!! ^^

GOMEEN~!! Maaf sebesar-besarnya untuk semua yang sudah menunggu-nunggu kelanjutan fict gaje ini *dilempar sendal reader rame-rame*. Saya habis UTS, sih. Belum lagi tempo hari saya juga masuk rumah sakit 5 hari. Gara-gara DB. Hehehe... *ketawa garing* Emang sialan, tuh, nyamuk. Jadi pengen nyantet nyamuknya!! Untung aja tadi pagi kos saya udah di-fogging. Jadinya, dendam saya sudah terbalaskan. Fufufufu... *evil grin*

Ah, jangan hiraukan 4 kalimat terakhir paragraf di atas. Itu cuma curcol gaje anak kos dodol.

Ini dia couplet yang ditunggu-tunggu. Tenang saja, fict ini belum mau saya tamatkan, kok. *dilempar shuriken dari segala penjuru* Masih ada yang mengganjal soalnya. Ehehe...

Udah keburu bosen belum?

Belum kan?

Belum, dong!! *dihajar massa gara-gara maksa*

Udah, gak usah ba-bi-bu lagi.

Read and review, ya? ^^

Disclaimer:

Pengennya, sih, saya bilang Fullmetal Alchemist itu punya saya. Tapi kalau saya bilang begitu, pasti banyak orang yang lantas pengen mentransmutasi saya jadi kodok...

Fullmetal Alchemist adalah milik si sapi narsis, Hiromu Arakawa. *dilempar botol tinta Arakawa*

Summary:

Aku mencintaimu tanpa mengerti bagaimana, sejak kapan atau dari mana. Aku hanya tahu, sekarang aku tak bisa mundur lagi

Cerita sebelumnya:

_"Kau dengar aku, Kolonel? Segera bersiap ke East City. Ada kekacauan di sana. Selesaikan kekacauan itu. Sekretarisku akan memberitahukanmu detilnya."_

_Roy terdiam. Dia harus meninggalkan Central?_

_"Kapan tepatnya saya harus berangkat, Sir?" tanyanya sopan._

_"Sore ini. 3 jam lagi. Segeralah bersiap."_

Tiga jam lagi? Secepat itu?

Fate Serenade

Thirteenth Couplet

Say It, Dear

_She's the puzzle of my heart_

_It's the way she's always smiling  
That makes me think she never cries  
I feel I'm losing my defences  
To the colour of her eyes_

_And every little piece of her is right _

(Fourth, fifth and sixth couplet of "Puzzle of My Heart" by Westlife)

Roy mempercepat langkahnya melintasi koridor menuju kantornya. Dia merutuk dalam hati, _kenapa begini tiba-tiba? _Oke, dia tahu adalah kuasa Fuhrer untuk menjaga keamanan Negara, memastikan tak ada yang mengancam keamanan Amestris dan dia juga tahu adalah kewajibannya, sebagai anggota militer untuk mematuhi perintah Fuhrer. Tapi secepat ini?

_3 jam? Apa yang bisa kuperbuat dalam 3 jam? Ethel. Bagaimana dengannya? Aku harus bicara dengannya._

BRAKK. Roy membuka pintu dengan tenaga berlebih, membuat semua anak buahnya menoleh serentak ke arah pintu.

"Hawkeye, Havoc, siapkan barang-barang kalian. Kalian ikut denganku ke East City," perintahnya sambil melintas dengan cepat ke kantornya di dalam sana.

Riza berdiri, sedikit kaget, "Inspeksi dadakan, atau kasus, Sir?"

"Kasus. Detilnya akan dikirim ke sini sebentar lagi. Terima dan pelajari, Hawkeye. Falman, telpon sopir. Aku butuh mobil," tambahnya sebelum menutup pintu kantornya.

"Siap, Sir."

BLAM.

"Wow, pasti kasus berat sampai Chief harus langsung turun tangan," komentar Breda, kagum plus sedikit heran dengan mobilitas atasannya itu hari ini.

"Itu karena Edward sedang tak bisa menangani kasus itu. Coba ada dia," tanggap Fuery sambil memutar-mutar pulpennya.

Riza tersenyum tipis. _Kalian tak sadar dia ada di sini kan?_

Havoc garuk-garuk kepala, mendesah dan menoleh pada Riza.

"Butuh tumpangan pulang?" tawarnya pada kekasihnya itu.

Riza terdiam sejenak, lalu tersenyum, "Sangat butuh sebenarnya."

"Kolonel baik juga, ya," Falman urun suara melihat kemesraan yang tanpa sadar ditunjukkan mereka berdua.

"Hah?"

"Ya. Dia memilihmu, Letnan Dua, bukan aku. Padahal biasanya dia akan memilihku dan Ma'am untuk menemani perjalanannya," Falman mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah Riza, "Dia memikirkan kalian."

Riza tersenyum manis, senyum manis dan tulus yang jarang dia perlihatkan, membuat tak cuma Havoc, tapi juga semua temannya terpukau, "Dia memang baik, kok."

* * *

Roy segera mengangkat telepon begitu sampai di kantornya, dan memutar nomor telepon rumah Maes. Dia duduk di kursinya dan mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya di atas meja, tak sabar.

"_Ya? Kediaman Hughes di sini."_

Suara ramah Gracia menyambutnya. Roy tersenyum.

"Siang, Gracia. Ini aku, Roy."

"_Oh, Roy. Ada apa?"_ nada suaranya menunjukkan keterkejutannya.

"Bisa aku bicara dengan Ethel?" tanya Roy langsung, tanpa ba-bi-bu.

Waktunya mepet. Tak ada lagi waktu untuk berbasa-basi.

"_Ed? Dia agak kurang enak badan sebenarnya. Gara-gara tadi malam."_

"Aku sangat perlu bicara dengannya. Bisa kau sambungkan aku dengannya?" desaknya.

Ada jeda sejenak sebelum Gracia menjawab, dia terkejut mendengar keterusterangan Roy dan nada terburu-buru yang dari tadi mendominasi suaranya, _"Oke. Tunggu sebentar, ya."_

Satu menit, dua menit...

Roy benci menunggu. _Ayo, Ethel. Jangan berlama-lama. Aku hanya punya sedikit waktu..._

"_Apa, Brengsek?"_

Roy tersenyum mendengarnya. _Tampaknya aku memang kena sakit cinta akut._ Dia bisa mendengar kekesalannya.

"_Aku masih pusing, tahu,"_ tambahnya sebal.

"Itu salahmu sendiri, Ethel. Kau yang minum wiskiku, ingat?" Roy menyeringai, mengingat-ingat detail kejadian malam itu.

_Aku ingat itu. Aku ingat lebih dari itu._

"_Aku salah ambil, Brengsek. Salahmu juga tak memperingatkanku kalau aku salah ambil!"_ nada suara gadis itu meninggi dan Roy bersumpah bisa melihat rona merah menghias pipi Ethel dalam kepalanya.

Tanpa sengaja Roy melihat jam dinding di kantornya. Jarum jam mengingatkannya bahwa dia hanya punya sedikit waktu.

Roy menghela nafas panjang, "Aku menelepon bukan untuk bertengkar denganmu, Ethel. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

"_Kenapa tidak bicara langsung saja?"_ tanyanya heran, masih dengan kekesalan yang sama.

_Jujur itu baik, Roy,_ ujar Roy pada dirinya sendiri sebelum mengucapkannya. Mengucapkan satu kalimat yang dari tadi berusaha diucapkannya, yang menjadi alasannya menelepon Ed.

"Karena 3 jam lagi aku harus ke East City untuk waktu yang tak ditentukan."

"_Jangan bilang kau dimutasikan!"_ seru Ed refleks.

_Bilang kau tidak. Bilang tidak, Mustang!!_

Roy tersenyum mendengar nada panik Ed. _Aku takkan membiarkan itu terjadi. Aku akan memutasikan fuhrer duluan sebelum dia memutasikanku jika itu berarti dia memisahkanku darimu. _

"Tidak, Ethel."

Ethel menarik nafas lega.

"Ada kasus di sana. Fuhrer menyuruhku menanganinya," Roy menikmati percakapan ini, "Sebenarnya, kasus itu bisa kau tangani kalau kau sedang dalam keadaan terbaikmu."

"_Jadi ceritanya kau menyalahkanku, begitu?"_ daripada kesal, nada suara Ed lebih menunjukkan heran.

"Ya, aku menyalahkanmu karena kau membuatku bingung," nada suara Roy melembut dan makin lembut, "Aku tak pernah sebingung ini saat harus meninggalkan Central. Tidak pernah. Dan semua ini karenamu."

Ed tercekat. _Apa maksudnya?_

"_Bisa berhenti ngelindur, Mustang? Aku bahkan baru tahu kalau kau akan pergi!! Aku..."_

Ketukan di pintu membuat Roy tak mendengar terusan kata-kata Ed.

"Ya?" ujarnya separuh berteriak.

Suara Riza di balik pintu menjawabnya, "Mobil Anda sudah siap, Sir. Dan Anda tinggal punya waktu 2 jam 45 menit untuk mengejar kereta."

Roy menimbang-nimbang selama sepersekian detik. Dia tak bisa mengatakannya lewat telepon begini. Tidak. Tidak dengan jalur telepon militer yang pasti disadap para petugas operator telepon militer. Dia harus mengatakannya langsung. Langsung di depan gadis itu agar dia bisa melihat ekspresinya, agar dia bisa memeluknya, agar dia bisa...

"Tunggu sebentar, Letnan!"

"_Hei, Brengsek! Kau masih di sana?" _

"Ethel, dengar. Aku akan ke tempatmu sekarang. Jangan ke mana-mana. Aku akan sampai di sana dalam kurang dari 20 menit."

"_Hei-!"_

KLIK. Telepon ditutup.

* * *

KLIK. Telepon ditutup. Ed terbengong-bengong di tempat. Berusaha menganalisa apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

_Apa maksudnya tadi? Kenapa dia bingung? Aku kan tidak melakukan apa-apa! _Wajah Ed tiba-tiba memerah. Teringat apa yang mungkin dilakukannya semalam. _Shit! Dia pasti mau membahas apapun yang mungkin terjadi semalam!_

_Dan kurang dari 20 menit dia bilang? Aku yakin dari sini ke Central HQ perlu setidaknya 30 menit naik mobil! Dan jangan ke mana-mana? Memang aku mau pergi ke mana? Memang aku bisa pergi ke mana?_

"Ada apa, Ed?" tanya Gracia yang baru saja kembali dari dapur.

Dia memilih untuk tidak menguping apapun yang mungkin dibicarakan dua orang itu. Dia tahu mereka butuh privasi. Dia merasakan akan terjadi sesuatu hari ini. Meski dia sendiri tak tahu pasti apa tepatnya.

"Si Brengsek itu bilang dia mau datang ke sini dalam kurang dari 20 menit," gerutu Ed.

"Kurang dari dua puluh menit?," tanya Gracia, memastikan pendengarannya, "Bukannya dari sini ke Central HQ butuh setidaknya 30 menit?"

"Entahlah," Ed mengangkat bahunya, "Dia kan memang sinting."

* * *

"Anda sinting, ya, Sir?!" seru Jean Havoc sambil terus berdoa dalam hati sambil berpegangan erat pada jok di depannya, "Kita bisa tabrakan kalau Anda tidak menurunkan kecepatan mobil ini!! Saya masih ingin hidup!!"

"Memang siapa yang mau mati?!," Roy membanting setir ke kiri mendadak, membalap mobil lain yang berjalan dengan kecepatan standar, "Riz, tenangkan pacarmu itu! Dia mengganggu konsentrasiku!"

"Kau yang butuh ditenangkan, Roy!! Kita di dalam kota! Kau mau ditilang?!" Riza yang biasanya tenang ikut-ikutan histeris.

"Aku hanya punya sedikit waktu," Roy memusatkan konsentrasinya, sambil menekan pedal gas setelah sesaat menurunkan kecepatan untuk berbelok ke kiri.

"Dan kami masih ingin hidup, Sir!!" seru Havoc lagi.

"Diam saja!! Aku juga tidak ingin mati dulu, tahu!!"

* * *

"Haha...," Havoc tertawa terpaksa.

Mereka bertiga kini sudah berdiri di depan kediaman keluarga Hughes. Roy melirik jamnya. _Enam belas menit. Tidak buruk. _Roy memang jagonya ngebut. Apalagi jika keadaan memang menuntutnya untuk ngebut. Dia takkan tanggung-tanggung.

"Bisa beritahu aku kenapa kita ke sini dan bukannya ke apartemennya atau apartemenmu atau asrama militer?" gumam Jean, yang berdiri mematung saat tahu tempat tujuan mereka, pada Riza yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya dan dari awal sudah bisa menduga ke mana sang atasan membawa mereka pergi dengan kecepatan seorang pembalap profesional.

"Nanti kau juga tahu," jawab Riza dengan suara gumaman yang nyaris seperti bisikan.

Roy menoleh pada dua bawahannya itu.

"Tunggu di sini," perintah Roy sebelum beranjak masuk dan memencet bel.

TINGTONG. TINGTONG.

Ed mendengarnya. Dia mendengarnya dengan amat jelas. Bohong besar kalau dia tak mendengarnya. Tapi kakinya sedang tak bisa menurut. Logikanya memerintahkannya untuk lari, pergi sejauh-jauhnya dari hadapan pria itu. Namun hatinya memaksanya untuk menyeret kakinya, membuka pintu itu dan menemui pria yang membuatnya gelisah tak menentu seperti sekarang.

_Damn, Ed! Ayo bergerak!!_

Gracia yang melihat Ed berdiri mematung di depan kursinya di ruang tengah mengambil inisiatif untuk membuka pintu. Dia sudah memegang kenop pintu dan membukanya saat Ed akhirnya berdiri, memutuskan untuk pergi diam-diam dan bersembunyi sampai pria itu pergi dari sini.

'_Pengecut! Kau tak berani menemuinya.'_

Nuraninya berkecamuk seiring langkah kakinya.

_Aku bukan pengecut! Aku hanya tak bisa menemuinya sekarang! Tidak setelah apa yang mungkin kulakukan semalam!_

'_Kau tahu kau melakukannya, Ed! Kau tahu kau menciumnya!'_

_Aku… ya! Ya!!_

Ed benci terus menyangkal. Dia memang pernah berbohong pada orang lain, menipu. Dia takkan berpura-pura jadi orang baik. Dia sadar dia tak suci. Dia sadar dirinya penuh dosa. Tapi dia tak bisa menyangkal nuraninya. Dia tak bisa terus-terusan menipu dirinya sendiri.

_Aku menciumnya. Aku jatuh cinta padanya. Tapi bukan berarti aku harus nekat menanggung resikonya!_

Dia sudah melewati dapur ketika didengarnya Gracia menyapa Roy.

"Cepat sekali, Roy."

"Aku ngebut. Mana Ethel?" tanyanya seraya masuk dan menoleh kanan kiri, celingukan.

Ed berhenti bergerak saat mendengar suara pria itu. _Dia… apa dia juga sama bingungnya denganku? Apa dia juga… _ragu_? Iya. Pasti iya…_

"Di ruang tengah. Sedang membaca. Padahal katanya tadi masih pusing…" ujar Gracia sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

Ed mendengar derap langkah menuju ruang tengah. Dia berhenti, menghela nafas. _Kuatkan dirimu, Ed. Kalau dia bisa, kau juga pasti bisa._

Derap langkah itu kini terdengar makin menjauh, menuju ruang tengah.

Roy terpaku di tempat, matanya menyisiri ruangan itu tapi tak ada tanda-tanda gadis yang itu, "Dia tak ada di sini..."

Roy kebingungan. Dan dia tak menyangkal hal itu. _Oh, shit. Apa dia pergi? Apa dia menghindariku? Jangan bilang dia menghindariku!!_

"Mencari siapa, Brengsek?"

Suara orang yang dicari-carinya terdengar dari belakangnya. Roy berbalik dan melihat Ed melipat tangannya di dada dengan ekspresi yang sama saat tiap bulan harus menyerahkan laporan pada Roy. Roy menghela nafas lega.

"Kukira kau kabur," ucapnya dengan nada meledeknya seperti biasa.

"Dalam mimpimu, Mustang," balas Ed sinis.

"Kalau begitu, silakan kalian bicara berdua. Aku pergi dulu, ya?" pamit Gracia, yang langsung melesat meninggalkan Roy dan Ed.

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan? Cepat katakan," ujar Ed tanpa basa-basi, walau sebenarnya jantungnya berdebar-debar memukul rusuknya.

Roy tersenyum, menatap mata Ed. Dan rasa itu datang lagi. Ed merasa seolah ditenggelamkan mata onyx itu. Seolah dijatuhkan ke dalam lubang gelap, yang anehnya tidak menakutkan dan malah terasa hangat.

Roy maju mendekati Ed. Selangkah demi selangkah. Langkahnya tidak lambat, tidak juga cepat. Tapi bagi Ed, tiap detiknya terasa amat lama. Waktu bagaikan merayap saat itu. Bukan lagi mengalir seperti biasa. Tapi menetes. Dia tahu dia bisa kabur jika kecepatan jalan Roy seperti itu. Tapi tidak. Dia tidak akan kabur. Bagi Roy sendiri, tiap langkahnya terasa amat berat. Begitu berat karena dia harus mengendalikan diri untuk tidak langsung menghambur dan mencium gadis itu dengan penuh hasrat _lagi_. Tapi dia tidak mau memelankan langkahnya, apalagi berhenti.

Jarak di antara mereka makin menyempit. Makin menyempit hingga hanya berjarak seuluran tangan Roy. Dan Roy berhenti.

Dan waktu tak lagi menetes. Tapi berhenti.

Karena Ed tak lagi tenggelam dalam mata Roy. Dia tak lagi ditenggelamkan. Dia dihanyutkan. Tatapan mata pria itu begitu lembut. Begitu hangat. Membuat seolah ada bara api yang menghangatkan sekujur tubuhnya.

"Kau tahu, aku tak pernah segugup dan segelisah ini sebelumnya. Aku tak pernah seragu ini sebelumnya. Aku takut waktu aku disuruh maju ke medan perang Ishval dan harus menjadi senjata manusia. Aku takut akan dosa. Dan memang benar, setelahnya aku terus gelisah. Karena beratnya dosa yang kupikul. Beratnya nyawa yang sudah melayang karena tangan ini."

Roy tak tahu dia harus bicara apa. Rasanya lidahnya tak bisa diajak bekerja sama, tak bisa diperintah oleh otaknya. Kali ini, hatinyalah yang mengambil alih kendali lidahnya.

"Tapi kali ini aku lebih takut lagi daripada waktu itu. Kau tahu kenapa?"

Ed menggeleng.

_Ugh, ini seperti bukan diriku. Kenapa aku tak bisa membalas ucapannya seperti biasa? Apa karena ekspresi wajahnya? Apa karena tatapan matanya? Atau karena rasa hangat ini?_

Roy tersenyum, "Aku sudah bilang kan? Semuanya karenamu, Ethel. Karena kau."

Senyumnya melembut dan makin lembut. Roy mengangkat tangannya, seperti hendak menyentuh wajah Ed. Membuat jantung gadis itu berdebar lebih cepat lagi. Roy menghentikan tangannya setengah sentimeter di sisi wajah sebelah kiri gadis itu.

"Karena aku mencintaimu..."

Terucap sudah. Sudah tak bisa ditarik lagi. Dan Roy memang tak ingin menarik ucapannya yang satu ini. Tak peduli apapun reaksi Ed nantinya.

Waktu tak lagi berhenti kini. Ia membatu. Membekukan logika Ed.

_Apa?_

Roy diam. Dia menanti. Menanti reaksi Ed.

"Kenapa? Kenapa, Mustang?"

Roy sudah mempersiapkan diri dengan berbagai kemungkinan reaksi Ed. Tapi dia tak mewaspadai reaksi yang satu ini. Karena dia sama sekali tak memperkirakannya. Roy tak bisa mendeskripsikan ekspresi wajah Ed sekarang. Gadis itu nampak gelisah. Cemas. Ragu. Bingung. Bimbang. Semua jadi satu. Dia tak pernah melihat gadis itu seperti ini.

Gadis itu selalu tampak tangguh. Tegar. Yakin dengan dirinya sendiri. Oke, Roy pernah melihat Ed sedih. Pernah melihatnya murung, bingung, juga melihatnya menangis. Tapi tidak pernah melihatnya seperti ini.

"Kenapa aku? Kenapa kau? Kenapa kita? Kenapa?"

Tangan Roy yang tadi terhenti, kini bergerak lagi. Roy menyentuh pipi Ed lembut dengan telapak tangannya. Menelusuri tulang pipinya dengan begitu hati-hati. Bagaikan menyentuh boneka porselen mahal nan rapuh dari Aerugo.

"Aku tak tahu," Roy menggeleng, "Aku tak tahu bagaimana, kapan, di mana apalagi kenapa. Tahu-tahu, aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu, Ethel. Dan itu semua tak bisa dihentikan. Aku sudah tak bisa mundur lagi."

Ed memejamkan matanya. Menikmati sentuhan lembut itu di wajahnya.

Sunyi lagi.

"Ethel?"

"Aku bingung," desahnya.

"Aku sama bingungnya denganmu."

"Tapi kau kelihatan sangat yakin."

"Hanya karena aku hampir berkepala tiga."

"Cih... Katakan saja kau sudah tua."

Roy tersenyum, senang juga kagum. Tadi gadis itu tampak begitu kebingungan. Tapi lihat. Sekarang dia sudah bisa mencelanya lagi.

"Dan kau menyukai pria tua ini kan?" Roy mencoba bercanda.

Ed terdiam. Roy mendadak merasa ada yang salah. _Apa aku salah bicara?_

Ed tersenyum mengejek, tapi Roy tahu itu bukan ditujukan untuknya. Ed tersenyum mengejek dirinya sendiri.

"Benar. Ironis sekali kan? Padahal kau kan kolonel tua playboy menyebalkan yang pemalas."

Roy juga tersenyum tipis, "Dan kau bocah arogan kurang ajar keras kepala pemberontak yang sulit diatur."

Keduanya tertawa. Menertawakan nasib. Menertawakan cinta mereka.

"Apa kata dunia coba?"

"Dunia takkan mengatakan apa-apa. Dunia takkan menolak. Akan kubungkam kalau mereka berani."

Ed tertawa pelan, "Biasanya aku yang mengucapkan itu, Brengsek."

"Sekali-kali aku ingin mengucapkannya."

Gadis itu tertawa lagi. Begitu cantik. Begitu...

...membuat Roy tak bisa mengendalikan diri lagi.

Dan Roy mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ed, membuat Ed terdiam. Karena sekarang bibir Ed dibungkam oleh bibir Roy.

Bibir itu begitu hangat. Begitu lembut. _Ya, memang begini rasanya. Bibirnya, lengannya memelukku..._

Roy menciumnya penuh hasrat. Tapi lengan yang memeluknya begitu lembut. Kokoh, kuat tapi lembut.

Kali ini Roy bisa mencium aroma cammomile dari mulut Ed. _Apa dia baru saja minum teh cammomile?_

Roy melarikan tangan kanannya ke rambut Ed yang terkepang rapi. Roy melepas ikatannya, membiarkan kepangannya terurai dan melarikan jemarinya di sana. Mencoba mengingat tekstur lembut bagai sutra itu. Betapa halus dan ringan rambut itu di antara jemarinya.

Ed meletakkan tangannya di dada Roy. Dia sejujurnya tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Tapi rasanya begitu wajar jika ia melakukan hal ini. Dia bisa merasakan debar jantung pria itu di bawah tangannya. Debar jantung itu sama, kalau tidak lebih cepat dari miliknya.

"Ergh."

Suara tercekat seseorang membuat Ed spontan menarik mundur dirinya. Keduanya menoleh ke arah pintu. Tampak Jean Havoc, dengan mulut separuh terbuka sampai dia tak sadar dia menjatuhkan rokok di mulutnya ke lantai, syok berat dan Riza yang meski sudah bisa menduga alasan kakak angkatnya itu datang ke sini tetap terkejut melihat apa yang terjadi sekarang serta Gracia yang meski agak kaget, ekspresi bersalah lebih mendominasi wajahnya. Setelah ini, mereka akan tahu itu karena Gracia-lah yang membukakan pintu untuk kedua bawahan Roy itu. Tapi itu masih sejam lagi.

"Ehem," Roy berdehem, dengan wajah merona merah muda.

Ed, di sebelahnya, wajahnya malah merah padam.

"Bukannya aku sudah menyuruh kalian untuk menunggu di luar?" ujarnya berwibawa, Roy sudah bisa mengontrol dirinya lagi.

"Anda terlalu lama, Sir. Kami hanya ingin mengingatkan Anda bahwa kita hanya punya waktu...," Riza melirik jam dinding, "2 jam 10 menit lagi, Sir."

"Oh, oke. Kalau begitu, bisa kalian keluar sebentar?"

* * *

"Apa itu tadi?!," ujar Havoc syok, "Bukannya Ethel baru... tunggu, 17 tahun kan? Dan Kolonel? 29 tahun! Itu bisa masuk tindak kejahatan!!"

"Jean, aku juga syok, oke? Tapi aku tidak sehisteris itu."

"Oh, maaf kalau begitu."

Jean baru sekarang memperhatikan ekspresi Riza dan Gracia. Dan mereka...

"Kalian sudah menduganya sebelumnya, ya? Bahwa hubungan mereka bukan sekedar gosip?" selidiknya.

"Well, aku memang sudah menduga. Tapi entah, aku juga kaget memergoki mereka tadi," aku Gracia.

"Ya. Sejak awal. Tapi kau lihat sendiri kan? Aku juga kaget tadi," jelas Riza jujur.

"Pantas tadi kau bilang 'nanti juga kau tahu'," gumam Jean, geleng-geleng kepala.

* * *

"Wajahmu merah padam," Roy tersenyum bahagia.

_Manis sekali._

"Ini semua gara-gara kau, Brengsek," sergahnya cepat.

"Kau tahu namaku bukan itu, Ethel," Roy masih saja tersenyum.

"Aku tidak bodoh. Tentu saja aku tahu, Mustang," Ed memalingkan wajahnya.

Roy meraih dagu Ed, menolehkan kepalanya lagi ke arahnya.

"Namaku, Ethel," kata Roy penuh penekanan walau tetap lembut.

Wajah Ed yang sudah normal memerah lagi.

"Oh, ayolah. Aku mau pergi jauh selama waktu yang tak kuketahui dan aku masih belum mendengar kau memanggil namaku? Sial benar aku kalau begitu," ujarnya kecewa.

"Dasar Kolonel payah!"

"Sir!"

Dari luar terdengar seruan mengingatkan ajudan sang Kolonel.

"Iya, Letnan!" seru Roy sebal.

"Tuh, kan, kau memang payah," gumam Ed.

"Hei, aku tak sepayah itu, tahu," ujar Roy membela diri.

"Sir!!"

Kali ini suara ajudan sang Kolonel lebih penuh penekanan. Jika mereka bisa melihatnya, pasti mereka sudah melihat sang Letnan menarik pistol kesayangannya dari tempatnya.

"Iya, iya!!" ujar Roy sebal.

"Ethel, dengar. Apapun yang terjadi nanti, walau kau bimbang, atau kebingungan seperti apapun, aku takkan pernah membuatmu lupa bahwa aku mencintaimu," ucap Roy dengan tampang disetel serius, tatapan mata amat lembut, senyum tersungging di bibir setelahnya dan suara tegas namun selembut belaian angin di telinga Ed.

Wajah Ed memerah lagi, "Brengsek."

"Hanya padamu, Ethel," Roy tersenyum, memeluk gadis itu dan mendesah, "Aku akan sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat merindukanmu."

Ed terdiam sejenak, tapi dibalasnya juga pelukan itu.

"Aku juga...," ada jeda sejenak sebelum ed mengatakn lanjutan kalimatnya dengan suara sehalus bisikan, "Roy."

Roy terkesiap. Ed memanggil namanya. _Nama_nya. Bukan pangkatnya, julukannya ataupun marganya. Ethel memanggil _nama_nya_._

Dan Roy menciumnya lagi. Kali ini hanya sentuhan ringan di bibir lembut gadis itu. Karena, Roy tahu, jika dia keterusan, dia pasti akan mencium gadis itu seperti atau bahkan lebih dari semalam.

"Aku akan meneleponmu sesering mungkin," ujar Roy, melepas pelukannya.

Dia tersenyum, "Sampai jumpa, Ethel."

"Sampai jumpa, Roy," Ethel tersenyum manis, tulus.

Roy membalas senyum itu dengan senyum yang sebanding sebelum berbalik dan membuka pintu, menampakkan Jean, Riza dan Gracia yang ada di baliknya.

"Ayo, Letnan Satu, Letnan Dua. Aku pamit dulu, Gracia."

"Oh, ya. Hati-hati di jalan, Roy. Semoga pekerjaanmu lancar."

"Aku juga berharap begitu, Gracia," Roy memeluk Gracia ringan, "Sampai nanti."

"Sampai nanti, Roy."

Riza masuk ke ruang tengah, menghampiri dan memeluk Ethel yang tak beranjak dari tempatnya, "Sampai nanti, Ethel. Aku turut berbahagia."

"Sampai nanti, Kak Riza. Memang kau turut berbahagia untuk apa?" tanya Ed retoris.

Riza tersenyum tipis.

Jean menjabat tangan Ed sementara Riza berpamitan pada Gracia, "Sampai nanti, Ethel. Dan selamat sudah berhasil menangkap hati playboy Amestris yang satu itu."

"Kau seharusnya tidak mengucapkan selamat padaku, tapi bersimpati dengan kondisiku, Letnan Dua Havoc. Sampai nanti," ujarnya, membuat Havoc tersenyum seperti Riza, sambil membalas jabatan tangan Havoc.

Roy, Riza dan Havoc berlalu setelah mereka selesai berpamitan dengan Ed dan Gracia sang nyonya rumah.

Saat Roy dan dua anak buahnya itu sudah naik ke mobil dan mobil itu melaju meninggalkan rumah Gracia, Ethel bergumam, membisikkan pada angin yang lewat, pada lapisan atmosfer yang menyelimuti bumi, "Sampai jumpa, Roy..."

Bersambung...

Cerita selanjutnya:

"_Kau... bagaimana kau tahu aku ada di sini?" Ethel gemetar saat melihat sosok tinggi besar berkacamata gelap dan rambut hitam yang amat dikenalnya itu._

"_Katakan saja itu karena kebaikan hati sang dewa," ujar sosok yang di kedua lengannya melingkar tato aneh berbentuk lingkaran transmutasi yang jarang dilihat Ed._

_._

_._

"_Scar!! Jangan bergerak! Kau sudah terkepung!"_

Bagaimana? Apa adegan menyatakannya masih kurang greget? Kurang nggigit? Kalau begitu silakan pasang gigi palsu. *dilempari kunai*

Hehehe, kalau ada keluhan, saran, kritik atau flame, silakan layangkan pada saya dengan mengetik-ijo-ijo di bawah ini *nunjuk-nunjuk ke bawah dengan semangat 45*

Read and review, ya?

Luv,

sherry


	15. Fourteenth Couplet

**MOSHIMOSHI, MINNASAN! ^^**

Akhirnya, selesai juga fict ini saya ketik. Maaf, ya, kalo fict yang satu ini kelarnya luuuaaaaammmaaaaaa... buanget. Hehehe... saya mendadak kehilangan sense menulis, sih. Apalagi tugas menumpuk, dan ujian ***KENAPA HARUS ADA UJIAN, SIH?***sudah di depan mata. Jadilah penpik ini saya telantarkan untuk sementara.

FMA sudah tamat! Gila, jumlah halaman chapter terakhirnya buanyak banget! Walhasil, saya belum baca, deh. Hehehe... *tersenyum nista*

Terima kasih untuk semua orang yang telah merongrong saya untuk segera mengupdate fict gaje ini. Tanpa Anda semua, pasti fict ini akan terhiatus tanpa kepastian.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi,

Read and review, ya?

Disclaimer:

Nenek sapi dari Hokkaido! *dilempar botol tinta*

AHA! NGGAK KENA! Lemapar saja semua alat tulismu, Hiromu Arakawa! NGGAK BAKALAN KENA!

_BRUAAKK!_

*Author terkapar dengan sangat tidak elit karena kena telak sebuah meja melayang yang dilempar sang mangaka*

Summary :

Fullmetal Alchemist... bersiaplah menebus dosamu.

Cerita sebelumnya :

_Roy, Riza dan Havoc berlalu setelah mereka selesai berpamitan dengan Ed dan Gracia sang nyonya rumah._

_Saat Roy dan dua anak buahnya itu sudah naik ke mobil dan mobil itu melaju meninggalkan rumah Gracia, Ethel bergumam, membisikkan pada angin yang lewat, pada lapisan atmosfer yang menyelimuti bumi, "Sampai jumpa, Roy..."_

Fourteenth Couplet

Missing

_I want to spend my lifetime loving you_

_If that is all in life I ever do  
I will want nothing else to see me through  
If I could spend my lifetime loving you_

(Sixth couplet of "I Want To Spend My Lifetime Loving You" by Marc Anthony)

Ed langsung beranjak ke kamarnya setelah mobil Roy benar-benar lenyap dari pandangannya. Gracia tidak mengatakan apa-apa tapi dia terus-terusan tersenyum penuh makna dari tadi. Untungnya, saat itu si kecil Elysia sudah terbangun dari tidur siangnya. Jadi, Gracia harus bergegas ke kamarnya dan meladeni putri cilik itu, memberi Ed kesempatan kabur ke kamarnya.

Ed menghempaskan dirinya ke ranjangnya. Masih berusaha mempercayai semua yang barusan terjadi. Meyakinkan dirinya bahwa itu nyata, bukan mimpi, bukan bunga tidur apalagi khayalannya semata.

_Roy..._

Dia sudah memanggilnya Roy. Namanya. Bukan julukan 'Brengsek' yang sudah Ed sematkan padanya selama bertahun-tahun ini. Bukan pangkat 'Kolonel'-nya yang selalu membuat Ed mendengus sebal karena hal itu menegaskan superioritas Roy atas dirinya. Bukan juga marganya, Mustang, yang Ed terkadang panggil bila Ed sedang dalam _top mood_-nya dan hubungan mereka sedang baik-baiknya. Tapi namanya. Nama yang kini hanya dipanggil segelintir orang. Dan dengan memanggil namanya, Ed menjadi bagian dari segelintir orang itu. Orang-orang terdekat Roy.

_Ugh..._

Wajahnya memerah. Teringat ciuman tadi. _Aku berciuman dengannya. _Dan kali ini ia mengingat semua detil yang ada dengan jelas. Tidak seperti sebelumnya. Ia ingat dengan jelas bagaimana sentuhan bibir Roy amat lembut menyapu bibirnya, bagaimana kehangatan kulit tangannya menyentuh pipinya, sebelum bergeser ke rambutnya, bagaimana ciuman itu membuat perutnya terasa bergolak aneh, bagaimana... bagaimana itu semua terasa amat _menyenangkan_.

Well, jelas Ed tak bisa membayangkan hal ini sama sekali 3 minggu yang lalu. 3 minggu yang lalu bahkan tak ada pertanda hubungan mereka akan mengarah ke _sini_. Tapi lihat sekarang. Mereka saling mencintai.

Cinta.

Dulu, Ed akan tertawa terguling-guling di lantai bila mengetahui Kolonel Roy Mustang bisa jatuh cinta. Tapi sekarang? Dia-lah orang yang dicintai pria itu. Dan memikirkannya secara jelas (baca: mengingat setiap detail pernyataan cinta Roy) membuat wajahnya memanas.

Brugh. Ed menghempaskan bantal ke wajahnya, menyembunyikan wajahnya (entah dari siapa, pada angin yang berhembus mungkin?) yang merona merah.

Bibirnya menggumam, membisikkan nama pria yang menjadi cinta pertamanya, "Roy..."

* * *

Roy tidak diperbolehkan menyentuh setir mobil. Sudah kapok Riza dan Jean disopiri atasan mereka itu. Meski Roy sudah bersikeras bahwa dia takkan mengebut, mereka tetap tak memperbolehkannya. Jadilah Roy duduk di jok belakang dengan kedua anak buahnya ganti duduk di depan. Jean menjadi sopir mereka, sementara Riza duduk di sebelahnya.

Roy tersenyum lembut, mengingat semua yang barusan terjadi. _Aku benar-benar sudah gila_. Dia tak pernah sebelumnya bicara atau melakukan apapun tanpa dipikir dan dipersiapkan dengan matang sebelumnya. Tapi lihat saja. Tadi semuanya terjadi secara spontan dan berakhir dengan hasil yang jauh lebih baik dari apa yang diharapkannya. Ini benar-benar menyenangkan. Membahagiakan.

Kecuali perasaan aneh yang terus membayanginya sejak dia diharuskan pergi ini. _Rindu_. Belum ia pergi, belum ia meninggalkan Central, dia sudah merindukan gadis itu. Baru saja melepas genggaman tangan lembut itu, dia sudah merindukan Ed. Bagaimana nanti? Besok? Dua, tiga,lima hari lagi? Jelas kasus ini takkan bisa diselesaikan dalam waktu kurang dari 12 hari. Dua minggu? Mungkin. Kurang dari itu? Mustahil. Dia sempat melirik isi berkas kasus itu sebelum meninggalkan kantor tadi. Kasusnya cukup berat. Dan dia takkan bisa meninggalkan East City sebelum kasus itu selesai. Mengingat hal itu membuatnya menghela nafas. _Bisa-bisa aku lebih gila lagi dari sekarang._

"Kenapa menghela nafas, Sir?" tanya Jean dengan cengiran menghias wajah, jelas-jelas dia bermaksud menggoda Roy, "Anda kan baru saja menyatakan cinta pada Ethel, dan kalau tak salah tangkap, dia juga mencntai Anda bukan? Masih kurang apa, sih?"

"Justru karena itu," gumam Roy sebal.

"Karena kau takkan bisa menemuinya selama beberapa hari?" tanya Riza tanpa mode formalnya, membuat Roy menelan ludahnya.

_Glek. Tepat sekali..._

Sepertinya Riza masih terbawa atmosfer bahagia di rumah Gracia gara-gara peristiwa tadi. Dia tersenyum dan berbicara dengan Roy dalam mode nonformalnya. Bukan Cuma Riza yang tampaknya terbawa atmosfer bahagia Roy, Jean juga dari tadi cengar-cengir tidak jelas.

"Karena kalian tahu tentang hal ini, dan itu berarti seluruh markas akan tahu, lalu seluruh jajaran kemiliteran akan tahu dan tinggal menunggu waktu saja aku digosipkan yang tidak-tidak," gerutunya tidak jelas, menyembunyikan apa yang sebenarnya dia pikirkan tadi.

"Oh, itu. Tenang saja, Sir, saya akan diam," Jean membuat gerakan menutup resleting di mulut yang langsung dihadiahi hardikan Pegang-Setirnya-Jean! Oleh Riza.

"Well, dia saja bilang begitu. Masa aku tidak?" ujar Riza, yang menoleh ke belakang menatap Roy, dengan senyum manisnya.

Roy menyeringai, membalas senyum manis itu. Riza menoleh ke depan lagi. Roy menyamankan posisinya. Pikirannya melayang lagi. Ke mana lagi kalau bukan ke gadis bermata emas itu.

Dia mendesah lagi, sebelum memejamkan matanya. Memvisualisasikan dengan sempurna sosok gadis itu di simulakrumnya.

_Aku merindukanmu, Ethel..._

* * *

"_Nenek baik-baik saja. Tapi dia belum boleh bekerja 2 hari ini,"_ jelas Winry, yang mengepit gagang telepon dengan telinga dan bahunya, tangannya sibuk menyetel lengan automail Ed.

"Benar. Jangan perbolehkan dia kerja dulu. Biar tahu rasa nenek tua itu kebosanan!" seru Ed sepenuh hati.

Winry tertawa_, "Kau menyumpahi orang lain supaya bosan sepertimu?"_

"Kau tak tahu rasanya bosan, Winry. Menyiksa sekali," jelas Ed dengan nada meyakinkan.

"_Aku tahu pasti, Ed. Kan dari dulu kalian sering diam-diam mengerjakan sesuatu tanpa menyertakanku. Jelas aku paham rasa bosan lebih dulu darimu,"_ kata Winry dengan nada sambil lalu, meski begitu, itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Ed merasa bersalah.

"Winry..." desahnya penuh penyesalan, "Itu kan karena kami memang tak bisa melibatkanmu. Kau sama sekali tak paham alchemy. Sama butanya denganku tentang mekanika automail."

Winry mendengus.

Ed menambahkan dengan nada ceria, "Dan ada untungnya juga kan kami tak melibatkanmu? Lihat, sekarang kau yang paling normal di antara kita. Hahaha..."

Ed jelas-jelas mengucapkannya dengan nada bercanda, bahkan dengan nada yang kelewat ceria untuk seorang Ed. Tapi itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Winry menyesal sudah memulai percakapan berat ini.

"_Ed..."_

"Kenapa kita ngomong yang berat-berat begini? Ganti topik! Ganti topik!" seru Ed semangat.

Winry tersenyum, meletakkan automail itu di meja.

"_Bagaimana di sana? Ada berita baru? Apa saja yang kau lakukan?"_

Ed terdiam. Sepertinya dia harus mengatakan seperlunya saja.

"Nafsu amat tanyanya. Satu-satu!"

Winry terkikik, _"Maaf."_

"Biasalah. Aku disuruh istirahat kan? Jelas aku beristirahat dengan baik kali ini," nada sebal yang dipakai Ed membuat Winry tertawa pelan, "Gracia tak membiarkanku melakukan sesuatu yang memiliki kemungkinan membuat kondisiku memburuk."

Ed menambahkan dalam hati, _apalagi setelah peristiwa aku _salah minum_ di night klub itu._

"Jadi kegiatanku, ya, main-main dengan Elysia, membaca, bantu-bantu Gracia masak, begitulah."

"_Heh?"_ Winry berkata dengan nada mengoda Ed,_ "Bukannya kau sempat makan siang dengan Pak Mustang?"_

"Eh?"

Ed terkesiap. Panik. _Dari mana dia tahu? Jangan-jangan dia tahu tentang yang tadi siang juga?_

"_Kemarin aku meneleponmu. Tapi Gracia bilang kau sedang pergi dengan Pak Mustang. Wah, kalian jadi akrab, ya? Bagus, tuh. Daripada kalian terus-terusan saling ledek kalau ketemu," _sindir Winry.

Ed tersenyum kecut, _lebih dari akrab, Winry._

"Kenapa? Akrab salah, berantem salah. Maumu aku bagaimana?" ujar Ed dengan dengus sebal nan meyakinkan.

"_Hei, kenapa marah? Aku kan bilang itu bagus, Ed,"_ Winry tersenyum kecil.

"Masa?"

"_Hmm,"_ Winry celingak-celinguk, memastikan tidak ada Al di ruangan itu, _"Ngomong-ngomong, selamat, ya. Sepi, dong, baru jadian ditinggal pacar..."_

Ed membatu. Winry menangkap kebisuan Ed.

"_Tadi aku sempat menelepon dulu. Waktu kau mandi. Lagi-lagi Gracia yang angkat, dan..."_

"Gracia..." geram Ed, "Kuhabisi dia nanti."

Gracia yang sedang memasak makan malam di dapur merinding mendadak.

"Dan asal tahu saja, aku tidak pacaran dengannya," tambah Ed.

"_Hei, Ed, dia kelepasan bicara. Aku yang memancingnya. Dan kau juga tak melarangnya memberitahukan kabar gembira ini pada orang-orang kan?"_ Winry membela diri.

"_Dan, Ed, dia sudah menyatakan cinta padamu. Dan kamu juga mencintainya. Kalian sudah berkencan juga. Damn, kalian juga berciuman! Kalian resmi jadian. Terima saja faktanya, Ethel Elric."_

Ed mengumpat pelan. Seorang Ed? Pacaran? Tak ada yang bisa membayangkannya. Bahkan Ed sendiri tak pernah membayangkannya.

"Aku memang belum memberitahu Gracia. Dan aku berniat memberitahunya, Winry. Ngomong-ngomong, siapa saja yang sudah tahu?" selidik Ed dengan nada datar yang dingin, setelah bisa menguasai dirinya lagi.

Winry merinding, membayangkan betapa seramnya wajah Ed jika Ed ada di hadapannya sekarang. Mending Ed marah-marah saja sekalian. Ketenangannya yang berlebihan seperti ini malah mengerikan.

"_Tidak ada. Gracia bilang baru aku yang diberitahunya. Itu juga karena aku sahabatmu. Menilik dari sifatmu, sih, kalau Gracia tidak kelepasan bicara, paling-paling lima atau sepuluh tahun lagi aku baru tahu."_

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Winry Rockbell," tegur Ed tegas, lantas dia bertanya lagi, "Al?"

"_Tidak tahu. Well, belum kuberitahu. Mau aku bilang sekarang?"_

"Jangan-jangan-jangan! Awas kalau kau beritahu dia! Biar aku bilang sendiri!" seru Ed cepat.

Winry menghela nafas lega, bersyukur mood Ed sudah kembali seperti semula.

"_Kapan? Lima tahun lagi?"_ tanya Winry sinis.

"Kalau dia ke sini nanti! Masa aku bilang lewat telepon?"

"_Ya, ya... terserah kau sajalah. Haah... menilik sifat protektif Al padamu, aku berharap semoga Al tak mentransmutasi Pak Mustang jadi sesuatu yang tak enak dilihat," _doa Winry sepenuh hati.

Ed langsung cemberut mendengarnya.

"Jangan bilang begitu," ujar Ed dengan nada sebal plus bibir manyun, sebelum ia melanjutkan dengan pelan namun tegas, "Dan jangan bilang siapa-siapa, Winry."

"_Heh? Jadi, kalian mau backstreet? Pacaran diam-diam, gitu?"_

"Aku sudah bilang kami tidak pacaran," seru Ed keras kepala.

"_Dasar kepala batu. Terima saja kenyataannya apa susahnya, sih?"_

"Aku biasa menentang kenyataan, Winry. Ada masalah dengan itu?" tanya Ed desensif, retoris.

Winry menghela nafas, sahabatnya yang satu itu memang sulit didebat, _"Tidak. Sekarang, mau bicara dengan Al? Sepertinya aku mendengarnya datang."_

"Hmm, tolong sambungkan dan ingat-"

Belum Ed selesai bicara, Winry sudah memotongnya, _"Aku janji takkan bilang. Puas?"_

Ed tersenyum kecil. Dia tahu betapa beratnya menepati sebuah janji. Dan sebenarnya dia tak ingin Winry harus ikut-ikutan terjebak dalam sebuah janji. Apalagi jika janji itu dibuat dengannya. Tapi dia tak bisa mengingkari perasaan lega yang melingkupi hatinya saat Winry mengucapkan janjinya walau dengan nada kesal tadi.

"Sangat," Ed tersenyum lebar.

"_Ah, Al, mau bicara dengan Ed?"_

* * *

Suara roda kereta yang beradu dengan rel membuai Roy Mustang dengan simfoni yang ganjil. Setelah makan malam yang menyebalkan, yang mengharuskannya melihat kemesraan yang sunyi antara dua subordinatnya sementara dia merana merindukan Ed, dan puas menjejali otaknya dengan semua hal yang perlu dia ingat dalam menjalankan misi ini, Roy memilih menekuri langit malam. Dia membiarkan pikirannya berkelana bebas sementara matanya terpaku pada rembulan pucat yang menggantung di langit sana.

Langit tak berwarna hitam sepenuhnya malam ini, tapi keunguan. Tadi hujan sempat mengguyur bagian timur kota Central, di sepanjang rel yang kini dilewati Roy. Rembulan timbul tenggelam, terkadang bersembunyi di balik mendung, terkadang muncul malu-malu tersaput kabut.

Roy membuka jendela kompartemennya. Dia mendapatkan kompartemen pribadi. Riza juga. Tapi Havoc terpaksa berbagi kompartemen dengan seorang prajurit lain.

Dingin. Roy merapatkan jaketnya. Tapi dia tidak menutup jendela. Dia suka angin malam, suka keheningan malam. Kesenyapan membuatnya bisa berpikir lebih jernih. Kesunyian bisa membuatnya memikirkan Ed dengan lebih baik.

Dia tersenyum, mengenang pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil mereka, yang seringnya diakhiri dengan letusan pistol ajudannya tersayang, memaksa mereka kembali ke topik yang seharusnya dan bukannya meneruskan _percakapan_ kekanak-kanakan mereka.

Pikirannya mengelana ke saat-saat awal pertemuan mereka. Ke malam tragedi di Liesenburgh itu terjadi. Ke mata Ed yang mati. Ke saat ia menawarkan pada gadis itu untuk bergabung dengan kemiliteran. Ke saat Ed meneleponnya, memberitahukannya bahwa ia akan mengambil kesempatan itu. Ke pertemuan mereka selanjutnya di Central. Ke saat ia memberikan pada Ed surat mandat pengangkatannya sebagai alchemist negara dan melemparkan jam perak Ed yang ditangkap Ed dengan sigap. Dan ke saat-saat kebersamaan mereka selanjutnya. Hingga detik ini.

Dia masih sulit percaya. Dia sudah jatuh cinta pada gadis itu. Dia sudah menyatakan cinta pada gadis itu. Dan membuat setidaknya tiga orang mengetahui hal ini. Dan dia tidak menyesali sama sekali apa yang sudah terjadi.

_Ethel..._

* * *

Di salah satu tenda di perkampungan kumuh Eastern Central Village seorang pria, berkulit gelap bermata merah dengan bekas luka besar di wajahnya, membuka matanya. Hari sudah gelap, padahal waktu terakhir kali membuka mata hari ini, hari masih terang. Dia heran, kenapa dia bisa tidur selama itu? Apa karena reaksi obat yang diberikan Pak Tua itu padanya?

Dia mencoba menggerakkan tangannya. Oke, tidak buruk. Tangannya sudah bisa digerakkan dengan rasa sakit minimal. Besok pasti sudah tidak apa-apa. Padahal kemarin rasanya masih sangat sakit sampai tak bia digerakkan sama sekali. Obat Pak Tua itu benar-benar manjur. Dia mendongak, memandang rembulan pucat yang menggantung di langit dari sobekan tenda yang dianggapnya sebagai jendela. Dia memikirkan apa yang dia dengar kemarin sore.

Fullmetal Alchemist.

Dia pernah bertemu bocah itu sebelumnya. Waktu itu ia hampir saja bisa membunuh alchemist kecil itu kalau saja Kolonel Roy Mustang tidak datang dan beberapa saat kemudian sekompi pasukan militer tidak menyusulnya. Dia masih tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Alchemist itu _perempuan_? Dan kenapa Amestris tidak gempar? Ha, pasti ini rahasia. Rahasia besar dalam militer. Dia sudah tahu negara ini tidak beres.

Lantas kenapa pula mendadak ia gentar? Apa karena alchemist negara yang ini seorang wanita? Apa karena dia dididik untuk tidak melukai wanita? Tapi bukannya dia seorang pembunuh? Dia sudah membunuh sedemikian banyak alchemist dan dia gentar karena alchemist yang ini wanita? Ironis. Menggelikan.

Pria tanpa nama itu membulatkan tekadnya. Semua alchemist negara adalah pendosa. Pendosa besar yang sudah membunuh kakaknya, menghabisi sukunya, meluluhlantakkan tanah kelahirannya. Dan untuk itu dia akan membunuh mereka.

Tanpa kecuali.

* * *

Seminggu kemudian...

Ed sudah sangat terbiasa dengan kaki palsunya. Sekarang dia bahkan sudah bisa berlari dengan kaki itu. Well, tidak secepat jika dia berlari dengan automail, sih. Tapi setidaknya sekarang dia bisa bermain kejar-kejaran dengan Elysia dan refleksnya memungkinkan untuk menangkap gadis mungil itu sebelum jatuh menghantam tanah. Dia juga sudah membaca sekian banyak buku tentang transmutasi manusia yang bisa diselundupkan Maes keluar divisi investigasi. Dan kemampuan memasak makanan normalnya juga sudah meningkat, terima kasih untuk Gracia.

Dia menelepon Al setiap hari, senang dengan perkembangan kesehatan Pinako dan antusias mendengar besok automailnya akan selesai dan besok sore Winry dan Al akan menumpang kereta terakhir ke Central. Sehingga lusa dia akan bisa bergerak bebas lagi. Secepat mungkin melepaskan diri dari kaki palsu dan ketidakberdayaan ini adalah apa yang paling diinginkannya sekarang.

Roy meneleponnya setiap malam. Tak peduli walau dia memakai telepon militer, tak peduli kalau ada yang menyadap. Mereka mengobrol ngalor-ngidul, sekedar bercanda, saling ejek, bertukar kabar. Roy selalu menutup pembicaraan mereka dengan kata-kata yang pasti membuat wajah Ed memerah dan membuat gadis itu menutup telepon dengan cara membantingnya, membuat Hughes mengkhawatirkan umur teleponnya dan menggerutu, berjanji dalam hati akan mengomeli sahabatnya yang satu itu kalau dia sudah kembali nanti.

Seperti saat ini, Ed sedang menerima telepon dari Roy.

"Kurang kerjaan sekali, ya, Brengsek?" gerutu Ed, sebal, "Apa tidak bisa nanti? Ini masih pagi. Masih jam 7! Lagipula, kau menelepon dari mana, sih?"

Bedanya, kali ini Roy meneleponnya pukul 07.00 CT (Central Time). Ed baru saja menggosok gigi dan tiba-tiba telepon berdering, lantas Gracia berteriak telepon itu dari Roy. Saking kagetnya, Ed sampai hampir menelan air bekas kumurannya.

"_Sudah jam 8 pagi di sini, Ed. Mumpung aku ada waktu. Tebak, dari mana aku meneleponmu?"_

Di kantor sementaranya, yang merupakan bekas kantornya dulu di East City sana, Roy mengangkat kakinya ke atas meja, membuat dirinya sendiri rileks.

Ed balik bertanya dengan nada penuh selidik, "Bukan dari kamar hotelmu kan?"

"_Yah..."_

Mendengar nada suaranya, Ed bisa memperkirakan di mana Roy berada. Tapi, itu hampir mustahil. _Jangan bilang_...

"Kau menelepon dari kantor?" tebak Ed lagi dengan penuh keraguan.

"_Pingpong!" _Roy berseru senang, "_Tepat sekali, Ethel!"_

Nada suara Ed jelas-jelas menunjukkan keraguan, "Kesambet apa kau, Mustang? Kau kan paling malas ke kantor!"

"_Kasus ini kan harus segera diselesaikan, Ethel. Lagipula, kalau aku tidak segera menyelesaikan kasus ini, aku tidak bisa cepat pulang, dong?"_

Roy tersenyum lembut, seolah Ed sedang ada di hadapannya. Seminggu sudah dia di East City ini. Seminggu sudah dia terpisah tepat 87 mil dari Ed. Seminggu sudah dia setengah mati merindukan bertemu gadis itu. Kalau saja Riza takkan menembaknya jika dia kabur, dia pasti sudah kabur ke Central sekarang. Oke, kalimat terakhir memang hiperbolis tapi dia memang amat merindukan Ed. Dan setiap detik percakapan mereka, menjadi semacam kafein untuknya, memacunya untuk segera menyelesaikan tugas-tugasnya dan kembali ke Central.

"_Lagipula, aku sangat merindukanmu, Ethel..."_

Ed terkesiap. Wajahnya merah padam. _Si Brengsek itu... kenapa dia bisa mengucapkannya segampang itu, sih?_

"_Ed? Kau masih di sana?"_ tanya Roy, was-was karena Ed tidak mengucapkan apa-apa.

"Dasar gombal. Kau tidak takut disadap, Kolonel Brengsek?" tanya Ed menahan malu.

"_Apapun untukmu, Ethel. Bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang?"_

Ed bisa mendengar seringaian dalam nada suara Roy barusan, membuatnya sebal. Malu sekaligus sebal. _Kenapa dia bisa menyesuaikan diri secepat ini? Dan kenapa aku tak kunjung terbiasa? Damn..._

"Kalau tak ada lagi yang mau kau katakan, kututup teleponnya. Aku tak mau diomeli Kak Riza karena mengganggu jam kerjamu."

"_Hei! Hei─"_

Dan dengan satu kalimat pamungkas itu, telepon ditutup. Membuat sang penelepon di East HQ sana mendesah kecewa. Walau tak urung, satu senyuman menyapa bibirnya.

Dan tepat saat itu juga, sekretaris handal sekaligus ajudan setia dan adik angkatnya mengetuk pintu kantornya.

"Masuk."

Riza masuk, suara derap langkah sepatunya menggema dalam ruangan yang sunyi itu.

"Semua laporan sudah selesai, Sir. Kopian laporan sudah ada dalam koper. Dan sejam lagi kita bisa meninggalkan East City."

Sang kolonel tersenyum simpul, "Bagus."

_Tunggu aku, Ethel..._

* * *

"Roy benar-benar menyukaimu, ya, Ethel..." gumam Gracia pelan, walau tak urung Ed mendengar gumaman pelan itu juga.

Ed yang sedang mencoba menelan telur mata sapi, sarapannya pagi ini, hampir saja tersedak.

"Heh? Kau mau menggodaku lagi, Gracia?" ujar Ed defensif.

Sudah cukup seminggu ini dia digoda celetukan khas Maes dan sindiran-sindiran mengena Winry, Ed tak perlu digoda kata-kata bersayap Gracia.

"Kau ini paranoid sekali," Gracia tersenyum tipis, geleng-geleng kepala.

Sambil menyiapkan sarapan untuk Elysia yang sedang dimandikan ayahnya, dia berujar, "Tidak, Ed. Aku serius. Dia meneleponmu setiap hari. Demi Tuhan, dia terus mengatakan 'aku merindukanmu', 'aku mencintaimu' tak peduli kau langsung menutup telepon sedetik setelahnya. Jujur saja, aku masih sulit percaya dia akhirnya jatuh cinta."

"Bagaimana kau tahu apa yang dia katakan?" tanya Ed spontan, kaget sekaligus heran Gracia bisa mengucapkan kata-kata yang sering diucapkan Roy seminggu ini pada Ed dengan tepat.

"Tak mungkin kau menutup telepon dengan muka merah padam setiap kali dia menelepon kalau dia tak mengatakan hal itu kan?"

Pipi Ed merona merah. Ed harus mengakui, Gracia tak seharusnya sekedar jadi ibu rumah tangga dan pemilik butik ternama di Central. Dia seharusnya jadi anggota Divisi Investigasi Militer juga.

Gracia tersenyum, "Oh, ya, aku mau ke butik hari ini. Elysia ikut. Kau mau ikut?"

Ed langsung menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku di rumah saja. Aku kan ada kerjaan, Gracia."

"Oke...," Gracia tersenyum maklum, "Jaga rumah dengan baik kalau begitu."

* * *

Hari sudah beranjak siang, ketika seorang pria berkulit gelap berjalan menembus keramaian di jalan utama kota Central. Dia mengenakan mantel panjang coklat muda yang sudah kumal. Kacamata berlensa gelap menutupi matanya. Perlahan tapi pasti, seolah tak ingin menarik perhatian para petugas militer yang sedang berjaga di persimpangan-persimpangan tertentu yang dilewatinya, pria itu mengarahkan kakinya ke sebuah kompleks perumahan.

Di berhenti di depan sebuah persimpangan, memastikan nama jalan itu, mengingat-ngingat lagi sebuah alamat yang berhasil didapatnya dengan susah payah. Dia berhenti di depan sebuah rumah. Dari rumah di seberang jalan sana, keluar seorang wanita cantik berambut pendek yang menggendong seorang bocah perempuan berambut pirang dikuncir dua yang manis yang sedang memeluk sebuah boneka teddy bear berbulu putih dengan pita leher berwarna biru tua yang nyaris hitam dan emas.

Pria itu bisa mendengar celotehan gadis kecil itu.

"Ma, Ma! Lihat, boneka ini manis, ya?"

"Iya, Sayang. Nanti kau harus berterimakasih pada Oom Roy kalau dia sudah pulang, ya?"

"Em!"

Gadis kecil itu mengangguk ceria.

"Nanti kita beli kue untuk Kak Ed, ya, Ma? Kasihan Kak Ed jaga rumah sendiri," ujarnya lagi.

Wanita itu tersenyum, "Ya, Sayang."

Lega. Pria itu lega buruannya ada di rumah itu sendirian. Dengan begini, dia bisa menyelesaikan _misi_nya kali ini tanpa melukai orang yang _tak berdosa._

Setelah yakin wanita dan anaknya tadi sudah pergi cukup jauh, pria itu mulai menyeberang jalan.

"Fullmetal Alchemist..." gumamnya pelan.

Sekilas lengan mantelnya terangkat sedikit, menampakkan sebagian lengannya yang penuh tato aneh melingkar.

"Bersiaplah menebus dosamu..."

Bersambung...

Belum tamat, SAUDARA-SAUDARA!

Sekali lagi, FICT INI BELUM TAMAT!

Jadi, terus tunggu kelanjutannya, ya?

Doakan saja ide saya mengalir lebih lancar kali ini dan penulisan fict ini tidak terhambat lagi, serta saya bisa melewati ujian saya kali ini tanpa insiden berarti seperti UTS dan UAS semester kemarin. Amin.

Read and review, yaw?

Luv,

sherry


	16. Fifteenth Couplet

MOSHIMOSHI, MINNA-SAN! ^^

Cukup lama saya tak muncul, eh? Gomen ne. Ujian menghalangi gerak saya di FF, sih… T^T Belum lagi saya harus kembali jadi mahasiswi baru lagi, di sebuah PTK pula. Lengkap sudah penderitaan saya. T^T Walau, ya, saya cukup menikmati menjadi sosok pemberontak saat OSPEK berlangsung. Hehehe...

Curcol, nih. Chap ini sedikit berbeda dari yang saya _harap_ dan _rencana_kan sebelumnya. Ada sedikit perbedaan dengan rencana awal, dan yakinlah itu bukan karena para reviewer yang bisa menebak alur cerita fic ini sebelumnya. Cuma sedikit, tapi yang sedikit itu tetaplah menimbulkan perbedaan yang cukup kentara. Ah, juga ada sedikit kejutan. Saya jamin, kejutan ini cukup menyenangkan dan saya harap Anda suka.

Tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi,

Read and review, ya?

Disclaimer :

I do not own, nor ever will, Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters therein. They belong to Hiromu Arakawa. Always…

Heh, tanya artinya? Auk, saya juga gak tahu, tuh. Hehehe… *digetok pistol*

Summary :

Mata merah itu membawa dendam, terselimuti kebencian irasional. Tajam. Fokus pada satu sasaran.

Cerita sebelumnya :

"_Fullmetal Alchemist..." gumamnya pelan._

_Sekilas lengan mantelnya terangkat sedikit, menampakkan sebagian lengannya yang penuh tato aneh melingkar._

"_Bersiaplah menebus dosamu..."_

Fifteenth Couplet

Fighting

_All this talk of blood and iron_

_Is the cause of all my shaking_

_The fatherlands no place to die for_

_It makes me want to run out shouting_

( First Couplet of "Guns Before Butter" by Gang Of Four)

Semilir angin dari jendela yang terbuka membelai rambut pirang emas Ed yang dikepang rapi. Seperti biasanya, hari ini Ed memakai rancangan Gracia lagi. Tapi karena Gracia sedang sibuk sekali hari ini, Gracia tidak sempat memaksa Ed memakai macam-macam. Hanya dress putih simpel sepaha dan celana pendek selutut yang nyaman. Dan seperti biasanya, walau cemberut, Ed tetap menurut.

Mata emas Ed menelusuri kata demi kata dalam buku di depannya. Sudah tiga jam penuh ini dia menekuri buku itu dan setumpuk buku-buku lainnya. Ia memilah data demi data, mengklasifikasikannya, menghubungkannya dengan seuntai benang merah tipis yang dipegangnya dengan erat. Seuntai benang merah yang dirajutnya bersama Al dengan serpihan data, fakta, dan semua yang mereka dapat dari perjalanan mereka selama ini. Perjalanan untuk mendapatkan kembali tubuh mereka.

Ed menegakkan punggungnya sebelum menyandarkannya pada punggung kursi. Dia menggerakkan lehernya ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencoba menghilangkan rasa pegal di lehernya. Ed beruntung punya mata yang bagus. Yeah, warna iris matanya yang emas itu memang indah tapi bukan itu maksudnya. Untung sekali dia punya mata yang tidak rewel. Meski dipakainya untuk membaca berjam-jam, menekuri puluhan bahkan ratusan buku, dari dulu sampai sekarang dia tak pernah punya keluhan mata, _geez_, dia bahkan tak perlu memakai kacamata. Daya penglihatannya juga bagus. Kedua matanya punya daya lihat 4,0. Daya lihat sempurna. Dan Ed benar-benar bersyukur untuk itu.

"Huuf..."

Ed menghela nafas. Tenggorokannya terasa kering. Dia butuh minum.

Ed menutup bukunya, mengambil sebuah notes mungil yang kini selalu menemaninya, mengantonginya dan berdiri. Dia baru saja hendak berjalan ke dapur ketika didengarnya ketukan di pintu.

_Tamu?_

Ed beranjak ke ruang tamu. Berhati-hati, ia mengintip lubang di pintu, mencari tahu siapa yang datang, dan sontak dia langsung melangkah mundur dengan tatapan tak percaya. Cukup satu kerlingan dan dia tahu siapa orang yang datang itu.

Itu orang yang paling dicari oleh pihak militer sekarang. Orang yang telah menjadi buronan militer karena telah membunuh beberapa alchemist negara. Sang pembunuh tanpa nama yang merupakan salah satu dari penduduk Ishval yang terasingkan dari tanah suci mereka. Sang pembunuh yang pernah hampir berhasil membunuhnya.

Sang pembunuh yang mendapat julukan "Scar" dari pihak militer Amestris.

Ed tahu pasti dirinya sekarang takkan mampu menghadapi pembunuh itu. Bahkan dengan lengan dan kaki (automail) lengkap dulu, dia kesulitan menghadapi Scar. Apalagi dengan kondisinya sekarang. Dia tahu...

BRAKK.

Pintu terbuka paksa. Ed berlari mundur dan untungnya berhasil menghindari serpihan pintu yang dihancurkan Scar. Sebelum debu yang beterbangan hasil dari penghancuran pintu itu lenyap, Ed berlari ke belakang, ke dapur, mencoba kabur lewat pintu belakang.

Scar berjalan dengan santai saja, tahu Ed takkan bisa lari jauh, tahu buruannya tak punya kekuatan yang cukup untuk melawannya kini.

Ed berlari, terus berlari, secepat dan se-tanpa-suara yang ia mampu. Ed baru saja mencapai dapur, hendak membuka pintu keluar ketika Scar mentransmutasi tembok di sekeliling gadis itu untuk menutup pintu atau lebih tepatnya menghancurkan pintu kayu ek itu dan menggantikannya dengan tembok yang kini menutupi seluruh lubang bekas pintu sekaligus menutup kesempatan Ed untuk kabur.

"Kau tak bisa kabur lagi, Fullmetal Alchemist," ujarnya tenang, berjalan selangkah demi selangkah mendekati Ed.

Ed berbalik, menatap sang pembunuh tepat di matanya. Emas cemerlang bertemu dengan merah darah.

"Sepertinya Anda salah mengenali. Saya bukan Fullmetal Alchemist yang tersohor itu," ujar Ed dengan tenang, tangannya merogoh ke dalam kantongnya, mengambil notes mungil itu.

"Kau tak bisa menipuku, Fullmetal Alchemist," Scar berhenti, tepat lima langkah dari Ed.

"Jangan gila, Tuan. Bukannya Fullmetal Alchemist itu alchemist negara? Anda tidak melihat bahwa saya hanya gadis _biasa_?"

Di belakang punggungnya, Ed membuka notes kecil yang dibawanya. Halaman demi halaman. Gerakan jarinya, yang tak disadari Scar, berhenti di lembar ke-10.

"Aku mendengarnya sendiri, Fullmetal," Scar menyipitkan matanya, mulai melangkah kembali.

Ed tersenyum manis, menyobek lembar kesepuluh itu dengan suara keras dan disengaja, membuat Scar mendadak siaga.

"Ternyata kau memang bukan pembunuh biasa, Scar..."

Ed menempelkan kertas itu ke dinding di belakangnya dengan satu tepukan keras, mengaktifkan lingkaran transmutasi yang tergambar di kertas itu dan...

BUM.

Diiringi kilatan cahaya khas transmutasi, dinding di sekeliling Ed berubah dengan kecepatan super menjadi semacam kepalan tangan raksasa berdiameter dua meter dengan jumlah total lima kepalan tangan yang memburu Scar dengan buas. Scar berusaha menghindar, dengan susah payah. Dua di antaranya berhasil dihindarinya, yang ketiga hampir mengenai kepalanya, tapi sukses dilewatinya, dua sisanya dihancurkannya dengan tinju lengan bertato array dekonstruksi-nya.

Guguran debu menghalangi pandangannya. Dan lagi-lagi, dalam waktu yang singkat, gadis yang diburunya berhasil melarikan diri darinya.

* * *

"Argh!"

Havoc mengerang sebal saat kuda Roy men-skakmatnya. Lagi-lagi Roy mengalahkannya. Sejauh ini, rekornya 9 kali kalah dan 1 kali menang. Sekali menang itu juga karena dia membuat Roy salah langkah dengan mengungkit-ungkit ciuman panas Roy dan Ethel yang dilihatnya di parkiran pub tempo hari.

"Kau harus mengantisipasi tiap langkah, Letnan Dua," Roy menyeringai, senang bisa membalas sekali kekalahan yang terjadi karena kelengahannya tadi.

"Kekanak-kanakan..." gumam Riza lirih, tapi tetap bisa didengar Roy dan Jean, membuat keduanya melemparkan _deathglare_ yang sama sekali tak diacuhkan Riza yang tetap asyik dengan buku di tangan.

Sebagai pihak yang kalah, Jean lantas merapikan bidak-bidak catur itu. Sementara Roy merogoh sakunya, mengambil jam sakunya, mengecek jam untuk yang keduapuluh kalinya dalam perjalanan kali ini.

"Perjalanan kita takkan jadi makin singkat sekalipun Anda melirik jam tiap semenit sekali, Sir," ujar Riza tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari bukunya.

"Anak kecil juga tahu itu, Letnan Satu..." gerutu Roy seraya memasukkan kembali jamnya ke dalam saku.

Riza tersenyum simpul, "Aku tahu kau merindukannya, Kak. Dan aku yakin dia juga. Aku tidak bisa menyarankanmu untuk bersabar karena itu pasti sangat sulit dilakukan. Aku hanya bisa bilang, syukuri saja saat ini. _**Karena hari kemarin adalah memori, besok adalah misteri dan hari ini adalah berkah. Karena itulah ia dinamakan 'masa kini'**_."

Roy tertegun.

Riza tersenyum manis, "Iya kan?"

Roy terdiam sejenak sebelum tersenyum dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursinya.

"Itu kata-kata yang lama tak kudengar."

Riza hanya tersenyum manis, sebelum kembali menekuri bukunya.

_Ya, itu kata-kata yang sudah amat lama tak kudengar. Kata-kata Guru Hawkeye._

Roy menatap langit, yang berwarna biru cerah dengan awak perak berarak.

_Syukuri saja, ya?_

_Every cloud has its silver lining._

Roy tersenyum lagi, kali ini lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

_Sepertinya patut dicoba.

* * *

_

Secepat yang bisa ditempuh kaki prostetiknya, Ed berlari melewati halaman samping, menerobos sesemakan dan melompati pagar dengan mengandalkan hanya kekuatan dorongan satu lengan dan lompatan kaki kanannya. Tanpa menoleh ke belakang, ia berlari menelusuri sepanjang jalan keluar kompleks yang sepi. Di otaknya hanya ada satu rencana kini. Lari.

Ed bukan pengecut. Sungguh, bukan. Jika ia pengecut, sudah pasti ia takkan nekat melakukan transmutasi manusia terlarang itu. Jika ia pengecut, sudah pasti ia takkan dengan gilanya mentransmutasi jiwa adiknya ke dalam baju zirah dengan mengorbankan lengannya. Jika ia pengecut, sudah pasti ia takkan dengan sintingnya melakukan operasi pemasangan automail lengan dan kaki sekaligus. Jika ia pengecut...

Ed menghembuskan nafas lega saat dia sampai di jalan raya yang ramai dengan keringat bercucuran dan nafas ngos-ngosan. Beberapa orang memperhatikan gadis menawan yang mendadak muncul dari tikungan jalan dengan nafas terengah-engah itu. Tak peduli, Ed berjalan dengan cuek dan memikirkan seribu satu kemungkinan pemecahan masalah untuk problem krusial yang dihadapinya sekarang.

Ed sungguh bersyukur dia sudah menemukan suatu cara untuk bisa menggunakan alchemy dengan instan, seperti yang selama ini dilakukannya, meski lengannya hanya tinggal satu. Ya, dengan menggambar beragam lingkaran transmutasi dalam buku notes kecil yang bisa dirobek. Yah, bagaimanapun alchemy kan membutuhkan pemahaman, dekonstruksi dan rekonstruksi juga lingkaran transmutasi. Karena lingkaran itu menunjukkan konsep alchemy, sebuah siklus. Oke, sebelum semuanya menjadi lebih bingung lagi, mari kita sederhanakan dann ambil sebuah permisalan. Katakanlah konsep yang Ed temukan ini sebagai sebuah model yang lebih sederhana dari sarung tangan pyrotex Roy dengan lingkaran transmutasi pemicu api di bagian punggung tangannya, atau tato lingkaran transmutasi pemicu ledakan di punggung tangan si Crimson Alchemist maniak bom atau ukiran lingkaran transmutasi di _knuckle bras_ Alex Armstrong atau tato simbol transmutasi rumit di lengan Scar.

Scar...

Ed masih tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa sisa penduduk Ishval itu menemukannya.

_Aku mendengarnya sendiri, Fullmetal._

Bagaimana bisa? Mendengar? Dari mana? Dari siapa? Kapan? Di mana?

Menggelengkan kepalanya karena mulai pening memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan, Ed menoleh ke arah kanan. Membuat matanya tiba-tiba menangkap keberadaan kotak telepon umum di seberang jalan, dan dalam sepersekian detik, otak briliannya langsung menganalisis solusi-solusi rasional...

Solusi satu, menghubungi Central HQ dan mengatakan bahwa ia diserang Scar. Ide bagus, sayang, mengatakan bahwa ia diincar Scar sama saja mengatakan bahwa ia adalah seorang alchemist negara. Dengan mata emas dan rambut pirang emas khasnya itu, ia seperti memakai tanda pengenal besar tersemat di pakaiannya, _"Aku Fullmetal Alchemist dan, ya, aku perempuan"_.

_Oh, tidak, terima kasih._

Solusi kedua, menghubungi Pak Hughes dan meminta bantuannya. Dengan posisinya di Divisi Investigasi, takkan sulit bagi Maes untuk membwa beberapa orang pasukan dan menyiapkan pengawalan untuknya.

_Dan melibatkannya dalam bahaya besar? Oh, tidak. Aku sudah cukup merepotkan keluarga Hughes._

Solusi ketiga, menghubungi Roy.

_Itu bahkan bukan solusi! Kau jadi terlalu sentimental, Ethel Elric! Kau terlalu lama berlibur! Kau harus kembali ke kehidupan nyata bahwa kau seorang alchemist negara yang sedang diburu pembunuh psikopat gila dan kau tidak punya waktu untuk perasaan sentimental dan terlalu bergantung pada seseorang seperti ini! Berpikir, Ed! Berpikirlah!_

Tepat saat itu, di kejauhan sana, sekitar 200 m dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang, sekali lagi Ed bersyukur dengan penglihatan sempurnanya, Ed melihat kelebatan mantel kumal yang amat dikenalnya. Mantel orang yang baru saja hendak membunuhnya. Yang tadi baru saja dihindarinya mati-matian.

Ed langsung celingukan, mencoba mencari tempat persembunyian...

...dan ia menemukannya. Di sana, di seberang jalan tempatnya berdiri.

Sebuah toko khusus perlengkapan wanita.

Ya, sebuah butik.

Butik dengan _facade_ yang amat _girlie,_ yang menampilkan baju-baju yang manis, tas, dan manequin yang tertata dengan apiknya dengan paduan wig, baju, dan aksesoris yang _chic_. Dalam kondisi normal, akan sangat sulit untuk sekadar mengajak Ed masuk ke dalam butik seperti itu.

Tapi sekarang bukanlah kondisi normal.

Ed tersenyum kecut seraya menyeberang jalan dan memasuki butik itu. _Memangnya ada yang normal dalam hidupku?_

_

* * *

_Kesal.

Scar kesal setengah mati. Bagaimana bisa _gadis cacat_ seperti itu kabur darinya? Kabur dari Scar yang sudah membunuh Basque Gran, Shou Tucker dan sederetan alchemist negara lainnya.

Begitu asap menipis, dan berhasil lolos dari kejaran godam-tembok-berbentuk-kepalan-tangan kreasi sang Fullmetal Alchemist, Scar langsung berlari, mencoba mengejar jejak-jejak yang mungkin ditinggalkan gadis itu.

Tak menemukan apapun, Scar memutuskan untuk pergi ke arah kota dan bertanya pada seseorang tentang ke mana gadis itu pergi. Dia mencoba bertanya pada seseorang di pinggir jalan depan kompleks perumahan itu. Orang yang malang itu menjawab dengan gemetar sambil menunjuk ke arah jalan raya.

Tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih, Scar langsung berlari, mencoba mengejar buruannya.

* * *

Menajamkan penglihatannya, Scar mencari-cari sosok Fullmetal Alchemist yang dikejarnya. Matanya menelusuri segala bentuk. Setiap kali melihat sekelebatan dress putih atau sejumput rambut pirang, matanya akan berkilat dan ia akan makin bertambah kesal saat ternyata itu bukan orang yang dikejarnya.

Berpapasan dengan seorang gadis berambut coklat ikal sepunggung dengan blus hitam berpotongan elegan, celana khaki, topi lebar dan kacamata hitam lebar menutupi wajahnya yang baru keluar dari sebuah butik, Scar hanya meliriknya sekilas, sebelum terus berjalan, mencari jejak sang Fullmetal Alchemist yang mungkin tertinggal.

Bersambung...

Bagaimana?

Aneh?

Makin gak jelas?

Makin kacau?

Makin pendek?

Jangan ragu-ragu, layangkan review kepada author tercinta Anda ini *dilempar bakiak*. Segala jenis review, dari: sanjungan, pujian, rayuan, hujatan, hinaan, kritikan, apalagi saran akan sangat saya nantikan.

So...

Read and review, ya?

Luv,

sherry ^^


	17. Sixteenth Couplet

GOMEEENNNNN! GOMEENNNN! T^T

Saya tahu, saya membutuhkan waktu yang sangat-amat-lama-sekali untuk meng-apdet fict ini. GOMEN NE, MINNA-SAN! *bungkuk*

Berbagai kendala menghambat saya. *dilempar bakiak*

SUER! Samber geledek saya tidak berniat menelantarkan fict ini.

GLUDUKGLUDUK. DHUARR. –PIIIIPP-

Roy : Mohon maaf sebelumnya, saya Roy Mustang akan mewakili author bego yang tersambar petir barusan. (melirik jasad tak berwujud di sebelah yang sedang diemut Gluttony) Menurut interview singkat yang kami lakukan saat jeda iklan drama Korea Pri**ess H**rs kemarin, diketahui author telah mengalami kesibukan yang luar biasa dalam beberapa bulan terakhir. Oleh karena itu, fict ini sempat ditelantarkan sementara waktu. Kami selaku pemeran mengucapkan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya.

Ed : Ngapain minta maaf mewakili author bego itu?

Roy : (menyeringai) Cemburu, Ed?

Ed : (blushing akut) Siapa yang—?

Hup! Saya kembali, menggantikan dua sejoli gak akur di atas! *dilempar kuali*

Auw… ittai! Saya kan udah minta maaf! T^T saya sibuk dengan kegiatan ini itu di kampus. Terus ada UTS menanti. Dan ancaman DO di mana-mana. Saya jadi tidak bisa konsen menulis fict ini. Gomen ne, minna-san? *puppy eyes no jutsu mode: on*

Langsung aja, baca saja lanjutan fict saya yang gaje ini, ya? Jangan bosen-bosen baca, oke? Jangan bosen-bosen review juga! ^^

Disclaimer :

I do not own, nor ever will, Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters therein. They belong to Hiromu Arakawa. Always…

Heh, tanya artinya? Auk, saya juga gak tahu, tuh. Hehehe… *digetok pistol*

Summary :

Kilasan cahaya beradu. Merah melawan emas. Kerinduan yang menyesak tertumpah. Dan orang-orang yang saling merindukan… bertemu kembali.

Cerita sebelumnya :

_Menajamkan penglihatannya, Scar mencari-cari sosok Fullmetal Alchemist yang dikejarnya. Matanya menelusuri segala bentuk. Setiap kali melihat sekelebatan dress putih atau sejumput rambut pirang, matanya akan berkilat dan ia akan makin bertambah kesal saat ternyata itu bukan orang yang dikejarnya._

_Berpapasan dengan seorang gadis berambut coklat ikal sepunggung dengan blus hitam berpotongan elegan, celana khaki, topi lebar dan kacamata hitam lebar menutupi wajahnya yang baru keluar dari sebuah butik, Scar hanya meliriknya sekilas, sebelum terus berjalan, mencari jejak sang Fullmetal Alchemist yang mungkin tertinggal._

Sixteenth Couplet

The Golden Reunion

_Alone in the end of time, my heart  
Don't be afraid because you were left alone  
Till the end of time I'll let you know my love  
I'll protect you, you know  
Because I love you, I'll let you know my love_

( Translation of second last couplet of "Mirotic" by DBSK )

Ed menghela nafas lega saat Scar hanya meliriknya dan berlalu tanpa kata saat berpapasan dengannya yang sengaja keluar dari butik dengan _penampilan baru_nya. Sudah diduganya, Scar akan tertipu dengan dandanan yang sangat-tidak-Ed-sekali itu. Ya, blus hitam berpotongan elegan, celana khaki, topi lebar berwarna putih dan kacamata hitam lebar menutupi wajah. Belum lagi wig coklat ikal panjang serta potongan lengan manekin yang diambilnya tanpa izin ( baca: dicurinya ) dari butik itu dan ditempelkannya dengan barbar ke port automailnya, sekedar untuk memalsukan keberadaan lengan kirinya, untuk memastikan penyamarannya sempurna. Jangankan Scar, Ed berani bertaruh, Al sekalipun pasti takkan mampu mengenali dirinya sekarang.

Ed menegakkan dirinya dan melangkah dengan langkah-langkah panjang. Dia sudah memutuskan apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Ia harus kabur sejauh-jauhnya, dan segera mencari pertolongan…

Seolah ada yang memencet tombol berhenti, mendadak Scar menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang, menatap gadis yang barusan berpapasan dengannya. Gadis bertopi lebar dengan rambut coklat ikal panjang itu tampaknya familiar untuknya.

Ya, gadis itu punya kemiripan dengan gadis yang diburunya tadi. Tentu saja jika dilihat sepintas, gadis itu tak ada mirip-miripnya dengan _sang_ Fullmetal Alchemist. Baju, rambut bahkan fisik ( baca: kelengkapan anggota tubuh ) mereka berbeda. Tapi rasanya, ada yang sama. Selain tinggi badan, aura mereka terasa sama. Gaya jalannya, lenggang tubuhnya ketika berjalan menjauhi Scar dan…

Scar menyipitkan matanya. Ada yang aneh. Lengan kiri gadis itu dari tadi terkulai kaku tak wajar. Dan bukannya gadis itu tadi baru saja keluar dari toko pakaian wanita di kanan jalan?

Tanpa pikir panjang, Scar refleks berlari kembali dan mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke arah lengan kiri gadis itu…

Ed sudah merasakan ada yang tidak beres saat mendadak dilihatnya, melalui kaca mobil yang lewat perlahan di depannya, Scar berhenti tiba-tiba. Dan dia tersentak saat dilihatnya pria itu berlari menerjang ke arahnya.

Ed sudah menyiapkan sobekan kertas transmutasi saat Scar berhasil menangkap _lengan kiri_nya. Tepat saat lengan manekin itu tersentak putus, Ed sudah menempelkan kertas itu ke tanah dan mengaktifkan lingkaran transmutasi yang tertulis di sana.

Dan lagi-lagi, dalam hitungan sepersekian detik dan kilasan cahaya khas transmutasi, gadis itu lolos dari cengkeraman sang pembunuh Ishval, yang kini harus berkutat menahan amarah dengan penjara besi yang memerangkapnya bersama lengan manekin dalam genggaman tangannya.

* * *

Terengah-engah dan bercucuran keringat, meski sekarang mendung tengah tebal menggantung di stratosfer atas kota Central dan suhu lingkungan menurun beberapa derajat, Ed memasuki sebuah hotel. Yap, Frestine Hotel, hotel bintang lima nan mewah dan terletak tepat hanya satu belokan dari tempatnya meninggalkan sang pembunuh Ishval dalam penjara besi tepat di tengah jalan raya utama Central.

Terima kasih untuk kekebalannya atas tatapan orang-orang. Karena jika tidak, ia pasti akan merasa risih karena terus menerus ditatap dengan bermacam pandangan penuh tanda tanya oleh orang-orang di lobi hotel itu.

Bagaimana tidak? Penampilannya sangat menarik perhatian sekarang. Rambut pirang tergerai berantakan, keringat mengaliri wajah, dan sepuhan debu melapisi pakaiannya. Kurang _fashionable_ apa, coba, dia sekarang? Meski begitu, dengan amat sangat percaya diri, dia memasuki lobi hotel itu tanpa ragu (dia sedang dikejar pembunuh psikopat, ingat?) dan langsung mendatangi resepsionis.

Terkejut melihat penampilan tamu yang satu ini, sang resepsionis, yang tampak anggun dan amat profesional, perlu waktu lima detik lebih lama dari biasanya untuk merespon kehadiran Ed.

"Selamat datang di Frestine Hotel. Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Nona?" katanya, akhirnya, dengan _business smile_ yang amat terlatih.

"Saya perlu menelepon. Bisa saya pinjam teleponnya?"

"Oh, tentu saja bisa. Menelepon ke mana, Nona?" sigap, sang resepsionis mengangkat telepon dan bersiap memutar nomor tujuan sang tamu.

"Central Military Headquarter. Divisi Investigasi."

Sang resepsionis tertegun sejenak. Menatap gadis di depannya dengan tampang cengo yang akan membuat Ed terbahak jika dirinya tidak sedang dalam kondisi darurat seperti sekarang.

"Nona?" Ed merasa perlu menegur resepsionis yang tertegun di depannya.

"Oh, oya," seolah baru saja tersadar dari kerasukan, sang resepsionis langsung memutar nomor telepon yang dimaksud, "Silakan."

"Terima kasih."

Ed menerima gagang telepon itu dengan senyum singkat yang tulus dan langsung menempelkannya ke telinga. TUUT TUUT TUUT. Masih belum tersambung. TUUT TUUT TUUT...

"_Sabar, Ethel, sabar..."_ ujar Ed dalam hati.

KLIK.

"_Selamat siang, di sini Central Military Headquarter. Saya, Helena Kohler, operator Anda hari ini. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"_ ujar operator di seberang jalur telepon dengan nada monoton yang konstan.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Ethel langsung berucap tegas, "Tolong sambungkan saya dengan Kapten Maes Hughes dari Divisi Investigasi."

"_Maaf, Anda orang sipil atau-?"_

"Fullmetal Alchemist. Kode SA-FM-10304599. Keperluanku sangat mendesak dan aku perlu kau segera menyambungkan telepon ini ke Kapten Maes Hughes," ujar Ed dengan nada suara sangat ketus.

Bagaimanapun dia sedang dalam kondisi tak bisa diperlambat. Dia perlu kecepatan dan kalau operator ini tak bisa diajak bekerjasama, jangan salahkan kalau mendadak Ed jadi, ehem, _lumayan__ kasar_.

Rentetan klik-bruk-dan-aduh berlangsung selama sepuluh detik penuh, dan Ed yakin itu karena kata-katanya barusan. Meski ia tak yakin apa saja yang sebenarnya terjadi di seberang sana.

"_Maaf, sekali lagi, Mayor. Tolong tunggu sebentar-"_

Bukannya Ed tak bisa mendengar kegugupan sang operator, tapi dia sedang tak bisa menunggu, "Sepuluh detik."

"_Siap. Sepuluh detik."_

Serentetan KLIK, BRUAGH dan GEDEBUK terdengar bersahutan. Lagi. Dan tiga detik kemudian.

"_Edward! Apa yang terjadi?__ Di mana kau?__ Kudengar ada keributan di kota. Jangan bilang itu kau!_" berondongan pertanyaan panik sang Kapten Maes Hughes menyerbu Ed.

"Ya, itu aku, yang sedang berusaha melarikan diri dari si psikopat Ishval sialan itu! Aku di lobi hotel Frestine sekarang. Dan aku sangat membutuhkan bantuanmu, Pak Hughes!" jelas Ed dalam waktu kurang dari delapan detik, tak peduli Maes barusan memanggilnya dengan nama prianya.

"_Sepeleton pasukan sedang diturunkan. Sembunyi,__ jangan sampai dia menemukanmu. Dan bagaimana kau bisa kabur darinya? Kau tidak membawa senjata kan, Ed?"_

Ed tersenyum penuh makna, "Tentu saja aku selalu membawa senjataku, Pak Hughes. Aku Fullmetal Alchemist, ingat?"

Di dalam kantornya yang penuh keriuhan akibat penampakan Scar di Central HQ sana, Maes geleng-geleng kepala, tersenyum antara kagum dan maklum, _"Hati-hati, Ed. Roy bisa membunuhku kalau dia tahu aku tak bisa menjagamu dengan baik."_

Ed mengernyitkan dahinya, "Hah? Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, Anda tahu itu."

"_Aku tahu, tapi tetap saja. Tunggu__. Aku segera ke sana. Usahakan kau tidak berpindah posisi, oke?"_

Sebal karena diperlakukan bak anak kecil, Ed menggerutu, walau tetap mengiyakan patuh, "Iya."

"Bagus!"

Dan telepon ditutup dengan suara klik keras.

Ed menghela nafas. Satu langkah sudah dilakukannya. Langkah yang akan sangat memalukan untuk dilakukan seandainya saja dia sedang dalam kondisi primanya. Tapi tidak, dia sudah berjanji pada Al, dan dirinya sendiri, untuk mengembalikan tubuh mereka berdua ke sedia kala. Dan itu berarti dia harus hidup untuk melakukannya. Seorang pembunuh psikopat takkan menghentikan langkahnya.

Meskipun sekarang, lagi-lagi, entah dengan cara apa, sang pembunuh sudah menginjak lobi hotel yang sama dengannya dan tengah menatapnya penuh nafsu membantai.

* * *

"Peluit kereta itu selalu membuatku tuli," ujar Jean dengan tampang sebal, akumulasi dari pegal setelah duduk di kereta selama berjam-jam dan dikalahkan 12 kali sepanjang jalan oleh Roy dalam bermacam-macam permainan: catur, poker, bahkan uno!

"Suaranya tidak senyaring itu kan, Letnan Dua?" tanggap Roy antara peduli dan tidak.

"Huh," Jean hanya bisa manyun dan mengangkat koper-koper dan tas Roy dan Riza.

Gara-gara kalah dua belas kali berturut-turut itu, Jean harus rela jadi kuli angkut Roy dan Riza. Riza sebenarnya tidak mau ikut-ikutan. Bagaimanapun, dia orang yang paling waras dalam kompartemen mereka. Tapi godaan untuk tidak mengangkat tas dan kopernya yang berat membuatnya menyerah. Salah sendiri Jean tadi pakai bertaruh segala. Iya kan?

"Ah, itu jemputan kita, Sir," ujar Riza seraya mengedikkan kepala ke arah seorang opsir militer muda yang membawa papan mencolok bertuliskan "Selamat Datang, Kolonel Mustang dan rombongan" di parkiran stasiun.

Melihat papan dan tulisan yang mentereng itu, Jean tertawa dan Riza menutup mulutnya, menahan tawa. Roy? Dia sedang mencoba menahan malu sekarang.

"S-Selamat datang, Sirs dan M-Ma'am," opsir muda itu memberi salut pada Roy dan kawan-kawan dengan bahasa tubuh kaku dan kegugupan yang tampak jelas.

"Dia pasti anak baru," komentar Riza.

"Kelihatan jelas," desis Roy antara sebal dan kesal.

"Sudahlah, Chief, paling tidak dia bisa membantuku membawa koper-koper ini. Hey, kau—"

Opsir muda itu sudah hampir membantu Jean ketika Roy yang sedang membuka pintu mobil dinas itu berujar.

"A, a. Bukankah perjanjiannya tadi kau akan membawakan koper-koper kami sampai di kantor, Letnan Dua. Jangan gunakan kekuasaanmu untuk menyuruh opsir muda ini."

"Cih," bersungut-sungut, Jean memasukkan koper-koper dan tas mereka ke dalam bagasi mobil sementara Riza dan opsir itu masuk ke dalam mobil.

Riza di sebelah Roy dan opsir itu di depan kemudi.

"Ada kabar apa di sini, Opsir, emm, siapa namamu?" Tanya Roy, baru sadar dia belum mengenal penjemputnya itu.

"James L-Lane, Sir," cicitnya.

Tepat saat itu, Jean masuk ke dalam mobil dan langsung melakukan gerakan mengipas dengan tangannya seraya menyalakan radio dalam mobil, yang saat itu sedang memutar channel militer.

"_Diberitahukan kepada seluruh personil militer di area W-05. Perhatian, Scar dikabarkan muncul di sekitar jalan Raya Utama Central, sedang mengejar seorang wanita sipil berambut p__irang panjang. Saksi mata mengatakan Scar sempat terkurung penjara besi hasil transmutasi sebelum dia berhasil meloloskan diri dan kembali mengejar wanita sipil ini. Sekali lagi, diberitahukan kepada seluruh personil militer di area W-05…"_

Roy dan Riza langsung terpaku mendengar informasi itu.

"Opsir, arahkan mobil ini ke Jalan Raya Utama Central!" bentak Roy tanpa sadar pada James Lane yang malang.

"Tapi, Sir, A-Anda diharapkan tiba di mar—"

"Lakukan saja perintahku!" serunya lebih keras lagi, tidak bisa dibantah.

Mengepalkan tangannya erat, setengah mati Roy berdoa dalam hati. _Ethel, kuharap itu bukan kau. Kuharap itu bukan kau…_

Mendengar bentakan dan seruan yang tak biasa ini Jean hanya bisa tercengang dan memperkirakan ada kondisi darurat tanpa bisa mengira apa gerangan kondisi darurat yang mungkin membuat atasannya itu semarah ini. Sementara Riza hanya bisa duduk setenang mungkin di samping Roy dan mulai menyiapkan Beretta dan Tokalev-nya tercinta.

Menoleh ke luar jendela mobil, Riza bergumam, "Mendungnya semakin tebal saja."

* * *

Di saat yang sama, seorang pria berkacamata dengan rambut pirang emas panjang yang diikat di tengkuk baru saja turun dari bus di halte Jalan Raya Utama Central.

"Terima kasih sudah menolong saya tadi, Tuan."

Pria itu menoleh, mendapati seorang nenek tua yang ditolongnya dari seorang penjambret di bus tadi. Penjambret yang malang. Karena dia kini tidak hanya tertangkap dan sedang dalam perjalan menuju penjara namun juga terikat oleh lembaran logam yang ditransmutasi pria berambut emas itu.

"Ah, sama-sama, Nyonya. Lain kali hati-hati, ya."

"Tentu," nenek tua itu tersenyum, "Boleh saya tahu apa urusan Anda di Central sini, Tuan? Kalau Anda belum punya tempat menginap, Anda bisa menginap di rumah saya. Anak saya tidak akan keberatan."

Pria itu tersenyum sopan, membuat matanya menyipit dan iris mata emasnya tenggelam di balik kelopak matanya, "Tidak usah, Nyonya. Saya sudah ada tempat menginap. Yah, memang ada sedikit urusan di sini. Menemui teman lama…"

Tatapan mata pria itu tampak menerawang sejenak.

"Ooh, betapa bodohnya saya. Saya belum tahu nama Anda! Nama saya Eleanor Venn."

Pria itu tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya, "Perkenalkan, nama saya Hoenheim."

* * *

Dengan gesit, Ed menghindari serangan ganas Scar seraya berlari keluar lobi hotel. Beberapa personil militer, yang untungnya tampaknya tidak mengenali siapa dia mencoba membantunya dengan menembaki Scar. Walau itu sama sekali tak berguna mengingat kemampuan alchemy penghancur Scar yang menjadikannya mampu menamengi dirinya dari peluru sekaligus menyerang para penyerangnya.

Ed berteriak sekuat tenaga, "Minggir dari sini, opsir-opsir bodoh! Dia bukan lawan kalian!"

"Ed!"

Sebuah seruan yang Ed kenal sempat membuat gadis itu lengah sesaat dan membuat Scar hampir menyambar kepalanya. Hampir. Kalau saja tiga tembakan peluru tak menghentikannya.

Ed buru-buru menghindar ke arah tembakan tadi dan meneriaki si penembak, sebal.

"Anda terlambat sekali, Pak Hughes!"

"Haha, tampaknya kau bisa menanganinya dengan baik," ujarnya dengan senyum tersetel otomatis di wajahnya.

Dengan dahi berkedut, Ed siap mengomeli _partner in crime_ Roy yang satu itu, "Anda—!"

Saat segenggam beton melintas tepat di antara dia dan Maes, membuat mereka mau tak mau menghindar sepenuh tenaga.

"Kau bisa memarahiku lain kali, Ed."

Maes mulai mengokang senjatanya lagi.

"Setuju."

Dan Ed menyobek selembar lagi lingkaran transmutasi siap pakai dari buku catatannya.

"Wow, apa itu?"

Pertanyaan Maes membuat Ed tersenyum, "Lingkaran transmutasi instan."

"Ahh… antisipasi yang bagus," Maes mengangguk-angguk paham.

Bersahabat dengan seorang alchemist negara membuatnya mau tak mau memahami seluk beluk alchemy. Yah, walau itu hanya membawanya ke tingkat pemahaman teori dasar saja.

BLARR. Sebuah ledakan terjadi saat Scar menusuk sebuah mobil militer yang lewat. Untung semua orang di dalamnya sempat kabur dan selamat. Walau, ya, luka mereka kebanyakan tidaklah ringan.

"Hanya perasaanku, atau memang Scar jadi bertambah kuat?"

Mendadak Ed menjitak Maes sepenuh hati. Kontan Maes mengaduh seraya melemparkan pandangan yang kira-kira menyiratkan arti "apa kau gila?".

"Yang pasti ini bukan mimpi."

WUUUSSH. KRAAKKK. Sebentuk tiang-tiang beton bercampur aspal mendadak menyerang Ed dan Maes. Keduanya berhasil menghindar. Bedanya Maes berhasil menghindar dengan sukses sementara Ed tak bisa menghindar semulus Maes. Hal ini membuat lingkaran transmutasi instannya robek dan kakinya tergores cukup panjang. Scar yang tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu langsung memfokuskan serangan pada Ed. Ed tak sanggup menghindar dan tak sempat mempersiapkan lingkaran transmutasi instan. Dan…

CTIK. PRRRTTTK. BLAARR.

Pada detik-detik yang menentukan itu, Scar berhasil lolos dari semburan api yang mendadak muncul. Dan suara mobil yang menderu serta rem yang berdecit kemudian teredam oleh sebuah teriakan lantang.

"ENYAH KAU, SCAR!"

Ed terhenyak. _Suara itu… tidak mungkin! Bukannya dia belum… _Ed menoleh dan, ya, dia melihatnya. Sosok sang Flame Alchemist yang datang dengan memaksa opsir muda malang tak berdosa untuk bertukar posisi dengannya di tengah jalan dan membuatnya merasakan naik roller coaster (ingat cara Roy mengemudi?) di tengah jalan. Sosok sang Flame Alchemist yang datang dengan amarah sampai ubun-ubun dan mengekspresikannya dengan membanting pintu mobil dinas militer yang awalnya masih kinclong tapi sekarang sudah jadi korban kebrutalannya mengemudi.

Tanpa menoleh pada personil militer yang lain, Roy bergegas menghampiri Ed…

"Ethel, kau tidak apa-apa?"

… dan memeluknya di depan khalayak ramai. Membuat wajah gadis itu memerah walau sekarang bukan saat yang tepat untuk adegan romantis seperti ini.

"Well, yeah…"

Roy tidak perlu jawaban Ed untuk mengetahui kondisi gadis itu. Melihatnya tersaput debu, melihat kakinya mengalirkan darah, melihatnya lecet sana sini, itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya mengamuk.

"Lebih cepat dari yang kuduga, eh, Kolonel?"

Roy menoleh dan baru menyadari jika Maes ada di sampingnya.

"Hughes…"

Egh, Maes langsung keder disambut tatapan membunuh sahabatnya.

"Well, Roy, kau bisa memarahiku lain kali."

"Anda barusan mengatakannya padaku," desis Ed sebal.

"Kata-kataku benar kan?" ujar Maes mencari justifikasi.

Ed dan Roy kompak manyun. Roy, tak memedulikan siulan meledek Jean dan pandangan penuh senyum Riza, memeluk Ed makin erat.

Ed yang entah bagaimana tampaknya makin terbiasa dipeluk Roy menyeletuk, "Bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini, Roy? Bukankah seharusnya kau masih bertugas?"

"Niatnya aku ingin memberimu kejutan. Ternyata malah aku yang dikejutkan," Roy tersenyum kecut.

"Bukan salahku!" Ed kontan cemberut.

"Aku tahu," Roy tersenyum lembut, sebelum mendesah, mengecup dahi gadis itu dan membenamkan wajah di rambut Ed, "Kau tahu betapa aku mencemaskanmu?"

Wajah Ed mendadak jadi terasa terbakar, saking malunya ia, "… aku tahu."

DORDORDOR. Rentetan tembakan Riza yang mencoba menembaki Scar, mengembalikan kedua orang yang lama tak bertemu dan sedang dalam kondisi _dunia-milik-berdua-yang-lain-cuma-ngontrak_ itu ke dunia nyata. Roy berdiri, menatap bengis Scar dan member komando pada dua bawahannya serta sahabatnya.

"Letnan Dua, lindungi Ethel, bawa dia ke tempat yang aman."

"Aye-aye, Chief," ujar Jean seraya menggendong Ethel.

Ethel yang tak bisa protes, karena tahu kondisinya memang tak memungkinkan untuk ikut berperang dan malah mungkin akan merepotkan, hanya bisa patuh.

"Letnan Satu, cover aku."

"Siap," ujar Riza dengan sebuah senapan laras panjang di tangan, yang barusan dipinjamnya dari salah seorang personil militer di TKP.

"Hughes, ayo."

"Oke," ujar Maes yang sudah bersiap dengan Tokalev di tangan.

"Ethel, akan kami perlihatkan bagaimana Ishval diluluhlantakkan," Roy memunggungi Ed dan menyeringai.

Tapi tiba-tiba…

GLUDUKGLUDUK. CTAAR. BREEESHH.

Hujan turun amat lebat.

"Eh, Chief? Apa tidak sebaiknya Anda juga ikut berlindung?" seru Jean dengan cengiran tersetel di bibir.

Wajah Roy kontan tertekuk. Sebal. Baru saja dia mau unjuk kekuatan. Baru saja dia mau melumat pembunuh psikopat itu. _Kenapa harus hujaaan?_

"Anda di sini saja, Sir. Anda kan tak berguna saat hujan," kata Riza dingin, dan menohok.

"Yap, biar kami yang mengurusnya. Kau tenang-tenang saja di sini, oke, Roy?" seru Maes seraya cengengesan, namu menyakitkan.

"Dasar tak berguna," dengus Ed, menyempurnakan penghinaan rekan-rekan Roy padanya.

Wajar kan kalau Roy lantas terpuruk?

Scar yang sadar ini merupakan satu-satunya kesempatannya kabur lantas balik badan dan berlari ke arah halte bus. Personil-personil militer yang lain langsung bergerak mengejar Scar mengikuti komando Maes dan Riza. Acara kejar-kejaran itu menjadi lumayan dramatis karena penuh tembakan dan transmutasi aspal dan beton oleh Scar untuk menghambat para pengejarnya. Namun naas, dengan kondisi lumayan babak belur, setelah pertarungan dengan Ed dan terkena dua tembakan Riza di tangan dan kaki, Scar tak bisa kabur.

"JANGAN BERGERAK!"

Pengejaran itu terhenti sesaat di halte Jalan Raya Utama Central. Orang-orang sipil yang tak berdosa di sana berteriak dan berlarian kabur dari halte, membuat situasi makin kacau.

"Kau sudah tak bisa kabur, Scar. Di sini tak dilewati jaringan got bawah tanah, kau tahu?" ujar Maes sinis, Tokalevnya teracung di depannya, moncongnya sepenuhnya menghadap Scar.

Scar, putus asa, lantas asal mencomot sandera. Seorang pria paruh baya berkacamata dengan rambut pirang emas diikat di tengkuk. Dengan lengan siap mencekik sanderanya, Scar mengancam para pengejarnya.

"MUNDUR. Aku akan membunuhnya jika kalian—"

Untungnya, sandera yang Scar ambil itu bukan orang biasa. Tanpa diduga, sebuah kilatan cahaya khas transmutasi mendadak muncul dari telapak tangan sang sandera dan Scar langsung jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

* * *

"Terima kasih banyak, Tuan. Anda sudah membantu penangkapan penjahat paling dicari di Amestris," ujar Maes semangat seraya menjabat tangan 'sandera hebat' di depannya itu.

"Saya sangat tersanjung," tanggap pria itu kalem.

"Boleh saya tahu nama Anda, Tuan?" tanya Riza sopan, "Tapi maaf sebelumnya, sepertinya saya tak mengenal Anda, walau Anda mirip dengan seseorang yang saya kenal. Anda bukan alchemist Negara?"

Mendengar pertanyaan ini, Hughes berjengit. Dari tadi dia memang penasaran dengan sandera yang entah bagaimana mirip dengan Ethel ini.

"Ahh… ya. Saya bukan alchemist negara. Saya hanya seorang pengembara. Nama saya Hoenhe—"

"KAU—?" seruan tak percaya, kaget dari mulut Ethel membuat semua orang di situ menoleh.

"Ethel? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Jelas, kali ini tidak hanya Riza dan Maes, yang sudah bertemu Hoenheim dari tadi yang kaget, tapi juga Roy dan Havoc yang menyertai Ed, yang keras kepala ingin melihat penangkapan Scar saat ia diberitahu via radio bahwa Scar sudah tertangkap 500 m dari tempat mereka berada. Ed, yang kini ada dalam gendongan Roy, menatap pria di depannya dengan sorot mata yang aneh. Amarah, dan rindu, bercampur dalam bola mata emasnya. Dan empat orang di sekelilingnya menahan nafas saat dua pasang mata emas itu bertemu.

"Di mana Alphonse? Dan Trisha? Lenganmu kenapa? Ethel, bagaimana kau bisa—"

Rentetan pertanyaan bernada cemas yang terlontar dari bibir Hoenheim dihentikan Ed hanya dengan sebuah kaliamat dingin.

"Kau tak berhak menanyakan tentang Ibu, Pak Tua. Sama sekali tidak berhak."

"Ethel… siapa di—"

Pertanyaan Roy terpotong kata-kata Ed yang tak lagi dingin, namun membekukan.

"Keparat yang sudah meninggalkanku, Ibu dan Al bertahun-tahun silam…"

_Jadi orang ini…_

Saat itu, empat orang di sekitar Hoenheim dan Ed langsung bisa menarik kesimpulan.

…_ayah Ed?_

Bersambung…

WAHAHAHAHA! *ketawa ala psikopat*

Akhirnya masih belom tamat! *dikeplak sepatu*

Oke, oke, fict ini makin gaje, ya? Tapi fict ini udah mau tamat, kok. Jadi jangan bosen-bosen baca dan review, ne, minna-san? ^^

Saya akan usahain kali berikutnya saya apdet tidak akan selama kali ini. Oke?

Read and review, ya?

Luv,

sherry


	18. Seventeenth Couplet

MOSHI MOSHI, MINNA-SAN ^^

Hahaaa~y! It's my fastest update ever! Saking niatnya saya menyelesaikan fict ini, nih. Tapi maaf, lagi-lagi fict ini masih berstatus 'bersambung'. Lagi-lagi fict ini memanjang tanpa saya kehendaki. Pada bandel, nih, tokoh-tokohnya! :-( *dihajar massa*

Yah, tanpa basa-basi lagi, happy reading, minna! ^^

Read and review, ya? ^^

Disclaimer :

Emang Fullmetal Alchemist seisinya punya Hiromu Arakawa, deh ==a

Summary :

Ayah yang merasa bersalah, anak yang keras kepala, dan _affair_ yang terungkap. Akankah maaf mengudara kali ini?

Cerita sebelumnya :

"_Ethel… siapa di—"_

_Pertanyaan Roy terpotong kata-kata Ed yang tak lagi dingin, namun membekukan._

"_Keparat yang sudah meninggalkanku, Ibu dan Al bertahun-tahun silam…"_

Jadi orang ini…

_Saat itu, empat orang di sekitar Hoenheim dan Ed langsung bisa menarik kesimpulan._

…ayah Ed?

Seventeenth Couplet

Meet The Elrics

_You tucked me in, turned out the light_

_Kept me safe and sound at night_

_Little girls depend on things like that_

_Brushed my teeth and combed my hair_

_Had to drive me everywhere_

_You were always there when I looked back_

(First and second couplet of "Butterfly Fly Away" by Miley Cyrus)

"Roy!"

Roy menoleh pada Maes yang baru saja menyusulnya ke rumah sakit Central. Tadi Roy, dengan keras kepalanya, menolak ikut kembali ke Central HQ untuk mengurus administrasi penangkapan Scar. Dia malah menyerahkan semuanya pada Riza, Jean dan Maes. Riza yang maklum, bahwa Roy tak mau meninggalkan sisi Ed sekarang, menyanggupi perintah Roy. Dan sekarang Roy ada di koridor rumah sakit, di depan bangsal di mana Ed akan dirawat untuk 1-2 hari, sekedar untuk menyembuhkan luka-lukanya yang ternyata cukup parah.

"Bagaimana kondisi Ed?" tanya Maes begitu sampai di hadapan Roy.

"Tidak separah saat kasus minggu lalu. Lusa dia sudah boleh pulang, kok."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," Maes menghela nafas lega, sebelum dia mendadak merasakan kejanggalan, "Tunggu dulu, kenapa kau ada di luar sini?"

Tanpa ekspresi, Roy hanya menatap pintu bangsal Ed, "Ed sedang tidur, pengaruh obatnya. Dia ditunggui ayahnya di dalam. Aku tak mau mengganggu reuni mereka."

"Ooh…" Maes tersenyum, sebelum menepuk bahu Roy perlahan, "Jangan cemburu pada calon mertuamu begitu, dong."

Roy langsung melirik Maes bengis. Maes hanya cengengesan menanggapinya, sebelum kembali memasang tampang seriusnya.

"Kau tahu, kurasa Pak Hoenheim itu tidak sekejam yang dikatakan Ed."

Roy hanya diam mendengar pendapat Maes.

"Beliau tampaknya sangat menyayangi Ed. Mungkin ada alasan tertentu kenapa beliau meninggalkan keluarganya. Well, ini hanya insting seorang ayah, sih," lanjutnya.

Roy hanya menggeleng perlahan sebelum tersenyum sekilas, "Aku tak tahu, Hughes. Aku tak tahu. Tapi tampaknya memang begitu."

Roy mengingat bagaimana tampang khawatir Hoenheim tadi dan penolakan Ed akan Hoenheim. Sungguh, dia ingin Ed bahagia, ingin dia kembali berbaikan dengan ayahnya. Apalagi Al dulu juga pernah bercerita padanya bahwa ayahnya tidak jahat, bahwa dulu Ibu mereka berkali-kali meyakinkan mereka bahwa ayah mereka pergi untuk suatu tugas mulia. Trisha memang tidak menjelaskan apa tugas mulia itu, namun samar-samar Roy bisa merasakannya sekarang, mungkin itu ada hubungannya dengan _philosopher stone_, dengan apa yang dicari-cari Elric bersaudara.

Melihat tampang tidak bersemangat Roy, kali ini Maes tidak lagi menepuk bahu sahabatnya itu, tapi memukulnya sekuat tenaga.

Terang saja Roy mengamuk, "Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Semangat, dong, Roy! Aku tak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, tapi bukannya semua hal berjalan baik sekarang? Lihat, Scar berhasil ditangkap, Ed tidak apa-apa, bahkan ada ayahnya juga di sini. Dan sore ini, dua jam lagi tepatnya, Al akan datang bersama Winry, membawa automail Ed. Ayolah. Ini semua tidak mungkin buruk kan?" ujar Maes ceria, menghibur.

Roy tersenyum tipis, merasa mungkin apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya itu benar. _Tapi tunggu…_

"Gawat!" seru Roy tiba-tiba.

Heran, Maes bertanya, "Apanya yang gawat?"

"Al! Aku belum memberitahu Al! Tentang Ed yang terluka dan keberadaan ayahnya di sini," seru Roy panik.

Maes hanya terkekeh pelan, "Well, selamat berjuang, Kawan."

* * *

"Kenapa, Jean?" tanya Riza saat melihat tampang cemberut Jean.

Sekarang ia dan Jean sedang duduk berhadapan di depan meja Riza di kantor mereka di Central HQ. Kantor sedang sepi karena Falman, Breda dan Fuery pergi ke bagian lain HQ untuk mengurus administrasi penangkapan Scar, bekerjasama dengan bagian investigasi untuk membuat laporan terkait penangkapan Scar ini, dan lain sebagainya. Mereka bertiga cukup setia kawan untuk mengambil alih tugas dua partner mereka itu karena mereka tahu Riza dan Jean pasti lelah setelah perjalanan jauh dan semua pertarungan tadi.

"Kenapa kalian tak memberitahuku bahwa Ed adalah seorang wanita?" tanya Jean tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

Riza menghela nafas. Akhirnya Jean tahu juga.

"Ed sendiri yang tidak mau fakta itu tersebar, Jean. Aku dan Kak Roy tahu karena kamilah yang menemukannya di Liesenburgh. Kapten Hughes dan Gracia tahu karena Ed memang menginap di rumah mereka dua minggu terakhir. Tak mungkin kami membiarkan Ed menginap di sana tanpa Gracia tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kan?" jelas Riza panjang lebar.

Walau masih kesal, Jean bisa memahami apa yang terjadi.

Riza tersenyum pada Jean, "Kehidupan Ethel sudah cukup rumit, Jean. Kami cuma ingin dia bisa menjalani kehidupannya sebagai gadis biasa selama setidaknya dua minggu terakhir ini. Karena itu juga Kak Roy menyetujui, oke, memerintahkan Ed untuk tinggal di kediaman Kapten Hughes dengan melepas penyamarannya. Dan, ya, dia memang bisa mendapatkannya dua minggu ini. Dia bahkan bisa mendapatkan seorang kekasih, iya kan?"

Jean tersenyum mendengar ini.

"Dia gadis yang luar biasa, Jean. Dan dia pantas mendapatkan kembali semua apa yang telah direnggut darinya dengan paksa. Tidakkah kau juga berpikir demikian?"

Riza tersenyum sedih saat mengatakan hal ini. Tampak betapa ia sangat menyayangi Ed. Jean tersenyum dan meraih tangan Riza, menggenggamnya lembut sebelum membawa kedua tangan Riza ke bibirnya dan mengecup punggung tangan wanita itu. Wajah Riza langsung merona.

"Jean-!"

Jean tersenyum lembut, "Kau juga wanita yang luar biasa, Riza Hawkeye…"

Riza tertegun sejenak sebelum tersenyum sama lembutnya dan… BRAKK, pintu kantor terbuka dengan dramatis, menampakkan Falman yang memasuki kantor dengan wajah tanpa dosa dan kedua tangan penuh lembaran kertas-entah-apa. Riza kontan langsung melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman tangan Jean. Dan Jean melirik Falman bengis.

"Eh, apa? Aku tidak mengganggu kalian kan?"

Jean hanya bisa mendengus mendengar ini.

* * *

_Dua jam kemudian…_

Roy, Al dan Winry sedang menyusuri koridor rumah sakit Central menuju bangsal tempat Ed dirawat. Di tangan Al tampak sebuah koper besar milik Winry yang berisi automail Ed. Winry berjalan di samping Al, tampak cemas mengingat akan ada reuni keluarga Elric. Sesekali ia akan melirik Al, yang entah bagaimana perasaannya sekarang. Roy, di belakang mereka, hanya diam.

Tadi Roy sendiri yang menjemput mereka berdua di stasiun dan menceritakan detail kejadiannya, termasuk penangkapan Scar, keberadaan Hoenheim dan Ed yang terluka. Roy tahu Al terkejut, sebagaimana Winry. Tapi lebih jauh lagi? Roy tak tahu. Sulit menebak perasaan Al yang berlapis zirah itu.

Al diam sepanjang jalan. Dia tidak terkejut bila Ed terluka lagi. Ya, dia memang mencemaskan kakaknya itu. Tapi Ed kan memang tidak bisa diam. Jadi wajar saja. Yang membuatnya terkejut hanya dua hal yakni, bahwa Scar tertangkap dan kedatangan ayahnya. Sejujurnya Al tak bisa mengingat seperti apa ayahnya itu. Dia hanya tahu wajahnya dari foto. Bagaimanapun Hoenheim meninggalkan keluarganya saat Al masih kecil. Tapi samar-samar, dia ingat sesuatu. Sosok seseorang yang menggendongnya dengan tangan gemetar gugup, dan dia tersenyum pada sosok itu. Sosok yang diingat Al itu tidak kejam. Tidak juga jahat. Namun terasa hangat.

"Nah, itu ruangan Ed," tunjuk Roy ke arah pintu ketiga dari tempat mereka berdiri sekarang ini.

Winry, yang kesal dengan kesunyian di antara mereka bertiga, bahkan meski mereka sudah hampir sampai bangsal tempat Ed berada, menghentikan langkahnya secara mendadak dan menarik tangan Al. Sayang dia tidak punya spanner di tangan sekarang karena semua peralatannya ada di koper yang dibawa Al. Kalau ada, dia pasti sudah memukul Al dengan spanner itu.

"W-Winry! Apa yang—"

Kontan Al langsung gugup. Bagaimanapun, tangannya sedang digenggam oleh orang yang disukainya.

"Alphonse Elbertinus Elric. Tatap mataku."

"Eh?"

Al menatap mata Winry, yang balik menatapnya lurus.

"Tatap aku! Kenapa mendadak kau gentar begini, hah?," tekad kuat yang terbenam dalam mata biru Winry, membuat Al tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari mata gadis itu, "Ed ada di dalam sana. Ayahmu juga! Aku tahu beliau sudah meninggalkan kalian, sudah menelantarkan kalian. Aku tahu betapa Ed membencinya. Tapi beliau tetap ayah kalian! Pak Mustang juga bilang beliau benar-benar mencemaskan Ed. Kalau tidak, beliau pasti sudah pergi entah ke mana lagi kan? Kau juga percaya ayahmu itu orang baik kan, Al?"

Al diam, Winry mulai menunduk, "Kau masih punya ayah, Al. Kau masih punya orang tua. Aku tidak…"

Al tercekat, nada suara Winry mulai turun, begitu juga desibel suaranya.

"Al… jangan benci ayahmu. Jangan bertengkar dengannya dan membuat segalanya makin kacau, oke? Kau menyayanginya kan?" Winry mendongak, terlihat matanya agak berkaca-kaca, dan tersenyum lembut padanya.

Mendadak rasanya Al sanggup menghadapi Ed dan ayahnya. Dia tak lagi ragu. Winry, dengan caranya sendiri, telah membantunya memantapkan hati.

"Iya."

Nada suara Al yang yakin membuat Winry tersenyum cerah, "Nah, begitu, dong. Itu baru Al yang kukenal."

"Terima kasih, Winry," ucap Al tulus.

"Tidak masalah. Sekarang masuk sana. Aku dan Pak Mustang akan menunggu di sini. Kami takkan mengganggu momen indah kalian," Winry tersenyum usil.

"Winry~!"

"Sudah, sana!" Winry mendorong punggung Al.

Al meletakkan kopernya di samping deretan kursi tunggu yang berada setiap tiga meter di koridor itu, memantapkan hati dan membuka pintu bangsal Ed.

Begitu Al masuk, Winry menoleh pada Roy, yang diam terkesima melihat semua adegan di depannya tadi. Winry memang sahabat sejak kecil Ed dan Al. Hanya dengan sedikit semprotan Winry, Al langsung mantap begitu. Dia jadi kagum.

_Apa memang semua gadis asal Liesenburgh sehebat ini, ya?_

Winry tersenyum pada Roy, "Nah, Pak Mustang, bisa ceritakan pada saya bagaimana perkembangan hubungan cinta Anda dan Ed?"

Roy, dengan wajah memerah, menelan ludah.

_Apa memang semua gadis Liesenburgh semenyebalkan ini, ya?

* * *

_

Pintu terbuka, dan memperlihatkan sosok punggung seseorang yang asing di mata Al, namun anehnya rasanya sudah ia kenal. Sosok itu memiliki rambut pirang emas yang sama dengan Ed. Sosok itu tampak lelah, namun juga kuat di saat bersamaan. Dan sorot matahari yang mulai terbenam dari jendela, membuat saat itu menjadi begitu… _menegangkan_ bagi Al.

"Ayah…" ujarnya pelan.

Hening sejenak.

"Alph—"

Sosok itu menoleh dan terdiam saat melihat siapa yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Al—phonse?"

Sosok itu tidak terkejut. Mungkin dia terkejut, sedikit, tapi tampaknya ekspresi bersalah lebih mendominasi wajahnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau memakai zirahku, Alphonse?"

Al berujar lembut, "Ceritanya panjang, Ayah."

"Akan kudengarkan."

Al menoleh, menatap Ed yang terbaring di ranjang di belakang ayahnya. Ed sudah mengenakan baju rumah sakit. Rambutnya digerai begitu saja. Dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya, termasuk kepala dan kakinya, terbalut perban. Beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang lebam sudah diolesi obat. Kondisinya jauh lebih baik daripada saat dibawa ke rumah sakit tadi. Melihat wajah damai kakaknya yang sedang tidur, Al tersenyum dalam hati.

"Kuceritakan di luar, ya? Aku tidak mau mengganggu tidur kakak."

Hoenheim juga menoleh pada putri sulungnya itu.

Tersenyum tipis ia mengangguk, "Iya…"

Al dan Hoenheim baru saja keluar dan menutup pintu di belakang mereka, saat Ed perlahan membuka matanya.

* * *

Roy sedang mencari jalan untuk menghindari kewajiban menjawab pertanyaan dari Winry saat pintu ruang rawat Ed terbuka kembali. Keduanya terkejut saat mendapati Al keluar bersama Hoenheim. Suasana mendadak jadi canggung.

Al-lah yang pertama kali berbicara, "Ayah, ini Kolonel Roy Mustang yang sudah banyak membantu kami. Ah, kalian sudah saling kenal, ya?"

Hoenheim hanya tersenyum, begitu pula Roy. Keduanya memang sudah berkenalan tadi. Dan Hoenheim juga merasakan bahwa pria bernama Roy Mustang itu memiliki hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar hubungan atasan-bawahan dengan putrinya. Tapi dia tak mau memusingkan itu dulu sekarang. Toh tampaknya Al baik-baik saja dengan hubungan kakaknya dan pria ini.

"Ini Winry Rockbell, cucu Nenek Pinako. Winry, ini ayahku."

"Salam kenal, Paman," ujar Winry sopan seraya mengulurkan tangan.

Hoenheim membalas jabatan tangan itu hangat, "Salam kenal, Winry. Terakhir kali kita bertemu, kau masih kecil sekali. Apa kau masih mengingatku?"

"Ahh… sedikit," jawab Winry sungkan, karena sebenarnya dia hanya tahu tentang Hoenheim sebatas wajahnya saja dari foto keluarga Elric yang ada di rumahnya.

Al kembali berpaling pada Roy, "Kolonel, aku akan menceritakan apa yang terjadi selama ini pada Ayah. Kakak sedang tidur dan aku tak mau mengganggunya. Apa kau bisa membantuku?"

"Eh?"

Jujur, Roy bingung jika ditodong tiba-tiba begini. Memang dia-lah yang paling tahu sepak terjang Elric bersaudara beberapa tahun terakhir. Tapi… dia sungkan. Bagaimanapun ini pertemuan kembali ayah dan anak. Roy tak ingin mencampurinya. Cukup 10 detik bagi Roy untuk memutuskan.

"Baiklah."

"Winry, bisa tolong kau jaga kakak?" kali ini Al kembali menoleh pada Winry.

Winry langsung mengiyakan.

Melihat itu, Roy berujar, "Kalau begitu, mari. Saya tahu tempat di mana kita bisa berbincang dengan leluasa di sekitar sini."

* * *

Dengan cepat, Winry menyeret kopernya ke kamar Ed. Dan dia cukup terkejut saat mengetahui gadis bermata emas itu sudah membuka matanya dan kini sedang duduk santai beralaskan bantal di punggungnya.

"Kau sudah bangun, Ed?"

Ed menoleh, mendapati Winry yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Hmm. Baru saja."

Melihat ketenangan Ed yang janggal ini, Winry menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak. Sepertinya kau sudah bangun dari tadi. Kau cuma tidak mau bicara dengan ayahmu. Makanya kau pura-pura tidur. Iya kan?"

"Jangan asal tuduh, Winry."

Winry duduk di kursi di sebelah ranjang Ed, "Ayolah, Ed. Kau pikir sudah berapa lama kita berteman, hm? Aku tahu kau sedang berbohong atau tidak, Ethel Angelina Edward Elric."

Winry sudah mengucapkan nama lengkap Ed. Lengkap dengan nama samarannya juga. Dan itu berarti dia sedang serius.

Ed hanya diam, menatap jendela kamarnya. Menatap matahari tenggelam dan langit senjaa yang merona jingga.

"Kau… kau benar-benar membencinya?" tanya Winry dengan suara pelan.

Kentara sekali ia rikuh menanyakan hal ini. Jari-jarinya sibuk memainkan ujung rambutnya.

Hening sejenak. Merasa melakukan kesalahan dengan menanyakan sesuatu yang tidak pada tempatnya, Winry langsung mencoba minta maaf.

"Ma—"

Belum selesai Winry berucap maaf, Ed keburu menjawab, "Dia meninggalkan Ibu, Winry. Meninggalkanku dan Al. Dia tidak datang di hari pemakaman Ibu. Dia tidak ada saat kami membutuhkannya."

Ed mengucapkannya perlahan, dengan nada yang sulit didefinisikan apakah itu nada suara yang mengandung amarah ataukah bukan.

"Ed…"

"Dia tak pernah datang. Dia meninggalkan kami begitu saja. Dan Ibu tidak pernah mengecapnya brengsek, keparat ataupun bajingan! Ibu tetap mencintainya. Hingga akhir hayatnya. Ibu bahkan berpesan agar kami tidak membencinya."

Di sini nada suara Ed meninggi. Dia tampak kesal, marah…

"Ethel…"

"Aku tidak menyukainya. Kau tahu itu. Dari kecil aku memang tidak menyukai pria itu. Tapi saat melihatnya mencemaskanku tadi. Saat melihatnya menungguiku dari tadi. Aku…"

Ed terdiam sejenak. Ia mengambil nafas panjang dan berucap perlahan.

"…aku tidak tahu, Winry. Aku tidak tahu…"

* * *

"Begitu…" gumam Hoenheim setelah mendengar semuanya dari Al dan Roy yang bergantian menceritakan tentang apa yang terjadi selama ini.

Hening sejenak melingkupi ruangan dokter yang dipinjam Roy dari dokter kepercayaannya, dr. Bryant, dokter yang bertugas untuk merawat Ed.

"Berarti bagaimanapun, ini salahku bukan?"

Roy dan Al hanya bisa diam. Tidak bisa berkata tidak apalagi mengiyakan. Terlebih lagi bila dihadapkan dengan ekspresi Hoenheim yang seolah menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas apa yang terjadi selama ini. Ekspresi kepedihan itu… sungguh membuat Al dan Roy tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Aku punya alasan meninggalkan kalian, Alphonse. Percaya ataupun tidak, Trisha sendiri yang mendorongku memutuskan dan melakukannya. Aku tidak mau banyak bicara dulu. Sekarang ini, aku hanya bisa meminta kepercayaan kalian. Mungkin aku bersikap egois tapi percayalah, di saat yang tepat nanti akan kuceritakan semuanya pada kalian. Karena bagaimanapun juga, kalian terlibat dalam hal ini. Lebih jauh dari yang kalian bayangkan."

Roy dan Al masih terdiam. Kali ini karena mencerna kata-kata Hoenheim yang misterius.

"Jadi, aku, emm, kami belum boleh tahu apa yang Ayah lakukan selama ini?"

"Maafkan aku, Alphonse. Tapi percayalah, aku akan mengatakannya di saat yang tepat. Di saat itu, takkan ada lagi rahasia. Baik dari kalian, maupun dariku," jawab Hoenheim tegas dengan senyum terukir di bibirnya.

"Baiklah. Kami akan bersabar kalau begitu…"

"Terima kasih, Alphonse," tergambar kelegaan yang jelas di wajah Hoenheim saat Al mengatakan hal itu.

"Syukurlah, berarti tinggal satu masalah kan sekarang?" ujar Roy menengahi.

Saling lirik, ketiganya berucap bersamaan.

"Ethel."

"Kakak."

Dan ketiganya menghela nafas bersamaan.

"Akan sulit membuatnya mengerti," komentar Roy, dia sangat mengerti kekeraskepalaan seorang Ethel Elric.

Hoenheim dan Al mengiyakan.

"Mungkin aku dan Winry bisa membuatnya mengerti. Tentu dengan bantuan Anda juga, Kolonel."

Roy mengangguk, "Sepertinya ide yang bagus. Kita lihat sampai sejauh mana kita bisa membuatnya mengerti. Baru setelah itu Anda masuk. Itu akan lebih aman untuk Anda, Pak."

Hoenheim hanya bisa setuju.

"Oke, kurasa pembicaraan kita sudah cukup bukan? Aku akan menemui dokter Bryant dulu, berterima kasih karena sudah meminjami kita ruangannya. Kalian bisa ke ruangan Ethel dulu, nanti biar aku menyusul. Permisi dulu, Alphonse, Pak Hoenheim," Roy berpamitan dengan sopan sebelum melesat ke balik pintu.

Hoenheim mengikuti gerakan Roy dengan ekor matanya, dan saat sosok pria berseragam militer itu lenyap dari pandangannya, dia berbalik pada Al dan menanyakan hal yang paling mengganggu pikirannya terkait dengan Roy Mustang.

"Alphonse."

"Ya?"

"Apa pria itu, punya hubungan tertentu dengan Ethel?"

Al membatu sejenak sebelum tertawa terbahak.

"Maaf, Yah. Tapi itu cukup mustahil. Maksudku, terlepas dari selisih umur Kolonel dan Kakak, mereka itu benar-benar seperti tikus dan kucing. Air dan api. Setiap bertemu mereka cenderung bertengkar. Ada kalanya mereka akur, sih, tapi itu jarang bertahan lama."

Penjelasan Al membuat Hoenheim terpekur sejenak.

"Tapi aku lihat mereka lebih dari akur, Alphonse. Dia tampaknya sangat melindungi dan menyayangi Ethel."

"Kolonel memang menganggap kami sebagai adiknya. Sebagai keluarganya. Beliau yatim piatu, Ayah. Di luar pertengkaran mereka Kolonel memang menyayangi Kakak. Soal melindungi, dia memang protektif terhadap Kakak. Apalagi setelah Kakak menyelamatkannya saat perampokan bank tempo hari. Tapi Kolonel juga protektif, kok, pada Letnan Satu," jelas Al panjang lebar.

Hoenheim hanya mengangguk, mencoba memahami. Bagaimanapun Ethel adalah anak Trisha, yang bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta padahal sifat dan umur mereka jauh berbeda. Bukan hal yang aneh bila Kolonel itu jatuh cinta pada putrinya yang cantik kan? Tapi memikirkan kemungkinan Ethel menjalin hubungan cinta dengan seseoarng yang jauh lebih tua membuat Hoenheim merasa aneh. Membuatnya merasa tidak rela melepaskan putrinya tercinta. (Ehem, itu namanya Anda _daughter complex_, Pak!)

* * *

TOKTOKTOK. Roy mengetuk pintu kamar Ed. Dari kaca di pintu, dia bisa melihat di dalam tidak ada orang. Dia hanya ingin memastikan Ed tidak tidur

Tidak ada jawaban, Roy membuka pintu kamar Ed. Dan dia tersenyum saat didapatinya Ed tidak tidur. Dia sedang duduk, dengan wajah berpaling ke arah jendela. Tampaknya ia menikmati saat-saat senja ini. Dan jujur saja ini mengingatkan Roy pada pemandangan Ethel yang menikmati senja di Cafe Hevn.

"Kukira kau tidur, Ethel," dia tersenyum, menghampiri Ed dan duduk di kursi sebelah ranjangnya, kursi yang tadinya diduduki Winry.

"Mana Al dan _orang itu_?"

"Entah. Kukira mereka sudah ke sini duluan," jawab Roy dengan senyum simpul menghias wajahnya, "Mana Nona Winry?"

"Dia ke kantin. Katanya lapar, belum makan."

Jawaban singkat Ed membuat Roy sadar Ed sedang _bad mood_. Dia tersenyum, meraih tangan Ed dan mengecup punggung tangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Brengsek?" ujar Ed refleks, dengan wajah merah padam.

Tak terganggu, Roy mempererat genggamannya dan tersenyum.

"Aku senang kau baik-baik saja, Ethel. Aku merindukanmu."

Ed merasa wajahnya makin panas. _Ukh, ini efek obat atau efek 'Roy'?_

Roy menikmati saat-saat seperti ini. Saat di mana Ed memperlihatkan ekspresi yang hanya ditunjukkannya padanya. Saat di mana Ed tampak sangat manis dengan pipi merona merah. Tapi dia tidak boleh egois, dia harus bisa memanfaatkan waktu sebaik mungkin agar Ed dan Hoenheim bisa kembali berbaikan.

"Ethel, kau tahu, ayahmu—"

Kata-kata Roy terputus permohonan yang Ethel ucapkan dengan berbisik.

"Jangan katakan dia meninggalkan kami karena terpaksa. Jangan katakan aku seharusnya tidak membencinya. Jangan katakan, Roy…"

"Ethel…"

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu. Tapi salah, kalau aku marah karena dia pergi? Salah, kalau aku marah karena dia tak ada di saat kami membutuhkannya?"

Melihat mata Ed yang mendadak berkaca-kaca, Roy refleks mencium dahi Ed. Membuat gadis itu terdiam.

"Dia menganggap semua ini salahnya, Ethel. Dia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Kami barusan bicara. Aku, Al, dan ayahmu. Kami menceritakan apa yang terjadi selama ini padanya. Mungkin kami ceroboh percaya padanya begitu saja. Tapi melihat sorot khawatir di matanya saat kau ada dalam gendonganku, terluka. Dia tidak mungkin sejahat itu, Ethel."

Ed hanya diam.

Roy mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Ethel, berkata lembut, seolah menggelitik telinga Ed, "Cobalah untuk mempercayainya, Ethel."

Ed tetap diam.

"Aku... akan mencoba," gumamnya perlahan, membuat Roy tersenyum dan refleks mengecup dahi gadis itu, lagi.

"Bagus."

Ed juga tersenyum, lembut, dan mendongak, menyadari jarak wajah mereka yang hanya beberapa centimeter saja. Wajahnya memerah, lagi. Dan kita tahu pasti, seorang Roy Mustang takkan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan 'seperti ini' kan?

Detik demi detik, jarak makin tereliminasi, dan...

CKLEK. Pintu terbuka. Menampakkan pose mencurigakan Ed dan Roy, kepada ayah dan adiknya, serta Winry. Wajah Winry memerah, Al diam tak bergerak (jika dia bisa berekspresi, wajahnya pasti akan memerah juga) dan Heoenheim? Kita bisa sepakat bahwa dia ingin tak sekedar menonjok pria yang memeluk putrinya itu...

Bersambung...

Gimana? Makin gaje, ya?

Haha... saya tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. ==a

Read and review, ya?

Luv,

sherry ^^


	19. Final Couplet

GOMEEENNNN~!

Gomen ne, minna. Sudah amat-sangat-lama-sekali fict ini terlantar tak tersentuh. Salahkan saya yang terlalu sibuk dengan segala ujian, tugas, kepanitiaan dan part time job itu! Salahkan saya! *drama queen mode: on*

Maaf dan terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah meneror saya untuk melanjutkan fict terkutuk, eh, tercinta ini.

Tanpa banyak basa basi busuk lagi, happy reading, minna! ^^

Read and review, ya?

Disclaimer :

Eternally, Fullmetal Alchemist and all of the characters therein, are belong to Hiromu Arakawa-sensei. *Tante Arakawa, boleh nowel, Ed sedikit gak? X3*

Summary :

Kisah kita, takkan selesai begitu saja. Iya kan?

Cerita sebelumnya :

_Detik demi detik, jarak makin tereliminasi, dan..._

_CKLEK. Pintu terbuka. Menampakkan pose mencurigakan Ed dan Roy, kepada ayah dan adiknya, serta Winry. Wajah Winry memerah, Al diam tak bergerak (jika dia bisa berekspresi, wajahnya pasti akan memerah juga) dan Hoenheim? Kita bisa sepakat bahwa dia ingin tak sekedar menonjok pria yang memeluk putrinya itu..._

Not An Ending, Just A New Beginning

_I got a lot of things_  
_ I have to do.._  
_ All these distractions_  
_ Our futures coming soon_  
_ We're Being pulled a hundred different directions_  
_ But whatever happens I know I've got you_

_ Your on my mind your in my heart_  
_ It doesn't matter where we are_  
_ It'll be alright_  
_Even if we're miles apart_

( First and second couplet of "Just Wanna Be With You" from High School Musical 3)

_Oops…_

Roy pernah berhadapan dengan banyak orang seumur hidupnya. Dia pernah terjun ke pertempuran, menjadi senjata manusia di sana, dan merasakan bagaimana rasanya berada begitu dekat dengan kematian. Tapi sungguh, Roy tak pernah merasakan saat-saat di mana dia bisa seolah-olah melihat dewa kematian ada di depan matanya, sedang menyeringai dan menunggu untuk menjemput ajalnya, seperti sekarang.

"Ka-Kakak dan K-Kolonel? Apa yang kalian-?"

Oke, reaksi Al masih wajar. Nada suara yang seolah menyatakan bahwa wajah sang empunya suara memerah sekaligus geram melihat pemandangan yang mencurigakan di depan mata ini masih wajar.

Reaksi Winry, yang sudah mengetahui affair di antara Roy dan Ed juga masih wajar. Wajah memerah, tangan yang menutup mulut menahan teriakan 'kyaa!' yang hampir terlontar, itu juga masih wajar.

Tapi reaksi Hoenheim, sang ayah, yang kini mematung dan mamancarkan aura layaknya pembunuh berdarah dingin yang tadi siang hampir membunuh anaknya, dan menatap Roy dengan tatapan bagaikan dewa neraka itu, apa masih wajar?

"Eh-eh… ini, ini…"

Setelah Ed dan Roy refleks langsung saling melepaskan diri, Ed yang panik, mencoba memberi penjelasan.

Tapi melihat Winry, yang sudah menguasai bisa dirinya sendiri kembali, menatapnya dengan tatapan yang berarti "Katanya mau bilang Al? Kenapa tidak sekarang saja? Memangnya mau kapan lagi?", Ed langsung menelan ludahnya dan terdiam.

Ed dan Roy saling lirik.

Ya, Ed sudah memberitahu Roy, dalam percakapan telepon mereka, bahwa meski Winry sudah mengetahui segalanya tentang hubungan mereka (terima kasih kepada Gracia yang setia memasok info untuknya), Al belum tahu apa-apa _sama sekali,_ tentang hubungan mereka berdua yang sudah tidak lagi sekedar atasan-bawahan-dan-partner-adu-mulut. Dan Roy sangat menyetujui ide Ed untuk memberitahu Al tentang hubungan mereka saat mereka sudah bertatap muka nanti. Baik Ed maupun Roy ingin memberitahu Al secara langsung. Bukan melalui telepon.

Ed mengernyitkan dahi, mengangkat satu alisnya. _Bagaimana ini?_

Roy menggeleng kaku satu kali. _Aku juga tidak tahu._ Bibirnya terkatup rapat, ekspresi wajahnya mengeras. Tatapan Roy penuh tekad. _Tampaknya inilah waktunya._

Ed menelan ludahnya, lagi, dan mengangguk. _Ayo kita lakukan._

"Bisa jelaskan pada kami, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, Ethel?" tanya Hoenheim meminta konfirmasi, tatapan matanya yang mengintimidasi masih terkunci pada Roy.

Ed meraih tangan Roy, dan menggenggamnya erat. Mata Roy membulat, menatap Ed tak percaya. Ini untuk pertama kalinya Ed berinisiatif menggenggam tangan Roy. Roy sudah girang setengah mati, kalau dia tidak menyadari jari-jari Ed yang menggenggamnya agak bergetar. Ed gugup. Segugup diri Roy saat ini. Roy tersenyum, balas menggenggam tangan Ed lembut.

"Ka-kami…"

Perkataan Ed yang penuh kegugupan, dipotong Roy, "Kami sudah menjalin hubungan sejak dua minggu yang lalu, Al."

Petir mendadak menyambar di tengah langit malam yang bertabur bintang.

Oke, itu hiperbolis.

Tapi memang benar, baik Al maupun Hoenheim, terkejut setengah mati.

"Kalian—? Kalian apa?" tanya Al dengan desibel suara yang sangat tidak direkomendasikan untuk digunakan di tempat yang seharusnya tenang, seperti rumah sakit.

"Benarkah?"

_Gluk_. Roy menelan ludah. Kenapa kalimat tanya Al yang menggebu-gebu dan berdesibel tinggi, rasanya tidak sedestruktif satu kata 'benarkah' Hoenheim yang diucapkan dengan ketenangan yang tajam membekukan, ya?

TOKTOKTOK. Semua orang terdiam serentak dan menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Nona Ethel?"

Tanpa sempat Ed mempersilakan atau melarang pintu dibuka, pintu bangsal Ed terbuka. Tampak seorang suster datang dengan sebuah kotak tensimeter di tangan. Suster itu sepertinya masih baru. Tampak dari sikapnya yang malu-malu dan pembawaannya yang masih _fresh._

"Maaf mengganggu. Saya Rena Parr, suster Anda," gadis manis itu menunjuk pada kartu identitasnya, seraya tersenyum manis, "Sekarang waktunya pemeriksaan rutin."

Semua orang dalam ruangan itu tak bisa berkata-kata alias _speechless_ memandang kedatangan sang suster yang sangat tepat waktu.

"Eh, oh, apa saya mengganggu pembicaraan penting?" tanyanya tiba-tiba dengan wajah memerah dan ekspresi canggung saat melihat semua orang terdiam menatapnya.

Roy, yang paling tidak bisa melihat seorang wanita kesulitan, apalagi yang manis begini, langsung sadar situasi, "Ah, tidak, kok. Pemeriksaan rutin, ya? Berarti kami harus keluar kan?"

Sang suster tersenyum manis, "Iya."

"Nah, kalau begitu, mari kita keluar!" seru Winry, yang tampaknya paling bisa menguasai diri setelah Roy di ruangan itu, seraya menepukkan tangannya, sebelum menyambar tangan zirah Al, "Ayo, Al! Mari, Paman!"

Hoenheim yang seolah baru tersadar dari hipnotis, mengangguk. Ekspresi wajahnya tak terbaca, terhalangi kacamata yang silau karena cahaya lampu.

"Ayo, Kolonel."

Ajakan Hoenheim yang bernada datar itu lagi-lagi mendirikan bulu roma Roy.

"Eh… baik," Roy menjawab dengan senyum dipaksakan, sebelum menoleh pada Ed dan tersenyum menggoda, "Setelah diperiksa jangan langsung tidur, ya?"

Ed menjawab spontan dengan wajah cemberut, "Aku takkan kabur, Brengsek."

Roy tertawa, sudah lama rasanya ia tak mendengar panggilan kesayangannya itu disebut Ed.

* * *

CKLEK. BLAM. Pintu tertutup. Koridor itu sepi. Tak ada lagi orang yang lalu lalang. Roy menoleh perlahan ke arah ayah dan anak yang kini menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya (dan amarah).

"Oh, well, jadi… pasti kalian ingin menanyakan sesuatu bukan? Pak Hoenheim? Alphonse?"

Roy memasang senyum terbaiknya, berdoa semoga dia bisa selamat melewati malam ini dan melihat mentari terbit lagi esok hari.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dalam dua minggu ini, Kolonel?" tanya Alphonse dingin.

_Benar-benar buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya_, batin Roy seraya melirik Hoenheim.

"Bisa bantu aku menjelaskan, Nona Rockbell?" Roy meminta bantuan.

Kontan, Al menoleh penuh tanya pada Winry, "Winry, kau…?"

Winry mengangkat tangannya, pasrah, "Ed yang menyuruhku tutup mulut. Dia bilang ingin mengatakannya sendiri padamu."

"Kalian bersekongkol?" tuduh Al, dengan sangat-tidak-Al sekali.

"Alphonse…"

Roy yang mencoba menegurnya langsung mendapat lirikan bengis Al. Roy tersenyum, maklum.

"Kau, bagi Ethel, adalah satu-satunya saudara, maaf, Pak Hoenheim, satu-satunya keluarga untuknya. Dia, lebih dari segalanya, ingin kau bisa menerima hubungan kami. Begitu pula aku. Kita semua tahu betapa Ethel menyayangimu, dan sebaliknya, betapa kau sangat menyayangi Ethel."

Al hanya terdiam mendengar tutur Roy.

Roy tersenyum lembut, "Alphonse, kau adalah segalanya bagi Ethel. Dia ingin kau bisa menerima hubungan kami, yang mungkin akan jadi pergunjingan. Terlepas dari 'posisi'-nya sekarang sebagai Fullmetal Alchemist, hubungan kami bisa saja dianggap tidak wajar oleh sebagian orang. Dia jauh lebih muda dariku. Dan aku sendiri, reputasiku yang terkait dengan masalah wanita kurang begitu baik di matamu kan?"

Al tampak tersentak mendengar apa yang barusan Roy ucapkan.

Roy tak henti tersenyum, "Kami ingin kau bisa menerima hubungan kami. Kami ingin kau merestui hubungan kami. Selama menerima persetujuanmu, apapun yang mungkin akan menghadang kami nanti, desas-desus apapun, gosip yang tidak mengenakkan, atau apapun, takkan mampu menghalangi kami. Karena bagaimanapun juga, kau-lah sumber energi Ethel yang sebenarnya."

Al bisa mendengar nada cemburu dalam kalimat terakhir yang Roy ucapkan barusan. Dan itu membuatnya tersenyum juga.

Hening sejenak. Semua orang menanti

"Aku… Aku sudah tahu Kakak menyukai Anda dari dulu. Bahkan mungkin sebelum orangnya sendiri sadar," Al tertawa kecil, "Meski pada awalnya menganggap Anda sebagai sosok orang dewasa yang menyebalkan, yang sok dewasa," -Roy mengernyitkan kening tidak setuju pada bagian ini- , "Tapi Kakak menganggap Anda sebagai sosok yang bisa diandalkan. Kakak tidak biasa dilindungi, mengandalkan orang lain, tapi Anda melindunginya, membuatnya mengandalkannya, membuatnya mempercayai Anda. Lama-lama, berawal dari kepercayaan itu, ia mulai menganggap sosok Anda sebagai seorang pria, bukan lagi sekedar pelindung, atau sekedar 'kakak'. Dan saya juga melihat Anda mulai memperlakukan Kakak sebagai wanita. Saya bukannya tidak menyadari semua itu. Saya hanya, hanya-"

Al tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dan mendadak, sebentuk tangan ramping menggenggam tangannya, dan sebentuk senyum manis, terukir di bibir gadis yang dia sukai dari kecil.

"Hanya tidak ingin kehilangan Ed kan?" sela Winry.

Al tertegun dan menoleh ke arah Winry yang tersenyum manis padanya. Terdiam sejenak, Al mengangguk perlahan. Senyum Winry makin berkembang.

Roy tersenyum mendapati reaksi Al yang sesuai harapan. Dengan begini, setidaknya dia bisa selamat dari amukan sang adik. Menghela nafas, Roy mempersiapkan hati untuk menghadapi Hoenheim yang dari tadi menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak terbaca.

"Pak Hoenheim, saya tahu, Ed adalah putri sulung Anda yang sangat Anda sayangi. Meski Anda tidak begitu pandai menunjukkannya dan Ed juga tampaknya masih belum bisa memperlihatkan kenyataan bahwa dia sangat menyayangi Anda. Saya tahu dia sudah memaafkan Anda. Hanya saja egonya yang tinggi tampaknya tidak mengizinkan dirinya memperlihatkannya. Butuh waktu baginya menerima Anda kembali. Jadi tenang saja, semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja," ujar Roy dengan (sok) tenang dan senyum lembut (yang canggung) terplester ke bibirnya.

"Tampaknya kau sangat mengenal Ethel..."

Roy hanya tersenyum, meski keringat dingin kini mulai mengaliri dahinya, mendengar gumaman penuh nada protektif itu.

"Saya memang mengenalnya selama 4 tahun terakhir. Tapi saya sendiri masih terus dikagetkannya. Ethel memang mengejutkan, bukan?" Roy tersenyum lembut, membayangkan beragam pengalaman mengejutkannya dengan Ed selama ini.

Mendadak, Roy diam dan membungkukkan badannya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya kepada Hoenheim.

"Pak Hoenheim, saya tahu Ethel memang masih sangat muda dibandingkan dengan saya. Tapi perasaan saya padanya tidak main-main. Saya bersungguh-sungguh mencintainya. Izinkan saya menjalin hubungan dengan Ethel. Saya tidak akan pernah membuatnya terluka. Saya bersumpah."

Winry dan Al _speechless_ menyaksikan apa yang terjadi di hadapan mereka. Sang Flame Alchemist yang bahkan tak pernah menundukkan kepalanya di hadapan Fuhrer, kini menundukkan kepalanya di hadapan seorang warga sipil _biasa, _demi seorang wanita. Wanita yang dicintainya sepenuh jiwa. Apa kata dunia, coba?

Hoenheim hanya diam.

CKREK. KRIEET. Pintu kamar Ed terbuka.

"Ah, Anda semua masih di sini?"

KRIK KRIK KRIK.

"Eh, eh, kenapa semua diam?"

Winry tersenyum, membatin dalam hati, _kenapa suster yang satu ini selalu datang di saat yang sangat amat tepat, sih?_

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Suster," senyum Hoenheim, kali ini lebih dahulu mengendalikan situasi, "Bagaimana keadaan putri saya?"

"Ah, kondisi nona Ethel makin baik. Saya rasa besok nona Ethel sudah bisa pulang," sang suster tersenyum manis.

Hoenheim membalas senyum manis itu.

"Ah, ya, dia meminta agar saya kembali mempersilakan Anda semua masuk."

Keempat orang yang berada di sana langsung terdiam.

"Apa saya mengucapkan sesuatu yang salah lagi?"

Serempak keempatnya menggelengkan kepala, "Tidaak," dan tersenyum manis.

"Ah, baiklah, kalau begitu saya permisi. Mari semuanya."

Dan sang suster yang kontroversial pun berlalu. Meninggalkan keempat tokoh kita termangu di depan pintu bangsal sang tokoh utama.

"Pak Hoenheim?"

Roy memanggil Hoenheim, meminta konfirmasi atas permohonannya. Hoenheim tak bergeming, dan alih-alih menjawab Roy, ia malah membuka pintu bangsal Ed.

"Ayah."

"Sebaiknya kita temui Ethel dulu."

Pintu terbuka, dan terlihat sang gadis bermata emas yang berdiri susah payah dengan satu kakinya dan tangan yang menyangga badannya dengan bertumpu pada kepala ranjang. Terlihat peluh mengaliri dahi dan wajahnya. Dan dari ekspresinya, Roy tahu, gadis itu tidak mudah melakukan ini semua. Refleks, dia langsung beranjak, hendak membantu Ed berdiri.

"Ethel, apa yang kau-"

Belum selesai Roy menyuarakan kekagetannya, Ed mendongak dan berkata tegas, "Tetap di sana, Brengsek!"

Semuanya terdiam. Memperhatikan Ed yang kini menatap Hoenheim lurus.

"Lihat, Pak Tua. Lihat aku. Lihat Al. Dan lihat apa yang terjadi pada kami! Kau pikir kau tak punya andil di sini?"

"Ed…" Winry mengatupkan kedua tangannya ke mulutnya, menahan suara tercekat yang hampir melompat keluar dari tenggorokannya.

"Kau tinggalkan kami, kau tinggalkan ibu, kau bahkan tidak datang saat ibu dimakamkan! Kau tidak datang saat kami membutuhkanmu! Ayah macam apa kau?"

"Ethel…"

Roy berusaha keras untuk tetap berdiri diam, meski untuk itu ia harus mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Roy ingin berlari, memeluk Ed, menopangnya, menjaganya. Tapi dia tak boleh melakukan itu. Roy tak boleh bergerak dari tempatnya sekarang karena gadis di depannya, yang berusaha berdiri dengan hanya sebelah kaki dan sebelah tangan itu, menginginkan demikian.

"Tapi… tapi Ibu bilang, Ibu mencintaimu!," suara Ed kian bergetar, "Aku terus berpikir, apa itu cinta? Sedemikian besarkah pengaruhnya pada seseorang sampai ia bisa memafkan bajingan sepertimu? Seperti apa itu? Sekuat apa, sampai ia bisa membuat Ibu terus tegar menantimu, tak peduli apa kata orang-orang, tak peduli dianggap sinting karena terus mengharapkanmu kembali meski semua orang bilang kau takkan kembali padanya!"

"Ibu terus menanti, menanti seperti orang tolol…"

Ed tersenyum sedih.

"Kak…"

Al tahu benar Ed sedang mengungkapkan isi hatinya selama ini. Semua yang dikuncinya rapat-rapat, yang ingin diungkapkannya pada pria yang dicintainya ibunya sepanjang umurnya, _ayah_nya.

"Aku tak mau memaafkanmu. Tak mau. Meski kau memintanya. Meski Al sudah memaafkanmu, tapi aku belum. Aku tidak mau."

Hoenheim harus bicara, ia harus bicara untuk menenangkan putrinya, "Ethel, aku tahu-"

"DIAM!"

Sekali lagi lantang suara Ed membahana.

"Tapi Ibu pasti memarahiku kalau tak memaafkanmu. Lagipula, sepertinya aku sudah sedikit mengerti alasan Ibu," Ed tersenyum tipis, mengerling Roy yang menatapnya seakan ingin memeluknya erat sekarang juga, "Dan karena kau ternyata memang benar-benar kembali pada kami, meski itu juga karena kebetulan, dan kau mungkin akan pergi lagi, aku harus memaafkanmu."

Winry tersenyum mendengar ini, Al hampir melongo, Roy membelalakkan matanya dan Hoenheim membulatkan mata dengan bibir agak terbuka.

Tertatih, Ed melompat-lompat dengan satu kakinya, mendekati Hoenheim. Tapi jelas itu agak sulit dilakukan. Ed mendadak kehilangan keseimbangan dan oleng. Hampir badan Ed berdebam ke lantai tapi keburu sang Ayah menangkapnya.

"Kau tidak apa-ap-"

Ed menyeringai dan… BUG! Menonjok pipi Hoenheim keras-keras. Kali ini semua orang tak ada yang bersuara. Mereka terlalu terkejut untuk mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Kau harus menceritakan segalanya pada kami apa yang kau perbuat selama ini. Kau tahu, tampaknya kami sudah tanpa sengaja terlibat dengan urusanmu."

Hoenheim berkedip sekali. Dua kali.

"Kau… memaafkanku?"

Ed memutar matanya, tersenyum tipis, sebelum berujar ketus seenaknya sendiri seperti biasa, "Pikir saja sendiri."

Melihat ini, Winry tersenyum lebar dengan sorot mata bangga pada Ed. Al, seandainya bisa, mungkin matanya sudah berkaca-kaca melihat semua ini. Roy, yang dari tadi menahan diri untuk tidak maju memeluk Ed, tersenyum lembut menatap gadis itu. Gadis yang dengan seenaknya mengejutkannya lagi untuk yang kesekian kali. Gadis yang selalu mencoba untuk berdiri dan terus berdiri melawan nasib, seperti sekarang.

Dengan sebelah tangannya, Ed menyangga tubuhnya, hendak berdiri. Namun lagi-lagi, gaya gravitasi dan sense keseimbangannya tidak mau bekerjasama. Hampir ia membentur tanah, lagi, jika seseorang tidak menangkapnya lagi kali ini. Seseorang itu…

"Kamu sering kehilangan keseimbangan, ya, Ethel?"

Roy.

Melihat seringai Roy, merasakan lengan kukuh Roy memeluknya erat dalam rangka agar ia tidak terjatuh menghantam lantai, _lagi_, wajah Ed langsung merah padam, antara marah dan malu, "Aku cuma punya satu kaki sekarang, tahu."

Roy terkekeh, dan langsung membopong Ed.

"Hei, turunkan-!"

Dengan lembut, ia menempatkan Ed di ranjangnya lagi.

"Aku bisa sendiri, dasar Brengsek!" protes Ed begitu pantatnya menyentuh ranjangnya.

"Tapi aku ingin melakukannya, Ethel. Tak seharusnya kamu melakukan segalanya sendirian kan?"

Ed hanya bisa cemberut mendengar ini. Mana bisa dia protes, kalau Roy tersenyum begitu lembut padanya.

"Ehem."

Deheman Winry membuat Roy dan Ed terkesiap.

"Jangan mendadak membuat dunia milik berdua, dong," celetuk Winry, dengan senyum usil di wajahnya.

"Apaan, sih?" gumam Ed tak jelas dengan wajah merah.

Winry tertawa, Roy tersenyum bahagia, dan demikian juga Al, tersenyum melihat semuanya berjalan lancar dan berakhir baik.

_Tunggu? Semuanya? Rasanya ada yang kurang…_

"Kolonel Mustang."

Ah, ya, tampaknya kita melupakan sesuatu, ya?

Semua orang kini kembali memusatkan perhatian pada ayah Elric bersaudara itu. Tampaknya sudah tiba pengadilan terakhir untuk Roy apakah ia akan direstui atau tidak oleh ayah dari wanita yang dicintainya itu.

Hoenheim tersenyum. Dia tahu saat ini akan tiba, dari dulu saat pertama kali menggendong Ed yang baru lahir, saat ia dan Trisha memutuskan untuk memberi nama Ethel Angelina Elric pada putri sulung mereka yang mereka nanti-nantikan. Dia tahu, akan tiba saatnya…

"Tolong jaga Ethel baik-baik."

Mata Roy melebar tak percaya. _Apa katanya tadi? _Ekspresi Al dan Winry pun serupa. Terkejut.

"Ba-baik!"

Refeks, Roy langsung menundukkan kepala penuh terima kasih pada pria bermata emas di hadapannya itu. Hoenheim tersenyum, perasaannya sedang rumit saat ini. Winry tersenyum dan Al tak bisa lebih senang lagi.

Cuma satu orang yang berekspresi berbeda.

"Jadi, apa yang kalian ketahui dan aku tidak ketahui sekarang?" ujar Ed dengan wajah sebal.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Ethel."

Roy tertawa, memeluk Ed dan mengecup kening gadis itu. Tepat saat sebentuk sepatu dan koper berisi peralatan berat melayang ke arah kepala Roy.

"Menjaganya bukan berarti bertindak seenaknya di depanku, Kolonel."

Kali ini, kedua pria Elric itu kompak menyuarakan pikiran mereka, pada sang kolonel yang berhasil menghindari lemparan koper dengan susah payah tapi terhantam sepatu dengan telak.

Ed terkejut, tak menyangka apa yang terjadi, sedangkan Winry tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hahaha, kalian memang yang terbaik! Hahaha!"

* * *

_Kediaman keluarga Hughes empat hari kemudian…_

"Huaaah."

Dua kepalan mengudara bersamaan: satu lengan mulus sempurna dan satu lengan automail dengan lapisan nikel dan baja. Tubuh ramping itu meregangkan badan. Mata emasnya masih tampak agak mengantuk, mungkin tidurnya kurang lama walau dia sudah tidur selama 10 jam semalam. Rambut pirangnya terurai lembut ke punggungnya. Dan kaus longgar yang digunakannya sebagai piyama menyingkapkan kaki mulus sekaligus kaki automailnya.

Ya, sang Fullmetal Alchemist telah kembali.

Ed sudah boleh keluar dari rumah sakit kemarin, dan tepat sebelum keluar dari rumah sakit, gadis itu meminta Winry memasangkan kedua automailnya. Dengan bantuan Hoenheim yang tak awam dengan automail, mengingat dia teman lama Pinako Rockbell sang mekanik legendaris, Winry memasang kaki dan lengan Ed sekaligus, sesuai permintaan gadis itu.

Sakit? Jangan ditanya. Nyeri? Uh, apalagi. Dengan dua automail dipasangkan sekaligus, dan tubuh yang masih dalam tahap pemulihan, Ed butuh tidur untuk menyesuaikan diri. Dan benar saja, dia tidur selama 10 jam. Roy sampai cemas karena Ed tidur seperti orang mati, tak terganggu walau ada pesta kecil-kecilan untuk menyambut Hoenheim yang diadakan Maes di lantai satu. Untungnya, esoknya dia bangun dalam keadaan fit sepenuhnya.

CKREK.

Suara kenop pintu diputar membuat Ed yang sudah mengangkat kausnya, hendak berganti baju, menoleh. Pintu terbuka dan…

"Lho, Ethel, kau sudah-"

DUAKK. Kata-kata Hoenheim terputus oleh sebuah kursi yang dilempar telak oleh Ed ke muka ayahnya, disusul pintu yang langsung dibanting tertutup oleh si empunya kamar.

"Ketuk pintu dulu, Pak Tua Mesum!" seru Ed dari dalam.

Winry, yang sebenarnya datang bersama Hoenheim untuk mengecek kondisi Ed dan berhasil selamat dari terkena lemparan kursi maut, bergegas menengahi sebelum kondisi memburuk. Yah, bisa dibilang Hoenheim sama sekali tak berpengalaman dalam menghadapi putrinya yang kini sudah berusia 14 tahun lebih tua dari saat terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Jadi, Ayah yang satu ini tidak bisa mutlak disalahkan atas kejadian penuh ketidaksengajaan ini. Apalagi Ed juga lupa mengunci pintu.

Melihat gelagat Ed, Winry hanya bisa tersenyum simpul. Well, setidaknya itu mengindikasikan keadaan Ed benar-benar membaik, bukan? Takkan ada orang sakit yang sanggup melempar sebuah kursi tepat sasaran ke kepala orang begitu.

"Kurasa, sebaiknya Anda ke bawah dulu, Paman. Biar aku yang menunggui Ed. Lagipula tampaknya dia sudah sangat membaik," ujar Winry, tersenyum simpul pada Hoenheim.

Hoenheim mendengus sedikit sebelum mengangguk, menyetujui pendapat Winry, "Baiklah."

Dan dengan itu, Hoenheim turun ke ruang makan, di mana keluarga Hughes plus Roy dan Al sudah berkumpul.

"Ethel sudah bangun, ya?" tanya Gracia retoris.

Jujur saja, semua orang di ruang makan mendengar apa yang diucapkan (baca: diteriakkan) Ed tadi. Untung saja Maes cepat tanggap dan sempat menutup telinga putri semata wayangnya, menyensor kata-kata Ed yang tak pantas didengar balita.

"Ya, dan tampaknya dia sudah jauh lebih baik," ujar Hoenheim santai, seraya mengusap-usap jidat-benjol-bekas-lemparan-Ethel-nya, seolah-olah kejadian itu adalah hal yang biasa.

Roy tersenyum tipis, bersyukur. Al, walau tidak bisa menampakkannya, juga bersyukur.

Bukan. Bukan bersyukur untuk benjol di jidat Hoenheim. Tapi untuk penerimaan Ed terhadap Hoenheim. Setidaknya, Ed sudah menerima Hoenheim seperti Ed menerima kehadiran Roy dulu. Meski tidak dengan kelembutan, Ed tidak menunjukkan kebencian dan itu sudah cukup bagi Hoenheim. Toh, Ed memang bukan tipe yang bisa mengekspresikan rasa sayangnya secara terang-terangan.

"Kau tidak ke kantor, Roy?" tanya Gracia, heran kenapa Roy masih nongkrong di rumahnya.

Maes, sih, memang sengaja mengambil jatah cutinya 3 hari ini. Tapi Roy kan tidak.

"Aku minta dispensasi khusus hari ini. Jam 10 nanti aku baru masuk," jelas Roy, setelah menyesap _black coffee_-nya.

"Dan diizinkan Letnan Satu Hawkeye?" ganti Al yang bertanya, heran.

"Tentu saja. Soalnya aku sudah berjanji akan lembur 4 jam hari ini dan dia bersemangat menjagaku lembur, Tokalev-nya saja sudah dia minyaki kemarin," jawab Roy separuh menggerutu.

Maes menyeringai mendengar ini. Gracia tersenyum simpul. Al menahan tawa. Elysia menelengkan kepala tidak mengerti. Hoenheim? Dia tidak bereaksi apa-apa. Yah, mungkin mempertanyakan dalam hati, bagaimana bisa pria ini yang pemalas ini bisa menduduki jabatan Kolonel di usia semuda ini.

Tidak sampai lima menit kemudian, Ed sudah turun dari lantai dua bersama Winry. Kali ini, dia sudah kembali memakai baju yang sudah jadi _trademark_-nya. Hitam, hitam dan hitam. Dari kemeja, celana, sampai sepatu bot hitam, lengkap dengan sarung tangan putih dan rambut terkepang rapi di tengkuk. Plus mantel merah yang kali ini tidak dipakainya, namun hanya disampirkannya di tangan. Membuat semua orang menatapnya heran. Winry, yang ditatap penuh tanya oleh Roy hanya mengangkat bahu tanda tak tahu.

"Kak? Baju itu-?"

Al menyuarakan pertanyaan di kepala Maes, Gracia, dan terutama Roy. Ed hanya diam sampai ia duduk di kursi meja makan, menempatkan diri di sebelah Roy, dan tersenyum menatap Al.

"Fullmetal Alchemist harus segera kembali bertugas, Al," Ed menjawab dengan tegas, sebelum berpaling pada Roy dan menyeringai, "Dan Anda pasti sudah kekurangan bahan untuk mengarang alasan ketidakhadiranku selama beberapa minggu ini kan, Kolonel?"

Roy tertegun, sebelum balik menyeringai. Gadis di sampingnya ini memang gadis paling keras kepala yang pernah ia kenal.

"Tidak, Fullmetal. Aku punya tim yang punya keahlian tersendiri mengarang alasan untuk cuti, kau tahu?" Roy membalas dengan gaya berdebatnya yang biasa, sebelum tatapannya melembut, "Dan aku tak mau kau kembali ke militer sebelum kau sembuh 100%. Aku tak mau mengambil resiko, Ed."

"Aku sudah sembuh. Stop memanjakanku, Kolonel. Aku bukan gadis lemah. Kami punya target yang harus dituntaskan. Dan aku sudah tak sabar kembali ke misiku. Aku sudah sembuh 100%. Ya kan, Winry?"

Kali ini Ed menatap Winry tajam. Winry mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Yah… kondisimu memang sudah baik, sih, Ed-"

"Nah kan?" potong Ed menguatkan argumen pribadinya.

"Tapi," Winry langsung menyambar, melanjutkan kalimatnya yang terputus, "Kau belum boleh melakukan aktivitas fisik yang berlebihan dulu. Tidak selama minimal 3 hari ini. Dokter juga bilang begitu kan? Kau memaksaku memasang automailmu pula. Padahal harusnya kita menanti semua lukamu sembuh dulu. Luka di bahumu juga masih menyisakan masalah di penyambungan syaraf di _port_ bahu. Kemarin malam sakitnya melebihi yang biasanya kan?"

Ed menatap Winry bengis. Winry tersenyum tanpa dosa.

Roy menatap Ed lurus dengan tatapan atasannya, "Ethel…"

"Panggil namaku dengan benar, Kolonel," sambar Ed tegas, balas menatap Roy.

Sontak keheningan memenuhi ruang makan kediaman Hughes itu. Keheningan ini berlanjut sampai tiba-tiba dipecahkan oleh ocehan polos Elysia.

"Ma… Kak Ed dan Oom Roy marahan, ya?"

Terkesiap, semua mata menatap Elysia. Mereka hampir melupakan keberadaan gadis kecil itu.

Gracia tersenyum, "Enggak, kok, Sayang. Mereka cuma kurang sependapat akan satu hal. Nah, Elysia bantu Mama di dapur, yuk. Kita buat jus jeruk untuk Kak Ed."

Mata bulat Elysia bergantian menatap Roy dan Ed, "Benar enggak marahan?"

Roy yang paling cepat menanggapi, "Enggak, Putri… sana bantu Mama."

Elysia menatap Ed intens, meminta konfirmasi.

Ed tersenyum, memaksakan sebuah senyum lebih tepatnya, "Enggak, Putri Kecil. Sana. Bikinkan jus yang enak untukku, ya."

Elysia tersenyum, puas dengan jawaban Kakak dan Oomnya, dan mengangguk, "Em! Ayo, Ma!"

Elysia melompat dari tempat duduknya, Gracia berdiri dan menggamit tangan putrinya. Mereka beranjak ke dapur.

"Kalian ini. Ingat, dong, ini bukan di kantor," tegur Maes, begitu putri dan istrinya menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

"Maaf, Hughes," ujar Roy pendek, penuh penyesalan.

"Maaf," Ed juga meminta maaf.

Ganti Maes salting sendiri dimintai maaf dua orang yang paling sulit berucap maaf itu, "Sudahlah. Jangan formal begitu. Pangkat saya 'kan di bawah Anda berdua, Letnan Kolonel, Kolonel."

Ed dan Roy tersenyum samar.

"Ethel, kemari," ujar Hoenheim tiba-tiba.

Ed terdiam sesaat, mencerna dan menebak maksud kata-kata ayahnya.

"Haah?"

"Kemari dan biarkan aku memeriksamu, Ethel," ulangnya lagi, kali ini dengan penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Memangnya kau bis-"

Belum sempat Ed menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Hoenheim keburu menyentuh wajah Ethel dan sekilas, tidak ada lima detik, dia sudah menarik lagi tangannya. Semua orang diam. Cuma begitu saja? Kurang dari lima detik? Apa yang bisa diketahui ayahnya dengan hanya kurang dari lima detik memeriksanya?

"Dia cukup sehat untuk bekerja," ucap Hoenheim, membuat Ed melirik Roy penuh kemenangan, "Tapi memang benar, setidaknya 2 hari ini kau tidak boleh beraktifitas lebih, Ethel. Tidak ada sparring, apalagi berkelahi. Tak ada masalah dengan penggunaan alchemy. Dan…"

Lagi, kali ini Hoenheim menyentuh bahu kanan Ed dengan tangan kirinya, sekilatan cahaya khas transmutasi muncul dari sekeliling tangan kiri Hoenheim dan sedetik kemudian…

"Apa bahumu sudah lebih baik?"

Mata Ed membulat. Nyeri di sambungan _port _automailnya di bahu tak terasa lagi. Apa ayahnya barusan...

"Ayah? Itu tadi-"

Belum selesai Al bertanya, Hoenheim keburu menjawab, "Alkahestry. Bukan alchemy."

"Anda bisa alkahestry?" tanya Roy, terkejut.

"Sedikit banyak," Hoenheim tersenyum.

"Tanpa lingkaran transmutasinya? Tanpa gerakan?" tanya Ed, kritis.

Hoenheim tersenyum miris, "Banyak yang telah terjadi dalam hidupku, Ethel. Aku juga pernah menemui apa yang membuat kalian begini. Tapi, akan jadi cerita panjang jika harus kuceritakan sekarang."

"Kau sudah berjanji akan bercerita..." gumam Ed.

Hoenheim menoleh, meminta maaf lewat tatapan matanya pada kedua anaknya.

Ed tersenyum tipis, "Kami akan menunggu, sampai kau memutuskan itu saat yang tepat untuk bercerita."

Mata Hoenheim membulat, terkejut dengan kata-kata Ed yang persis kata-kata yang pernah diuapkan Trisha dulu, 19 tahun yang lalu, saat Trisha melihat Hoenheim tak mampu menjawab keingintahuannya akan masa lalu Hoenheim. Saat ini persis saat itu.

Ed dan Al saling menoleh dan menyeringai jahil.

"Tapi, tidak jadi masalah kalau kami mencari tahu sendiri kan?" kata keduanya kompak.

Hoenheim termangu sesaat.

"Lagipula, sepertinya kami sudah terlibat bukan?" Roy ikut unjuk suara, melirik Maes yang dari tadi terdiam melihat adegan antara ayah dan anak-anaknya itu.

Maes tersenyum lebar, sebelum mendadak berteriak, "Ahh! Sudah hampir jam 9.30, Roy. Kau tidak bersiap ke kantor?"

Roy terkesiap, sedikit mengumpat, "Sial!"

"Ah, tunggu!" teriak Ed, menghentikan langkah Roy, "Aku ikut. Ayo, Pak Tua! Al, tidak usah ikut. Kau temani Winry saja."

Saat itu, Gracia dan Elysia muncul dari dapur dengan segelas jus jeruk di tangan. Ed menepuk kepalanya, hampir saja ia melupakan masih ada segelas jus jeruk yang harus diminumnya.

Dia langsung menyambar gelas jus jeruk di tangan Gracia, meminumnya sekali teguk dan berterimakasih pada Elysia, "Terima kasih, Elysia. Jus jeruknya enak sekali. Kami pergi dulu, Gracia! Dah, semuanya! Ayo, Pak Tua! Ayo, Kolonel!"

Bersamaan dengan itu, Ed menggamit lengan Hoenheim, dan menariknya keluar rumah, sekaligus mendorong Roy untuk cepat-cepat beranjak. Maes, Gracia, Al, Winry dan Elysia hanya bisa terdiam memandang Ed, Roy dan Hoenheim berlalu.

Dan Winry-lah yang pertama kali memecah kebekuan suasana, "Dia tidak akan bekerja kan? Maksudku, tadi Paman baru saja bilang Ed belum boleh bekerja dua hari ini..."

"Tidak. Mungkin Kakak hanya akan mengajak Ayah melihat bagaimana dia dilihat orang sebagai seorang Fullmetal Alchemist," Al tersenyum, memandang ke arah kepergian Kakaknya, "Bagaimana kalau kita juga jalan-jalan, Winry?"

Al berusaha agar ajakannya itu terdengar wajar. Habis, secara tidak langsung kan itu berarti Al mengajak Winry berkencan.

Winry tersenyum, "Ayo!"

"Fullmetal, sudah kubilang, aku takkan mengijinkanmu bekerja dulu," seru Roy di tengah decit ban mobilnya.

Maklum saja, dia sedang menyetir mobilnya dengan kecepatan di ambang batas kecepatan maksimal yang diperbolehkan di jalan raya sekarang. Bagaimanapun, meski dia sedang diburu waktu, ada calon mertua duduk di jok belakang, Roy harus memperlihatkan bahwa ia taat lalu lintas kan?

"Siapa yang mau kerja? Aku cuma mau jalan-jalan dan memperlihatkan satu dua hal pada Pak Tua ini, kok," jawab Ed seenaknya.

"Di Central HQ?" Roy membanting setirnya ke kiri dengan mulus.

"Kau akan pergi lagi kan, Pak Tua? Nanti sore, mungkin?" tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Roy, tiba-tiba Ed bertanya pada Hoenheim.

Roy tertegun. Hoenheim juga.

"Kau tahu, Ethel?" Hoenheim balik bertanya.

"Kau baru menyembuhkanku sekarang, padahal kau bisa melakukannya dari awal, itu berarti, waktumu bersama kami tidak lama lagi. Kau mengulur waktumu agar bisa bersama kami selama mungkin. Tapi nyatanya, waktu semakin mendesak. Kau dituntut untuk segera pergi, dan kau tak bisa pergi kalau aku masih belum sembuh. Iya kan?"

Analisis Ed tepat sasaran.

Hoenheim hanya bisa berucap, "Ya," sambil tersenyum getir.

Roy ikut tersenyum getir. _Keluarga ini... apa yang sebenarnya dikejar ayah Elric bersaudara ini?_

"Oke, oke. Kau dapat izin khususku, Fullmetal," Roy membanting setir ke kanan, di kejauhan sana tampak Central HQ menjulang, "Pak Hoenheim, selamat datang di Central HQ."

* * *

_Sorenya..._

Matahari mulai tenggelam di ufuk barat. Roy sedang sibuk berkutat dengan paperworknya ketika sebuah ketukan di pintu membuatnya mendongak dengan leganya.

_Sebuah pengalihan perhatian. Ini yang kuperlukan sekarang._

"Yak, masuk."

Pintu terbuka dan siapa yang masuk membuat mata Roy membulat, kaget.

"Fullmetal?"

Ed melangkah masuk dalam langkah santai setelah menutup pintu dan menguncinya, "Yo, Kolonel."

"Kejutan, eh?" Roy tersenyum, menyandarkan dirinya ke sandaran kursinya, "Ayahmu sudah berangkat?"

Gerakan Ed yang hendak duduk di kursi di depan Roy terhenti sesaat.

Ed mengangguk, "Ya. Baru saja. Dia tak mau diantar sampai stasiun. Jadi kami hanya mengantarnya sampai perempatan sana dan kami kemari," rujuk Ed ke perempatan antara Central HQ dan Central Station.

Dia dan Al memang baru saja melepas kepergian ayahnya untuk berkelana lagi. Ayahnya memang tak memberitahu hendak ke mana. Namun Ed yakin Hoenheim pasti akan ke Liesenburgh dulu. Untuk menemui Trisha. Dan setelahnya, mungkin bukan hal mudah untuk melacak jejak ayah mereka itu. Namun mereka yakin, selama mereka terus berjalan di jalan yang sama, alchemy, mereka pasti akan bertemu dan akan tiba saat Hoenheim harus menceritakan semuanya. Itu akan jadi saat yang ditunggu-tunggu Ed dan Al.

"Al?" Roy berdiri dari kursinya, mulai mengitari mejanya.

"Di luar, mengobrol dengan yang lain. Entah dia dicekoki apalagi oleh Sersan Breda," Ed sok terlihat kesal tapi lantas parasnya mulai tampak sendu.

Dan mendadak, Roy memeluknya dari belakang. Roy memeluk gadis itu lembut, bermaksud menenangkannya, menghiburnya. Dia tahu, Ed memikirkan sesuatu. Dan sesuatu itu pasti berhubungan dengan kepergian sang ayah.

"Apa kau sudah mulai merindukan ayahmu?" bisik Roy di telinga Ed, menggodanya.

"Ngawur!" sergah Ed, sebelum dilanjutkannya lagi, "Aku hanya..."

"Resah karena tak tahu kapan kalian akan bertemu lagi?" tebak Roy.

Ed terdiam, dan mengangguk. Roy tersenyum, mengecup rambut Ed.

"Kau tak perlu malu untuk mengungkapkan hal itu kan?" Roy tertawa kecil.

"Aku tak terbiasa dengan semua ini, Brengsek," gumam Ed dengan wajah bersemu merah.

Keduanya diam. Menikmati keheningan dan suasana yang melingkupi mereka. Nyaman. Tenang. Damai.

_Andai setiap hari bisa seperti ini..._

"Roy..."

Roy tertegun. Tumben Ed memanggil namanya dengan benar.

"Hmm?"

"Besok aku dan Al akan ke bergerak ke timur."

Roy terdiam.

"Apa?"

Ed berdiri, berbalik menghadap Roy, menatap matanya lurus, "Besok aku akan mulai pencarianku lagi. Aku tak bisa berdiam diri terus. Lagipula bahuku sudah sembuh. Dia juga sudah pergi. Aku harus beranjak, Roy."

"Besok?" Roy tercekat.

"Besok pagi," Ed menjawab dengan tegas.

Dan untuk itu, Roy langsung memeluk Ed lagi. Erat. Tak ingin dia pergi.

"Untuk waktu yang tak ditentukan?" tanya Roy, nelangsa.

Ed tertawa kecil, miris, "Ini kan pekerjaanku dari dulu. Aku harus melakukannya, demi Al dan diriku sendiri. Iya kan?"

"Ini resiko mencintaimu, ya, Ethel?" tanya Roy lagi, kali ini dengan senyum ironis di bibirnya.

"Salah sendiri kan?" Ed menanggapinya dengan candaan.

Dia paling tak tahan suasana sendu begini. Tak ingin Roy menampakkan wajah sengsara begitu. Tak mau.

Roy memperlonggar pelukannya dan menatap mata emas Ed lurus, "Dan aku tidak menyesali itu, Ethel. Semua hal yang menyangkut dirimu, takkan pernah membuatku menyesal."

Kata-kata itu, senyum lembut itu, pelukan itu, wajar kan kalau wajah Ed mendadak merah padam?

"Brengsek."

Roy tertawa, "Aku akan sangat merindukan itu."

Ed, malu, menyurukkan wajah ke dada Roy, "Aku juga akan merindukanmu."

Roy tersenyum, sadar, ini waktunya. Dia takkan bisa mencegah Ed bertugas lagi, menahannya di sisinya dengan alasan tak mau gadis itu terluka. Saat berumur 13 tahun, gadis itu sudah mengetahui dengan jelas semua resiko untuk menjadi seorang alchemist negara. Roy tidak boleh dan takkan bisa menghalangi gadis itu.

Sadar sepenuhnya, tangan kanan Roy mengangkat dagu Ed dan menciumnya lembut. Sangat lembut, pada awalnya. namun lama-lama, gairah yang melingkupi mereka mau tak mau membuat lidah dan lidah saling bertaut juga. Tangan Roy hampir menyelusup ke balik pakaian Ed saat ketukan keras di pintu menyadarkannya. Refleks, keduanya melepaskan diri dengan nafas terengah-engah dan peluh mengalir.

"Y-ya?"

Suara Roy masih bergetar. Ed sedang berusaha merapikan penampilannya yang berantakan: baju yang ke mana-mana, rambut yang tergerai.

"Kak? Sudah saatnya kita kembali. Janji makan malam dengan Winry dan keluarga Hughes, ingat?" seru Al dari balik pintu.

Roy bersyukur atas interupsi yang tepat waktu dari Al. _Tepat sekali, Al. Kalau tidak, aku pasti sudah lepas kendali..._

Ed bergegas membuka pintu, berusaha tampak senormal biasanya, walau sebenarnya hatinya sudah berdebar tak beraturan dan wajahnya merah padam. _Tadi, apa yang barusan terjadi? Kami hampir... Roy hampir..._

"Oke, Al. Ayo pergi. Kolonel, sampai ketemu la-"

"Tunggu!"

Roy keburu menghentikan kata-kata dan langkah Ed.

"Aku akan minta dispensasi khusus lagi hari ini. Tunggu aku. Oke?" Roy berjalan melewati Ed dan Al di ambang pintu, lurus langsung menuju meja Riza.

Riza sudah memasang tampang dinginnya. Roy menelan ludah, menguatkan tekad.

"Letnan Satu, apa aku bisa minta dispensasi khusus hari ini? Bagaimanapun aku sudah lembur 1 jam," Roy melirik Ed, "Dan ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan."

Riza, mengerti arti lirikan Roy dan wajah merah padam Ed, tersenyum tipis, "Hanya untuk hari ini saja..."

"Letnan Satu, aku tahu aku bisa mengandalkanmu!" puji Roy spontan.

"... dan besok Anda harus lembur 4 jam," Riza menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tak peduli pujian dari Roy barusan.

Roy terdiam, sebelum berujar dengan berat hati, "Baiklah."

Riza tersenyum, "Selamat jalan, Sir."

* * *

Ed's POV

Aku tak pernah menyangka kehidupanku akan jadi begini berwarna. Bagaimanapun aku hanya gadis kelahiran desa kecil Liesenburgh sana. Kematian Ibu... mengubah semuanya. Al, aku, kami _berubah_. Dan kehidupan kami, juga berubah.

Aku memang menyesali semua itu. Tindakan bodohku, apa yang terjadi pada Al, aku, dan rumah yang kami bakar agar kami tak punya jalan kembali. Tapi berkat itu juga, kami bisa bertemu banyak orang, mengalami banyak hal, menemukan _keluarga_ baru, dan menemukan... _cinta_.

Aku mensyukuri itu. Ya, aku memang tak mempercayai keberadaan Tuhan, Dia tak pernah ada saat dibutuhkan. Kebenaran yang mengaku Tuhan juga sangat menyebalkan. Tapi boleh saja kan, aku percaya Takdir?

Kini, kehidupanku, kehidupan kami masih akan terus berlanjut. Masa depan tidak pasti, dan tampaknya lagi-lagi kami terlibat sesuatu yang tampaknya akan menjadi konspirasi besar. Yaah... tapi ada orang-orang yang memang bilang bukan aku kalau tidak terlibat masalah. Dan aku, dengan segala kejeniusanku, tidak bisa menyangkal itu.

Tapi aku sudah menemukan satu hal yang bisa kupercayai, kupegang teguh agar aku tak jatuh terjerembap lagi.

Seberapa jauh pun aku melangkah, berapa kalipun aku terjatuh, akan selalu ada yang membantuku kembali dan berdiri lagi. Dan untuk semua hal yang terjadi? Aku akan tersenyum dan meyakini, segalanya akan baik-baik saja pada akhirnya.

TAMAT

Hahaha! Akhirnya fict gaje ini tamat juga! Yuhuuuu~! Fict ini tamat, lho! *dilempar tong sampah gara-gara berisik*

Minna, hontou ni arigatou. Gomen nasai.

Terima kasih banyak dan maaf yang tak terhingga karena saya sudah mengulur-ulur akhir fict ini. Dari target awal yang _hanya _10 chapter, sampai menjadi 18 chapter, dengan total kata 69562 kata. Wow. Hampir 70000 kata, tuh.

O.o

Saya sendiri tak menyangka akan sebanyak ini jadinya.

Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak untuk semua reader, baik yang review, ngeflame atau sekedar berperan sebagai silent reader.

See you in my next fanfiction.

Luv,

sherry


End file.
